Amicus Protectio Fortis
by barelyeverthere
Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?
1. Cry Havoc

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

"I still can't believe how lucky we were last night," Hermione said to Ron and Harry at the breakfast table. "I mean, we nearly died. Where were the professors?"

"Arriving just in time to take credit?" Harry offered. "And it wasn't luck — did you see Ron with that club?"

She had, in fact, seen him drop the club on the trolls head quite clearly. She'd forever mark it as the day her life had been changed.

"That was right awesome, wasn't it?" Ron asked, looking rather chuffed.

"No, it wasn't — we got lucky! We don't even know any defensive spells because Defense is-" Hermione began before stopping. "Because it's not-"

"Because Quirrel's a worthless teacher?" Harry posed.

"That's not what I meant," she defended hotly. "I just don't find his teaching style…agreeable,"

"That's the nice way of putting it,"

"Can't get a bloody thing from him with that stutter," Ron complained over a mouthful of food.

"And I can't understand a word you're saying when you talk with food in your mouth," Hermione said while giving her redheaded compatriot a disgusted look.

"I said, 'can't get a bloody thing from him with that stutter,'" he spoke up louder around the same mouthful of food.

The brunette looked, if possible, more disgusted before she turned back to Harry.

"I've been reading the textbook and even that's not very good," Hermione said, looking as if the words pained her.

"No textbooks are," her newest red-headed friend grumbled.

"I know what you mean," Harry told her, ignoring Ron. "All theory, no spells."

"I'm sure it's because we're only studying the first year curriculum but I think I'd like to know some real spells now that I know how dangerous it is here. I've made a list of a few but I haven't tried any of them," she confided.

"Could be interesting, some real magic. Give Malfoy something to really complain about,"

"You shouldn't let him get to you," she lectured. "He's absolutely foul but rising to his pettiness is only going to make things worse for you,"

"Have you heard him though?" Harry asked. "Always going on about his father."

"He does come off as rather entitled,"

"You mean he's right spoilt," Ron corrected, waving the slice of ham he'd speared inelegantly with his fork. "All those Malfoy's are. Bad all around, the lot of them. That's what my dad says."

"It seems wrong to judge the whole family," Hermione contradicted.

"Unless they're all like him," Harry grumbled.

"True," Hermione agreed, shrugging when Harry shot her a surprised look. "It'd still be good to practice actual spells," she added after a moment.

"Let's do it then,"

"Well we don't exactly have the room for it and I doubt the upper years would appreciate first years practicing defensive spells in the common room,"

"You know, there's a pretty large room at the top of the corridor up the stairs to the left of the common room entrance," Harry noted. "We could use it for practice."

"I don't remember a room there,"

"I pushed against a frame and the painting opened up — I'll show you after class,"

"Why haven't you shown me, mate?"

"I only go really early in the morning," Harry told him. "To exercise. It's a pretty cool room,"

"Exercise? What're you doing a thing like that for? You could just play Quidditch,"

"Quidditch isn't a full workout, Ron," he told his friend. "And I tried inviting you one morning and you refused to get up. Shouted something about ginger snaps,"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I always went for runs at the Dursley's,"

"The Dursley's?" Hermione asked.

"My aunt and uncle," he said tersely, leaving it at that. His friends didn't know that he exercised frequently to get a leg up on Dudley and his gang for their favorite game of Harry hunting.

"We can go after potions," she decided.

"Hey mate," Seamus spoke up from two seats down on Ron's left. "You mind if we join you? Wouldn't mind a bit of extra defense practice myself. Don't exactly have the luck of the Irish in me, think I can use all the help I can get,"

Neville, painfully shy as he was, nodded in agreement.

"As long as you don't blow anyone up, Seamus," Harry joked.

"We could make a study group," Hermione said happily, eyes brightening. "We can meet every other day and-"

"Woah Hermione," Harry interrupted. "I've got Quidditch practice and homework too. I'd like time to breathe. Maybe twice a week if we really have to,"

Hermione looked disappointed but worked to tamper her enthusiasm.

"Besides, I don't think I've ever done so much school reading in my life," he continued. "We have to have time for classwork too."

"Agreed," Lavender Brown spoke up from the next bench over; she had to lean forward quite far to get Harry, Hermione, and Ron in her sight. More than a few Gryffindors in the vicinity nodded along with her.

"Are you guys all listening in?" Hermione asked indignantly after surveying the nodders.

Lavender gave her a raised-brow look to say that the answer should be obvious.

"Duh."

"How're you hearing from so far down there anyways?" Harry asked in a wary voice.

From the opposite side of the table, a mousy brunette spoke up with more spunk than he expected. "Eavesdropping charms, of course."

"Or hearing improvement charms," Lavender chatted.

"Eavesdropping charms? Hearing improv-" Harry cried out. "Ugh, just, never mind. Does anyone else want to join a hands-on defense study group?"

More than a few hands went up at the Gryffindor table.

"You've got to tell us about the troll though, Potter," the brunette spoke up again.

Harry looked at his plate before shaking his head. "Who're you, anyways?"

"Fay Dunbar, second year," she answered. "Mind if I bring a friend? She's a Hufflepuff,"

"…sure," Harry agreed slowly, looking to Hermione.

"I don't think the houses are meant to divide students; it's not just a Gryffindor study club,"

"Well no slimy snakes," Ron pitched in.

Hermione shot him an angry look. "We're not banning Slytherins, Ron. Two months ago you stood next to them and waited to get sorted just the same. They're just people — eleven year olds aren't automatically evil once they're sorted into Slytherin,"

"They're not all good!"

"There's been some evil Gryffindor's," she reminded. "Merwynch the Wild in 1205 murdered 15 light witches and he was a Gryffindor,"

Ron looked mildly reproached but continued eating sloppily. The eavesdroppers, now part of the conversation, openly wrinkled their faces in disgust.

"Ron," Lavender spoke up in a scarily demure voice for an eleven year old. "You'd be _so_ much cuter if you chewed with your mouth shut,"

Ron stopped eating momentarily while the girl batted her eyes at him; most of the listeners had scooted notably closer to the original trio.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly. "Why would I care?"

Then he diligently went back to inhaling his third helping. That stopped no less than two seconds later as he gripped his nose and yipped, dropping his fork and sending some potatoes skittering over the table.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Language," Hermione scolded before turning to Lavender, her enthusiasm for new magic never dampening. "Was that a stinging hex? They don't teach those until fifth year, though I read ahead a bit, of course,"

"Girl, no," Lavender cut her off. "That was a plucking charm to the nose — now chew with your mouth shut, Ronald,"

Ron, who's eyes were watering excessively, merely rubbed his nose furiously and tried to blink away the tears. The two girls ignored his muttered complaints and continued talking.

"You know what, I'll teach it to you tonight. Me and Parvati were going to do makeovers tonight anyways. I've got a load of products that can help with that hair,"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Hermione asked self-consciously, biting back the urge to correct Lavender's 'Me and Parvati' to 'Parvati and I.' She was so used to being picked on for being the bushy-haired book worm. This was the first time her roommates had taken any sort of interest in including her in their activities and she wasn't going to muck it up.

"There's nothing wrong with it, right girls?"

Fay, from opposite of Harry, agreed with Lavender as did a few of the other Gryffindor girls.

"You've got gorgeous natural highlights," Parvati complimented from her place next to Lavender.

Under her breath she mumbled something vaguely along the lines of "bloody white women" and "bloody genetic circumstance."

Hermione looked both startled and amused before hesitantly agreeing.

Ron and Harry shared terrified looked — what had just happened? A three-person study group now involved most of the Gryffindor first years and at least one Hufflepuff. And now the girls had taken over and were talking fashion and makeovers! Seamus and Neville shared secretly exasperated looks with Harry and Ron.

'Girls,' their eye-roll said.

"Bloody- OW," Seamus yelped, grasping his nose. Lavender gave him a withering look; she'd seen the eye roll.

Cowed, all of the boys went back to their breakfast — Ron, most noticeably, with his mouth shut.

* * *

That night, 19 people showed up — they were milling about the corridor at the top of the stairs nearest the portrait of the Fat Lady when Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared. They were all tugging on the portrait frames, trying to find the proper one, much to the consternation of the frame's occupants.

"Holy…" Harry trailed off.

"Oi, let us in Potter," Fay spoke up.

"Uhm, right,"

Ron, however, was staring at his twin brothers. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just heard of a gathering of some firsties…"

"…and thought we'd join in,"

"Well you're more than welcome," Hermione assured them. "I'm Hermione Granger,"

"This is Gred…"

"…and I'm Forge,"

Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry ignored them and stepped up to a unique painting not far from the stairs; it was some sort of frothing, stormy beach and the frame was arched almost gothically. With just a touch, the frame swung open to reveal a reasonably sized doorway.

One by one, the students poured into the room. Most of the students were shy and nervous, taking in the room and talking amongst themselves to the friend that had told them about the group in the first place.

"Bloody hell, Potter," Fay spoke up first.

"You said you found a room, not another Great Hall."

The room was, in fact, almost the same size as the great hall if slightly narrower. The ceilings were towering and the light was obviously artificial; the weather in Scotland was gloomy and rainy in reality. Arching stone columns reached up to the ceiling and a couple of them supported a small loft area at the top of a set of stone spiral stairs. The opposite side of the room housed a long dueling platform, leaving a large open space under the loft and in the middle of the room.

"It's like the Lincoln Cathedral in here," Hermione said as she spun around.

It was rather cathedral like in architecture and design, excepting the pews and stained glass windows.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool,"

"I pulled on that frame a few times — why didn't it open for me?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe we can figure it out," Harry shrugged. "Hermione's wicked with a wand, bet she could set it to rights for us."

"We should password protect the door," Seamus said excitedly. "That way only we can get in,"

"I think we need chairs first," Susan Bones said after looking around.

"Yeah. So what spell are we learning?" Amanda Hooch, a first year Ravenclaw, spoke up.

Pretty much every face in the room turned to look at Harry.

Harry blanched.

"Umm, well…" he faltered, resisting the urge to scuff his shoes and stare at his feet.

"I thought we could start with the standard disarming spell," Hermione spoke up, coming to his rescue.

"That's fifth year material," Susan said, doubt taking over her tone.

"Aye," One of the twins agreed.

"We haven't even…"

"…learned that yet."

"Well, I've already taken notes over it and I have a copy of the wand diagram," she told them. "It just seems like a very useful spell."

"Wait you made a copy of a library book?" a Ravenclaw first year asked. Harry thought her name might have been Lisa.

"No," Hermione responded, scandalized. "Only the page, for reference."

"Can you teach us how to do that?"

"Sure," Hermione looked around. "We really need some tables and chairs."

A pop sounded and Harry jumped; it had come from directly behind him.

A small, wrinkled creature with large eyes and large ears stood in front of him. It was wearing a clean pillowcase.

"Boys and girls be needing tables and chairs?"

"Yes we do," a second year Hufflepuff answered immediately; many of the students were staring at the creature in confusion. "Possibly sofas and armchairs, if the castle can spare them."

"Flippy can be doing that," then the elf waved his finger. "But that be all — students can't be summoning Flippy."

Then he looked specifically at Harry. "Unless you really be needing something,"

Then the elf popped away.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Harry cursed.

"Harry," Hermione scolded.

"A house-elf — they're servants," the second year answered somewhat snobbishly; Hermione immediately took offense to the mere mention of servants but Harry sidetracked her. "Although I don't know why they answered us. Castle elves aren't supposed to."

"And who're you?"

"Zara Valli," she said, sniffing as if her name meant something; to a couple students, it seemed to. They were noticeably the purebloods.

"Right, well we should probably do introductions."

"Then you can show us that copy spell," Hannah Abbott spoke up. "Pince always boots me from the library just before I can get the last page off the reference books."

"We can learn the engorgio charm too; so the diagram will be big enough for everyone to see. We can all practice on pieces of parchment," Hermione said excitedly, beginning to think up an on the spot lesson plans of sorts.

"I already know that one," one girl spoke up; it was one of Hermione's dorm mates, Marie Janice.

"Does everybody?"

A lot of heads shook no.

"See? So you can help others learn it. We can all teach each other whatever spells we know then we can learn new ones together."

* * *

That's how it started.

Their second meeting that same week brought a couple more Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and upper years in general too. Each meeting seemed to grow a little bit. By the end of their first year, there were as many as thirty people in and out of the DA room.

They'd chosen the name Defense Association for themselves; Harry had been unanimously decided as the one in charge. Ron had turned out to be quite able at teaching and organizing others once he knew what he was doing. He also helped Hermione schedule the lessons.

They met three times a week except everyone didn't come to every meeting. Every now and then they'd have a full meeting but everyone had a secret planner (courtesy of Hermione) so they knew what the next meeting would cover. If you knew the material and didn't want to help others learn it, you could miss the lesson.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't the only ones who taught. Lavender had happily volunteered to teach everyone the multiple uses of cosmetic charms; that plucking spell on an eyelash had dastardly effects. Seamus did what he called 'The Beginner's Guide to Pyrotechnics' and the twins even did pranking seminars that entertained the study group while being quite useful in actuality.

On November 1 of their second year at Hogwarts, the entire group met. It included most of the now-second years, some third years, and four fourth years — the twins, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. That's when Hermione had come up with the magically binding secrecy oath that had, initially, irked a couple of people.

In the end, they'd all agreed to take it for one simple reason. All of the members liked that their group was private. So what if there were forty plus people? So what if it grew as each year went by? It was still their secret group. It was the reason most of them passed defense every year no matter the quality of the professor. The teachers would never let them have a study group that big learning serious and destructive spells unsupervised and having a professor in on their fun would ruin it. That's why they agreed to take the relatively basic secrecy oath.

If they ever got caught, all they had to do was say that they couldn't confirm nor deny anything about their activities because they had taken a magically binding oath. If a professor pushed for more information, they ran the risk of encouraging a minor to violate a magically binding oath and that's a crime in wizarding courts.

Midway through second year, they got their first two snakes; Daphne Greengrass and her best friend Tracey Davis. They were noticeably reluctant at first, anxious, but the contract they had read would protect them even from the people within the group.

After that, a few more Slytherins joined the group. They all helped Harry solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets and they were all shocked by the fact that one of their own, Ginny Weasley, had been possessed under their nose.

The group started getting more serious in their third year as more information about Tom Riddle (ergo, Lord Voldemort) came to light.

When Lupin had come around, Harry had been tempted to bring the Professor in on their group so that he could try to teach them the Patronus charm. However, when the man had confiscated Harry's copy of the Marauder's map, he changed his mind.

Luckily, that copy was just that — a copy. The original was stored safely in Harry's trunk. A very large copy of the interactive map was in the DA Hall.

By Harry's fourth year, they'd found four other entrances to the Hall so that the other houses wouldn't be found suspiciously near the Gryffindor common room trying to get into meetings.

And so, when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, he was supported by an entire group of friends that believed him when he declared that he had not put his name in the Goblet.

Even Cedric, Hogwarts champion and a nearly four year member of the DA, believed him.

When Cedric had died and Voldemort returned, things changed for Harry. Things changed for the entire DA. It meant war very clearly now. For reasons he didn't understand quite yet, he was in the middle of it.

Third year had already warned the DA to step it up and fourth year only compounded that. They all helped Cedric and Harry train for the tournament and had all increased at a steady rate. They were learning to fight in groups of three, back to back with a partner, alone, in groups of five, ten, and everything in between. They'd even learned tactical hand signals.

Cedric's death would bring many changes. The first meeting following his early demise would be the turning point. Before, it was a group of friends relying on loose order, scattered meeting attendance, and the occasional party. Now, one of their own had been ripped from them.

They had known there was more to the story as soon as the Ministry had begun swanning it's bullshit.

The way Harry had sobbed and clung to Cedric's body, desperately, and the bloody and injured state the 14 year old they had come to view as their leader made that more than clear. Amos Diggory's desperate sobbing had only compounded that, the visceral sounds of a father's grief stirring something in every DA member.

This study club had changed their entire school experience. More than just grades though, it changed their lives. Muggleborn, pureblood, halfblood — Slytherin or Gryffindor, it didn't matter.

The DA Hall had become their safe place. The best kept secret in Hogwarts where everyone knew everyone, was friendly with everyone, respected each other, and supported each other.

Everyone could trace the effect the club had on them. Tracey and Daphne, who had felt isolated within their house because Tracey was a half-blood, didn't want to imagine where they'd be without the DA. The Patil twins had been terrified to start school. Raised in Britain but descended from a strong pureblood Indian family, their father had pressured them to form alliances rather than friendships. They'd done both and more. Neville, Ron, Hermione, and countless others had grown out of their shells. No longer did they feel unimportant or undervalued. Ron in particular no longer saw himself in Harry's shadow; instead, he stood next to him.

Each and every one of them counted Cedric as a friend. He was one of the oldest and he'd taken them all under his wing, always there with helpful answers or advice.

Voldemort didn't know what a mistake he had made.

"I don't know how to begin," Harry said from his place on the podium; he was more muscled than any fourteen year old had the right to be. He held himself different now too. "I've thought long and hard about this. You've already heard the whisperings and seen all of the press. I think you all deserve more than whispers. I think Cedric deserved more than lies."

"Cedric." Hermione stepped up, feeling somewhat choked. "Cedric was a friend to us all. I think we all know Snape would have done you in for exploding the classroom by now, Neville, if not for Cedric."

Said boy nodded and tried to maintain his composure; there was a radiating aura of sadness in the room that showed that he was not alone in his turmoil.

"He was a mentor, a counselor, a tutor, and more. Three nights ago, he was taken from us. The Ministry would have you believe that his death was a tragic accident. The truth says otherwise,"

Harry began pacing slightly after his words before continuing.

"Voldemort is back. He killed Cedric and then used my blood to make himself a new body."

"The ministry is lying then?" Dean Thomas asked — there wasn't doubt in his voice. He was merely seeking confirmation.

Harry nodded and gestured to a large stone basin on a podium on the dueling platform. The expensive artifact would be well worth the gold he'd put into it.

"This is a presentation pensieve. I want to use it, to show you some of what happened," he declared. "I thought I'd just show you the resurrection ceremony so you can see what we're dealing with."

It was Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff, that stepped forward. Like many others, she was wearing all black, forsaking even house colors.

"I want to see it all."

There were tears in her eyes but her voice didn't waver. Of them all, she was probably the closest to Cedric.

"I want to see what that bastard did to him!" she screamed.

Leanne put a hand on Megan's shoulder; it was probably the only comfort she would accept.

It didn't take very long for everyone to agree.

"I-" Harry hesitated, not wanting them to witness what he had been forced to witness.

"We all know what we're asking to see," Ginny said quietly. "You shouldn't have to be the only one, Harry. What happened to him isn't some burden you get to bare alone."

There were more than a few sounds of agreements; Harry didn't see one face that wasn't set with grim determination (though there were more than a few who wore sadness and fear too).

"A-Are you sure?" he asked, haunted pain clear on his face. "It isn't- It won't be easy, to watch,"

"It doesn't honor his memory to forget his death," Tracey spoke up.

"I won't forget," Harry promised.

"Neither will we."

* * *

"MacNair," Harry pointed his wand at a very large, empty board. A picture of MacNair and a half sheet of parchment detailing him went up on the board. With each name, a picture and piece of parchment followed. "Crabbe Sr. Goyle Sr. Lucius Malfoy. Avery."

The fifty or so collective students were wearing looks no teenagers should wear.

Those who didn't have tears still spilling down their cheeks were were wearing expressions of anger. No, rage. And those who weren't enraged — well, they were the scariest of them all. The cold, resolute expressions didn't belong on faces so young.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. This," he pointed to the memory display of the moment Voldemort summoned the death eaters; it was replaying on mute. "Only proves that Voldemort has a vendetta against me. Luna believes there was a prophecy made, one that reached Voldemort's ears. That makes me a threat and that means he's going to come after me. And those close to me."

Hermione looked like she wanted to stop him but allowed him to continue.

"From now on, I'm upping the pace. The spells I'm looking at aren't a joke. These aren't stunners or rope bindings. They," Harry took a deep breath. "They killed Cedric before either one of us could get our bearings. Stunners won't keep them down and even if it takes them out of the fight, it doesn't take them out of the next one."

"Voldemort is going to come for me and those close to me. I don't want another person getting hurt because of me, dying because of me, so I'm telling you all now what could happen. Even if the ministry denies it, war will be coming."

The Weasley's (the twins and Ginny) were the first to step up in silent support. Neville and Luna were next, followed quickly by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. After that, it was impossible to tell who'd stepped forward next. Many students stepped forward together all at the same time.

None of them were in disagreement.

"A spare," Megan growled; hers was one of the faces twisted with rage. "A spare? Is that all he is to them?"

"That's all anyone is to the death eaters," Harry answered grimly. "They don't care who they hurt, who they kill. And they've already proven they'll kill anyone close to me. I don't want you all caught in the middle of my fight,"

"They killed Cedric." Cho spoke up. "They-"

She clearly had something to say but was too overcome to say it. Lisa Turpin stepped up for her out of the gaggle of supportive girls all relying on each other for emotional support.

"The Dark Lord's war with you started when you were a baby. On June 24, he started a war with us."

Every single Hufflepuff nodded grimly in agreement.

"You're all idiots," Daphne Greengrass spoke up. "The lot of you, acting like Gryffindors. Going up against the Dark Lord — it's madness. Every odd is stacked against us. Someone else is going to die because of it. And you know what Potter?"

The room held their breath while readying themselves to start an angry debacle with the Slytherin ice princess. If she walked out, a good majority of the Slytherins would too.

"I'm with you. Merlin help me, I'm on your side. But things have got to change around here,"

Many were shocked by that. The typically cool-headed and controlled Slytherin's support was unexpected even to her closer friends amongst the group.

"We know," Hermione agreed. "Honestly, we didn't think so many of you would stay for this much and I don't think any one of us knows what we're getting into," she took a deep breath. "But if we're doing this, we've got to do it right. Things changed this year — Harry's inclusion in the tournament and his completion as the victor-"

The room winced, some wearing angry looks at her exclusion of Cedric.

"I know — Cedric was the true Hogwarts champion and tournament winner," she assured them. "But legally, as the victor in a tournament specifically for adults under a magically binding contract, Harry's now been recognized as a legal adult,"

"Which means…" Daphne breathed, recognizing immediately.

"Oh dear," Zara laughed openly; she was just as politically savvy as the Slytherin. She would, in fact, wield a great deal of political power once she graduated as would a great many of the students around her.

"What's it mean?" Harper Lee asked, her brow wrinkling in confusion. For such a large group, they maintained order and volume well. In most cases.

"It means that Harry can claim the Potter Lordship. He'll also inherit the Black Lordship," Hermione answered.

"Even though Sirius is alive," Harry muttered.

"He isn't mentally stable enough to claim the title so it passes to you, the named and recognized heir." Hermione told him, sounding as if she had a dozen times.

"And then when you claim the Gryffindor line, you'll have so much more access to the castle," Daphne finished.

"When I what?"

"What?

There were echoing cries of shock from around the room that quieted when Daphne let off sparks with her wand.

"The Potters have long been known to be the Heirs of Gryffindor — they just never claim the title because of the strenuous requirements. Well, according to the rumors."

"Requirements?"

"A level of magical capability you certainly possess, Potter," Zara called, adjusting her black and yellow robes.

"That almost sounded like a compliment, Valli," he snarked.

She tossed him an uninterested eyebrow. The fifth year puff and Valli heiress lacked the warm demeanor most associated with Helga's house, though that's not to say she was disagreeable.

"Everyone remembers the secrecy oath contract we signed?" Hermione asked. "In a few weeks, I'm going to be making arrangements to visit everyone to sign the new charter, of sorts. If we all agree."

"What's changing?"

"Because Harry will be the Lord of two ancient and noble families, he's entitled to an entourage of sort. A body of staff that are permitted to do almost anything in protection and service of their Lord."

"You're proposing we contract ourselves into Potter's employ?" Lilian Moon, a Slytherin, asked slowly.

"I know it doesn't sound ideal," the bookworm continued immediately. "But it's not quite the same as contracting us into his employ and the protections it affords are great. One of which, for instance, protects our right to assemble en masse in private. Another grants us the use of separate living quarters. Not that we'd take advantage of that but if things ever became so bad for our Slytherins in the dorms, we can make arrangements."

The Slytherins all nodded, seeing the wisdom of that. Many of the girls looked especially appreciative of the fact. Mutters of "that Parkinson cow" could be heard.

"In addition, you'd all be paid," Harry said with a wink. "125 galleons a week, every week, for as long as you're 'in my employ.' That's the required pay rate according to the law— non-negotiable if we want this all to be legitimate."

"It also affords us other rights — for example, if we are caught by a teacher for anything, even something unrelated to the DA, they are legally compelled to bring the matter only to 'our Lord' rather than our parents. Legally, they are no longer allowed to contact our parents once we make it common knowledge. These Crown laws predate 1700 — back when parents would send their children off to apprentice under a master in a lords employ and there wasn't a Ministry to facilitate communication or monitoring. Obviously if we're doing something illegal, the authorities would have to be called in but even then our parents wouldn't be. This even applies to other Pureblood heirs; it used to be one of the few escapes they had from their families."

They were murmuring between themselves, none of it sounding negative.

"The contract works the same way as the one we've already signed except we get actual legal protection from it."

"Can we get a vote?" Ron barked. "Any who disagree?"

All of the Slytherins hands stayed raised.

"Any who believe they'll disagree once they've read the contract?" he amended. The Slytherin's hands went down.

"Good," Ron nodded, satisfied.

"Obviously, none of this is going to happen right now. Once I've made it to Gringotts and established all this, Hermione will arrange to meet each of you with the contract or get it to you somehow. Soon, you're all going to get packages with some things to help us with our plans."

"And what are we planning to do?" Stephen Cornfoot asked.

"What we've learned over the last four years is that Voldemort always targets Hogwarts, if not Harry outright. So protecting Hogwarts and it's students are our first priority. Hogsmeade is our second," Ron answered.

"We'd like to do something about the Ministry but we haven't had a chance to talk with everyone since this happened. We're gonna talk to some of our more politically savvy members this summer," Hermione picked up.

"Most of us won't be able to openly communicate, Granger," Daphne spoke up, gesturing to the Slytherins. "Especially since most of us, myself included, don't know which way our parents will lean."

Daphne tended to be the Slytherin spokesperson. Even if house barriers were rarely an issue in the DA, the Slytherin students still had some unique problem. It had been bad enough contending with the blood-purists — now they would have the Dark Lord and his loyal ilk to worry about.

"And that's where the rest of the package comes in," Hermione continued. "Everyone will be receiving a journal; using it, we'll be able to share research and notes with every member. We'll also be able to communicate with group-wide or individual messages. Like a live chat,"

"Sounds ingenious,"

"It's taken a while," Hermione agreed. "I've had to work out the enchantments and security spells myself since store-bought ones won't do. But I'm ready to start producing quite a few."

There were a few murmurs then Hermione continued.

"The last two things in the package will be jewelry. Everyone will be receiving a ring and an amulet. They will be equipped with numerous enchantments and blood-based tracking spells and the ability to send a distress signal. We'll also be able to signal individuals or the whole group to announce a meeting or something of the like."

"Why would we need that?" Roger Malone, an older Ravenclaw, questioned. "The distress signal, I mean,"

"In case there's a death eater attack," Susan answered for them.

"Not just that — I know some of you don't have ideal home lives." Harry spoke up, looking at some of the Slytherins and muggleborns in particular. "By the second week of July I should have a house set up if anyone needs somewhere to go."

He saw some minute relaxation in a couple of people who were particularly concerned for their families as they realized they'd have somewhere to go.

"If you ever feel like you or your family is in danger, they are welcome too. Everyone does have somewhere to go."

"To that effect, the ring and necklace will also be portkeys. The ring will take you to the Honeydukes cellar passage, just where the wards end near the end of the tunnel. That will be a permanent portkey to that location. The necklace will take you to whatever house Harry sets up. Expect those in two weeks,"

"Gareth and the Sally's-" Ron began. Sally-Anne Perks and Sally Smith waved in acknowledgement. "We're going to be working on defensive plans for Hogwarts. That'll start when we get the journals — there's a whole section in the research bits for maps and tactics,"

"I'm sorry," Harry said as everyone died down — they'd been more accepting of the changes than Harry could have hoped for. He honestly couldn't believe no one had blamed him for Cedric's death. "I'm sorry that I've drug you all into this and I'm sorry about the things it's going to do to your lives. I want you to really understand what you could be walking into…"

"Harry," Katie Bell, Gryffindor's star chaser, spoke up. "I remember exactly how this group started and it had nothing to do with you building an army to take on Voldemort."

"I'm not building an army," he protested.

"But you should be," Hestia and Flora Carrow, the most surprising members of the DA given their dark heritage, spoke in eery unison. Still, they had taken the same oaths as everyone and had made quiet but fast friends with many other house members.

"You didn't make this our battle. They did that when they killed our friend. I don't think any of us are ready for war, for battle, but it seems like we've got some time to get ready. We're going to use it."

"I'm going to go through the Bones vault," Susan declared. "During the traditional visit on my 15th birthday, I'll retrieve some memories. They're of the first war. They belonged to my p-parents and my auntie. Maybe it'll give us an idea of how death eaters fight."

"That's a great idea, Susan." Harry replied softly. "I think that's enough of the heavy stuff for now. We'll all be in contact this summer — remember to keep up your exercise and wandless magic and occlumency exercises. I know for most of you that just means meditation, but keep at it. You'll get there,"

"Dobby," Harry called, the excitable elf popping into existence in front of him. "You think you can have that light meal brought up? And some butter beers?"

"Right away, Harry Potter sir,"

The elf popped back and the DA members took to the two long parallel tables that seated everyone. Harry stood and placed a gentle hand on Cho's shoulder, helping to lead the toast for Cedric.

When he was finished, Zara stood and said a few words in Latin that turned quickly into some sort of chant. Daphne and a few of the other purebloods and even the Weasley's spoke along with the chant that left a somber sort of magic in the air.

"To Cedric," Harry finished, making a note to ask Ron about it later.

"To Cedric," everyone echoed.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Amicus Protectio Fortis. I also hope that everything didn't come off as too cliché. It's unavoidable to some degree but I strive for originality. I've already written in excess of 150 more pages and I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday pretty regularly until writing becomes scarce. I am a college student so please forgive me if I don't keep to that and feel free to message me anytime. Please leave your comments or criticisms in the reviews (flames will be rigorously ignored).**

 **Revised: January 15 2017  
**


	2. Let Slip the Dogs of War

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

Soon, the students left Hogwarts for the summer.

On the platform, Ron slipped away with the Weasley's after a brief goodbye to his friends. Harry and Hermione promised to see him within a couple days. If Ron's grip on Hermione's waist during their goodbye hug was a little too tight before he pulled away, Harry pretended not to notice for the sake of his two painfully slow friends.

Hermione had told her parents that she was staying with the Weasley's but that she'd be coming to see them on the weekend. Their practice was terribly busy, school having just let out, and they were fine with that.

"Dumbledore's going to be in a state when he finds out you're gone," Hermione muttered as they maneuvered their way through the muggle portion of King's Cross. Harry was doing his level best to avoid the Dursley's, of course.

"Let him rot,"

"Harry," she said scoldingly.

"Let him rot in hell," Harry corrected.

"Much better," she said, satisfied.

Ever since Hermione had found out that the Dursley's had abused Harry and Dumbledore had known about it, her attitude towards the man changed completely. Not outwardly, of course, but in private her friends were shocked by her vitriol.

"I don't really care what the old codger thinks anyways," Harry waved off. "We need to get to Gringotts — they told me they'd be happy to see me at the earliest convenience,"

"Like they'll be happy to see anyone," she muttered.

The unfriendly little creatures had slighted her by refusing many of her inquiries about their species, culture, social habits, and mating customs. Granted, the last question had been taking it a bit too far…

"Do you have the books with you?" Harry asked. "In case they contest my right to claim the lines? Can't they do that?"

"They can but they won't — the goblins are good at their job, they know it's all proper."

"And you've preordered the proper rings and amulets for everyone?"

"All you have to do is pay by direct deposit and they'll be shipped to us by morning. Then I'll make a few minor adjustments for the portkey locations, finish making the last journals, and we can begin the rest of our plans. Taxi!"

* * *

The goblins were, indeed, happy to see Harry. He was now easily one of their wealthiest clients.

"The first thing I'd like is a complete overhaul of every vault's security. Every old key needs to be recalled," he had began. "While you're in there, you can see to removing every goblin made item that rightfully belongs to Gringotts."

After Harry and finished shocking the bankers, Hermione had gotten to business.

As per Harry's instructions, five different companies were set up under various names. Twenty different muggle safe houses were purchased all across the UK under the names of those companies. They were all innocuous, simple affairs.

Then, Hermione surprised him by pushing a real estate listing across the table to the new Potter-Black estate manager, Riptuck.

"You want to purchase this, Lord Potter?"

Harry peered at the listing then looked at Hermione incredulously.

"Yes, it's a castle on a Scottish island," she answered. "But it's got it's own water and electricity and the goblins can make sure the entire power grid works with magic. It'll be perfectly unplottable and will hold a fidelius. It's also got more than 80 bedrooms — more than enough for everyone. None of your other properties will be suitable,"

"You haven't even looked at all my properties,"

"They're associated with your name or bound to be too small," the normally logical girl sniffed.

She'd check the listings later but, to be frank, she had her eye on this one. The library was just perfect and huge with a northward exposure that didn't expose the books to too much direct sunlight.

"Buy it," Harry said with a sigh as soon as he saw the gleam in her eye. He knew exactly what that meant. "Now, each muggle house needs to be fully stocked with potions and food that keep."

"A safe house network, I presume?"

Harry confirmed the goblins question, knowing he had no reason to distrust his account manager.

"Assigning one house elf per two houses assures their maintenance,"

"Not a bad suggestion," Harry agreed, turning to look at Harry. "Although now we need house elves,"

"Here," the goblin handed them a file. It contained the name, ages, and general condition of houselves for auction.

"This is how people buy houselves?" he asked, somewhat disgusted.

"Correct," Riptuck confirmed. "There are currently 21 on auction — the starting price at auction is far lower."

"No need," Harry growled. "I want them all. Ten of them can look after the safe houses, ten of them can look after this new castle, and one of them can look after the cathedral."

"What- Harry, that is not-"

"You wanted a castle and I can't hire human maids, Hermione. We also don't know anyone who can look after a bunch of empty houses full time."

She looked miffed but swallowed her complaints. She'd have a long talk with him about proper house elf treatment.

"Now that that's settled," Harry finished primly, looking towards the goblin.

"Come back in two days," he directed grumpily.

* * *

It only took a week for everything to finalize with the bank — Harry was, indeed, the heir of Gryffindor. The 700,000 galleon debt associated with the account explained why most Potters never took the title. The Gryffindor lords ring was also quite picky, something to do with ability to support Hogwarts wards but Harry had no problem slipping the bulky gold and ruby thing on.

Surprisingly enough, he had also turned out to be Lord Ravenborough. The title came with a Wizengamot seat and some sort of historical nature preserve called Socotra Island in Yemen, of all places. There was very little gold but Harry had interesting plans for the title.

As for the Gryffindor debt…well, Harry happily sunk half of the LeStrange fortune into that. He'd been able to claim that with the Black lordship passed on to him by Sirius. Since Bellatrix, her husband, and the only other eligible lord for the direct LeStrange line had been criminally convicted, Bellatrix's vault had been returned to the Black family. Apparently, the LeStrange's kept most of their money in the vault that came with her dowry since it was deeper into the bank than the LeStrange family vault. That left Harry with most of their fortune.

"Now," Riptuck had told them. "The Hufflepuff line died out in the fifties. The Slytherin line died out in the 80's, though, in accordance with the Hogwarts charter the founding four agreed to bind their families to, you have received Slytherin's share of Hogwarts under right of conquest. You will not receive the vaults."

"I thought the Dark Lord was the Slytherin heir?"

"He died in the 80's."

"But he's back now,"

"With an artificial body."

"And Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw's line is lost,"

"So there's still a Ravenclaw heir somewhere?"

"Correct,"

"What does that mean for me?"

"It means, regardless of the status of the Ravenclaw title, you have considerable boons of allowances related to your title and some degree of control over the castle. There's a book in the vaults,"

Harry looked at Hermione, knowing the book would be her deal.

"The property sale is finalized but unwarded — would you like the goblins to begin?"

"Yes please," Harry agreed. "Ward the new castle Hermione _insisted_ on. Not like this Socotra Island place, a Ravenborough property with no connection to my name, would have worked."

The girl shot him a look.

"The only buildings, large and impressive as they may be, are in a state of complete disrepair. It would take months of work even with magic to repair and furnish them properly because of the architectural style of the place,"

"Warding shall commence and be completed within three days," Riptuck declared once Harry had thrown up his hands and conceded defeat. "You'll need to name the castle,"

"Hermione," he gestured for her to take it away.

"What?"

"You wanted it, you name it,"

She glared. "Firewall."

"Firewall?"

"Well it's all red rock and reddish brick," she defended, glaring harder.

"What she said," he directed, deciding not to incite her ire any further.

The goblin filled in a few spaces on some parchment then pulled a scroll towards himself.

"A brief matter to settle; a debt to Gringotts for the sum of 57,840 galleons for 80 enchanted rings and 85,400 for 82 enchanted amulets hand crafted by _the_ Madame herself,"

"Who's the Madame?" Harry asked, confused. "And why in the hell are they that expensive? And why's that a debt to Gringotts?"

Hermione smacked his shoulder hard.

"I asked you who I should get to enchant the rings and amulets, carefully explained the expense, and the options, and you said, and I quote, 'the best, of course. Drop my name, if you need to.'"

"You were lecturing, I didn't listen," Harry said before turning to Riptuck.

"Gringotts, on good faith," the words 'good faith' associated with a wizard seemed as foreign on the goblins tongue as they were to Harry's ears. "Bought the debt and collected the merchandise to make it immediately available."

"That was very kind,"

"Simply good business,"

"Right," Harry agreed. "Good business. Well, will the rest of the LeStrange vault cover that?"

"That'll be 143,350 with the Gringotts fee added — yes, it will cover the charge,"

"There we go then,"

"You may pick up the items from the antechamber off the main lobby," he waved off.

* * *

Hermione had visited her parents and explained vaguely the new but unknown danger in the magical world. They, after a short argument, accepted that she was better protected behind wards and they couldn't leave their practice for the next few weeks anyways.

So, when the goblins finished warding, Hermione and Harry visited the imposing property by portkey. The beach was rocky and too cold for swimming, Scottish to it's red sandstone bone, and the wards were practically thrumming.

The castle was a wide L shape connected in the middle by an expansive circular tower that acted as the grand high-ceilinged foyer. Each end of the castle had two identical towers (slightly taller than the center structure) that added a further four levels.

The castle's entry doors were handcrafted to match the circular curve of the wall and were ornate in their own right. Inside, a mahogany double grand staircase swept up the entire tower to connect the main four floors.

On the left curving portion of the wall were another set of towering double doors that led into the ballroom. There was a narrow sitting area and pseudo-balcony visible from the ground level on the second floor landing overlooking the ball room. Closest to the front door was a smaller but still large arching stone doorway. It led down a windowed hallway to the rest of the West Wing.

"This is ridiculous," Harry gaped, looking around. "It's much too big,"

"I looked over the plans, Harry," she waved off. "We'll just close off the upper floors and only use the greater castle. That leaves us with the main castle and the rest can be unsealed if we end up playing host."

He just sighed and shrugged.

"As soon as we can get Neville to visit, we can set the Fidelius," Hermione noted with satisfaction.

"You're sure you can do it?"

"This spell is just about pure power and repetition in a ritual circle. With you and Neville as the power and Ron to ground the spell, all I have to do is chant."

* * *

Hermione had been correct, in some respects.

The Fidelius had required Ron to channel exorbitant amounts of Harry and Neville's own magic and funnel it into the the spell. Before that could happen, however, Ron had to exhaust his own magic. Hermione had to keep the chant going for over thirty minutes and that did require a fair bit of magic on her own part. By the end of it, everyone was exhausted.

So exhausted, in fact, that all three boys passed out before Hermione, the secret keeper, could tell them the secret.

It had been a mess of confusion when they'd finally woken up.

Once they'd all heard the secret and gotten settled, the rushing began.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron cried, checking the time with his wand. Magic couldn't be detected behind fidelius, anyways. "Mum expected me back from town twenty minutes ago,"

"Hermione,"

Hermione, the most proficient with the portkey spell, tapped her wand to a clean hankie Ron offered her. She also handed him four brown paper wrapped packages.

"The portkey is to just behind the orchard," she informed him. "And give one of these to the twins and Ginny. I got all of yours ready first,"

"Will do."

"Think you'll make it past Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell mum I fell asleep," he waved off. "Feel like I got run over by a herd of hippogriffs anyways,"

Ron was pulled away with a dull flash of blue.

"What about you, Nev?" Harry asked, nudging the teenager.

Neville had bulked up an broadened too; most of the DA would find themselves more physically fit than their peers, in fact. That didn't make Neville any less exhausted by magical feats; the boy was slumped into the surprisingly comfortable armchair of the huge castles main sitting room.

"Huh?" he jerked up. "Oh, my Gran doesn't mind. I told her I was visiting Harry Potter,"

Hermione and Harry all stared incredulously.

"You told her the truth?"

"Well I told her she mustn't tell anyone," he defended. "Said he gave Dumbledore the slip — she loved it,"

Harry just shook his head.

"Here, Neville," Hermione said, pulling a brown wrapped package to the boy. One side was flat and the other was slightly lumpy.

He opened it and found the journal as well as two small velvet bags.

"Wow, these are really nice," Neville said as he gently pulled the black onyx ring and amulet from their bags. "And I can literally feel the magic." he peered at them closely. "Blimey, are these from the Madame?"

"They are," Hermione agreed. "The ring is the only one that could be charmed invisible; the amulet will have to be hidden under the shirt. If it's seen, it's seen."

"Chain's long enough," Neville agreed, immediately pulling the celtic shield amulet over his head and the ring onto his index finger. The thick banded Edena ring adjusted to his size easily.

"If you need to put out a distress signal, tap the stone on the ring to the stone on the amulet." Hermione told him. "The other instructions are on the first page of the journal. Also, those portkeys will work from within Hogwarts so the portkey location has been adjusted to the DA cathedral."

"Right, I'm off then," Neville said after a few more minutes of conversation. He had his Longbottom ring to portkey him home.

After he left, Hermione and Harry began talking to all of the new house-elves. The ten who'd been assigned to the safe houses would be at the castle with the other elves the majority of the times.

Once Hermione was assured that the elves were content with their new homes (the poor things didn't look like they knew what to do with themselves), they'd been given their first assignment. It had taken a direct order from Harry to get them to calm down and stop screaming about what a great master he was and listen to Hermione.

The exuberant creatures were given copies of the agreed upon contract and were asked to bring them to each member of the DA only when they were alone, give them the journal and jewelry package, then bring the signed copy back. It only took 2 days to get everyones signature. Six hours into day one, the house elves orders had been amended; only when they were alone and not in the loo. Still, it had all gone smoothly enough.

Sissy, a young and bashful elf, had been given a slip of parchment with the secret of Firewall castle written in Hermione's hand. The little thing looked like she wanted to faint when she'd been trusted with such an important secret which she diligently guarded and returned to Hermione after sharing it with each student.

As of now, there were 52 students (including himself) and Harry knew there were a few more that he might be able to recruit during the school year.

As soon as they had assembled all of the contracts, a copy was sent to Gringotts. Gringotts then securely delivered bank statements to their newest customers. Students or not, they were entitled to bank accounts private from their parents due to the employment clauses.

In addition to that, Harry had, rather morbidly, made sure that every new vault owner had to make a very basic will. For most, they left the contents of the vault to their family. Some left it to charities, some to Hogwarts.

It was daunting for the students, most of them children, to realize the purpose of the document and really think about why they might need it. At the end of the day, it didn't make a difference though. They were doing what they had to do — for Cedric, for their friends and family, and for their very future.

"Alright, you're packed and ready to go?" Harry asked Hermione, watching as she unshrunk (as she was supposed to have been in the muggle world) her trunk and adjusted Crookshank's basket.

"Yep," she agreed — Harry had told her that she needed to go stay with the Weasley's a week earlier than they'd expected. "You think Dumbledore's gonna figure out you're not at the Dursley's soon?"

"I just got a letter from Sirius; apparently by Friday they'll have a guard rotation on me. They weren't going to tell me but he thought it better that I know."

"And once they see that you're not there, they'll check my house,"

"And then your parents will know you haven't been with the Weasleys,"

"And then the Weasleys and Dumbledore will know that you haven't been with your parents," Harry finished. "So, bad all around."

"What else did Sirius say?"

"He didn't say much — apparently he wasn't supposed to tell me at all but he didn't want me to spot the watchers and get frightened."

"Right, well," she said, giving him a fierce hug. "You leave this castle as little as possible, you hear me?"

"I have a private meeting or two to attend as Lord Ravenborough," he told her. "But otherwise, I'll be here."

"You're going to use that title?" Hermione asked in a voice that clearly demanded to know why she hadn't been privy to those plans.

"Well, it's been dead for nearly a hundred years, right?" Harry asked. "And I already checked with the goblins — they gave me a full alias in the name of Reginald Ravenborough. It won't fool the goblins, of course, but I only need it to pass a few cursory inspections,"

"Harry James, what are you up to?"

"You're going to be late," he teased. "Weasley's expect you by floo. Be safe, alright?"

"You as well," she said forcefully, giving him a look that clearly said she expected to be brought up to speed and soon.

* * *

As soon as she got to the Weasleys, both she and Ron carefully but sadly mentioned that Harry hadn't answered any of their letters.

"That poor dear. I can only imagine what he's been going through," Molly Weasley had cried. "We'll make sure to owl him something extra nice for his birthday, won't we Ginny? We'll bake a cake and some treacle and you can write him a nice long letter,"

"I'm sure Harry would like that, mum," the young redhead had answered with a veiled eye roll, well past her Boy-Who-Lived crush.

"Now, children," Molly directed. "We're going to be staying somewhere else for the rest of the summer. The wards there will be much better. Professor Dumbledore will be coming to talk to everyone tonight."

* * *

And so, Hermione and all of the Weasley's were moved to 12 Grimmauld place.

Via the journal, Hermione had told Harry that they had been moved and were staying with Sirius in a place that they could not name. Helpfully, she'd told him the protections were remarkably similar to those around Firewall Island.

"I know where you're staying," he assured them. "I'm Lord Black — I can think the name of the place but I can't say it."

"Good," Hermione wrote. "Did you see what Daphne added to the research section?"

"Yeah, you think she'll find anything? I'm sure whatever resurrection ritual he used was pretty obscure."

"If anyone could, it's Daphne," Ron pitched in. He, Harry, and Hermione had started their own three-way conversation in the journal. "Dad said the Greengrass family has one of the largest book collections in the country, outside of Hogwarts."

"You could check the Library where you're staying, Hermione," Harry told her.

"How did you know there was a library here?"

"I seem to know a lot about every Black property,"

"Doesn't matter anyways," Ron noted. "Our minders locked off all of the dark rooms. Doesn't stop that Fletcher guy from rifling."

Harry thought about that before focusing on the Black ring for a minute.

"I think I adjusted the family wards — as long as it was Sirius who locked the library, and he should be the only one who can, you guys can go in there now. And no items can be taken out of the house if they belong to or were placed there by a Black."

"That'll show him, slimy bastard,"

"What's Dumbledore doing having a guy like that around?"

"I imagine he has some seedy connections," Hermione hypothesized.

"So that's what he'd doing? Making connections?"

"Seems like he's gathering up his old friends. They try to keep us upstairs when they meet but the twins have been spying a bit with those extendable ears. They've spotted Mad Eye and a couple aurors, plus Professor Lupin,"

"So Dumbledore's gathering up his own crowd,"

"From what the twins say, we're better organized. They're going to drop some listening devices they've been working on into the kitchen and we'll see how it goes." Hermione finished.

"Alright, you guys get some sleep. I'll keep in contact."

* * *

Over the next month, Harry alternated between meeting with the DA members who could arrange it, tutoring and answering questions through the journal, and laughing his ass off about the headmasters supposed 'Order of the Phoenix.'

The group was so disorderly it was painful. They were also very distressed by Harry's disappearance; he'd answered only one letter to say that he'd decided to spend the summer by himself and ignored all others, including the ones sent by his best friends to keep up appearances. Despite their uselessness when it came to keeping track of him, the Order was able to provide many, many names for the Death Eater portion of the DA journal.

A few of the Slytherin DA members were able to add a few more names to the list; many of their manors had been guested in the late hours of the night by shady figures and dark allies.

Still, the summer had, surprisingly, only brought the group closer.

Many of them were meeting amongst themselves and practicing magic in the homes with enough warding to avoid Ministry detection. Some of the halfbloods and muggleborns made arrangements to stay with Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Steele, and others. This allowed them to study and practice just as well.

In the Bones household, Susan was eyeing her aunt's visitor with suspicion that turned to surprise when she saw the distinctive ring on his finger; it was a perfect copy of the onyx ring she wore on her own finger.

"Susan, this is Lord Ravenborough," Amelia introduced. "This is my niece, Susan,"

"Please, call me Reg," he corrected, smiling. "And I am most pleased to meet you, Ms. Susan,"

Susan didn't recognize him until she saw the shifty eyed look and then the wink he shot at her. Harry? He _kinda_ looked like Harry, if she squinted a bit.

"Then you must call me Amelia," the distinguished woman decided, adjusting her robes. "Please, join me in my study,"

Harry followed her dutifully and waved cheekily at Susan who was, at this point, sure it was Harry.

And it was; he'd used a unique blood based glamor that drew from his mother's paternal line to disguise his face. It was more effective than a normal glamor because it acted on features already present in bone structure or genetic makeup. It's subtlety made it that much harder to detect.

Settled in the Bones Manor study, Amelia waited for her house elf to pour the tea and leave to begin the discussion.

"I will admit I was surprised to receive a request for a meeting, Lord Ravenborough. I hadn't even known that the Ravenborough seat was active,"

"I've only recently claimed it, in fact," he agreed, tilting his head. "Though matters of the Wizengamot aren't what I'm here to discuss, Director Bones,"

"You wish to discuss the aurors?" she asked with a delicately raised brow; his use of her title had clued her in easily.

"More specifically the budget," he agreed. "To begin, I have a series of questions if you wouldn't mind answering them."

"If it's within my abilities," she granted slowly.

"The DMLE budget is one lump sum, correct?"

"Well yes,"

"And it comes as an annual amount, correct?"

"Correct,"

"And you'll be discussing this next years budget during the upcoming DMLE meeting?"

"As is customary,"

Harry pulled a leather portfolio of research he'd done on his own in the Ministry archives. He took a minute to organize them, knowing that she was looking at them as he set them down, before he found the page he wanted.

"So, the fixed costs for the auror department is actually separate from the yearly department stipend. Fixed costs being auror salaries and the like," he began, thinking out loud. "Your annual budget is 35,000 galleons — most of that goes towards fulfilling the Ministry regulations that require you have two sets of dragon-hide armor per one auror. The rest goes towards stocking potions and other gear like auror-grade flash-bangs and the like. On average, you spend 5,000 galleons on that."

"You're well informed on the auror budget, yes,"

"That keeps our standing auror force at somewhere just over 100 — the excess in the budget goes towards funding operations and the department expense account."

"We have a current force of 104," she agreed, looking at him from over the rim of her tea cup. "I'd quite like to know why you have such a profound interest, Lord Ravenborough,"

"Reg," he corrected. "I'm interested in seeing the auror forces bolster. I'd like to see you with a standing force of 250 — I know there's people with the qualifications that want the job that you don't have the resources to hire."

"Unless you know of a way to convince the Minister to increase the DMLE budget to somewhere in the range of 60,000 galleons, I'm afraid that'll be quite impossible."

"To clarify, if you were able to to locate these funds, you could hire another 150 people regardless of the Minister's wishes? The ministry would have to pay their salary as long as you don't overrun allotted funds?"

"The Ministry's salary budget can accommodate that, yes. They'd have no reasons or grounds to protest. But I still don't see how that's relevant,"

Harry pulled three books from his pocket and opened them to bookmarked pages.

"These are court records that prove the ministry has a history of allowances when it comes to donations to the ministry — one of those being that donator has the indisputable right to donate the money to one specific department and that said money may have no effect on departmental budgets. They also have the right to decide who dictates the spending of that money."

Those nifty little laws had been instituted to help corrupt department heads line their pockets and some of them were still used today. Harry was planning to use them properly and legally, however.

"Are you saying you plan to donate 60,000 galleons to the DMLE?" she asked in an even tone that concealed her true interest.

Very few families had access to that kind of liquid income and she doubted very seriously that he did.

"No," Harry briefly enjoyed the small flicker of disappointment on her face.

He pushed a certified bank draft that only lacked only one blank — the receiver.

"I'm saying I will donate 150,000 galleons with the provision that it be used to expand and better train the aurors."

Amelia had to set her tea cup down.

"That's," she paused to gather herself. "That is incredibly generous and, as you've pointed out, perfectly legal."

"But?"

"But I would have reservations,"

"Such as?"

"What are you expecting from this? I don't accept bribes,"

"My Lady," Harry said with an appropriate amount of manufactured insult even if he knew it was a question she'd ask. "I firmly believe that dark times are coming and our auror force is not nearly ready for it."

"Dark times?" she asked suspiciously. "Have you been speaking to Albus Dumbledore?"

"While Dumbledore may be the only one who stands up and shouts that he believes the Dark Lord has returned, he isn't the only one who can tell there's stirring in the darker factions of our society."

"So you believe him?"

"I've been offered no proof or disproof — all I have observed are whispers and they are enough to warrant suspicion."

"A 150,000 galleon bank note is more than suspicion,"

"Perhaps it is," he admitted. "Perhaps it's paranoia. But the events of the last war were terrible enough to warrant paranoia."

"I suppose so," she admitted with a nod a moment later.

"Now, I wasn't sure what exactly I needed to write in this bit," Harry said, gesturing to the blank slot. "The goblins said something about 'for explicit use of' and said you could provide the proper title."

"If you're quite sure…"

"I'm quite sure," Harry agreed firmly before tilting his head. "Although…there might be one favor I could ask of you,"

Amelia stiffened immediately so he hurried to continue.

"It's my understanding that Hogwarts is having a difficult time finding a professor to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you could, perhaps, lend or encourage an auror to take the position?"

Tilting her head, Amelia looked at the check and then back to him. It certainly wasn't a bribe and she could tell that she could deny the request and he'd still sign the check all the same.

But with that much money at her disposal, she could spare a trainee auror or retiree for the job.

"I believe that can be arranged,"

* * *

And so, the summer passed.

The DA continued researching; they'd kept up a list of spells and charms they wanted to learn in the coming year or had learned in the summer. This allowed everyone to have a sort of measure to catch up to.

The twins had even joined Hermione in sneaking into the Black library and had begun their own section in the journal for potions research.

Madam Bones had taken her signed draft into Gringotts the very next day — she'd known since the check had glowed gold when Harry had signed it that the check was real but it hadn't really hit her until she'd seen the sum deposited in the account. Her department meeting had felt more like a party as there wasn't much to deliberate with un-stretched funds.

Harry continued to receive letters from the order that he ignored until the last week of summer. Then, he arranged to be picked up at the Leaky Cauldron by Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody.

Lupin had lectured him on the dangers of running away knowing who was out there. Moody had given him an assessing look before nodding, satisfied, and congratulated him on taking his security seriously. He knew the grizzled old auror had seen the amulet, his wand holster, and probably the dagger strapped to his thigh.

Remus had looked pissed off at the statement of support but couldn't argue because Harry had, after all, remained hidden despite the Order's best efforts.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"We'll tell you when we get there," Lupin said simply.

If Harry hadn't known where they were going, that bullshit probably would have bothered him. As it was, he just followed docilely.

When they landed on a dingy London street, a piece of parchment was shoved under his nose. In Dumbledore's loopy handwriting were the words 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.'

Before his eyes, a house appeared between 11 and 13 Grimmauld place. Lupin looked to him, expecting a reaction.

"Fidelius, nice," he commented.

"This is Sirius' house," Remus told him after a beat.

"Sirius is here?" Harry asked with excitement he didn't have to fake.

"Aye," Moody agreed. "Now quit lolly-gagging and get inside, boy,"

"Call me boy again and I'll take that peg-leg down a few inches," Harry promised as he walked by the old auror.

"Don't go making threats you can't keep, boy,"

Moody had made the mistake of waiting until Harry crossed the threshold to retort.

Protected by the fidelius, Harry had no worries about his magic being detected. Faster than Moody had thought him capable of, Harry's wand had dropped into his hand via holster. Silently and with no wand movements, a relatively high-powered cutter shot out and took the lower six inches off of Moody's leg and pant leg.

Nonchalantly, Harry followed the voices he could hear coming from down the hall.

"Constant vigilance, Moody," he called, resisting the urge to turn and look at the stumbling auror who was supporting himself on the wall. "I even told you what I was going to do,"

Remus went to scold him both for magic and for what he'd done but he was cut off by a gruff laugh.

"Aye, you did, Potter,"

Harry smirked and pushed into the kitchen before Remus could scold him. Something about the werewolf rubbed him the wrong way. He supposed it was leftover resentment from the time Remus had made an ass of himself about the Marauder's Map.

"Harry!" Sirius said as soon as his eyes landed on his godson.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach him with a crushing hug. Hermione was the second.

"Where have you been?" his bushy haired friend began immediately according to their prearranged act. "I can't believe you'd run away from your relatives. Do you know how foolish that was, Harry?"

"I never ran away from them, Mione," he denied. "I just never went back. And I won't be going back either, you can bet on that."

"I fear that I must disagree, Mr. Potter,"

"Fat lot of good that did you this summer, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said without even turning to face the floo. He did after a moment though, watching as the wizened old man brushed himself off. "I don't imagine the blood wards will do much good anyways. Voldemort did use my blood to resurrect himself, didn't he?"

The old man's eyes widened.

"Merlin, you hadn't even thought of that, did you?" the emerald-eyed young man laughed. "He even made a whole point about how he'd negated my mother's protection while he had me tied to the headstone,"

The room at large, filled with a wide variety of people he didn't recognize, flinched at both the reminder and the use of Voldemort's name.

"I'm sure that the wards are-"

"No, you're not," Harry cut him off. "Because you hadn't even considered the possibility and you haven't thought about it for more than a minute. On top of that, you didn't set the wards, did you? How would you know their state?"

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "You'll speak to the Headmaster with respect-"

"Or what, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry cut her off; this was part of the plan the golden trio had discussed.

Harry wanted to push the distance between him and Dumbledore now more than ever. The last thing he needed was the headmaster attempting to cozy up to him. He felt the upcoming year was going to be too busy to put up with his manipulations.

"For all that you've treated me like family, my mother and father are dead, Mrs. Weasley. My choices are mine to make with no influence from you. Plus, I somehow doubt my mother would want me living with those wretched people. You're my headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and there ends the extent of your authority of me. I came here so we could avoid doing this at Hogwarts."

"I don't know what I've done to earn such vitriol, Harry-"

"Honestly?" Harry cut him off. "I think this all started at the end of my first year. You admitted then that there were things you weren't telling me. You know Voldemort's back and you still haven't told me whatever it is. In fact, you've done nothing to prepare me except insist I go back to living under a rock with my aunt and uncle."

Harry took a deep breath and shot the man an accusing look.

"I watched one of my friends die and you still can't tell me what it is that you know about my life that I don't,"

The order members in the room shot looks at Dumbledore.

"Although it looks like you've told them," he nodded to all of them. "Some of whom I don't even know, let alone trust, and one who looks like he can't be trusted with a bar of soap."

Harry glared at Mudungus Fletcher.

"And I'm talking about the hobo you drug out from under a bridge, not Snape,"

Sirius laughed but worked to stifle it under the combined glares of mum Weasley and mum Remus. None of them thought to question how Harry knew Snape was a member when the greasy man wasn't even present.

"So thank you for trusting complete strangers with aspects of my life that you haven't seen fit to trust me with — when you feel like coming clean, we can talk about my hostilities ending. Until then, you can keep your distance plenty fine."

Before he left the room, he shot a wink at his godfather. "Can I talk to you, Sirius? In private?"

"Sure, pup," Sirius agreed, jumping up from his chair.

"Ron, Mione?"

His friends joined him quietly, leaving the room and Dumbledore wearing shocked looks.

Moody, however, just looked on in approval.

* * *

"You going to fill me in on what's going on, pup? That was some pretty good acting."

"How'd you know I was acting?"

"I didn't," Sirius denied. "I was talking about Hermione. You lot knew where he was?"

"I spent the first couple weeks of summer with him," she admitted.

"Doing what?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Same thing as the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said with a shrug. "Getting ready for war."

"What?" Sirius asked. "Harry-"

"Don't start Sirius. You're lucky I'm telling you this much without a secrecy oath."

"You don't trust me?" he asked, wounded.

"I don't trust you not to go running to Dumbledore. You tell him anything I tell you, you'll lose a god-kid."

Sirius looked surprised and hurt but shook his head. "I wouldn't betray your trust, pup. What are you getting into?"

"I'm not getting into anything," Harry shook his head. "I'm already in this, Sirius. I've probably faced and fought Voldemort head on more than any member of the order combined except Dumbledore and Snape."

"How'd you know Snape's in the order? And how do you know he's faced Voldemort at all?"

"I've seen his Dark Mark — he and Igor Karkaroff were comparing tattoos last year. As for knowing he's in the order; Well, Hermione cast and identity recording charm above the kitchen door before an Order meeting."

Sirius shot them an impressed look.

"Didn't know you were owling," he commented. "Didn't think you were in contact with anyone."

"We weren't owling," Harry denied — that was all he offered though. "We do have a favor to ask."

"Oh?"

"I know you were an auror before the war," Hermione spoke up. "And Harry and our friends could use some tutoring during the year."

"At Hogwarts?"

"We can get you in undetected," Harry promised. "We have the map and the invisibility cloak, though I doubt we'd even need it. Not like you haven't done it before."

"And your friends would be okay taking lessons from an Azkaban escapee?"

"They're all sworn to secrecy," Hermione assured him.

"How many of you ruffians would I be teaching?"

"Just our most trusted friends. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley kids, a _few_ others," Harry stretched the truth a little bit.

"I'll do it."

"Without telling Dumbledore?"

"Yes pup, without telling Dumbledore," he agreed. "If what Remus has been telling me is true, you three have a penchant for trouble that not even the Marauders can match."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared grins before Hermione pulled out a journal and two velvet pouches.

"The journal connects to all of ours," Harry informed him. "The twins and Ginny have one too. Just write whomever's name you want it to go to and they'll get it,"

The journal was smaller than the DA's and was a very limited version of the ones they all had.

"What're these?" he asked as he pocketed the nifty journal and took the pouches.

"Protection, as much as we can give you,"

Sirius raised an eyebrow before emptying the pouches into his hand. When he saw them he couldn't stop his other eyebrow from joining the first in surprise.

"The work on these…this could only be from…"

Harry just nodded. Apparently this Madam was more popular than he'd realized among the right circles.

"Never take them off," Harry directed firmly. "If you're in trouble, touch the ring to the pendant."

"If I'm in trouble?"

"You'll understand more later, Sirius. But if something should happen, death eaters or anything, do what I said."

"Alright pup," Sirius agreed slowly.

"We should probably go back downstairs, mum normally has dinner done by now," Ron said once Sirius finished tucking the amulet under his robes after Hermione's warning to keep it hidden.

"Yeah, let's go,"

Sirius pulled Harry into a firm hug.

"Promise me something?" he said as he pulled away and held Harry at arms length.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"As much as possible, Sirius," Harry promised.

Sirius watched him go with a protective glint in his eye. Whatever his godson was up to, he'd be part of it whether the headmaster would approve or not.

He looked at the amulet and ring calculatingly — they weren't trinkets. He could feel the power in them and knew they'd been custom made and probably ordered months in advance. Whatever the trio was doing, they were serious about it.

* * *

The last week at Grimmauld passed quietly.

Once they were on the Hogwarts express, they were joined by Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the twins. Daphne Greengrass joined them briefly but left when their conversation finished.

"Harry what were you doing at my house this summer? Who's Lord Ravenborough? My Auntie's been raving about him." Susan began immediately, obviously unable to contain herself. She hadn't thought to ask him in their new journals.

"I'm Lord Ravenborough — I inherited the title through my mum. She must be from a squib line, didn't really ask," he answered. "I was making a large donation to the auror department. We were going to try something more subtle to help the DMLE but we're just students; can't really effect ministry policy. Can throw money at them though."

"You're the reason the auror force has been growing by leaps and bounds, Potter?" Greengrass asked, laughing.

"Heard something about it?"

"Only at my father's dinners. Just general grumbling about 'that Amelia Bones and her haranguing.'"

"She's already recruited thirty new aurors," Susan agreed. "And almost all of the standing aurors failed the physical fitness requirements she imposed. They've all had to go back to the academy."

"That's great," Harry grinned. "Better than I could have hoped for,"

"They'll be ready for the Dark Lord," Daphne agreed.

"The rest of the ministry won't be," Ron reminded. "And the dark tosser will be ready for them."

"It's been the habit for the ministry to be somewhat taken over by the DMLE directly after war is declared," Hermione noted. "We can only hope that's what happens when he finally reveals himself."

"When're we meeting, Potter?"

"Just after dinner, you think?"

"We can't," Hermione denied. "Prefects have to escort the first years,"

"Right," Harry shook his head. "When works?"

"And hour before curfew?" Hannah suggested. "It doesn't need to be a long meeting."

"So that's," Harry cast a tempus. "Five hours from now?"

"Mhm," Hermione agreed.

Harry tapped his ring twice, then tapped it five times. Immediately after, everyone felt their ring vibrate one long time, then five short times. It repeated that three times.

Just to be sure everyone understood the rather limited signaling method, Hermione wrote 'Urgent: Full meeting in five hours — one hour before curfew' in the journal. Tagging something as urgent made the journals vibrate much more strongly.

"Effective," Daphne said, glancing at her own ring.

She was rather fond of it — it was pretty and she knew the protections were the kind that lasted a lifetime. Harry probably hadn't known it, but he'd gifted them all rings and amulets that they'd wear for the rest of their lives.

"These must have cost a fortune. I recognize the Madame's work," she said softly.

"Well they could save our lives," Harry said simply, shrugging. "Can't put a price on that,"

"Some people could," she said imperiously as she left the compartment.

* * *

Hermione had come back to the compartment with every member of the DA who was also a prefect.

Daphne, the Slytherin prefect, was more incensed than anyone.

"They made Malfoy a prefect?"

"They what?" Harry asked, jaw dropping.

"They made Malfoy. A prefect."

There was much conversing over what to do before Hermione decided right then an there that a petition needed to be written and signed before they even got to Hogwarts.

* * *

Daphne and every Slytherin DA member had been sent out with a copy of the petition. Every prefect signed it, even the upper-year Slytherin prefects.

Malfoy had made an enemy of them when he'd pranced into the prefect carriage and made it sound as if every Slytherin prefect answered to him.

For the ethics of it, only Slytherin non-prefect students were allowed to sign the petition. Every second and third year Slytherin signed the petition happily. Most of the third years did and plenty of fourth and fifth years too.

Near Hogsmeade, Daphne marked that she had collected all the signatures she could.

Ron, Gryffindor prefect, signed the petition after all of the names stopped pouring in. Hermione did the same with a flourish before bringing it hurriedly to the head girl and boy.

* * *

Madam Bones had come through on her promise. Retired auror Henley Hollingsworth had volunteered to take the position at the last minute. Harry just shared a secretive smile with the trio when they'd looked at him suspiciously, sure of his involvement.

"And another wonderful conclusion to a Hogwarts welcoming feast. I'm sure we're all quite tired so, off you trot," Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Prefects, if you could lead the first years to the dorms."

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore," Gabriel Truman, Hufflepuff head boy said as he stood.

"Yes, Mr. Truman?"

"The prefects would like to have a word with you and the heads of houses in the antechamber,"

"I'm sure this can wait, Mr. Truman," he declared. "We do have a whole hall full of students,"

The students digressed — they were quite interested in watching this bit of drama.

"I quite disagree, Headmaster," Melinda Robertson, the Ravenclaw head girl denied as she stepped up.

Every other prefect followed their lead, clearly not intending to drop the matter. Draco Malfoy looked spectacularly confused but followed everyone's lead; after all, they looked quite sure of what they were doing.

Reluctantly, Dumbledore and his four heads of houses entered the antechamber with twenty odd students. The people in the great hall watched the door to the left of the teaches table with confused anticipation.

* * *

"…and so, it is with firm intentions that we, the undersigned, do hereby declare our refusal to suffer under Draco Malfoy as a prefect." Melinda finished reading resolutely.

Firmly, every prefect ignored the gasp from McGonagall, the indignant cries from Draco, and the hissed litany or snarking abuse from Snape.

Melinda handed Dumbledore the unfurled scroll.

"That list is signed by every single prefect and a vast majority of the Slytherin house." Gabriel said firmly.

"Mr. Truman," Dumbledore said, looking taken aback. "I can see now that you've put a great deal of thought into this petition, but I must insist…"

Gabriel began to talk, trying to interrupt, but Dumbledore continued over him; no one could fault Gabriel for quieting.

"I must insist that you at least do him the courtesy to see how he performs as a prefect. Regardless of personal difference in opinion-"

"Regardless of your personal opinion, headmaster," Melinda butted in strongly. "I've watched Draco Malfoy bully his way through Hogwarts for five years. I've seen him push, shove, and curse other students both verbally and with magic. He spews unfounded, witless pureblood rhetoric to anyone who will listen and uses filthy, derogatory words like mudblood."

Dumbledore looked shocked by the head girls vitriol; Hermione and the other prefects were too. None more shocked than Draco Malfoy, who looked too dumbfounded to speak.

"When Helga Hufflepuff instituted prefects in this school, she made sure only the best students would receive the honor. Prefects are supposed to be kind, helpful, courteous, and moral. The prefect position is not a position given to rehabilitate petty, rude little boys. Giving him the title spits on the very foundations of this school and it spits on each and every one of us." Gabriel spoke up strongly.

Sprout looked like she was torn between scolding her student or being proud of him.

"Headmaster, this is nonsense," Severus cut in silkily. "Draco-"

"Draco Malfoy is your godson," Hermione spoke up. "Honestly, this is nepotism at it's finest. But if you're so insistent on keeping him as a prefect, then have it your way."

Every prefect in the room removed their badges; some of them didn't want to and hoped they wouldn't have to, but they would do it anyways.

"He can be your only prefect," Daphne finished for Hermione, further shocking the professors.

"Albus this has gone on long enough," McGonagall cut them off. "I told you very clearly I didn't approve of your choice of prefect. I never thought the students would have something quite so definite to say about it, but there you have it."

McGonagall turned towards the prefects sternly.

"Five points to each of you for having the sheer moral fiber to stand up for what you believe in. Now please, escort the first years to their dormitories."

The prefects hesitated for a second, waiting for something.

The head boy and girl sized up the deputy headmistress who looked near ready to scold them for impertinence but, after a moment, the two seventh years nodded.

That was all the signal they needed. The prefects poured out of the antechamber; Draco Malfoy was, notably, asked to remain behind.

* * *

 **Well here's another chapter! Thank you for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Revised: January 15 2017**


	3. Simple Planning

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**  
 **  
Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

At that nights DA meeting, they found the room had been changed quite a bit. Harry had asked the new DA Hall elf to help with some redecorating.

The most noticeable thing in the room for the entering students was the silent but moving portrait on the wall behind the dining tables and benches to the right of the large fireplace.

It was Cedric, in the cathedral, wearing his favored black and yellow muggle track pants that Hermione had introduced to the DA and a plain black shirt. Though he was silent, every so often he'd turn and look over his shoulder to smile at an indistinct form.

A large number of tall, empty shelves had been added to the upstairs loft area at the back of the cathedral. Five large round tables were up there circled by plush, green upholstered arm less chairs.

Beneath the loft in the only portion of the room with a lower ceiling were tall pin boards. About half was left empty aside from the Death Eater pictures and parchment slips. They had plenty more to add though. In front of the pin boards was a long desk with five seats on either side. The stairs were to the right of the boards and right near the dining tables.

The dueling platform had been left alone but the spaces alongside and behind it had been turned into a pseudo-hospital with two large potions cupboards and a few beds. The middle of the room was left free for an expansive blue matted area that was currently occupied by a multitude of plush beanbags.

All of the students paid some small sign of homage or respects to Cedric, the puffs especially, before taking a seat or picking a spot to stand. A small chime went off when everyone was present and Harry looked at the assembled members with a small smile.

"Welcome back," he said simply, shrugging.

He was never sure how to start talking and he was constantly surprised by how large the group was. He was constantly surprised by just how much he cared for these people, loved them. He knew them each on a personal level, had some sort of bond with them each. Still, that didn't make it any easier to address them all at once.

"Hope everyone had a decent summer," he continued.

"Quit with the chit chat, Potter," Daphne, ever so encouraging, spoke up from the back of the room.

"Thanks, Daphne," he responded, rolling his eyes. "Alright, everyone happy with the new contract?"

"You bloody bet," Anita responded. "New robes and everything,"

Everyone nodded in agreement at that; the pay certainly wasn't anything to scoff at. Most of them would struggle to find a rate that good out of Hogwarts. Most of their parents  
didn't even get paid that much.

"And we all know how the jewelry works?" he clarified, receiving various nods.

"So, Professor Henley was sent by Madam Bones herself — he's bound to be competent. That means we're not going to be responsible for organizing study groups for the first years," Harry began. "I spent most of this summer visiting back and forth between you all and studying. Hermione and Ron, however, spent their summer at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters."

Hermione stepped up now.

"If you'll look at the back pin board, we have a list and pictures of every Order of the Phoenix member below the map of Hogsmeade," she began. "Their main goals consist of forming alliances and tracking the movements of the Dark Lord; they have no real infrastructure or goals besides those two. They were an active part of the first war but they're sitting on the sidelines for this one."

"Well there's not much else Dumbledore can do," Zacharias Smith, fifth year Hufflepuff, spoke up. "Things haven't been going so well for him in the Wizengamot or the ICW,"

"If you ask me, that's intentional on the Dark Lord's part," Zara Valli, sixth year Puff, added. "I've been working on some numbers based on the way the Wizengamot's voting; normally, when Dumbledore proposes something, there's about a 14% dissent rate. This last quarter has seen his dissent rate spring up to 34%. Granted, about 6% of those are neutral and light leaning seats that are being swayed by the Ministry and Prophet's campaign against Harry and Dumbledore, but the rest is support for darker factions rising."

"Voldemort must be using his allies to pressure Dumbledore and his faction. It's just the sort of maneuver he'd pull. I've been working on a few political treatises about the Dark Lord's politics and regime handling in the first war and that seems right in line with it," Lisa Turpin spoke up. "I've got a good couple scrolls on it actually, even if the research is hard."

"There's books on that?" Ron asked.

"The French took an active interest in cataloging what they viewed as the downfall of the British Wizarding World," Lisa answered. "And I'm quite fluent in French."

"I'd like to see those numbers, Zara" Hermione spoke up, looking thoughtful. "And those scrolls too, Lisa,"

"Sure thing," they both agreed.

"I think we're gonna need a meeting of our more politically savvy members sometime soon," Harry admitted. "I believe I now have 10 votes on the Wizengamot and not a clue what to do with them."

"We can talk about that in the journals tonight," Susan Bones spoke up. "I might have some ideas, especially if Neville thinks his Gran might be willing to help,"

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "If only just the Potter seats,"

"Also," Hermione continued. "Our defense professor this year is no slouch — if we use any above average spells in any sort of classroom duel or setting, even against another member of the DA, we run the risk of raising suspicion."

The fit young woman brought out her own journal and tapped it with her wand.

"The fifth, sixth, and seventh pages of your journals now contain a list of spells you should avoid, a list of spells you should know based on your year, and a list of spells it's plausible for you to know. Please note that any sort of battle or defense transfiguration will raise suspicion — this includes advanced forms of incarcerous using any form of metal chains or ropes. It also includes any sort of spell chaining."

All of the DA grumbled a bit, since the lists included some of their favored spells, but quieted down.

Ron stepped up now.

"Over the summer, the Sally's, Gareth, and I worked on different defensive plans for Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, the Ministry, and Diagon Alley. Hogwarts is, of course, our biggest priority."

Ron began pacing now, like he tended to.

"We have about 300 students in Hogwarts right now. In the event of an attack, we can estimate there are roughly 25 students who might be sympathetic to or outright following the Dark Lord. Counting them and our numbers, there's still roughly 220 students who need looking after and most of the common rooms are externally vulnerable or too close to the areas of the school that'll see death eaters. The great hall is the only room large enough. It's also in a shite position,"

The students were all listening attentively, a few of them opening their journals and looking at the defensive plans section.

"The ideal place to keep them is underground; windows are just another entrance to guard. But the dungeons just aren't safe. If Voldemort does plan an attack and we have no forewarning, the Slytherins could be in position before we can move all the students. And we've got the Marauders map but we can't be map checking, shielding, and casting while leading around scared students."

"We get the problem, Ron," Neville spoke up. "What's the solution?"

"The Chamber of Secrets,"

The room at large looked shocked by that.

"It's large enough to house every single student. It's close enough to the main staircases to be accessible to every house and the tunnels are narrow enough to be defended and barricaded to protect the students. Harry already has house elves cleaning up the main room, draining the water, and dismantling the basilisk,"

They shuddered, remembering viewing that memory. Ginny especially shuddered, remembering living it, and received more than a few reassuring shoulder pats.

"The disadvantage; Voldemort knows about it and he probably knows it better than we do. There might even be a second entrance that we don't know about that's possible to exploit. The entry point would be within the wards but still something that should be closed off. We've got time to learn the chamber like the back of our hands. We'll need a team willing to go in with Harry pretty much every night until we've finished unsealing, mapping, and trapping every nook and cranny."

A small group raised their hands and looked around.

"Yeah, we're good with magic detection charms," Megan Jones spoke up. "Daphne covered it one meeting and we all got interested this summer."

"That's perfect." Ron nodded, waving at Sally-Anne to make note of the people who'd volunteered.

"Once we've got it mapped out, we need a group to decide the organization of it. I want the Chamber able to house the entire student population for a week minimum. That means bathrooms, changing areas, separate sleeping areas, tables and chairs, the works,"

They all nodded, some of them clearly beginning to make some plans in their heads.

"Where are we getting this furniture from?" Lavender asked.

"Talk to Wayne about the expense account and we'll find some furniture catalogs. Maybe ask the Hogwarts elves if they have any spare furniture," Harry suggested.

They all nodded in agreement before turning their attention towards Hermione.

"One last thing," she said. "We can make as many evacuation plans as possible but they're useless if the students don't follow them when the time comes. If the majority of the students are up and following us in the event of an attack before the professors have time to protest, they won't be able to slow us down."

Hermione looked at the ten or so prefects in their midst.

"To that end, we've decided that having a group dedicated to Castle Security is a good idea. We'll hash it all out in the next few meetings, but their primary job will be coordinating with the twins and the tactical teams about defensive measures, traps, and the chamber-evacuation routes."

She paused to breathe.

"The second most important thing is getting all of the younger students and non-DA students in general to trust us. Prefects especially should be branching out within the houses. Even if the other students don't know about us, we need them to be with us and willing to listen in the event of an attack. In the event of an attack on Hogsmeade or Hogwarts, it would be this squads job to secure the castle and students before breaking up into their usual teams. Some would, of course, remain in the chamber."

All of the students nodded readily; a few of them looked quite interested in the position.

"So, who's the new Slytherin prefect?" Harry asked Daphne a few minutes later when the group started breaking up and leaving.

"Blaise Zabini — strong neutral, known for his black-widow of a mother. Seven husbands, all died in mysterious circumstance, all of them falling on both ends of the political spectrum."

"Think you can recruit him?"

"I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't try."

* * *

 **A/N: Since I published a relatively long chapter yesterday, I thought I'd post the conclusion to the first day of Hogwarts to keep with my Wednesday and Saturday posting schedule. It's super short but Wednesdays will be much longer!**


	4. Back Up Backs Out

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

And so, the DA carried on.

September passed into October and the group began recruiting and settling into Hogwarts again. Daphne successfully recruited Blaise.

They all had the added bonus of being able to leave the grounds whenever they liked via portkey or apparation because of Harry's status as Lord Gryffindor, making supply runs much easier for the Weasley twins.

By the end of November, they had more than 65 members. So, it was no surprise that Sirius looked like he wanted to have a heart attack when he portkeyed into the middle of the DA Cathedral at the beginning of December.

The students had been expecting him so they'd grouped in a relatively tight circle around the portkey landing area. When he landed, he was wearing a comfortable if informal robe and was not at all prepared for the sight that greeted him.

He blanched, paled, and then, true to form, cursed.

"Bloody fucking hell,"

"Good to see you too, Sirius," Harry said, laughing.

The rugged but much healthier looking Azkaban escapee spun around and gave his godson a drop-jawed look — his fingers definitely twitched towards his wand in surprise.

"Harry- You said- And this is- What? How?"

"I asked you to tutor me and my friends," he said with a cheeky grin.

"You definitely made the group sound very very small,"

"Well, Sirius," he said, waving around. "Meet 70 or so of my closest friends. Now partner up guys and spread out."

While the group immediately began yammering and partnering up, Hermione, the Weasleys, Harry, Neville, and Luna all stayed.

"Sirius, this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," he introduced.

"Harry what is going on here?"

"This is our study group," he said with a shrug; Sirius cast him an immediately doubtful look. He'd seen the rings on all of their hands; prankster he may be but slow on the uptake he was not. Most times.

"This is clearly more than a study group," he said near hysterically as he looked around again before double taking. "Is that the Marauder's Map? And pictures of the Order?"

"Welcome to the Defense Association," he said grandly, sweeping out an arm. "Hermione, Ron and I started it in our first year. It was supposed to be a study group but we quickly grew more interested in practical defense and, as you can see, some physical defense."

Jimmy and Sean Peakes were demonstrating some grappling techniques to Dean and Seamus — those two were the youngest in the group, recruited in their second year by Fred and George for their extraordinary propensity for trouble.

"And they all know that I'm- that I didn't-"

"They all know and believe you're innocent," Harry said with a nod; Neville and Luna smiled in a friendly recognition of that truth.

Sirius still looked stunned but was processing what Harry had told him.

"They know about Petti-"

"We know about the traitorous rat," Neville assured him.

"So this group has been around for five years under Dumbledore's nose?"

"That's right, Padfoot…"

"…And it houses the largest amount…"

"…Of pranksters in Hogwarts." Fred and George spoke with a grin, slinging an arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"Obviously more than pranksters," he noted, looking around. "Blimey pup…does Remus know about this?"

"Remus confiscated the map in third year; he gave it back when he left, but it was the principle of it."

"It's the Professor in him — it's always been there, lurking," Sirius said, looking around shiftily as if Remus' inner professor could be around any corner.

"Blimey, is that the Greengrass heiress? And the Valli heiress? And Amelia Bones' niece?"

Harry looked out and nodded. "Yep,"

"Bloody hell…" the Marauder didn't seem to have words for a moment. "Those are some big guns. You're obviously organized."

"And we're a very secretive bunch — magically binding contract and all," Harry added.

"Is that your way of asking for a secrecy oath?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Sirius looked around, watching the students for a minute. It wasn't hard to see that this is common place for them. A few had looked towards Ron who gave a thumbs up before they began to spar, small circles of watchers forming around the fighters. They knew what they were doing, throwing punches and kicks with efficiency. It wasn't precisely grace or skill, though some did have that, but familiarity; the moves were well rehearsed and practiced. A skilled physical fighter would make short work of them but you found almost none of those in the wizarding world. Coupled with magic, no matter the level, they'd be deadly.

So, it was with no hesitation that Sirius made the secrecy oath and began tutoring Harry and "70 or so of his closest friends."

Two weeks was all it took to confirm one thing for Sirius; these kids had most of the order outclassed. Soon, Sirius had joined the DA (unofficially since he couldn't sign the contract) and had received the full DA journal.

Padfoot, the old dog, took it as a renewed lease to corrupt as many young minds as he could.

* * *

It was May that was bringing the DA the most difficulties, Harry himself included.

Exams were close upon the fifth years and Hermione spent most of her time organizing multiple study groups so that DA members weren't seen studying with other DA members who needed to avoid suspicion.

Harry was also the victim of constant headaches that he normally only suffered from late at night or just after waking up. His scar tingled faintly but it didn't feel the same as Voldemort's normal attacks.

Chie Shinohara, a Chinese alumni who had been a seventh year Gryffindor in Harry's first year, had returned to Britain and gotten in contact with Katie Bell. She'd been learning legilimency and teaching Occlumency in China and those talents had been quickly utilized by the DA.

Harry had met her over Christmas break and beginning in January she'd begun tutoring nearly every member of the DA in occlumency. All of them now had very rudimentary shields, though some students advanced easier than others.

She was familiar enough that, late one night after a meeting that had ran over the allotted time, Harry had no problem approaching her when the splitting headache began.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked, brushing back her dark hair. "You look really pale."

"I'm having a headache. I've been getting them at night and waking up with them."

"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," he denied. "I'm afraid it might be more magical in nature,"

Hermione, by his side, spoke up. "In that past, Harry has proved to have some sort of connection with the Dark Lord via his scar. He's seen through the Dark Lord's eyes on more than one occasion and has admitted to feeling pain during times of emotional highs for Voldemort."

Muttering something in Chinese, she stared at the famous scar in new light.

"I would have thought someone examined your scar,"

"I was taken from the wreckage of my parents house directly to my muggle aunt and uncle,"

"That is-" she said something in Chinese again. "Disgraceful. Tell me about this headache,"

"It's just a really bad headache and my scar tingles faintly."

"And you said your visions involving the Dark Lord are in the past?"

"Well, I haven't had any since the end of my third year I guess. Right around the time I began meditation and Occlumency."

She cast a few diagnostic charms and her wand tip glowed black and then white, alternating between the two.

"That is very strange,"

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"The white light means there's soul magic centered around that scar. The black means it's dark magic, nasty magic. I have an auntie, in Danshan. You should meet with her this summer. She knows this magic and if it can be purged, she'll purge it."

"I'll talk to you about that this summer. I'm more than willing to if she is,"

"I'll start writing her," she agreed before giving Harry a thoughtful look. "But your headache…well, I have an idea. I'm going to cast legilimency; you must not push me out. Instead, you must visualize your consciousness, not your body, and project it out of your shield."

"Okay," Harry said, taking a deep breath as Chie raised her wand.

"Legilimency,"

He felt the probe at the edges of his shield but felt her holding steady. Doing as she'd instructed, he imagined himself inside of his shields and then stepping passing through them.

"Very good," he sort of heard her voice. "Now, focus upwards,"

Above them, assaulting his shields subtly, was a swirling mass of undulating magic, grey misty fingers almost stroking his shields.

"That is the work of very advanced mind magics; it's a created memory, of sorts. I believe it's supposed to seem like a dream."

"Like a dream?" Harry asked. "Someone's sending me a dream and giving me nightmares?"

"It seems like it. And it would take a lot of power and, yes, a direct connection to you for someone to be able to do it."

"So it's him then,"

"It must be,"

Harry reached out with his magic, trying to feel out the swirling mass of grey. As soon as he made contact, the grey magic began funneling inwards, into him. After a quick head rush and a moment of dazed confusion, the new memory settling into place. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought the memory was his own.

Chie ended the connection and both she and Harry came to.

"This is-" he took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I saw what the Dark Lord wanted me to see, and the headache's gone. You said this memory is fake?"

"A real memory would be the color of his magic — whatever that may be, it's not a neutral. Meaning no grey, white, or black. Grey is mind magic and that memory was created entirely by it."

"What was it?"

"A black granite hallway in the ministry," he answered, brow furrowing as he examined the memory. "But it seemed deeper underground somehow. I felt like I was right on the edge of discovering something life changing. I was curious, pulled to the door. I wanted to open it."

"Voldemort wanted you to open it," Chie corrected in a way that made the importance of the distinction clear.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But the memory — it's like it's mine. I know it's from him but I want to trust it. I don't, of course."

"That's the mark of a master legilimens." Chie agreed. "I would be very careful, Harry, about lowering your shields or leaving your consciousness invulnerable outside of them. Next time you need to view a memory like that, envision reaching an arm through your shields and touching it. That should be enough."

She gathered up her bag. "If you ever have a memory in your mind that you doubt or you're not sure of, let me know."

"Thanks, Chie,"

"Now, I've got to get going,"

Hermione smiled and shook the woman's hand. Chie stood in the designated circle and apparated out. The spot was the only spot anyone could apparate out of. There was no way to apparate into Hogwarts; you had to use one of the DA jewelry portkeys to do so.

Hermione shooed off Sally-Anne and Sally Smith, following them out of the portrait hole. The Cathedral was empty now, chandelier and wall torches automatically dwindling.

* * *

It was the middle of June — the 16th, to be precise — when Harry shot up out of his seat on the upper level of the Cathedral. He could see twenty or so odd students studying down below in circles on the blue mats or at the dining table that had retired to the well used DA room after dinner. It was just after seven.

"Hermione," he cried out, jerking the revising girl out of her studies. "I know why Voldemort's sending me the dreams,"

"We already know it's the Department of Mysteries,"

"Yes but, more specifically, it's a prophecy — on row 97 in the hall of prophecy in the DoM."

"He gave you a more specific dream?"

"It's a trap — he thinks I don't know he's sending the dreams. Apparently, he's torturing Sirius right now."

Both Harry and Hermione looked down at Sirius Black who was holed up in the corner of the room pouring over potions journals with the twins.

"Summon the DA,"

Harry tapped his ring with his wand four times. Immediately, every head in the room turned to look up at Harry. Ron and the Weasley's were the first through the door, making it in just as Hermione and Harry got off of the stairs.

Slippy, the house elf Harry had bought that maintained the DA room, was already clearing the blue mats and conjuring about thirty beanbags off to the side. Other members, the house elf had learned, preferred the dining benches or sofas.

Eventually, the entire room was full of students.

Sirius and the core group were standing, whispering quietly at the edge of the dueling platform. Casting a very mild charm to amplify his voice, Harry began speaking.

"I know it's late and I'm sorry. Voldemort has laid his trap,"

Immediately, there were some exclamations. Immediately, 12 people, many of them Slytherins, and made their way to the back of the room. Sally-Anne Perks, Sally Smith, and Gareth Pewsey (the three Harry had come to see as Ron's tactical team) joined them. The larger group were those in charge of the press; Voldemort laying his trap meant the DA would be laying theirs. They just needed to know when and where to direct the press. The press squad, as they jokingly referred to themselves as, were already drafting letters.

"Quiet, please," Harry called, the students listening immediately. "Press squad; we need reporters and cameras in the Ministry atrium in an hour in a half. Send summons to the most influential Wizengamot members and the Minister's staff; not Fudge directly."

"We're on it," Zara spoke up from the back. Zacharias Smith nodded in agreement, already opening the cabinets to the right of the door and withdrawing the proper parchment and quills.

"Voldemort sent me another vision; he and a large group of Death Eaters were torturing Sirius in the Hall of Prophecy near row 97 — Sally-Anne, as far as I could tell it was the northeastern corner of the room."

Said girl was pulling down the DoM blueprints Harry had bought from the goblins for a more than modest sum. The room were unmarked and it didn't account for protections but it did give them a clear picture of the architecture.

"How many do we estimate he has?" Neville asked from the crowd of students; all of them were attentive, waiting to hear their part, if any.

"Based on the memories from Susan, for a job like this where he's setting a trap he normally sends around ten underlings. I expect as many as 15," Ron answered for his friend.

"Hannah," Harry called out. "Take the portkey we prepared and a Hogwarts owl; send a letter to Madam Bones, anonymously, reporting the attack on the Ministry. Seamus, I need you to tell McGonagall that Ron, Neville and I rushed out of the portrait hole an hour ago and were all carrying brooms. Tell her you weren't worried until it got dark and we weren't back."

They nodded, leaving the room together to do what they'd been asked.

"Fred, George — I want you two on brooms twenty paces behind me at all times. When I throw off a sun-fire spell, deploy your flash-bangs and ropers then start picking them off. We want as many of them down as possible."

"Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione — get your kit from the twins. Graham, you're the best and the oldest healer we've got. Are you up for this?"

"You've been busting our arses all year, Potter," Graham Romsey, sixth year puff spoke up. "You better believe I am."

"Good, then you'll need a broom,"

"Katie," Harry called out, spotting the Gryffindor chaser when she waved her hand. "The twins have got that project we talked about; Alicia, Angelina — grab your brooms too, and the twins'. They'll have their hands full."

"Everyone else," he spoke up. "Tonight, we're going to be tagging as many of them as we can with the tracking spell Hermione and Chie developed. If any of them get away and come into contact with another dark mark, the tracking spell should spread to them. Eventually we should have one big map of Death Eaters,"

"You think it'll work?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

The tracking spell was actually paired with a protean potion and there had been much speculation within the cathedral about whether or not it would succeed.

"We hit Snape with it last week but he hasn't left the castle," Ron admitted. "This is another test; we know it works as a tracker but we don't know if it spreads."

"Point is," Harry continued. "We might have some new faces to add to the boards. If any of you want to leave, you're free to. Padma is going to keep updates coming in the journals. We might need a hand but I doubt we need everyone."

"So what, exactly, is the plan, Harry?" Katie asked as she, Alicia, Angelina, Graham, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Sirius gathered at the back of the room near the maps.

"Well…"

* * *

Alicia, Angelina, and the twins could all apparate and side-along apparate so it was with a multitude of pops that the group appeared. Sirius had reluctantly stayed behind to monitor the DA room, refusing to go back to Grimmauld Place.

All of the students were unrecognizable. They were covered from head to toe in crimson auror robes with hoods drawn up.

"Remember, the portkeys only work in the elevators or the atrium," Harry reminded quietly. "Twins, chasers, Graham, when we cast the second sun-fire spell, you all need to turn tail and be out of here before we get to the elevators. If anyone is injured, you bring them with you. Twins, you've got your brooms?"

"Aye," they agreed quietly.

"We're going to lose some of them; as soon as we've launched our attack, we have to head back for the atrium," he reminded. "We need them to follow us."

"You sure he'll show?" Graham asked, referring to Voldemort.

"I'll be out in the open with the prophecy he wants so badly," the emerald-eyed young man answered surely. "He'll show."

The group proceeded in silence after that. Harry knew the guard on duty had been incapacitated by the death eaters already, as had most of the protections on the DoM.

The elevator was a very tight squeeze but none of them were willing to separate. As soon as the elevator doors opened to the hallway Voldemort had been sending him dreams of, the six broom-riders were casting well-practiced disillusionment charms. Fred and George handed the three girls (Gryffindor's flying foxes, as Lee Jordan liked to call them) a pouch with the potions they needed to pair with the tracker as well as some other goodies.

With silent hand signals, everyone agreed that they were ready and pushed open the heavy black door. They found themselves in a circular room. Already prepared for this eventuality, they marked the exit with a green circle and opened every door and marked the incorrect ones with red. Each time, the room spun and the doors were in a new place but the red marks remained.

With only two doors left, they all stepped into the hall of prophecy.

Immediately, they could hear Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Graham rise into the air.

Harry spread out his magical awareness as much as he could, probably about forty feet in either direction, and couldn't feel anything. Still, he knew there were death eaters lurking somewhere in the shadowy hall.

They weren't the only ones who could lurk though.

While the main group made their way on foot, the twins and Graham close behind and above them, the chasers made their way to the north east and west corners and carefully spotted the death eaters.

Counting them, Katie tapped her wand to her ring six times, then held it against the ring for a moment before tapping it twice.

"12," Harry whispered, seeing Hermione nod. "Looks like air support came through."

A few minutes later, they were walking slowly down row 97.

Harry was at the front, Ron and Hermione flanking him. Ginny and Luna flanked them and Neville brought up the back, knowing the Weasley twins were close behind.

Ginny, Luna, and Neville were prepared to throw up non-verbal shields in less than a second.

Finally, Harry stopped in front of one prophecy.

It held a slew of initials, one of them Dumbledore's.

 _"S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

 _Dark Lord_

 _and (?) Harry Potter."_

Knowing that as soon as he picked it up the Death Eater's would appear, Harry double checked to make sure all of his friends had their wands at the ready. His hood was the only one down.

With bated breath, Harry picked up the prophecy. Holding it only for a moment, he observed no change. Then there was a brief flicker and he felt a minute shift in the prophecy sphere. He shot a look at Hermione; the real prophecy was now in Graham's pocket. Her switching spell was still the best in the DA.

"Very good, Potter," they heard the unmistakable drawl of Lucius Malfoy from behind them. "Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

"To me," he insisted silkily again as Harry slowly took in the Death Eaters that emerged all around them. As the girls up above had counted, there were only twelve.

Coordinating with Graham, the three chasers all aimed their wands at a death eater while holding one of the twins tracker potions. Graham was doing the same. They had all chosen different targets, mostly those to the side of the group.

"Did the little baby Potter come to save his godfather?" the horribly childish voice of Bellatrix LeStrange cooed mockingly.

The voice alone was enough to test Neville's control.

"Don't do anything," he muttered. "Not yet-"

The mocking woman let out a raucous giggle-scream of insanity.

"You hear him? You hear him?" she mocked. "Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us."

"Oh you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," Malfoy said softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"Give you the prophecy, Lucy?" Harry asked, cocking his head as he mockingly matched Bellatrix's cocked head. "Just hand it over?"

"Just hand it over Potter and maybe we'll let your little friends go,"

"Just hand it over?" he reiterated again. "I guess I could. But you know what that would mean, wouldn't you?"

The Death Eaters were all frozen, attention focused on the glass sphere Harry was gently waving back and forth.

"That would mean spending even more time in your proximity — I spend enough time around your slimy, disgusting peon of a son."

Before Lucius could draw up any sort of indignant anger, Harry's wand released a brilliant flash of light that pulsed twice. From above, the twin's flash bombs were dropped and activated. It provided the time the other broom-bound students needed to drop their tracking potion and cast the paired charm.

Then, they went about raining hell down on the death eaters.

Two of them were stunned with an archaic version of the popular stupefy while another was bound in sturdy ropes. Lucius, Bellatrix, and four others had already dove for cover, hearing and seeing the surprisingly strong waves of concussive magic the teenagers had cast with surprising unity. Their vision was unimpeded by the initial sun-flare spell or the following flash bombs.

The twins, after carefully targeting Bellatrix and Lucius with the trackers, were tossing the last of their supplies and moving forward to provide cover fire once the ground group started running for the exit.

Most of the death eaters were still confused about the multitude of colors and bright flashes and something wet being dropped on them. Lucius and Bellatrix were the only two with the forethought to cast blindly towards the group of teens last direction.

A wide-area blasting spell put a stop to that. It also started a sort of domino effect with the towering shelves stocked full of prophecies.

In the confusion, Harry and his five friends followed the plan and began running quickly for the exit. The falling of the shelves behind them only spurred their pace. Luna, Ginny, and Neville were using the DA's squad formation to maintain three opaque but clearly strong bunker shields that moved with them as they ran and covered every member from the debris and the Death Eaters. They'd trained to move like this; their paces were matched so none of the individual shields left openings big enough for a spell.

They could hear the Death Eaters behind them and Graham decided to put some of the multi-use construction spells he'd learned to good use. Using a spell meant to pack the earth before laying a foundation, the creative sixth year felled four of the towering prophecy shelves that had yet to be reached by the others without slowing down.

His group was right ahead of the chaos but the Death Eaters had to concentrate on deflecting even more of the rapidly falling orbs.

Graham and the twins lagged back slightly, making sure they kept overhead of the largest group. The three chasers had gone ahead and made sure the doors through the circular chamber were open.

They were waiting in the main hallway.

"Alicia, Angie, go now," Katie directed, using hand signals to make sure they understood over the din.

It only took a second for the two girls to share a concerned look before agreeing and flying into the elevator. Their portkeys activated seconds later. Katie was the squad five leader; air support. If she told them to go, they go.

The twins were the next two through the door on their brooms, Graham close behind them.

Katie threw the remaining bag of the twin's creations at Harry, knowing he would catch it, before she spun around and entered the elevator herself.

"We need to go," she said to their designated healer.

"You go, I'm staying until they reach the atrium."

Grimly, Katie nodded.

The last thing Katie saw was Harry activating another of the twin's devices and throwing it through the door they'd just come through. The last thing she heard was Hermione sealing the door with a barricade spell; it'd hold for less than thirty seconds but that's all they needed.

* * *

While her friends were in the hall of prophecies running and fighting for their lives, Hannah Abbott was standing on the outskirts of a muggle village. It was the closest one to Bones manor.

The nondescript owl was already carrying the letter it needed to deliver. Said letter had been written with a dicta-quill and scrubbed clean of all magical residue. Amelia wouldn't be able to trace the anonymous tip.

Letting the owl fly free, Hannah returned to Hogwarts where she'd wait, impatiently, for news. With a little luck, the aurors would show up in time to help her friends.

* * *

Seamus had gotten the message to McGonagall before they'd even made it to the Hall of Prophecy and felt assured, despite the Professor's lack of outward reaction, that she would bring it to Dumbledore.

* * *

The Hogwarts students had taken up positions in the Ministry atrium.

Harry was hiding rather obviously behind the statue. Luna was pressed in a corner against the wall and the side of one of the tall fireplaces under the cover a camouflage charm. She was doing her best to keep small and maintain her vantage point. Neville and Ginny were crouched low with their backs pressed to the help-desk. Ron and Hermione were standing directly to the right and left of the half-circle elevator bay, backs pressed against the pillars. They'd be closest, within spitting distance once the Death Eaters made their second appearance. According to plan, Graham had portkeyed out once they were all in the elevator.

"We only need to wait for reinforcements," he reminded himself.

Around the room, his friends did the same thing when they heard the elevator doors slide open.

A few terse moments later, they could vaguely hear the Death Eaters shuffling. The attackers knew the students were in the atrium, hiding, so they spread out within the elevator bay and assessed the room carefully.

Luna was watching them all carefully; none of them even tried to hide. For the moment, the DA had the advantage. Carefully, Luna made sure one of her hands was visible and began signaling her friends.

Neville was the only one with a clear view of Luna and her one unhidden hand. He was able to flash the hand sign for 9 targets at Ron and Hermione without compromising his hiding place.

Hermione and Ron expected about that many targets (though they'd hoped for less); they were ready. Silently, they cast super-sensory spells on their ears. The spell only last thirty seconds but they'd know exactly when they needed to move.

Ron waved him arm in a sweeping motion then pointed from his and Hermione's current position to Neville and Ginny's.

Luna relayed the message to Harry and Neville; Hermione and Ron were going to swing out from around the columns — they'd end up within reaching distance of the death eaters. They'd take down as many as they could and then dive left; the other four would provide cover fire to allow Hermione and Ron to group up with Ginny and Neville.

Hermione and Ron shared a hard look. By mutual signal, they raised their wands and spun inwards; the group of nine death eaters, still relatively close together, hadn't expect them to be that close.

Wordlessly, two wide-area blasting curses shot out of their wands before the death eaters even had time to process.

Ron's hit dead on, catching one of them in the gut and sending him flying into the elevator grill. Hermione's was targeted lower but just as efficiently; she'd broken at least three ankles belonging to different people. Four death eaters down, though they still needed to be watched. Neither one of them stopped to judge the effects of their spells, leaping and diving to the left.

As soon as Harry heard their movement, he raised his wand and focused his magic intently.

"Expecto Patronum," he said lowly.

The volume of his spell didn't matter; Prongs leapt from his wand and galloped across the atrium. He was bright enough to temporarily blind the death eaters at such close range and corporeal enough to alarm them with his solidity.

Ginny and Neville hadn't hesitated either; while the death eaters were confused and scrambling, Ginny had raised a perfect bunker shield that covered Neville as he twirled and spun his wand in the quickest spell chains he knew.

Neville's cutting curses and splintering hexes were gouging the columns Hermione and Ron had been hiding behind. The marble couldn't withstand the wide-area effects of Neville's damaging assault and was sending fine bits of dust and sharp pieces of stone at the dark followers.

Hermione and Ron were behind Ginny's bunker shield by the time the dust settled. When the death eaters began returning fire, they'd already taken cover behind the greater portion of the reception desk.

Lucius, Bellatrix, Dolohov, and two of the other stronger death eaters were still moving. They were stalking along the right side of the room as Bellatrix began cackling.

"My my, itty baby Potter," she giggled, as if she were merely playing a child's game. "Come out, come out, where ever you are. Maybe we'll let your wee little friends go."

Harry cast a spell on his throat before speaking.

Warily, he kept a careful eye on the blurry form of Ginny. He could see her because of one of the rings unique enchantments — she was under a camouflage charm now and was making her way to stand on the other side of the death eaters to mirror Luna.

"Why Bellatrix, they seem to be taking care of you just fine," his voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. "You've made displaying incompetence an art form. Can't even beat a bunch of Hogwarts students?"

The insane woman looked around madly, spinning. The other death eaters were more alert, though Lucius did follow her gaze in case she managed to spot him.

That's when Harry struck — it was too good of an opportunity not to. He only needed a second to aim his wand and cast the spell.

The sickly yellow bone-breaker hit Lucius Malfoy right on his hip; the man crumbled to the ground.

The spell was high level and Harry hadn't practiced it non-verbally as much as he'd wished. It'd taken a lot out of him and so had the patronus. Regardless, he refused to waver now.

Ginny and Luna both were ready to act as soon as Lucius dropped. They felled a death eater each; Ginny had used her favored reducto to blast one of them into another.

Luna had used a complicated medical spell that paralyzed and forced a victim to sleep instantaneously. It took time to cast and it took even more time to reverse — luckily, standing camouflaged for as long as she had, Luna had plenty of time to weave her wand through the motions.

Dolohov and Bellatrix were still standing.

Harry engaged with Bellatrix directly, knowing that she would be the largest threat. He trusted his friends to provide cover fire and none of them left him down

"Going to fight me, Potty?" she mocked as she strode forwards, arm waving this way and that to deflect Harry's constant spells — the time for talking was over.

It was furious, the fight between the two, and it hadn't really begun. Neither of them were verbalizing and Harry was a constant blur of movement, avoiding shields since they would be too draining in such close quarters.

Each spell he sent was parried masterfully; crazy or not, the skills of Bellatrix LeStrange were legendary. He control of her wand was fluid, her spells singing with dark energy. His weaker spells she deflected with her wand and his stronger ones she ducked.

The other students were faring just as well against their target.

Dolohov was shamelessly using the paralyzed death eater as he withdrew back to the elevators; it was the closest thing to a defensible position that he had. Once he was protected on one side by the damaged columns, he upped the ante of his spells. Killing curses were flying through the air leaving acidic green streaks. Bellatrix, at least, was refraining from spewing that particular curse at him. He assumed that was on Voldemort's orders.

The students decided it was time to retreat. The stray unforgivables were tearing chunks out the golden statue and the marble walls and the situation was becoming much to hazardous. Their formation was too broken to put up an insurmountable defense and they were all bordering on exhausted; conjuring stone or metal to block every curse was no longer an option.

Harry had just hit Bellatrix with a tripping jinx when he saw, in slow motion, the beginnings of a distinctive green light forming at the tip of Dolohov's wand — Neville wouldn't get clear of it.

"Neville!"

Hermione had screamed the warning but the boy had heard it too late — Harry hadn't. By the time the last syllable of his name left her mouth, Harry had pulled the constricting red auror cloak off of his shoulders and flung it across the atrium.

Guided by his magic, the cloak moved into the path of the spell quicker than a gust of wind. In mid air, Harry hit it with a transfiguration charm; the fabric formed into wood and wood could absorb the killing curse.

Absorb wasn't the best terminology; explode was better. Neville was taken to his feet by the shockwave and had been caught by multiple small, splintery fragments of the transfigured cloak. Hermione and Ron were quick to pull Neville towards them and behind the reception desk. Ginny was moving to stand with Luna, both under invisibility or camouflaging spells.

Harry had paid for the distraction though; his side was ripped open with enough force to spin him around. The pain was disorienting and the gush of blood was more so.

It didn't stop his wand though. He was working through a spell chain while doing his best to keep up with Bellatrix LeStrange. She was quicker than him by a long shot with a spell arsenal twice the size and lethality. He had the edge of youth but he lost that with the wound.

He hadn't lost every edge though; half of the centaur from the statue had landed off to Bellatrix's right. It was the human, bow wielding half.

He knew the spell would take the last out of him but it was the best he had against the formidable dark witch.

He'd just started gathering the magic needed for the spell when he heard the fireplaces whoosh. He wouldn't stop now though. Casting the spell with a complicated motion and a flourish, the metal centaur lifted it's arms and bow and released the only arrow it had.

Inches from her breastbone, the arrow stopped.

Everything else stopped too except for the fireplaces admitting aurors and ministry personnel. It was as if Harry and Bellatrix and Dolohov had become part of a play and they were on pause while the audience got situated.

Then, Harry's scar exploded in pain. The arrow dropped. The crowd gasped, then screamed. Dumbstruck, none of the aurors moved.

It took seconds for Harry to force the pain outside of his Occlumency shields. In those seconds, Voldemort seemed to blink across the atrium in some form of short-range apparation until Dolohov's upper arm was wrapped tightly in his grip. In three magical strides, he was standing behind Bellatrix and leering at Harry with piercing crimson eyes.

Aware of the audience, Harry didn't give the man the first word.

"I won this round," the emerald-eyed man said quietly; though they desperately wished to, the watchers couldn't hear. "Who walked into a trap this time?"

They definitely could see though. When Harry spat at the ground in front of the Dark Lord to punctuate his final statement, his actions spoke loud and clear.

Faster than Harry had expected, Voldemort had shot a motley grey spell at him. Harry was barely able to deflect it with a jerk of his wand — he couldn't dodge or deflect the next one.

"Crucio,"

Harry hit the ground immediately, unable to stop from writhing as his side injury was aggravated. Fuck him if Voldemort thought he'd scream for him though.

"Just wait, Potter. I will see you bleed out at my feet," Voldemort promised. The sibilant, snake like hisses seemed to reach every corner of the room.  
The torture curse ended but Harry didn't try to stand; he'd definitely lost too much blood.

"You keep trying and it never works out — some Dark Lord you are," again, Harry spat at his feet. He could see the flecks of his blood from the bite he'd dealt his own tongue and felt some mild satisfaction.

Dumbledore's arrival ended the brief spat between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Wasting no more time, the Voldemort and his three followers left the ministry in an impressive if not smokey display.

Minister Fudge's voice was the first to ring out in dumb shock followed by Madam Bones' concise orders to secure the Death Eaters.

He vaguely remembered hearing five dull pops just before the cacophony of noise erupted; his friends were out and safe. That's all he needed to know.

For Harry, everything else faded into blackness.

* * *

Harry groaned and turned his head away from the light. Definitely morning then.

"He's waking up, Madam Pomfrey," he heard Hermione say.

He felt some magic wash over him and he stirred more, groaning when it pulled at his injured side.

"That was quite the scare you gave us, Mr. Potter,"

He took a moment to blink his eyes open before groaning and shutting them again.

"There, there," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly in a tone he recognized as playful for the matron. "If you're this tired after more than twelve hours of sleep, perhaps the weekend in the infirmary would do you good."

"I'm up, I'm up," Harry declared immediately, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"I thought you would be. Here," she said primly as she handed him two small vials. "Pain reliever and an anti-inflammatory. Drink up."

He scrunched his nose but drank the potions he'd been told to.

"I'll go summon the headmaster," she declared, wiping her hands on her robes.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry stopped her. "You think you could wait a few minutes? It's just that the Professor is gonna ask as lot of questions and I could use a minute to get to rights,"

"Absolutely, Harry dear," she said kindly as she bustled away.

"What happened?" he asked Hermione immediately after she finishing throwing up a privacy ward and silencing spell.

"We got the LeStrange brothers and Rookwood in the prophecy room. We also got Avery, Crabbe, Nott, Jugson, Mulciber, MacNair, and Malfoy."

Harry couldn't help but smirk at the news of Lucius' capture.

"Bellatrix and Dolohov got away?"

"Barely — Harry, you should see the headlines. They're incredible."

"What?"

"Look,"

She handed him the newspaper.

The headline was completely overtaken by the picture.

The ministry atrium looked completely wrecked. The debris from the destroyed fountain was strewn everywhere. Chunks of marble and stone had been blasted out of support columns, fireplaces, floors, and walls.

Central to the picture was a terrifying image of Voldemort in all his repugnant glory. More attention grabbing was Harry laying bleeding on the ground an arm's length away. Over and over, the picture replayed Harry spitting at the snake-like wizard's feet.

"Surprised they published his picture,"

"Lilian made sure they had the proper incentive,"

Harry snorted, knowing that meant a bribe, but skimmed the article. It seemed to skip over the entire ministry break in and instead focused on Voldemort's return and Harry being the "spitting image of heroism."

"God, I bet they were proud of that pun," he said sarcastically.

He studied the second half of the front page, noticing the mugshot of Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh that's satisfying," he crowed. "Wait, they're citing the aurors for all the captures?"

"You didn't expect them to give all the credit to you, did you?"

"Spose not," Harry admitted before his face darkened. "It's not like they were even there though. What happened to our backup, Mione? The Order, at least?"

"McGonagall struck again," Hermione answered with a grumble.

As Hermione's favorite teacher, McGonagall's inability to act even when students hand her information on a platter hurt the bookworm emotionally almost as much as it hurt Harry physically. (Idly, Harry thought that was a rather good line to use when tearing into McGonagall in the future. Really compounds personal disappointment with the lasting physical damage her mistakes cause). The Deputy Headmistress was due for some sort of tear down. She'd let them down more times than they could count by ignoring them or following along with the headmasters useless plans.

The time where three of her lions had approached their head of house and said 'Hey Professor, Voldemort is definitely going after that super valuable and dangerous object you guys are guarding on the third floor' came to mind.

"How do you mean?" he asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"She apparently got Seamus' message but then decided that boys will be boys and kept it to herself until too late."

"Well you can't blame her-"

"Don't you start. The one time we need our strictest Professor to act like a responsible adult, she doesn't."

"Maybe she was trying to let us have our fun? We were supposedly broom riding anyways,"

"That's still not an excuse for her to stop behaving like a proper professor."

"And the aurors?"

"Floo was blocked internally, portkey and apparation cut off as well."

"We portkeyed out just fine,"

"It wasn't meant to keep us in, just others out," Hermione denied. "By the time Madam Bones coordinated the aurors enough to bring the wards down, they were useless,"

"They were useless anyways," Harry grumbled. "I remember them just standing there when Voldemort appeared."

Hermione looked apologetic but both of them knew that there wasn't anything they could do to get the wizarding worlds tail from out between it's legs.

"Where's Ron?"

"Coordinating," she answered. "The Sally's haven't left the room since you got back; those tracking spells and potions went off without a hitch."

"So it's spreading?"

"Kind of," Hermione said. "There's a few kinks to work out; every death eater Bellatrix meets will 'catch' the tracker. They won't pass it on though."

"So it only spreads once,"

"Right," she agreed. "I'm going to meet with Chie this summer about it. Either way, Bellatrix is still adding multiple death eaters to our maps. Some of them we've got names for but most of them are just dots."

"Dots we can track," Harry corrected. "So no one knows anyone other than me was there?"

"Dumbledore suspects; I'm pretty sure he might have picked up on our portkeys."

"How do you know he suspects?"

"Just the looks he was giving Neville, Ron, Ginny, and I this morning at breakfast."

"How is Neville?" Harry asked, concerned and cursing himself for not having asked sooner. "Is he alright?"

"Bruised and scraped," Hermione answered in a tone that said she would have told him immediately if he wasn't. "Graham was waiting in the room and was able to fix him up easily enough. Couple real nasty splinters though,"

"Merlin, the prophecy. I can't believe I forgot that too."

"It's safe in the cathedral," Hermione promised him. "Graham had Ron secure it as soon as his portkey landed."

"Have you listened to it yet?"

"Of course not," she answered immediately. "We're waiting for you. Do you want Dumbledore to know you have it?"

"What happened to the fake?"

"Broke in your pocket during your duel with Bellatrix," she answered. "As far as the headmaster is concerned, it broke before you had a chance to hear it."

"I want to see if he tells me the truth. If he doesn't, that's gonna put him against us next year." Harry admitted grimly. "And if he does, I want to make sure it sounds the same as the prophecy we've got."

"Alright," she agreed, matching his tone before letting her face soften slightly.

His best friend leaned across the bed to hug him fiercely.

"Don't you ever do that to us again. That was so reckless, stepping out and facing Bellatrix head-on. And what were you thinking, antagonizing the Dark Lord?!"

That last point seemed to stress her out more than any other.

"It wouldn't have been the same if I hadn't," Harry said, returning her hug with aching arms.

"You saved Neville's life," she said softly. "That was an impressive piece of transfiguration. The Peakes brothers want to know how you got the cloak over so fast,"

"Might have conjured some wind? I just reacted, honestly," he answered. "You've shared the memory then?"

"Would have been mobbed if not,"

"When do you think Madam Pomfrey will let me out?"

"Tomorrow morning," she declared, ignoring the frown he pulled. "And don't think to argue the point — that spell you got caught with was a nasty one."

"Fine, fine," he said, lifting his shirt to look at the side. It was a mottled, shiny pink.

"She had to regrow the skin. It was quite nasty, really," Hermione said distastefully. "Although I did stay to watch."

"She let you stay?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "But we weren't going to leave you alone in here. Right Blaise?"

From below Harry's bed, he heard some shuffling.

"That's right," he heard the distinctive voice of Blaise Zabini say. His voice came from near the foot of the bed. Harry assumed the boy's feet were under his head and that he was stretched out on his stomach.

"Bloody hell, Zabini. How long have you been under there?"

"Since half past ten — Dean's taking over in an hour."

"He bloody well is not-"

"Malfoy Jr.'s gotten nasty since this morning's paper and a lot of our problem-students are getting restless. You wanted a Castle Security team, you've gotta let us do our job."

"Lurking under the bed?"

"Getting the best view of the doors," Blaise corrected.

"What's Dumbledore going to say if he finds a Slytherin under my bed?" Harry asked dryly. "In fact, I'm pretty sure first year Gryffindors have nightmares about this scenario."

"Oh shut up," Blaise said, poking the underside of the mattress forcefully with his wand.

Harry squeaked indignantly and was going to retort when he was interrupted.

"Pomfrey," Hermione hissed.

Immediately, Blaise was completely silent, even the sound of his breathing.

Now that Harry was looking for it specifically, he could feel the almost undetectable thrum of the Weasley twins stealth bomb, as they called it. Apparently, they liked the name because it contradicted itself. Personally, Harry thought they liked to add 'bomb' to the end of all of their inventions.

Blaise was also under Harry's cloak. Harry had come to learn that neither Dumbledore nor Mad-Eye could see under Harry's cloak. The Headmaster had only been able to detect him in first year was because of tracking charms long removed.

Hermione dropped her privacy wards just as Madame Pomfrey bustled back into view.

"You should be getting to lunch, Miss Granger," the matron said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione agreed. "I'll bring you the notes you missed from the last day of classes after lunch, Harry,"

"Thanks," he said softly.

"The Headmaster is on his way," the mediwitch said with a look of disproval on her face. "I believe he may bring with him somewhat of an entourage."

"That's okay, Madam Pomfrey, I expected it,"

That didn't seem to ease her displeasure with the incoming visitors; Harry immediately decided to be as sweet and docile as he could possibly be.

"Do you think I could have a dreamless sleep potion after he leaves, ma'am?"

Her eyes lit up; Harry knew she was going to force one on him anyways so it was better if it seemed like his idea.

"Absolutely dear, wonderful idea," she agreed. "I'll make sure I have the proper dosage all readied up."

Harry knew how to play the matron like a fiddle; five years of extensive time in the infirmary had taught him that much.

Soon, Dumbledore was striding benevolently into the room. Surprisingly, he was free of any ministry employees. Well, Shacklebolt and Tonks were technically aurors but Harry knew they were there as Order members.

"It's good to see you awake, Mr. Potter,"

"Hello, headmaster,"

"Perhaps you'd like to tell us your story?"

* * *

"Well," Harry said to Hermione as they entered the DA room the next morning. "He told me the prophecy, at least. He also told me how it got to Voldemort, bloody Snape. Let's see if he told the truth about the wording,"

The assembled DA was waiting for him, some of them upstairs and some of them gathered around the maps.

"We've got over thirty dots on the map and we've confirmed six of our suspected death eaters," Ron said when he noticed Harry.

Harry spent a few minutes looking over the map with Gareth and Ron before he asked about the prophecy.

"It's upstairs in an oak box on a shelf," he gestured, watching as a low chime sounded and a new dot appeared on the map.

Harry picked up the specified box and brought it to the dining tables.

"Ready to listen to this thing?" he asked Hermione.

Checking with Luna, who was acting as scribe, the blonde gave him a sure nod devoid of her normally dreamy look.

Blaise, Susan, and the core of the group was gathered around him. The rest of the DA was watching with interest but would wait for Harry to address them.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Indeed, the words were the same as the ones Dumbledore had relayed to Harry. Half an hour later, after Luna and Hermione and a small bunch of Ravenclaws had done enough interpreting to last Harry a lifetime, he addressed the DA.

Just like everything else, they'd taken it in stride. Most of them had known Harry for years and considered him an incredible friend. Those that weren't particularly close to Harry still supported him and took the prophecy to mean that he was, indeed, necessary to bring peace to their world.

"I'm more interested in talking about summer plans," Oliver Rivers, a fifth year Ravenclaw, voiced.

"As are we," the Carrow twins, Flora and Hestia, spoke up in their still-creepy monotone.

"How many people are worrying about this summer because their families might have loyalties to the Dark?" Hermione asked, grabbing a sheet of parchment.  
Ten hands went up, including the Carrow twins, and she quickly wrote down their names.

"Alright. How many of you are worried about your families because of a lack of wards or safe location?"

About thirty people raised their hands.

"As I call your name, put them down."

It only took a few minutes for Hermione to have all the names written down.

"The question is, what do you all want to do about it?" Harry asked. "I've got more than enough room to accommodate everyone behind fidelius,"

Blaise, among others who hadn't been a member during the previous summer, looked more than surprised by that last statement.

"You have a fidelius protected house?"

"We have a fidelius protected island," he corrected. "Hermione's idea but we've got more than enough room to house everyone. Speaking of, after this meeting, anyone who joined this year and doesn't know about the island, please come up here. That island is the destination for your amulet portkeys."

The students broke out in chatter and Harry sat back with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the twins. The DA were breaking off into small groups; he could see Blaise Zabini directing students.

"Muggleborns or half bloods with family safety concerns, by the maps please. Those of you concerned about pressure to join the dark either for or by your family, by the stairs. If your families will be okay with you staying elsewhere for the summer, move to…"

* * *

"We've got about seventeen who can commute using portkeys or apparation," Hermione said as she began reading from her list. "Another fifteen plan to tell their families they're staying with friends, fifteen are staying with their families and won't be available, and six snakes who plan to stay with or without parental approval."

"I'd like to bring my sister with me, Astoria, and maybe my mother," Daphne spoke up. "Though my father isn't likely to approve."

"Anyone else want their families with them?"

About 15, 20 people were in that group.

"Can you accommodate this many people and families?" Blaise asked, interested.

"Oh definitely," Hermione answered.

"I believe my mother and I might have an interest," he said slowly, still not quite as comfortable in front of the entire group.

A few of the students who knew his mother raised an interested brow.

Adriana Delia (referred to by her middle name more often than her ever-changing last name) probably had good reason to seek protection. A fair few of her husbands would have been the Dark Lord's bank-rollers and the snake-like man was probably eager to have those funds within his reach. Dumbledore probably would have been just as happy to have the woman on his side for much the same reasons.

"Alright, those of you who are planning to tell your parents you're staying with a friend — start making arrangements by owl with your parents, do whatever you have to do. Those of you who want to move your parents to the castle, stay. Everyone else, dismissed."

Heading for various exits along the walls, a lot of the members dispersed. Those that were left were sticking to the map and loft library area.

Sixteen DA members circled loosely around Harry. Two of Hermione's roommates and a few other notable members settled down with Harry to figure out the logistics of this endeavor.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm posting this a little later than I expected but it's still Wednesday (for me, at least) so it still counts! It's also the longest chapter by far at just over 10,000 words.**

 **I'd really love feedback on this and I'm ever-grateful for those of you supporting this story (via reviews or follows/favorites). Thank you all so much and I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. I'm still trying to improve the quality of my fight scenes since I don't think they compare to my other writing. Let me know if you have any comments or suggestions! Also, I'm always looking for story suggestions (including your own, if there's some you want me to check out)!**


	5. Distractions and Extractions

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

For the last remaining days of term, Harry avoided the professors religiously.

He, Hermione, and Susan Bones had been tasked with visiting and convincing as many of the muggleborn and halfblood families as possible to move to Firewall Castle. Of course when they visited, they brought the student with them so it took some scheduling. Ron and the other Gryffindors were running interference in the times that they were off of the campus.

With the DA's help, Chie had taken a few key memories and pieced them together into one coherent memory so that they could show parents using the pensieve. Using some of Sirius' memories, they were able to make a sort of terrifying movie depicting the first war and the string of attacks the Death Eaters launched against muggleborns and their families.

The next memory the parents would see was Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. After that, there was the memory of the pivotal DA meeting following Cedric's death and a few other memories about the DA.

Most of the parents had reacted with extreme shock, outrage, and fear. Multiple times, parents blustered and asked just what he thought he could do about it.

They were speaking to Trent and Kerrie Entwhistle, Kevin's parents. Susan was standing near the front door, behind the couch Hermione and Harry were sharing, with a vigilant look that didn't quite fit the girl of fifteen. Kevin was sitting in an armchair in the cosy living room and his parents were sharing an opposing sofa.

"What are you saying? That we should just uproot our lives?" Trent asked.

"You're just schoolchildren yourselves, what do you really think you can do?" Kerrie pressed right afterwards.

"Ma'am, I've tried to deny it and run from it since I was eleven years old and got pulled out of the normal world I grew up in," Harry told them with understanding. "But there is no more running from it. It's a reality of life now and this war is part of that reality."

He held their eyes seriously, emerald orbs conveying both the depth of his severity and his unyieldingness.

"I know you look at us and see schoolchildren, and we are, but that doesn't change the fact that the war that's coming is our war whether we want it to be or not. We're going to do our part in it," Hermione, Susan, and Kevin were all nodding with equal conviction, not seeming to realize they were even moving their heads. "We're ready to do things the ministry can't or won't. In fact, we're doing it right now."

They gave him doubtful, questioning looks.

"We're offering you security — as soon as Kevin got his Hogwarts letter, he became a part of this world and you with him. Now that there's a war on, that puts you in danger."

"Well then we'll pull him out of it!" Trent growled.

"I'm afraid it's not so simple, Mr. Entwhistle," Hermione interrupted softly. "I'm a muggleborn too, like Kevin. Once you agreed to let him go to Hogwarts, you essentially signed away your magical parental rights to the headmaster because you're muggles. He's too far into his education; he's considered fully integrated. You could have petitioned courts for the rights back a couple years ago, but even that wasn't likely to succeed as the headmaster is also the head of our judicial system."

"Well they can't stop us from taking him right now," Kerrie said, looking as if she'd be perfectly content to pack a bag and drag her son out by the ear if she had to.

"No, mum, they can't." Kevin spoke up. "But I can and I won't run. That boy you saw m-murdered was my friend. This is my fight now. You need to listen to Harry, dad, because he's the only one who can protect you."

"Well where's this headmaster now?"

"The headmaster is the leader of the other organization we talked about and he's currently sitting on his hands just like most of the ministry."

"Well why isn't he here?"

"Mostly because, even if he doesn't know it, Kevin isn't his responsibility anymore. I'm a legally emancipated adult — I'm the Lord of three houses. For the DA's protection, they've all signed a sort of contract that protects more of their rights under me than Dumbledore would be capable of."

The parents sat there quietly, looking from their son to each other and talking with barely perceptible facial expressions.

"You lot have really got this figured out, have you?" Trent asked slowly.

"We've had all year to make this plan, longer, even. The castle you'd be moving to will be inhabited by dozens of other families, some of them muggles; you won't be alone for company and you'll be free to leave at any time."

"What about our house?"

"I can have your house locked up and furniture packed into secure storage until you're ready to come back."

"Well it'll take us some time to pack up everything and get it moved…" Kerrie said, looking around as if she couldn't believe she were considering this.

"We've got a special crew to help you pack," Harry assured her, thinking of the array of excitable elves in his employ.

"All you have to do is sign this contract; basic secrecy and loyalty oaths for everyone's safety," Hermione told them, opening her deceptively small bag.

"Secrecy?"

"You'll be unable to talk to anyone about the DA, it's members, or activities that aren't already in the know. Mostly because some of the things we do aren't exactly legal. Being here at all, for example, since we used magical travel and we're supposed to be at school." Harry gave them a reassuring smile.

"We also won't be staying cooped up in the castle all summer," Hermione assured them. "We've made a couple travel plans that are very family friendly."

"Well how can we say no?" Kerrie said slowly. "Did you say you had a moving company?"

"Let me introduce you to one of the castle house elves, Sassy…" Harry said with a wink.

The reactions were to house elves were always interesting.

* * *

"Amanda, are you sure this is a good idea?" Susan pressed the Ravenclaw carefully.

"I know my aunt, Susan," Amanda Hooch said back quietly. They were standing outside of Madam Hooch's private chambers. "The Dark Lord took my mum and dad and her husband. She's afraid and we don't have anywhere to go but Hogwarts and I can't stay at Hogwarts over the summer."  
Susan's face softened; Amanda's story was much like her own.

"I know Madam Hooch, Hermione," Harry said softy. "She's good, real good. I think if anyone's going to listen to us fairly, it's her."

"I've got a couple extra memories I want to show her. Especially some of those maneuvers Katie, Angelina, and Alicia have been practicing." Amanda said. "That'll impress her more than anything."

* * *

The DA were all gathered in one train car. It'd taken some work but eventually all of the other students had settled in for the ride and they were able to claim the car in between the two train bathrooms so no non-DA members had any excuse to cross their car.

All of the compartments had been expanded just enough to house ten or more students. The corridor, narrow as it was, had been expanded by Harry to the size of a large hallway and a comfortable bench had been transfigured under the windows for more seating.

A loose group, mostly those who were staying in the castle over the summer, were circling what they'd come to view as the command group in the expanded corridor. That group consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Daphne Greengrass, and Susan Bones.

"I still can't believe you convinced Madam Hooch," Lisa Turpin said with a head shake. "A professor in the castle this summer. Almost sad I'm missing it."  
Lisa was one of the 15 or so students that would be mostly inactive for the summer.

"That still leaves us with about ten families that need talking to," Harry said, checking his list. "Now, Luna, Dean, Blaise, and Sally Smith think they can convince their parents to move to the castle on their own?"

The three nodded.

"Alright," Harry nodded. "About an hour before we reach the station, Nanette, Hermione, and I will be portkeying off to talk to her parents. After that, we're meeting Alice at her home. Then Sally-Anne."

All of them nodded in agreement with that schedule.

"Tomorrow, bright and early most likely, we'll be coming to your house, Seamus,"

"I'll try to sound me mum out now that the prophet's changed its tune,"

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "The last on our list will be you, Lilian," he said to Lilian Moon.

"Think it's gonna take more than you and Granger to convince my parents," she said after a moment.

"Which is why Blaise is coming with us, as well as Neville and Daphne," he told her, knowing her pureblood family would be hard-pressed to essentially run to the light side.

"Let's see how it goes then," Hermione said. "Everyone's had the trace removed from their wands?"

Everyone nodded.

"Remember not to use magic in front of anyone, trace or no trace," she warned.

After that, the DA split into groups within compartments and began working on summer homework or DA research. The current research topic was field healing, though some students searched exclusively for new defensive and offensive magic.

An hour before the train reached the station, Hermione, Harry, and Nanette Desford left the train via portkey. By the time the train reached King's Cross, Harry and Hermione were organizing the house elves to pack up Nanette's house.

By the time Alice Tolipan's family got home, they found two children who their daughter greeted warmly on their doorstep.

* * *

The DA's plans went off without a hitch. Within two weeks, every family had been moved into Firewall castle. The houselves were taking all of the muggles to work or other arrangements as needed and the DA had upped their training.

Su Li had written three weeks into summer to tell them about how scared her family was. They were attempting to move back to China (which Su desperately didn't want to do) but they'd been denied even muggle Visa's. A pensieve wielding Harry and Hermione had been sent to talk to the Li family, including Su's younger sister, and they'd moved into the family wing of the castle expediently.

Ron had gotten an untoward amount of howlers from his mother, as had Harry and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was, apparently, spitting mad.

Fred and George weren't present much during the first month. With Harry's help, they'd gotten the lease for a four story corner building on Diagon's main alley and had taken to decorating and stocking it with zeal. With a few of the DA conspicuously employed as summer employees, they'd produced more joke and prank products than they'd thought possible. They'd also created a specialized belt for the DA members to hold all of their more destructive products that weren't on the shelves.

There had already been about seven group expeditions into the muggle world to parks or playgrounds or other attractions that everyone would enjoy. Hermione had even set out museum schedules and travel arrangements so that families could go out in smaller groups on any given day. No one had complained about feeling shut in or suffocated. It helped that all of the arrangements were pre-made and all-expenses paid.

Today, on the last Saturday of July, they were meeting in the grand ballroom that had been set up quite similar to the DA cathedral in Hogwarts. There were about 50 members gathered; the parents and assorted family had been respectfully shut out.

There'd been some butting of the heads between families and their members. Some parents especially were irked that they were frequently shut out of conversations, training sessions, and whole rooms of the castle.

They'd been forcefully shut up by Harry allowing them to watch one meeting from the second floor balconies of the ballroom.

The children had split in half, one side in white cloaks and the other in red. They faced down in a recreation of a pitched battle. The parents had been shocked by the displays of physical prowess and sheer organization their children had displayed.

Now, the visitors and inhabitants of the castle accepted that the teens would have their privacy whether they liked it or not.

Lavender Brown was practically beaming as she stepped onto the stage.

"So, as you know, some of us girls have been pushing for a real uniform for ages now,"

Harry could hear Ron grumble, "Oh bloody hell,"

"Well," the opinionated young woman said with a mild glare in Ron's direction. "With Daphne's help, we were able to take some of our designs to make battle robes and dress robes.

"Dress robes?" Seamus Finnegan cried. "Is that why you were journaling everyone for measurements?"

"Yep," she agreed brightly, clasping her hands together. "Though we didn't even need them, re-sizing enchantments and all."

Seamus and a few of the other boys groaned at her.

"Just wanted an excuse to get a tape measure around us, didn't you Lav?" Kenny asked jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, tossed her bouncy curls, and waved her wand.

"Here we have Fred and Georgina Weasley modeling the dress robes,"

As if on cue, the disillusionment charms around Fred and George dropped.

The petrified twins were on either side of Lavender; George was wearing the female robes and his figure had been adjusted to match. A platinum blonde wig had been fashioned onto his head to match the rather impressive set of breasts he was sporting. His makeup was done rather tastefully but prominently.

Like mannequins, their skin had been colored a plasticky white. Their arms and legs were posed artificially, like they'd been frozen midway down the runway.

Immediately, the hall burst into laughter. Colin, never slow on the uptake, was already in their faces with his camera.

The robes, however they were displayed, were tasteful.

The over-robe was a dark, velvety looking purple. At the waist, it flowed into a cape that wouldn't obstruct movement. For the girls, the waistline was more pronounced and embellished and fell into a layer of split skirts in various shades of purple that covered more of the trousers.

The pants were black dragon-hide and they tucked into knee-high supple leather boots. Tucked into the pants was a very formfitting long-sleeve undershirt in a very pale silvery purple color. The undershirt was only visible at the wrist and in between the silver buckles of the armor.

Around the place where the body armor ended and the pants begun, a wide band of leather, about the length of a hand, wrapped around the waist and held two knives and two small daggers. The rest of the wide expanse of leather was carved with ornate, faux-decorative runes.

The armor itself was the most impressive. It followed a full-coverage Celtic design and the material was far thicker than dragon hide. The scales were much smaller and the color shifted between black and a very deep shimmery blue in the light.

"Blimey, what is that body made of?" Michael Corner asked, stepping forward.

"The basilisk," Lavender answered with a bright grin. "Harry said if we could make armor out of it, we didn't need to sell it. It's even stronger than dragon hide and we had more than enough to make a body armor for everyone. There's also basilisk gauntlets and shoulder guards for the real armor."

"It looks wicked," Michael complimented.

She waved her hand primly and Megan Jones and Kevin Entwhistle appeared from under their disillusionment charms. They, unlike the twins, hadn't been turned into human mannequins.

They also looked far more intimidating.

They were wearing the same chest-plate and dragon hide pants with a couple additions. They'd been equipped with a hooded caplet that ended just above the elbow. It was in that same deep purple from the dress robes with silver vine embroidery along the edges.

The shoulder plates, and attached gauntlets, were made of narrower pieces of basilisk hide that had been cut to allow flexibility and looked very intimidating with the cape flowing over it.

Thin but flexible dragon hide gloves covered their hands and exposed wrists. Wand holsters were attached with a quick release wrist holster that every DA member had taken wearing full time.

The gossamer undershirt from the dress robes remained to prevent chafing but was hardly visible under the gauntlets and shoulders.

The second addition was the basilisk hide tassets that secured at the waist and fell down to protect the outside of the hip and upper thigh to just above the knee. Their buckles secured along each inner thigh over the dragon hide pants.

Two belts had been attached, one for daggers and knives and the other for the twin's creations and some medical potions.

The boots were different too, made of dark grey dragon hide. The main boot ended at the knee but the outer sides of them rose up, ending below the tassets to provide full hip coverage from any shrapnel.

Everyone was appropriately impressed. Despite the color, the boys could find nothing to complain girls, needless to say, had loved them.

"Everyone will be receiving their set over the next two nights as well as the instructions for the specialized clothing switching spell," Hermione took over after everyone had a few minutes to fawn over them.

The twins had been released from their mannequin poses and warned against attempting to prank Lavender's personal beauty supplies.

"They'll be coming in a specialized three compartment trunk supplied with the twins latest gear. You're to have this trunk on you at all times. You can keep it shrunk in your pocket or you can attach it as a small charm on your amulet. The armor switching spells will work without the trunk being returned to full size."

"Can we talk about some sort of badge system?" Megan Jones asked.

"Badges?" Harry asked, screwing up his face.

"Yeah," Susan Bones spoke up. "Like you should have something that denotes you as the leader, and Ron should have something that marks him as our tactician. It could be like a belt buckle on these hip things," the Hufflepuff pointed to the armored hip-plates Megan Jones was sporting.

"I think healers should have something on their cape shoulders too, to make them more identifiable from behind," Daphne spoke up. "Like a caduceus. That could be the buckle symbol and could go on the left shoulder too."

"And for the Castle Security team, a shield and crossed wands," Blaise spoke up.

"The broom squad could take the alchemic air symbol, since we're air support," Amanda Hooch offered.

"Harry could have five stars, like a muggle general," Colin spoke up brightly. "And Ron could have three, then all the squad leaders could have one."

"What about everyone else?" Harry spoke up, not really liking the idea. "We don't really have ranks anyways. Squad leaders are chosen because they're good coordinators and we need people elsewhere."

"We don't really have a symbol," Hermione agreed. "We never really discussed one."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's got his Phoenix."

"Because he named the group the order of the Phoenix," Harry retorted.

"I don't think we need a mascot anyhow, the school has enough of them," Fay Dunbar spoke up, picking at her nails. "Blaise suggested the shield and crossed wands. What about a wand and a sword?"

A few people began murmuring before Dean Thomas conjured a table and a sketchbook.

"I've got an idea," he said.

Everyone knew he was a more than decent artist so a couple of them huddled around and offered suggestions while Hermione told Harry that he was going to have to accept that they thought of him as the leader.

Even Ron agreed.

"Look at everything you've done mate — every one of them is proud of where they're at. And these robes are bloody cool, makes everyone feel important. Badges and shoulder designs do too."

"Alright, alright," he waved. "Lavender, Hermione, you can make it happen?"

"Easy — we'll get Dean to draw them all," Lavender agreed with a smile, bouncing excitedly. Her blonde curls seemed to have a life of their own. "He helped with the sketches for the robes too. Said some weird things about high elves and muggle games,"

Hermione snorted and shook her head.

Still, Lavender looked quite pleased.

Dean enlarged his design and floated it to the front of the room. It looked a lot like the Hogwarts crest in shape and filigree at the top. However, instead of an H and the four house symbols, there was a purple flower that was blooming in sync with with sparks coming out of the crossed wand and sword overlaying it.

In the three-segmented ribbon below the crest were the words 'Beatus vir qui non abiit in consilio impiorum.'

"What's that mean?" Harry asked, a few students echoing.

"Blessed is the man who does not walk in the counsel of the wicked," Dean said with a shrug. "My Grandmum always liked it. I thought it rather fitting."

"Any particular reason for that flower?"

"It's a purple columbine," Scarlett Lympsham, who had suggested the flower, explained. "It means resolved to win."

"Means?" Ron asked dumbly. "How's a flower mean anything?"

"Victorian flower language, Ronald," Hermione told him with an eye roll.

"Oh like that's something everyone knows,"

"Quite a few people do," the ever-knowledgeable witch responded, quite a few Ravenclaws and purebloods nodding along.

"I like it," Lavender said, her room mate, Marie Janice nodding in agreement. "It matches the robes."

"Squad leaders and healers or other designations can wear their patch on the left shoulder and the buckle. Everyone can wear this one on their right shoulder and their buckle." Lavender decided, pretty much in charge of the wardrobe.

"Any complaints?"

There were none.

"Good," Harry stepped forward. "Now, moving on."

"Sirius should be here any minute; form your groups. Today we're running our non-verbal spell chaining drills but we'll be doing it off the coast of the island. Aim for the water — we don't need this bleeding into the wards." Ron directed.

* * *

Harry's birthday passed without a hitch. There had been many, many birthdays in the castle already and he refused to allow his to pass with any excessive fanfare.

The day after his birthday, however, he'd sent everyone on a week long trip to Disneyland.

"Actual bloody Disneyland," Rosalind Desford, Nanette's sister, had cheered just before being scolded for her language.

The families with smaller children had been booked hotels. Other's took long-distance portkeys; one of the perks of the U.S. being part of the I.C.W. — they protected the rights of Lords to make portkeys.

Some families were less interested, though most everyone went. They'd snuck Ginny out of the burrow through Ottery St. Catchpole three days in a row so that she could go too. The same thing happened for other DA members who were mostly inactive during the summer.

Harry had a rather memorable time with Sirius.

* * *

Sirius was wearing a too-large lime green hat with attached droopy ears. The stenciling said 'goofy.' The older man looked pleased as punch, face flushed from all the running and excitement.

"I chose Disneyland for all of the kids," Harry said dryly. "And somehow you're the most enthusiastic of the bunch."

"You definitely made the kids happy — already hear talks about chaperone scheduling and shifts from the parents,"

Harry looked out at the group of fifteen that he was with; there were about four families, three of which had children under the age of ten. All of them were having a blast in America.

"Want to get away for a minute?" Sirius asked, gesturing towards a slightly less busy street lit with fairy lights.

"Sure Padfoot," Harry agreed, sure that the man had seen another vendor selling flashing light sticks and other assorted toys.

They walked in companionable silence for a minute or so before Sirius pulled them into a dark corner.

"Detour!" he cried before side-along apparating Harry away.

When the nearly painful compression stopped and he could feel his feet on solid ground again, Harry restrained the urge to deck his godfather. They were in a dingy alley behind a dumpster.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Welcome to Vegas, Prongslet."

He'd very nearly strangled his godfather. But, the five hours he'd allowed the man-child to drag him about and run amok in sin city would certainly be treasured by him.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Brown?" Harry called.

Kathleen, Lavender's mom, turned with a friendly smile.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think you could look into hiring a real medi-witch or wizard? Possibly two?"

"Of course dear," she agreed.

Kathleen and her husband Frederick ran a quite successful employment firm that helped connect graduates to people looking for apprenticeships or interns.

"They'd be required to sign pretty extensive contracts, but they can live here full time with no rent, free food, and better pay than they'd get anywhere else."

"What pay range are you looking for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well healers can be quite expensive. Are you looking for a medi-wizard or a full healer?"

"One full healer — if they have an apprentice, even better,"

"Flexible then. And pay?"

"Well if you find someone suitable, take whatever number they ask for and double it,"

"Double it?"

"Call it hazard pay, with the Weasley twins around,"

"Can't argue that, love," she said, tossing her wavy honey brown hair. "I'll get back to you if I find anyone."

* * *

It was a week later that Kathleen got back to him. She had referred Lanuaria Silva and her apprentice Audrey Kent. Their village was one of the first targeted by Voldemort and the clinic they had ran was burned to the ground.

Harry had immediately liked the white-haired healer and made sure she knew that she had unlimited funds to stock her infirmary. Her apprentice still looked a bit shell-shocked but both woman had looked pleased (if surprised) by the frankly luxurious accommodations and the amount of people simply happy to see another friendly face.

It was that same day that Harry got another obnoxious message from the Headmaster. Voldemort had stepped up his attacks and the volume of letters received by the golden trio had increased proportionally.

 _Harry,_  
 _As you may or may not know, Voldemort has been leading a series of raids around the country. Because of your failure to return to number 4 Privet Drive, the wards have fallen and the house fell victim to the Death Eaters._  
 _I must insist that you return immediately. You are endangering the lives of both Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Their families are extremely worried._  
 _We will be discussing your behavior upon your return. Reply post-haste and save everyone more undue worry._  
 _Regards,_  
 _Albus Dumbledore_

"I don't even know what to make of this — notice how he didn't even tell me that my relatives are okay?" Harry said angrily. "And there's not but four weeks of summer left anyhow."

"Because he can't find them either," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just another attempt at manipulation. And trying to say my parents are worried? I know he hasn't even been able to contact them, they're out of the country."

"My mum hasn't let up with the howlers. Asked the elves for a bit of help; they send them all to Mr. Lovegood's printing press tower. Can barely hear her over the noise."

The trio, and an assortment of other DA members and their families, were sitting in the largest sitting room. The trio was closest to the fireplace in the three armchairs.

Sally-Anne came in, looking flustered.

She drew the attention of some of the members; a fair few of them were wearing their battle robes. They'd taken a liking to them, especially now that they were adorned with the DA crest or various identifiers.

"Ron, I've been working with Susan and Colin all week. Leanne and Luna worked out a spell that lets us record death eater movements on the map so we can play it back and we've been looking at the locations they attacked in the day or hour before he attacks them."

Ron gave her his full attention, countenance immediately shifting into one of focused determination.

The parents and family in the room all honed in on the conversation shamelessly. Rarely did they get to see what really went on — they'd pretty much only been told the name of the club.

"So, we found that they send scouting teams of five approximately six hours before the attack. We also know they attack in groups of 15 or even less."

"They don't come in expecting resistance from muggles," Ron agreed. "What's going on?"

"We tracked five death eaters to St. Asaph — it's a real small town in Wales."

"So we're expecting an attack there in the next six hours?"

"Next four,"

"Have Susan alert the Ministry," Harry interjected.

Sally-Anne hesitated.

"Well, a few of us were talking and…" she paused. "Well, why can't we handle it?"

"Our job is to defend, Sally-Anne," Harry told her. "The ministry has the aurors to handle this."

"Have you seen how they handled everything else?" she scoffed. "They show up in time to obliviate people, not actually help. And when they do fight, they don't have any sort of tactics. It's a free for all."

"And we would be defending people," Amanda spoke up. "Better yet, we'd be defending people who can't help themselves."

Harry looked around the room, noticing the parents beginning to look like they had things to say.

"I'll call a meeting then," he sighed.

* * *

"It would tip our hand far too soon," Ella Wilkins argued. "If a new group appears out of nowhere and smacks down 15 of his death eaters, the aurors and the Dark Lord will know something's up."

"It's not as if the media will publicize it; the aurors aren't going to admit to someone else doing their job," Michael hypothesized.

"But it will be known within the ministry that 15 death eaters were foiled by someone other than aurors," Ella argued. "And anything that the ministry deems a secret is, of course, known by everyone. Especially the Dark Lord."

"And even if not everyone, Dumbledore," Harper Lee spoke up. "In the long run, isn't he the one we really need to avoid being detected by?"

"Is tipping our hand marginally that big of a deal when compared to the lives it would save?" Sally-Anne argued. "You know what, look at this,"

She flicked her wand briskly and a map of a muggle town sprung up. Fifteen black dots appeared up the main street and branched off into the nearest neighborhoods.

"This is what they do to most muggle towns. Because they expect no resistance and don't schedule the attacks more tha six hours ahead of time due to a fear of leaks, they use line targeting," she explained. "They just line up and down the town, seal the houses, and burn them."

In front of the death eaters, a wave of simulated fire overtook the houses.

"Because it's magical fire, it spreads. They leave some houses unsealed and when the occupants rush out, they torture them."

Sally-Anne ended her wand simulation. She looked fired up while the rest of the room looked ill at ease. With another wave of her wand, another map filled the air; it was the town they were planning to attack tonight.

"We know approximately when they're going to be there," she continued. "We can trap the town, fire-proof the houses, and put up portkey and apparition wards that allow them in but not out."

Fred and George, who were seated on a plus sofa, were examining the map.

"We have our tar carpet," Fred said thoughtfully.

"They'll sink up to their thighs in tar…"

"…and they won't be able to move."

"It's a new prototype but if you want to get in and out without leaving a trace…"

"…you can just roll it up after you've taken them down and store it away."

"We could save innocent people," Neville said slowly.

"It could bolster the people's morale too," Daphne said just as slowly. "If they see the aurors catching death eaters and fighting back."

Harry looked around at the slowly hardening faces of his friends.

Sirius came in while certain people were still muttering amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Couldn't get out of you-know-where fast enough."

"We're pretty sure we know where the death eaters are going attack next, in four hours," Harry answered. "Some of us want to turn it over to the aurors, others think they'll botch it and want us to handle it."

Sirius looked immediately shocked by that before studying the map. At first he wanted to protest but he could already see the determination on some of their young faces.

"You sure there's only fifteen death eaters?" he asked after studying it.

"That's been the standard," Graham Pewsey agreed. "If we do this, I'll be able to definitely determine their numbers just as the attack starts. We'd have a backup team ready to follow whoever goes if needed."

"We'd need at least 20 people to cover this attack," Ron said, shaking his head. "I mean, we're ready for it. We've got the tactics and more than enough of the twins supply to trap the area to our advantage. We can blind them before they even realize what's happening."

"But we would be tipping our hand," Hermione sighed. "Everyone, stand back please."

Obeying, even whilst bickering among themselves, they stood back to the edges of the room to allow Hermione the space she needed.

With a few flicks of her wand, all of the sofas and armchairs marched to the center of the ballroom and created an inwards facing circle.

All of the tables followed, situating themselves in front of the seats. There was a place for everyone to sit and room for them to write.  
Hermione finished by spelling a piece of parchment and quill into each place and then placed a subtle voice amplification charm to make sure everyone's voice carried.

After they all sat down, discussion resumed.

"I still say it tips our hand early," Ella Wilkins said.

"I think it's time we start thinking about when we're going to tip our hand at all," Hermione interjected. "Logically, it's going to be some time this year. Voldemort or the Ministry are going to make some move in Hogwarts and it's going to bring us to light."

"That's within Hogwarts, yes. But putting Voldemort on the lookout for resistance this early? He'll be expecting it from future attacks." Sophie Roper spoke up.

"If someone doesn't do something to show the dark that someone's going to stand up to them, they're going to recruit more people." Angelina spoke up. "That's how it always works. They'll see the dark as the winning side."

They all thought about that for a moment.

"She's right," Lavender Brown agreed. "I remember my cousin Archie talking about Voldemort trying to recruit my uncle during the first war. They'll just get more bold the more they win."

"We can do something to save innocent people," Sally-Anne opined. "Isn't that the point of the DA? Protecting ourselves and others?"

"It is, Sally-Anne, but we got the aurors ready for this for a reason," Harry tried again. "They're better equipped, aren't they?

"Their response time is still far too slow," Susan said, shaking her head. "My auntie's trying to change it but ministry regulations aren't making it easy."

"Response time isn't a problem though," he pressed. "We're giving them a four hour head start,"

"If they even listen to the tip," Tracey Davis added.

"Why wouldn't they?" Harry asked

"They might see it as a trap or a trick or an exaggeration," Susan admitted. "It was a problem for auntie during the first war — people seeing a figure in a dark cloak, report an impending death eater attack."

"That really happened?" Hermione asked.

"People were afraid," the puff explained. "Spooked easy — it's happening now too. The ministry doesn't have a way to prioritize tips and you can't send anything directly to Amelia Bones that's anonymous. It'd take hours to sort."

"Really doesn't sound effective," Harry sighed.

"And are the aurors really better equipped than us?" Sally Smith spoke up from where she'd been studying plans and tactics. "We've got tear gas, stun grenades, tar carpet, and rope robes in excess from the twins. Those four things alone could take fifteen death eaters."

"We don't know how effective the stun bombs are yet; the twins can't test them on any friendlies because they're too volatile."

"Still, we know most of them work," Sally insisted.

"How many in favor of the DA getting involved? We'd only need a team of 20, plus a few to go ahead with the twins to trap the town." Hermione asked. "Mark yes or no on your sheets of parchment,"

A minute later, the results were in.

"Looks like we're getting involved," Harry said, sighing.

He'd marked no, personally. He had to consider the safety of his friends before anything.

"First thing we need to decide is who's going,"

"I most certainly will be," Sirius spoke up.

"Us three and the twins as well," Harry spoke up, gesturing between Ron and Hermione.

"Me, of course," Sally-Anne spoke up.

Neville, Luna, and Susan wordlessly raised their hands.

In the end, Anthony, Cho, Dean, Amanda, Hannah, Gillian Ossett, Fay, Michael, Terry, and Oliver Rivers were also selected to go as well.

"Fred, George, taken Megan and the Carrow twins to St. Asaph's." Harry directed. "I want tar carpet and stun grenades set to be detonated. How're you planning to fireproof the houses?"

"We've got pocket wards for the business but suppression charms will have to be added to houses just before the battle. If we add them early we'll trigger ministry sensors," George answered seriously; Fred was leaving to get more of their supply from the shop. "We could probably put a large majority of the houses to sleep too,"

"We'll launch the tear gas at individual groups upon arrival. Then we'll trigger the stun bombs and tar carpet. We've got to stun and bind any of them that don't get hit or caught." Ron directed, spreading a map out on the central table.

Hermione easily charmed it to display death eaters, though there were none in the town.

"We've got two hours before we need to be laying low in the town," he continued. "I want five of you in the main town circle; the post office and main businesses are there. There need to be teams of three at the intersections here, here, and here. The remaining five I want on brooms circling the town. Your first objective is smothering any fires the death eaters start. Sirius, I want you in animagus form trotting up and down the main street."

Everyone listened to Ron's plan carefully.

"Gareth's gonna be in charge here; we'll all be in contact through the charmed earpieces. Wear your battle armor and make sure your hoods are fixed in place with the enchantment," he continued; the red haired teenager didn't have any problem taking charge and delivering orders. "We don't need anyone, especially Dumbledore, thinking Harry Potter and his missing best friends are involved."

"If we don't use Hogwarts spells, no one will suspect Hogwarts students," Terry Boot offered.

"Well we're only aiming to capture them, right?" Cho Chang asked nervously, tapping her wand against her palm.

"Correct — that doesn't mean we're shooting stunners," Harry told them. "Bone-breakers, concussion hexes, cutting curses; all of those go. Aim for the knees and wand arm. We don't want them getting back up. Non-verbal if you're comfortable. We're not trying to engage them directly. Remember, these aren't duels. If you see someone fighting one on one, make it two on one if you're not engaged. We expect them to be blinded, surprised, and unable to communicate between groups."

"Those of you on brooms," Hermione spoke up. "Talk to Morag before you leave and get a refresher on dark fire suppression spells. We don't know if they'll use dark magic or not."

"Alright, everyone got their ear bun thing?" Ron asked.

"Ear bud," Hermione corrected with an eye roll.

"Yeah yeah," he waved off. "Remember emergency portkey passwords and remember that no one can hear what you're saying under the hood. If your hood comes off, don't use anyones name over the ear thing."

"Let's go over this again…" Sally-Anne said, smoothing the edges of the map. "You want to stake them out from here, here, and here? Wouldn't it be better to…"

* * *

20 armor-clad witches and wizards appeared in a small wooded area. They landed in formation, appearing in unison.

Immediately, they split into groups. Disillusionment spells were applied with silencing charms as well and five immediately took to their brooms. They'd be staking out on the roof of the post office, already closed in the late dusky evening.

Harry, Luna, and Gillian were one team of three. They were on their stomachs in the bushes across from the three-way intersection of a populated neighborhood.

They'd been there for thirty minutes when Gareth came on the comms.

"We've got movement," he announced. "Fifteen death eaters in a field five miles south of you."

"They're breaking into five groups of two and a group of five," he told them, sounding almost breathless.

"Air support; be prepared to aid in the town square," Ron directed.

"Incoming in three, two, one-"

Moderate pops rent the air.

"North eastern neighborhood, you're clear. Move west now," Graham ordered.

"We're got three groups of them pretty close together," Sirius raspy voice came in as he shifted out of his dog form. "Near the four way intersection and leading off into the neighborhood."

Two death eaters appeared directly in front of Harry, Luna, and Gillian.

"Hold fire," Ron whispered; the death eaters were waiting for some sort of signal. Sirius was getting into position a couple yards from Terry and Sally-Anne.

"Death eaters in the circle are trying to start fires," Hermione reported quietly. "They've caught some trees on fire — it's dark magic."

"That must be the signal for the rest of them to start," Ron determined. "Engage now. Twins, activate the traps."

Up and down the street, soft explosions rent the air. It sounded like a whooshing release of energy and tinkling glass — the stun bombs. Seconds later, thick white gas began billowing out of various bushes. It obscured the views of the death eaters but not the DA.

"Stun bombs ineffective," Susan reported grimly; they could hear the sound of spell fire. "Tar carpet is keeping them in place, gas is blinding them. Hannah, reductos. Overwhelm their shields and put these bastards down."

In groups of two, the death eaters weren't prepared for their invisible adversaries. Even though they'd heard the sounds of spell fire from the center, very few of them utilized the heads up.

Apparently, the five in the town center were the most competent.

Luna threw a ball of what appeared to be luminescent twine at the feet of her two. Within seconds, it had exploded all over them. They were quickly bound in glowing rope robes, arms pressed to their sides.

The ropes automatically withdrew the wands from their fingers and Gillian hit them both with a medical-grade concussion hex — he was an excellent healer and quick with a wand.

"Six death eaters in the Northernmost neighborhood," Gareth informed them. "They short-range apparated to each other,"

"I thought we blocked apparation," Cho, on a broom, growled.

"Design flaw — noted," Hermione ground out. "They can apparate within the wards but not outside of them. If you're 17, you can too. Noceo cruentas,"

They all winced; that was a nasty laceration hex from the mild-mannered Granger.

"Two brooms heading their way," Fred announced, speaking for George as well.

"Gillian, Luna, to the town center. I'm going into the neighborhoods," Harry barked.

Harry took off at a run in the opposite direction. For him and the rest of the DA, the thick white fog looked like nothing more than mist and he could see two death eaters down on the ground already.

Continuing on, he saw one death eater exchanging spells with Terry and Sally-Anne.

Harry hit him in the back with a bone breaker; it caught him in the ribs and threw him to the right. The motion of his wand transitioned smoothly into a transfiguration based incarcerous spells, binding the man in strong chains. He finished with a stunning charm.

Terry and Sally-Anne were tearing off after him now, towards the main confrontation.

"They're getting nasty!" Neville announced.

A flash of green spell fire confirmed that. One of them had conjured a gust of wind that effectively cleared away the gas.

Ahead, he could see his friends ducking and casting just like he'd taught them. They were all moving efficiently and trusted their shields to cover them.

Two forms raced over Harry's head; the twins. Terry and Sally-Anne sped up when they saw the explosion of light from what was, undeniably, the redheaded duo.

"Stinging sap," one of the twins said smugly as a few death eaters screamed.

Four death eaters were still standing when Harry arrived. He growled and threw his hand out when he saw a flash of hunter green light.

"Contego," he voiced, knowing his wandless spell would be stronger that way.

The yellow-hued shield sprung up in front of Ron, deflecting the muscle-inversion curse.

"Celer jaculum," he cast.

Three crimson javelins sped out of his wand. One missed, as he had aimed low, but two found their way into the thighs of the death eaters closest to him.

Someone threw a set of rope robes at them and they were bound. Before their cronies could do much else, they were struck by multiple hexes and landed in a heap against some trash bins.

"Status?" Harry asked, pressing a hand to his ear.

"I see no targets moving," Gareth said; they could vaguely hear the chatter of DA members in the Firewall ballroom.

"Town Center's clear," Luna's breathy but concentrated voice answered.

"Eyes on count?" Ron asked.

"Eyes on five," Luna answered for the town center.

"Eyes on two,"

"Eyes on two,"

"Eyes on five,"

"Eyes on one," Neville finished the sound-off, retrieving a death eater from the bushes.

"Stun every one of them again," Ron ordered, waiting until every death eater had been definitely stunned. "Role call,"

Everyone called off their name and injury status — no one had anything more than some spell burns and a sprained wrist.

"Get all the death eaters into the town center; line them up, hit them with the tracker virus, and place a muggle repelling charm." Harry ordered.

He levitated four death eaters. Susan, Neville, and Ron all helped levitate the rest. Along the road back to the main square, the DA took the trussed up unconscious offenders and floated them into the town square.

Cho, Dean, Hermione, and Anthony had already established a perimeter of muggle repelling and detection wards. Everyone's hoods were still in place. The twins were sweeping up and down the streets to make sure every remnant of their pranks were removed.

"Have we got any way of knowing when the ministry will arrive?"

"Average response time of nine minutes," Zara Valli's distinctive voice answered.

"Thought you were on vacation, Valli," Harry commented gruffly to the well established socialite and budding pureblood Lady Regent of her family.

"And miss this?" she scoffed; she was poised elegantly in a wing-backed chair in the Firewall ballroom. "I'm sorry I missed the discussion of it's merits."

"Colin, you're clear to move in. I want you in and out; all we need are their pictures."

"Nonessential personnel — clear out," Ron barked.

"Two minutes till we can expect them," Susan said, shifting nervously.

The town was eerily still; most all of the muggles slept on, unawares. The ones that weren't asleep couldn't leave their houses and they couldn't see out of their windows.

"Cutting it close," Harry said gruffly.

Multiple portkeys activated. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Susan, the twins, and Sirius were the only ones remaining. Sirius was already checking his godson over with his eyes, coming to stand behind the armor clad boy. Harry didn't have a scratch on him that he could tell.

Just as everyone left, Colin's pre-made portkey placed him right near the copse of trees on one side of the center. Everyone started, wands aimed his way, but they were dropped within seconds.

Colin didn't comment, well accustomed to jumpy reactions. He moved immediately towards the bound prisoners, camera at the ready.

The masks had already been removed, wands snapped at their feet. They were all low level death eaters. The highest ranking one was probably Batten Nott, a cousin of the main branch of the Nott family.

"Got it," Colin nodded to them all and activated his portkey.

"You all go now," Harry waved off. "Sirius, you too."

Hermione stayed, knowing she was needed.

"I've got the portkey trails," she assured him.

"I'll clear our magical signatures," Harry nodded. "We'll have thirty seconds of grace to portkey out or we'll leave our own signatures behind,"

Hermione nodded and raised her wand. She moved it with skill in a complicated pattern.

Harry, however, closed his eyes and brought his magic to the surface. After a moment, he began a humming chant.

The knowledge of how to do what he was doing was lost to all but a few. At first it had been because of a scarcity of power with which to perform the spell but later that had turned into a scarcity of knowledge.

Sirius had recommended the book; apparently aura cleansing was a very restricted talent and all books had been pulled out of print in 1707 with the advent of the Ministry. It took a load of magical talent and the ability to recognize auras he wanted to remove and auras he wanted to remain (i.e. the death eaters).

Luckily, Harry knew his friends and their auras very well. He walked briskly down the street to the last intersection they'd fought at.

"Let's go," Harry said as soon as he was finished.

"Just one second," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Mione…"

"Aurors incoming," Gareth warned them. "In 3, 2,-"

Simultaneously, Harry and Hermione portkeyed away. As soon as Hermione left, her wards fell. The period of grace after the cleansing spell ended and no trace was left that they or their wards had ever been there.

The aurors appeared, wands at the ready, to find fifteen trussed up unconscious death eaters.

* * *

"Bloody hell, you two," Ron scolded. "That was cutting it close,"

"There were a lot of portkey trails," Hermione said defensively. "We got out in time,"

"Barely," Ron retorted.

Gillian and Audrey, Lanuaria's apprentice, were doing rounds around the room. Some of the spell burns from curses that were barely dodged required creams.

Everyone was chattering loudly and excitedly; Colin begged to bring out the presentation pensieve. Harry had just gotten it set up when Chie Shinohara pushed open the grand doors; they would rebuff any non-DA members when meetings were in progress.

"I saw the journal — is everyone okay?"

"I'm logging injuries in the journal now," Daphne said from a small elegant writing desk she'd transfigured. "Just some spell burns and Cho sprained her wrist with some broom maneuver. They're all about to share their memories of the fight,"

"Oo, wait," Chie called, stepping elegantly through the crowd of students and to the front. "If it's memories of the same event in the same general location I can piece them all together,"

A couple of the more exuberant members cheered.

"Yes please, Chie," Hermione agreed politely with a weary smile.

All of them were still in their battle robes, caplet hoods down. If they were being honest, they all felt a bit like badasses. Very tired badasses.

"Could be good for us, evaluate what we need to improve." Harry commented as Chie began doing something to their memories.

"I want more numbers next time," Ron determined. "Even having an extra five overhead had us going at it one on one on the ground."

"We'd like to know what went wrong with the stun grenades," the twins said in unison.

"It's ready," Chie commented, smoothing her floral dress. She'd picked up work in the Chinese embassy as a magical liaison of sorts and normally looked business formal.

Everyone quieted down as the pensieve projected a much wider view than they were used to; they could clearly see the entire street and town center as if it were a 3D map.

As the memory played, Chie approached Harry.

"Harry," she greeted, nodding gently. "It won't be probable to arrange a visit to China this summer but my auntie sent along some information. It's rather delicate though."

"Are you staying for the night?" he asked, knowing she had elected to move into Firewall castle rather than pay rent on an apartment.

"I am,"

"Perhaps we can talk about it in my study on the third floor, east wing, after breakfast?"

"That works," she agreed before slipping off to find her own seat near her old schoolmates.

By the end of the relatively short memory, Ron had a sheet of notes about things they needed the work on. The twins had stood obnoxiously close to the pensieve when the stun bombs had exploded but hadn't been able to pinpoint what had gone wrong.

At the end, there as much discussion between them all before Colin stood up and called for attention.

"I'll be going to Diagon bright and early to pick up a stack of Prophets," the soon to be fifth-year Gryffindor said, not feeling any nerves as he spoke to the large but lounging group. "Need about five of the press squad up bright and early to write the report,"

"Daphne, did you finish medical reports and inventory?" Hermione asked from her own desk.

"It's all there," she tapped her journal with a manicured nail.

"I think we're good for tonight then," Harry declared, waving a hand towards the doors to end the privacy wards. "Seems the house elves decided we'd be having a small feast — they cooked accordingly."

"Every night is like a circus in this place, Potter," Ella Wilkins said with an eye roll and a Slytherin look of disdain everyone knew was faked.

"Oh stuff it, Ella," Sophie Roper retorted. "You love it here."

Ella sniffed, corners of her lip twitching.

"It might have grown on me,"

The group laughed and headed into the large dining room big enough to house all of the occupants of the castle. There was a celebration to be had.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! My computer charger broke and I couldn't scrounge up the cash to buy a new, exorbitantly expensive one until the end of last week and it didn't deliver until Saturday. Then this hurricane Patricia (I live in Houston, Texas) knocked out my internet so here I am. Hopefully I'll be able to keep with the regular posting schedule now. I won't be posting this Wednesday though.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of the DA in action. Any suggestions? Questions? Things you think need addressing or changing?**


	6. The Start of a New Year

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.  
**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

The DA had gotten a teensy bit crazy.

Somewhere along the line, a few poker tables had got pulled out and then some blue sparring matts were conjured. Then the elf-mead started flowing then Seamus and his mom had got degenerately more Irish. And that was before the whiskey had even hit the table.

The parents, many still coming to grips with the changes they had seen in their sons and daughters, didn't throw up much of a fuss about the underage drinking. All of them were supervised anyhow and they couldn't dispute their safety within the castle.

Harry had forcefully insisted that there be no studying or report writing so every member ended up spending time with their family or friends.

At the end of the night, the twins had put on a fireworks display. It reenacted a Quidditch match with a particularly explosive snitch that awed some of the muggle family members (and some of the wizards too).

So, it was an understandably bleary-eyed Harry Potter that stumbled down the brightly lit halls of the castle and into his study. He'd slept through breakfast but he didn't want to miss his meeting with Chie.

He was shirtless, still in his sleep shorts, with a heavy robe tied loosely at the waist. There weren't very many people in the halls to snicker at his messy bedhead so he didn't much care.

"Master Harry be needing tea," Winky said after taking one look at him, popping out of the room before the Boy-Who-Lived could even acknowledge her.

His study was large and the floors were cold, aside from the area covered by the hand-woven blue and cream rug. Harry was carefully considering the merits of testing out the chaise by the fire but shook that off.

No sooner had he sunk into the chair behind his desk than a small tea service for two appeared, his cup already poured.

Before he could lift his cup, a collection of parchments appeared a few inches above his in-tray. They fell into place atop the heap of other forms and reports that needed signing or filing.

He groaned ineligibly.

After anther cup of tea he felt almost human and there was a knock on the door just as he was pouring his third.

"Come in,"

"Morning Harry," Chie greeted, stepping into the room wearing a fitted silk robe.

"Good morning," he returned. "Tea?"

"Please,"

Harry waved a hand, not even using a wand, while he set aside his parchment and quill to turn his attention to Chie.

"Sugar?"

"Two,"

After those niceties were out of the way, Chie settled down to explain.

"You are aware of my travels to China to learn more of the mind arts?"

"Of course," Harry answered, thinking of how much the DA had benefited from it.

"I was learning from my aunt Anchee," she continued. "Their magic is very different from ours, very base. What isn't instinctive is ritualistic — that's what makes this so delicate."

Harry held her eyes, listening intently.

"I explained to her the curse scar and the connection between the Dark Lord and yourself. Anchee was very concerned because the bond has proved to be subject to manipulation."

"Well that's why I'm worried too,"

She shook her head, some of her dark hair falling out of its pinned array. "Not in that way. A bond should not work the way your bond works. If it is to cause you pain, it is to cause you constant pain. If you are to share thoughts, you are to share constant thoughts."

"Instead by dreams are random, the pain sporadic,"

She nodded. "It's dark magic, my auntie was very certain. And she says there's only four rituals she knows of that could cleanse it."

"Alright, so we need to find these rituals,"

"There's more," she said, brow furrowing. "She said it sounds like a soul bond. Soul bonds can only happen if a wizard willing shares his soul — normally in a happy circumstance, like marriage binding."

"And abnormally?"

"There is a practice," she said slowly. "It's old and gruesome but involves tearing the soul in half and placing it into an object."

"Doing what?" he asked dumbly.

"Putting a piece of oneself into an item," she clarified. "For a piece of his soul to have ended up in you, he had to have made preparations. He had to have gone to kill you intending to place his soul in an item. A killing curse, rebounded or not, wouldn't be enough to fragment a soul."

"You're saying I have a piece of his soul in my head?"

"It is the best explanation," she agreed. "We need an expert in soul magic or bindings to be positive and that I am not."

"Does he have a piece of my soul? The connection works both ways,"

"I doubt an infant underwent the necessary rituals to initiate a soul bond or soul severing."

"Soul severing?"

"That's my best translation for what she was calling it. I assume there's a word to describe the practice, knowledge about creating and destroying them, but she doesn't have it."

"You need to talk to Hermione,"

"I planned to after this,"

Harry traced his scar slowly, leaning against his desk.

"You're sure?"

"It makes the most sense to explain your dreams and his greater success with the link,"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not a slouch in the mind arts, Harry. The Dark Lord is, no doubt, a master, but he clearly has a greater…affinity with the link."

"I burned Quirrel with my bare hands — I'd say I have a pretty good affinity with the link."

"That's your mothers blood protection, not the actual mental link," she corrected. "But think — could you send Voldemort false thoughts or dreams?"

"Definitely not,"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know of the muggle world, yes?"

"You could say that," Harry agreed dryly.

"Think of your link as one way road. You can still use the road to his mind but you're going the wrong way. Connection is spottier and unpredictable. He gets in easier because all he has to do is follow the one-way link to his soul. He is not going against traffic, to keep with the metaphor."

Harry was starting to look a bit green and was regretting his third cup of tea. He felt a bit sloshy now.

"What about those rituals?"

"Anchee has them — she's willing to give us the scroll but it will require some time. It can't be apparated or portkeyed."

"Damn," Harry muttered.

"I can arrange it all," she waved off. "The problem is finding the right ritual."

"Finding the right ritual? I thought you said she had them?"

"There is four and all on one scroll. None of them are named and none are marked to show where one begins or one ends," she explained. "Plus we have to translate them by hand,"

"You really need to talk to Hermione,"

"I'm already looking into magic to negate, block, or nullify soul bonds," Chie told him. "And Hermione's my next stop — I've got some research already."

Harry held up his hands as if to fend off the research.

"Relax, I'm not going to make you read it. I fear your brain would melt,"

"I fear you're right. Never realized how hard it is to run my own estate, even with the goblins."

"You have many here who have struggled with the same tasks for longer," she advised. "Perhaps you could call upon them for advice."

"Maybe I might," he said softly, mind still swirling with thoughts. "Thanks Chie, for everything."

"Same to you, Harry,"

* * *

It was two hours later when Harry sat back to rub at the crick in his back.

Sometimes, he underestimated the amount of work it would require to run a war relief fund. He had plenty of help of course but perhaps he could turn over more of it to one of the DA. At least the goblins were being more than cooperative and making sure that the ministry would be able to direct families to the Diggory War Relief foundation without ministry interference.

A soft knock sounded on the double-doors to his study.

"Harry?" he heard a girls voice.

"Come in," he answered.

Daisy Corran poked her head around the door before stepping in. Her brown hair was pulled up tightly and she was wearing casual jeans and a blue jumper.

"What's up, Daisy?"

She looked nervous but took one of the seats in front of him without prompting.

"It's about Cho,"

"Is she alright?" Harry asked, knowing that of the DA, Cho and Megan Jones had been hit the hardest by Cedric's death.

"I-well," she paused, collecting her thoughts. "She seems okay enough. I know it's been awhile, since Cedric died. But we've been sharing a room and I know she's been having nightmares. I wake up in the middle of the night and she's holed up in the bathroom and she left her trunk open the other night and I saw some of Cedric's old things,"

"What's worrying you?" he asked, pushing away all his desk work. It had been a little more than a year since Cedric's death, though that didn't change much.

"Just this look she gets sometimes and the way she's been throwing herself into training. I don't think she's really grieved or let go of him. We're going to have a hard enough year with NEWTS and…" Daisy trailed off. "She just won't talk to me, even about Cedric when I want to talk about him. I miss him too, you know?"

Harry came around his desk, abruptly wishing he'd worn something other than a fancy house robe.

"We all miss him, Daisy," he said softly, taking the arm chair next to hers. "I don't have much experience with upset girls and talking about these things. I'm especially bad at talking about these things with upset girls."

She laughed softly at his bad attempted at lighting the mood.

"She won't let me help her or even talk through it with her,"

"It's harder for Cho because she was his girlfriend,"

"I know that," she cut him off.

"I know you know that," he teased gently, reaching out to squeeze her wrist. "But you grieve differently for a friend than you do for…"

"A lover?"

"Go ahead and make it girly,"

She shoved him.

"Do you think you can talk to her?" Daisy asked. "She won't talk to me but she has to talk to someone or she'll like, implode. Have you seen her lately?"

"She's been a bit fierce on the matts,"

"I'll say. See that welt she gave Susan?"

"Must've missed it."

"So you'll talk to her?"

Harry thought carefully for a moment.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he denied after another searching moment. "But there is someone I can have try to talk to her."

"Who?"

"A Mrs. Annette Tolipan,"

"Alice's mom? What for?"

"She's a grief counselor and family therapist," Harry told her. "I remember hearing her talk about it but she stopped working to look after the twins,"

"Drew and Lucas are right little menaces," Daisy said immediately. "Lavender didn't know whether to string them up or pinch their cheeks. They were playing lookout and diversion for the twins with that beauty product prank."

"If anyone will know how to get through to Cho, it'll be her. And Mrs. Tolipan will be impartial."

"Impartial?" the brunette questioned. "It's not like any of us have anything bad to say about Cedric,"

"Yeah but did you ever think that maybe it's hard enough for Cho to face her own grief without dealing with everyone else's too?" he asked insightfully.

"Never looked at it like that…" she said slowly. "Will you let me know what Mrs. Tolipan says?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

He moved back around his desk and pulled out the map Sirius and a few of the more talented runes students had put together of Firewall castle. It was much like the Marauder's map.

Crosschecking with a piece of parchment attached to it, Harry announced "Looks like she and Alice checked out for the day with Daphne and a pack of girls."

"Did you just-" Daisy shook her head. "A pack of girls? A pack?"

"You all move in packs!" he defended.

Daisy just snorted and checked the list.

"Oh it's some spa treatment thing Daphne convinced Hermione to add instead of more museums."

"Convinced?"

"Apparently Hermione felt educational value was more important for a family friendly summer schedule."

"Yeah that sounds like her. Then what happened?"

"Apparently Mrs. Moon and Ms. Zabini convinced her of the many benefits this six-hour excursion brought."

"Don't you mean Adriana?" Harry asked, batting his eyes and imitating the Italian accent of Blaise's mom. They'd all been corrected numerous times for calling her Ms. Zabini.

"Woman hasn't been Mrs. Zabini in five marriages," Daisy said with an eye roll, clearly feeling better than she had when she walked in. "You should have seen her — barged in, stood over Hermione's shoulder, and pointed out right where she should pencil in the appointments."

"I think she scares Hermione, honestly,"

"She scares me a bit," the Ravenclaw snorted again.

"Yeah me too," Harry admitted with a laugh.

"You coming out of here for lunch, Harry?"

"I think I might," he agreed. "Get a work out in after. You game?"

"Count me out," she said, raising her hands. "Taskmaster Longbottom took the mickey out of me this morning,"

"Thought I heard some wailing in the courtyard."

"That was Lavender complaining about how sore she was going to be during her spa day,"

The two rolled their eyes good-naturedly. They were joined by Justin Steele on the way to the dining room and the trip chatted and joked in companionable silence.

* * *

"Hey Colin," Harry greeted as he poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice. "I saw the prophet — all credit to the aurors; 15 death eaters captured."

Colin nodded. "There's a few other European publications that covered it; I tagged the report to go to you after Hermione,"

"Anything interesting?"

"Not yet," the blonde boy, who'd long outgrown his hero worship (though he certainly looked up to Harry still). "Daphne said she's gonna talk to some of the parents who work in the ministry, see if they can keep an ear to the ground."

"Parent network of ministry spies," Harry snorted. "There's a conspiracy theory I don't think anyone's thought of."

"I'll run it by Luna later," Michael Corner spoke up from down the table, nose buried in a book as the others laughed.

"Where is Luna anyhow?"

"Helping her father in the the tower with his printing press. Something about flubber-moths and ink in the toner,"

"None of those things make sense," Anthony said as he strode into the room. "Ink and toner are two very different things."

People had long stopped trying to argue Luna's creatures with her. The young blonde was eccentric, certainly, and maybe not on the sane side, but she was a great friend and a terror with a wand. The Ravenclaws hadn't given up on arguing the logistics though.

The handsome blonde had a large tome under one arm and his jumper/button-up combo was haphazardly tucked into his slacks.

"Hey Anthony," a chorus of voices greeted.

"What're you doing in today?"

"Switching out books," he said, gesturing towards the heavy book. "Mum's took my sister to a doctors appointment,"

"So pretty much you were hungry?"

"And there's food here, yep,"

"I'm right with ya mate," Ron said said as he entered the room too.

"Oh there's the great stomach himself," Harry ribbed as his best mate dropped into the seat beside him.

"Shut it, Potter," Ron retorted, bumping Harry's shoulder as he pulled a platter of cold cuts towards himself.

"You up for a workout after lunch?"

"I'm in," Ron agreed around a mouthful of turkey.

"Apparently Neville wore everyone else out already,"

"I'll join you two," Anthony decided after a moment of choosing his plate. The elves were always cooking; there was always food or snacks to be found on the table, day or night.

"Then we've got to talk about Hogwarts this year," Ron said in-between bites.

"There's been some disturbing rumors about the new defense professor." Colin agreed. "It's in my report, Harry,"

"Susan's aunt can't spare another auror?" Harry asked Ron while nodding in acknowledgement to Colin,

"I'd think they could but we haven't heard anything. We do know they pulled everyone back into the force — reserves, inactive, early retirement."

"Bloody hell," Harry rubbed his head. "Colin, do you think you could put that report into the journal? Just the section about the defense professor."

"Sure Harry," Colin said agreeably.

The rest of lunch passed quickly.

* * *

"What's going on, Gareth?" Harry asked the likable light-haired boy who was standing with arms crossed in front of the death eater map.

A sweaty Ron and Anthony had just accompanied him into the ballroom.

"Some new blacks on the map," he answered without taking his eyes off of them. "All from within the ministry. And all added just after they would have detained the 15 we caught."

"Which mean's they're all aurors,"

"Yeah but they weren't part of the St. Asaph's response team."

"We know who they are yet?"

"We won't have a name to go with these signatures until mid-evening, at best," the tactician predicted. "But there's already at least four marked death eaters. Assuming we stick to our 'they come in pairs' motto…"

"Then there's at least five more within the auror department alone…" Harry finished the thought.

"Keep an eye on them for now," Ron directed from Gareth's other side. The ginger and the other planner had grown into fast friends, working together as much as they had. "I want to be able to show Susan which desks they sit at. If they're stationary anywhere particular for more than a couple minutes, note it."

"I've already assigned them names," Gareth agreed. "Just A1, A2, etc. I'll start a log in the journal. I'll bring Susan up to speed once this girls day out is done,"

* * *

In the last few weeks of summer, activities increased for the DA.

They hadn't gone on anymore raids, though there had been two. They were both sudden; only one Death Eater had been sent to scout ahead an hour before. The capture of 15 of his followers seemed to put a damper on their twisted reindeer games.

The dementors were a different problem; they'd defected from the prison and were the newest members of the Voldemort's terror squad. They were a topic of discussion in the last summer meeting of the DA at Firewall Castle.

"It won't be long until he's setting them on muggle towns," Sally-Anne cried.

"Perks," Sophie Roper growled. "You know there's nothing we can do about dementors unless we know where they're going to be before they get there."

"And even then, our patronus spells are untested against real dementors," Kevin Entwhistle noted.

"Which is why we're going to be practicing the patronus for thirty minutes every meeting," Harry interrupted. "And I'll see about finding a boggart or two to simulate the effects."

"But the attacks-" Sally-Anne began again.

"We haven't seen an attack like the last one since we stopped them. He's probably paranoid about traitors and now they're even more unpredictable," Harry stopped her. "We got involved because we had the information ahead of time and we did good with it."

The girl sighed but nodded.

"The dementors are still a problem," Hermione acknowledged.

"Especially on a battlefield," Gareth agreed. "Patronus' ward them off but anyone casting won't be able to cast anything else. Not to mention they're very draining."

"So, we need to be looking into alternative methods to dealing with dementors."

"They're impossible to destroy," Lucy Hurst said.

"Yes but there has to be more than one spell or shield that's effective against them. Start by looking at spells similar to the Patronus, other soul magic, dark creature books, whatever we've got. Can they be physically rebuffed?"

"I'll organize it in the journal," Hermione agreed.

"Now we need to talk about our schedule for the coming term," Harry continued. "And our first meeting has to be aimed at getting everyone up to speed."

"How many spells have we picked up that they don't know?"

"At least twenty offensive and six healing,"

"We've kept a list in the journals with information about the theory," Hermione said. "We copied pages directly from the books so everyone should be up on the theory."

"Everyone who isn't here have been writing in their journals plenty," Blaise said.

"Ernie especially," Just Finch-Fletchley offered. "His family's holed up in their manor; he says he's been practicing his spells."

"We'll all pitch in some memories we think they should be up to date on," Harry decided.

"Including the St. Asaph ambush," Ron added.

"Everyone's clear on what we need to be doing within the houses?" Blaise asked, looking around.

"With the lower years?" Seamus clarified.

"With getting the lower years to listen to us and making sure each house knows their prefects have safety plans in case of an attack," the dark-skinned man answered. "They'll all be told not to talk about it outside of the house because each house has a different plan."

"The prefects will visit each dorm in small groups during the first week of school to make sure the students know and the professors don't," Hermione picked up. "After that, it's just making sure that the younger years look up to us."

"That won't be hard," Susan Bones said as she strode into the room; it was getting harder to dodge her aunt Amelia. The intelligent woman recognized something was going on with her niece and she only had a week to figure it out before the girl was back at school. "We've tutored most of them already and we're probably going to take over defense tutoring entirely this year."

"Did you hear who the new defense professor will be?" Harry asked the DMLE director's niece.

"The Minister's Undersecretary," she confirmed grimly.

There was a few moments of silence before the room erupted in noise.

Harry didn't even try to stop it.

"Oh that's bad," he said to Hermione. "That's really really bad,"

"Really really bad,"

"It get's worse," Susan said loudly, waiting for the room to quiet so she could continue. "He's appointing her as the High Inquisitor. The Ministry passed a new rush regulation since it's a week before term and Dumbledore has no professor."

"You think, with him heading a secret society, he could convince one of them to teach," Ella drawled.

"If we'd known it was this bad we could have pushed for one of the recent graduates to try," Harry let his head fall into hands.

"Umbridge is a nasty, nasty woman," Hermione said angrily. "The vile things she says and the laws she supports…"

"You should see her office in the ministry," Susan said. "Bright pink and kitten themed,"

There were noises of disgust.

Ron took over easily.

"Fred, George, I want to know everything there is to know about Umbridge in the last week or so we've got before she gets to the castle. I want to know how she takes her tea, I want to know the color of her toothbrush-"

"Pink," someone interrupted.

"Well you get the idea," Ron waved off.

"Greengrass, Wilkins, get with Lovegood and the Browns," Zara spoke up now. "There's skeletons in Umbridge's closest — we need to know what they are."

"If Umbridge is bad enough, I can get rid of her," Harry said. "As Lord Gryffindor, I can do that."

"To do that you'd have to claim full Heir's Rights to Hogwarts; that'd dissolve the Board of Governors," Hermione said immediately. "You'd be buried under more paperwork than you're prepared to deal with."

"Not if I reform a new Board directly after,"

"You'd need twelve people that can't necessarily be connected to you personally."

"Well come up with a list of people to choose from as a just in case."

"This is all a worst-case scenario thing anyways," Kevin began. "Right?"

"The worst-case scenario was Umbridge," Susa said. "Trust me. I've met her at Ministry functions. She's just…ugh."

"We'll see within the week."

* * *

Within a day, Hermione had come up with a solution to their untested Patronus' problem.

Using Harry's various memories of dementors and a pensieve, they could simulate the effects and have everyone practicing the patronus. They'd had no effect on the memory-dementors but they could just pause and play the memories as needed.

Practice would make perfect.

* * *

When the DA filed into the Great Hall, Umbridge was, indeed, sitting at the head table.

She was wearing an atrocious pink cardigan over a darker pink dress. Her fat little feet were stuffed into pink heels and her pantyhose had a pinkish hue. Even her unpleasant jowls were powdered pink.

"Look at that bloody hat," Ron said, eyes painfully wide as he took in her pink monstrosity. "Like something my great Aunt Muriel would wear."

"Looks like she borrowed the neck ruffle from your dress robes," Harry agreed.

"We swore never to talk about them, mate."

"Lucky I had a spare set,"

"I'll say."

They all settled into their seats at the house tables. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had met the Weasley's at King's cross and employed a judicious silencing charm while Molly screeched at them. Their ears were still ringing.

"Sorting hat looks a bit off, doesn't it?" Harry nudged Hermione, pointing to the hat McGonagall was arranging on a stool.

"Off?" she asked.

"Just a bit more stiff than usual."

"Maybe someone finally repaired it," she commented. "Or hit it with a scourgify at least."

"No respect for a thousand year old artifact, Ms. Granger?" Harry teased.

"What happened to bushy book-worm from first year?" Ron teased, taking his eyes off of the empty dinner platters momentarily.

"Stuff it, Ronald,"

The students finishing filling in the tables. Harry noted that, across the hall, the few Slytherin DA members had positioned themselves near enough to the problem students to keep an eye on them. Malfoy was well within Harry's line of sight.

"There's something off about Malfoy," he muttered to Ron.

The ginger carefully observed the boy. "Looks greasier than normal,"

"Like one of those evil guys from the movies," Neville commented, referring to the movies the muggleborns and halfbloods had introduced their friends to.

"I'd like to check the death eater map, see if there's any more within Hogwarts," Ron muttered back

"You don't really think…"

"The maps need time to register their names. Just be patient and we can after the feast," Harry told his friend.

"Pay attention," Hermione said, nodding to the doors.

The first years were being led into the hall. Harry and Ron were carefully counting them and he knew that one of the Ravenclaws were prepared to write down the name and house of each new first year.

"I wonder what the sorting hat will sing about," Hermione said.

"You think it'll have something important to say?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts a History refers to the Sorting hat as the voice of Hogwarts. It's possible that it might."

"But not likely,"

"When has anything around Harry ever been likely?"

"Why're you dragging me into this?" Harry complained.

"Shh," she hissed.

The Sorting hat visibly shuffled for a few seconds before the wide brim opened and he began his yearly song. It did not take long for everyone's interest to be peaked; this song was notably different than the others in the years before.

 _"Each year I sing a song to you,_

 _Whose content you ignore;_

 _I had thought to make this one about the founding four._

 _I would have sung of unity,_

 _Of joining all together,_

 _But now I fear impunity is what we all must weather._

 _There stands today amongst us,_

 _A group we should revere,_

 _Indeed, with them around, you shan't have much to fear._

 _They house the finest of the snakes,_

 _And of the eagles too;_

 _Badgers aren't in short supply,_

 _And the lions pride rings true."_

Around the room, the DA members were trying very hard not to shift. Harry stringently ignored Hermione's 'I told you so' expression. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out which group the hat was referring to. Everyone else was very confused though. Harry could see Morag MacDougal, who'd be taking down the names of the first years, was scribbling down the lyrics to the Sorting Hat's speech.

 _"Dark times, they are a'coming,_

 _Of that we all now know._

 _Denial gets you nowhere when a rooster's due to crow._

 _It's time now that I warn you,_

 _About what you must do —_

 _Find your footing, Hogwarts,_

 _Declare your allegiances true._

 _Gryffindor is coming,_

 _The Lord of which I mean,_

 _And what he shall bring with him these halls have never seen._

 _The dark should be afraid,_

 _Terror mounting in their hearts,_

 _But Hogwarts do not fear — there is light within our hearth._

 _It's up to you to fan it,_

 _Keep embers burning true,_

 _But watch out for the traitors,_

 _They're already within you._

 _Here you may find shelter,_

 _From storms brewing in the pale,_

 _But take care, dear students, and beware,_

 _For darkness comes over hill and over dale."_

Harry was about ready to choke just a little bit. Was the hat fucking psychic or something? Why hadn't he said something about Harry being Lord Gryffindor during last year's innocuous song?

 _"To our staff I give a message,_

 _One which I caution you to heed,_

 _Now is not the time to fail your pupils needs._

 _Learning we must uphold,_

 _As Ravenclaw foretold,_

 _But defense must be forthright,_

 _As Slytherin would bode._

 _Here I must rebuke you,_

 _Headmaster and teachers too,_

 _For you have failed your duties,_

 _As few are ever wont to do."_

The whole room was muttering quietly at that line. The teachers, Umbridge especially, were beginning to look uncomfortable. McGonagall, who was nearest the hat, looked as if she were tempted to somehow smother the headgear.

 _"There runs unchecked amongst you,_

 _A fair and favored few;_

 _Belittlers, bullies, and blood-purists too._

 _Contemptible behavior, is, in any form,_

 _Classified as harmful when conveyed as a norm._

 _Because you lot have faltered,_

 _You have been relieved —_

 _No longer does Hogwarts require you to intercede._

 _Sit before your placemats,_

 _Content with discontent,_

 _And know that The Lady Herself will monitor intent._

 _For those of you who favor an inelegant regime,_

 _And insist on crying 'Mudblood' or 'blood-traitor' with intent to demean —_

 _You will find a lack of tolerance within these castle halls,_

 _And you will discover the ears upon the walls._

 _Fifty points shall be docked and detention remanded,_

 _To any who use language that is heavy handed."_

There were some definite noises of disgust and disagreement. The teachers looked like they didn't know what to say, chagrined expressions growing on their faces. None looked more murderous than Severus Snape, although Umbridge was looking quite nasty.

 _"Alas, I am the Sorting Hat,_

 _As well you all have known,_

 _It's time to do my duty,_

 _And sort you to your homes._

 _Find your friends amongst them,_

 _But do not be divided;_

 _Fall apart or stand together,_

 _We'll see with time that's bided."_

There was a long period of very awkward silence. Dumbledore, surprisingly, had made no move to stand or explain the hat's last statements.

"Aberly, Carren," McGonagall said weakly after a moment.

"Bloody hell…"

"Sh," Harry said shortly. "We'll talk tonight. Not here."

Thrown off as she was by the sorting hat, as were the other teachers, Umbridge forgot to make her speech. She could make an abridged version in the classroom, she assured herself.

* * *

"50 points shall be docked and detention remanded?" Seamus cried. "Oh bloody hell did anyone else see Malfoy's face?"

"Did you see the professors faces?" Padma asked, laughing.

"McGonagall looked like she swallowed a lemon," Parvati added.

"I think the hat wants to tip our hand more than you do, Potter," Ella chortled.

"Morag can you recite the speech for us again?" Harry asked, hands holding his head.

Morag ran through the entire thing again.

"I mean it sounds as if someone else at the castle has gotten tired of the deplorable state of the disciplinary system," Hermione hypothesized.

"Maybe this is the castle getting on a war footing?"

"I hardly think punishing people for derogatory language is equivalent to getting on a war footing," Zara opined, gently polishing the head girl badge pinned to black and yellow robes.

"50 points docked every time they call someone a mudblood?" Sophie Roper clarified. "Might put some of the Slytherins on a war footing,"

"How do you think they plan to enforce it?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

"I don't think there is a 'they.'"

"The hat said the walls have ears," Hannah Abbott pointed out.

"So maybe the portraits?" Zacharias posed.

"Or the ghosts," Justin added.

"I'd assume it's the portraits," Hermione agreed. "But I never thought about the ghosts,"

"Let's break this down bit by bit," Lisa Turpin said, taking the parchment from Morag and enlarging it before spelling it onto a large board they'd added by the dining tables.

"Feels weird being back in here after the ballroom," Ron muttered to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Alright," Lisa said, tapping her quill to her chin. "The first part's pretty clear — the hat knows about us. The second part is a warning; the bit about traitors within worries me."

"Well there's Snape."

There were a couple other murmurs.

"And there's Draco Malfoy," Sally-Anne cried from near the map.

"What?"

"He's marked!"

"What?!"

"Already?"

"That slimy bastard!"

There was an immediate clamor; Harry didn't even try to move to confirm it with the map, just watching as Blaise approached the wall and clued in on the Slytherin dorms.

"Quiet, quiet," Harry pushed irritably once he couldn't hear Blaise's words.

"It's Malfoy alright, his goons and Nott too," Blaise repeated after a second.

There were a few disgusted noises.

"They're so young…" Scarlett said almost sadly.

"And now they're marked death eaters," Harry warned. "Keep sharp around them and their friends. I want them hit with the tracker just in case there's more students we missed."

"I'll make it happen," Katie Bell volunteered.

"Who has first class with Umbridge tomorrow?"

"Third year puffs and claws," Mandy answered. "Think the first of our lot that'll have her will be the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"Add a note into the journals about her; if she assigns detentions, I want to know who, when, and why," Harry directed. "Flora, Hestia, you're going to take up watching her, right?"

"Yes," the answered before Hestia stopped to let Flora finished. "We're going to bug her office tonight. Fred and George provided us with a few tools."

"Don't get caught," Harry warned.

"We won't,"

"It seems like you'll be outed as Lord Gryffindor this year, Harry," Lisa continued once the excitement had died down.

"I think we should all expect to be outed this year," Hermione said. "Which is why everyone is going to be provided with individual copies of their contract. If you're caught, you can show them. This will reveal both you and Harry so only do it as a last resort."

"Also seemed like the sorting hat was a bit miffed with the professors,"

"More than a bit miffed,"

"Everyone keep an ear out tomorrow — I want to know if anyone's seen this new system in action," Harry said. "And I want to make sure the Chamber of Secret's fully stocked with food and calming draughts, furnished, and ready for the whole school. We're sure we mapped every cranny?"

"The only thing have haven't found are the nargles," Luna said dreamily.

She'd been the one to do the final walk through of the chamber and made sure everything was added to the Marauder's map. Harry just nodded; if Luna said it was clear, it was clear.

"And the forest exit is completely blocked off?"

"Just a cave in now," Seamus confirmed. "My handiwork,"

"Also, I have another little project I'd like to start."

"Every time you say little project, Potter, it turns out to be a massive debacle." Ella said mockingly. Used to the semi-abrasiveness of the Slytherin heiress, the entire group knew there was no real bite to her words, just friendly teasing.

"You might be right this time Ella," he said with a laugh. "But this is Neville and I's project."

"Oh?" Ella asked, arching a brow and directing a bit of her scrutiny at Neville.

"It started with my wanting an alliance with the centaurs," he began.

Immediately, more than a few people scoffed.

"I know," he spoke over them. "I know, that was the general consensus. But if we can just talk to the centaurs, I feel like they could be convinced to defend the forest if not the castle. The death eaters aren't likely to respect their neutrality."

"They're more likely to shoot you with an arrow than they are to listen," Ernie commented.

"I thought that too. Then I thought, what if we had something to offer them?"

"What could we have that would interest them?" Ernie asked.

"Herbology," Neville said brightly.

"What?"

"Herbology," he answered again, not seeming to mind that few people had faith in his favorite subject. "The centaurs live off of the land but they don't have any of the greenhouses or farming areas or techniques that we do,"

"So we offer them food?" Ron asked, still prone to moments of slowness.

"That might work on yourself or mountain trolls, Ronald, but not on centaurs," Hermione answered.

"I dunno, figure a club to the head works on mountain trolls better," he joked.

Hermione shook her head and smiled despite her exasperation.

"Anyways," Neville continued. "We've got a map of the forest and we know roughly the areas inhabited by which creatures. The centaurs have three main parts of the forest. If we test the soil and fauna in the area, we can determine the pH levels and assemble a collection of seeds from edible or useful plants."

"So we offer them plants?" Ron corrected.

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

"Neville's right though," Graham Romsey, seventh year Hufflepuff and healer, spoke up. "I know for a fact some Asiatic fungi and tree vines would do well in this area near the river bend."

"I was actually thinking of a whole slew of Tea Tree's because Asiatic vines tend to be invasive. Then some spinach on this upper plateau," Neville said excitedly, looking as if he was ready to delve into chatter right at that moment. "We could build fungi boxes and plant boxes secured to trees. Some echinacea maybe."

"See?" Harry asked. "And even if the centaurs refuse to help us, I still want to help them."

"They aren't used to it so maybe they'll reciprocate if we act first," Hermione theorized.

"The ministry has been pretty heavily restricting their territory; Umbridge's been advocating with that lot for ages." Sophie Roper said, summoning a map of the forest.

"How does that help us, other than having a mutual enemy?" Ron asked.

"Well I believe there's more than a few land parcels for sale near the base of these mountains," Sophie said, pointing. "But no one buys them because the forest is a protected reserve and can't be deforested — they'd pretty much just pay land taxes for a bit of nothing."

"And the centaurs don't already inhabit these lands?"

"They've tried to, but since the ministry technically governs it they've been pushed out of it."

"So we could buy it and give it to them,"

"And we could plant on it for them ahead of time,"

They all agreed to make arrangements for Neville and other herbology lovers to plan forays into the Forbidden Forest.

"If we're gonna do spinach we need to do it at the very least six weeks before the first frost…" he could be hear muttering.

After a few more minutes of chatting, Harry cleared his throat and began to close off the meeting.

"Well everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts. Anyone not at the castle over the summer can join Daphne and Hermione at the front to review the pensieve. Those memories will be there tomorrow too,"

"Wait, my aunt said something last night," Susan spoke up.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"We were having a bit of mead and she let loose a little. Mostly on a turn about the Ministry and she said something about training the aurors better or 'someone will step up and start doing their job for them again,'"

"But other than that we've not heard any whispers about that raid?"

"No," Susan agreed. "I'm thinking that the response force they sent was small enough to keep it secret and we know none of them were Death Eaters. But, something else auntie said is bothering me,"

"What is it, Sue?" Neville asked, vanishing an empty butter beer absentmindedly.

"She said that departments in the ministry need to cooperate better, share information. She said withholding information or making it inaccessible gets people killed," Susan pushed a red lock of hair behind her ear. "I can't help thinking that we've got six death eater aurors identified and we're not sharing that. Any one of them could curse her in the back,"

The emotion in the girls voice was both present and understated. She was explaining her point logically despite her strong feelings on the matter.

"Susan's right," Lucy spoke up. "Problem is getting Madame Bones on our side."

"You think that's even possible?" Eddie Carmichael asked. "I mean this is Amelia Bones we're talking about."

"It's my auntie that we're talking about," Susa interjected. "She'd hear me out."

"But would she agree to hear you out after signing a secrecy contract?" Daphne interjected. "Some of us can't afford for the Director of the DMLE to decide she doesn't like what's going on here and expose us to Dumbledore."

"She wouldn't do that," Susa said stubbornly.

"But she probably won't sign the secrecy contract without knowing why," Hannah said softly to her best friend.

"You could get her to agree to a basic secrecy oath. Something like 'I swear not to reveal or talk about what we discuss for the duration of this conversation.'" Wayne Hopkins said.

"Give her the basics then see if she's agree to the contract…" Harry said musingly.

"Amelia Bones could be a really valuable ally," Ron said thoughtfully. "We already knew that but we've never considered making her immediately aware."

"It raises another problem, Susan," Harry told her with a frown.

"What?" Susan asked a bit defensively.

"Sirius Black,"

"Ruddy hell," Dean cursed. "Didn't even think of that."

"And the countless laws we're flaunting. There's a lot for her to disagree with, objectively speaking," Hermione added.

"I'm asking you guys to trust me," Susan said after a moment of grumbling and whispers. "This is my auntie, I know her. I'll start with a basic secrecy oath then tell her a little about the group and ask her to sign the contract at the end."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, meeting Susan's eyes.

It was Blaise that spoke up first.

"I trust her," he dark eyes flitted around the tables and made eye contact. They seemed to hold a challenge; I trust her, do you?

One by one, heads nodded.

"Fire up the pensieve, Mione," Harry said after a moment.

"Let's figure out what exactly you're going to tell Madam Bones…"

* * *

 **A/N: This one is a bit shorter than the last couple but I it's still a solid chapter I think. I'm trying to establish a dynamic within the DA and I think this chapter kind of sets the tone about what you can expect from the members and the levels of planning I'm trying to show. Let me know what you think! As always, I appreciate the support monumentally.**


	7. Disastrous Detentions

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**  
 **  
Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

The sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors were milling about the defense corridor, waiting for the doors to open.

Precisely on the hour, the door swung open firmly.

Umbridge was standing in front of the doorway to her office, the higher vantage point allowing her to preen over the students. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched her with veiled disgust as they settled into seats in the middle of the room.

The reports from the DA hadn't been good and it was only the third day of classes. Colin's little brother, Dennis, was the only student who had been assigned detention. He had yet to serve it and would on Thursday night.

Umbridge began descending the sweeping stairs; her pale pink shoes clinked obnoxiously, a perfect match to her fuzzy knitted dress. A black velvet bow sat atop her head, held in place by magic just behind the coquettish coif.

"Looks like she rolled in a bed of cat fur," Ron muttered, causing Harry to fight to keep a smirk off of his face.

Umbridge's beady eyes narrowed in on Harry, as if, like a dementor, she had felt any form of happiness and felt the need to quash it.

The emerald-eyed young man who'd long outgrown the scrawny visage imposed on his younger self schooled his expression carefully. No matter how much he wanted to narrow his eyes in response, he needed to be a perfect student.

If she was to lash out at him, it had to be persecution and not a response to his goading. Despite what the DA had said about tolerance and not tipping one's hand, Harry knew he'd be throwing around his political power within Hogwarts very soon with this woman running amok.

"Hem hem," she cleared her throat, demanding their attention with a girlish voice. "Good morning, class,"

"Good morning," a couple returned.

"No, no, no," she simpered. "Loud and clear now, 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge.'"

Obligingly, the class echoed her. Even the Slytherins looked mildly disgusted by her patronizing tone.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said, forced smile twisting her toady face into an unappealing visage.

Flicking her wand, the large chalkboard to the left of the desk flipped over and revealed the writing.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. More commonly known as NEWT's."

With another flick of her wand, a four stacks of textbooks levitated up from her desk.  
"The Ministry and the Minister himself," she paused, as if this should somehow have great importance to them. "Has thought long and hard about the failing standards here at Hogwarts. I have been sent here to educate and hone your young minds according to the pre-approved Ministry guidelines."

Dusty books began smacking down lightly in front of each student.

"Now, wands away," she said, spotting some Slytherins loosely fingering their wands. All of the Gryffindors in the room were DA and knew what to expect, somewhat, so their wands were still holstered. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class,"

"The Minister chose me to educate your young and ever rebellious minds," her lips spread across her teeth in a parody of a smile. "I will have structure and discipline in my classroom. You are to apply yourself to the coursework and you will prosper greatly in return."

It took every ounce of Harry and Hermione's control to stop from pulling faces. Ron had failed entirely but was trying to mask his look of disgust. What kind of bloody crap speech was this?

"Our goals for this year are to understand the theory presented in our text, Defensive Magical Theory: NEWT Edition by Wilbert Slinkhard, to understand the application of that theory, and to grasp the auxiliary uses of that theory in a non-classroom setting,"

Millicent Bulstrode raised her hand. Umbridge turned a simpering smile on her and called on her.

"Yes Ms?"

"Bulstrode," she answered gruffly. "You didn't mention practical learning,"

"My dear girl, why would you need to be casting defensive spells in my classroom?"

"So we're to learn like muggles?" Millicent asked disdainfully. "Just theory and essays, no magic?"

The others Slytherin's began bristling that; none of them had thought about it like that! Would they really be learning like muggles?

Umbridge looked taken aback by the grumbling (however slight) and outright disagreement from the Slytherin side of the room. She glared at Harry, as if it were somehow his fault, before opening her mouth.

"And what's more, they stopped using this book in the mid-80's," Millicent continued. "It's rubb-"

"Ms. Bulstrode," Umbridge interrupted loudly, chagrined. For a moment, her sugary voice dropped. "You will cease this disobedience this instant. Det-"

Umbridge stopped just short of uttering the word detention. Millicent looked spitting mad and she put her hand flat on her desk. Harry's eye caught on her heir ring. Umbridge, a member of the Wizengamot, obviously understood what that meant. Harry knew that Millicent's father, Lord Bulstrode, had some affluence in the government. Clearly, his heiress had no issue wielding it against the lackey.

"Ten points from Slytherin," she said instead, face twisting ruefully before she turned a beady glare onto the Gryffindors. "Open your books! Begin reading, chapters one and two. Pip pip," she clapped.

Harry was more tempted to arch his brows sarcastically and give his eyes a roll but merely opened the book and grit his teeth.

His fingers twitched as she continued to simper some nonsense or another.

Umbridge really wasn't going to last long.

* * *

Harry and about fifteen other students were in the DA cathedral the next night, Thursday. They'd made a few changes to their chosen headquarters, mostly in furniture and wall adornments.

A few more shelves and sofas had been placed near the dining tables and benches. Four large desks with drawers had been pushed together near the entrance. A wide area was left open for blue sparring mats and the dueling platform along the far back wall remained the same.

Harry was sitting at the desks with Susan, going over her plan for the conversation with her aunt.

"You said you can practice magic in Bones manor?"

"Yes, it's well off the ministry alert systems."

"I think you should start by showing her your patronus,"

"I've never told my Aunt I can do advance magic, Harry,"

"I know, that's why I'm suggesting it," Harry said reassuringly, smiling at her. "You're the captain of the second squad for a reason, Susan. You know more spells than some aurors and you're whip smart to boot. Show your aunt some of what you can do and I don't doubt she'll sit back and listen to you."

"Thanks Harry," Susan said, blushing heavily.

All of the girls of the DA had learned quickly that Harry was everyone's older brother. Nearly every one of them had gone through some sort of crush-phase and Susan was no exception. There was just a sort of pull to be around him. His words had a way of making you feel so much bigger than you felt the moment before.

They, and everyone else, were distracted the the slamming open of the main portrait hole closest to Gryffindor tower.

Every hand went to their wands but lowered a second later.

Colin barged in, hand clamped tight around his little brother's wrist. Dennis wasn't a member of the DA but he did stay at the castle over the summer so no one took offense to his presence.

It didn't take them long to figure out that something was wrong.

"Colin?" Harry asked cautiously.

"That- That- that hag!" the normally docile fifteen year old screamed.

He was spitting mad. Focusing, Harry could see bursts of pale yellow magic lashing off of Colin.

Colin pulled his little brother into view.

"Look at his hand!"

They looked at his face first; the youngest Creevey brother had tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. His hand was definitely the cause of it.

Little blood droplets were oozing angrily out of his hand. The words 'I must respect my betters' were scratched deeply there.

Every member of the DA gasped and shuffled closer.

"Nanette," Harry called out after looking around the room. The fourth year was the only healer in their midst.

She had a natural inclination for the magic despite her young age and knew more than her fair share of spells.

"Detention!" Colin spat. "She calls this detention? She told him he could finish his lines tomorrow! Tomorrow!"

"Colin," Harry said strongly, reaching out and placing a steadying hand on the younger mans shoulder. "You need to calm down. You're scaring Dennis."

Colin met Harry's eyes, anger burning in them, but slowly took in deep breaths.

"Focus on your mediation," Harry urged softly, knowing how hard it could be to control ones magic when it was lashing about as the blonde boy's was.

Slowly, Colin's strangling grip on his little brothers wrist eased slightly.

"Now you need to let his wrist go so Nanette can check him over,"

"Hi Dennis," Nanette said softly to the blonde boy in her year. "This won't hurt a bit, okay?"

"What did this?" Harry asked Colin while the brunette ran diagnostic charms and sterilized it.

"Some bloody quill of hers,"

"That's the work of a blood quill, Potter," Lilian Moon spoke up. "They're a level five restricted item; dark magic, technically. Blood magic."

"Dark magic?" Colin yelled loudly.

"Colin," Harry snapped.

"Dark magic Harry," the red-faced boy said. "Dark magic. On my little brother."

"I know, and if you think I won't have this dealt with by breakfast, you're mad," Harry assured him. "Look at me, Colin,"

He waited until the watery blue eyes met his own.

"Dennis is one of us. I am just as angry as you are but right now, there's no one here that deserves your anger. Tomorrow, Colin, I will make Umbridge regret ever stepping foot in this castle." he looked around. "Level five restrictions, Lilian? Elaborate,"

"Blood quills specifically are only for use in official ministry proceedings or within Gringotts," Lilian explained without pause. "They are classified as a class 3 dark artifact and are thus banned from public use. They are most certainly not allowed to be used on a minor."

"Hermione, get in the journals. Tag it urgent, update everyone on the situation. Eddie, get with Lilian and figure exactly which laws she broke. Lisa, go through the Hogwarts charters and figure out which one of those she broke."

With searching green eyes, he scanned the upper loft level. "Luna!" he shouted.

A blonde head popped up from where she'd been laying on the floor under a study table.

"Get a letter to Rita Skeeter from me; use Hedwig. Keep the tone professional but threatening. She's still an illegal animagus so we've still got something on her. I want an article heavy on the anti-Fudge sentiment, capitalizing on he and Umbridge supporting child abuse. What she writes about me is up to her but it needs to be a separate article and not front page."

Harry looked around the room for a moment, picking people out.

"Fay, I need you to portkey to Firewall and find Teresa and Mike Creevey, tell them what's going on, tell them I'm handing it, and tell them I need them to sign the forms I send over. Anita, go get Madam Hooch. Susan, I know you've some way of instantly contacting your aunt; here's the first exercise of trust. Make sure she's here with an auror contingent in time for breakfast. Colin, I need your camera."

Everyone nodded, immediately beginning to do as they'd been told.

"A-Auror contingent?" Colin asked Harry, jaw dropping just a little bit. Of course he expected Harry to do something but he didn't quite expect him to bring in the aurors.

"She doesn't know what she just started," Harry said firmly. "I told you, I'd make her regret it. I'm just working on not tipping too much of my hand. Camera?"

"I've got it in my trunk," Colin said, pulling his pendant out from under his robes and detaching a pill sized trunk charm.

"Dobby," Harry called while Colin retrieved his camera.

The little elf appeared within seconds.

"Harry Potter sir called Dobby?"

"Ello," he greeted politely. "Do you think you could get Dennis here a mug of hot chocolate? All the works, if you would,"

"Right away Harry Potter sir,"

Harry turned to Dennis who looked much calmer though he still hadn't said a word.

"Are you okay, Dennis?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright Harry," he answered in a small voice.

Harry shot the boy a soft smile. He knew the boy had gotten detention standing up for him; Jimmy Peakes had told him about it. The toad said something about Hogwarts declining because of the machinations of Dumbledore and Harry Potter and Dennis hadn't taken it too well.

"What's the prognosis, Nanette?"

"In line with what Lilian described; short exposure to a level three dark artifact. Latent magic is still infused in the wound. I can use some essence of dittany or murtlap to encourage skin growth but I can't close the wound without drawing the magic out and that's beyond most trained healers,"

"Why?" Harry asked intently.

"Why what?" the small fourth year asked.

"Why is it beyond most healers?"

"To draw latent magic out of a wound you have to both possess some level of magical sensitivity and you have to be able to overpower the magic of the caster or, in this case, artifact. That's harder to do when he technically willingly used the artifact and when the artifact is this strong."

"Dennis, can I see your hand?" Harry asked gently, crouching down to kneel in front of the desk chair Dennis had been pushed into.

The boy hesitantly gave Harry his hand.

Drawing up his magic and focusing through his eyes, Harry carefully observed the wound. It was back to angrily oozing blood but he could see a different glowing reddish color within the wound and enflamed along the edges.

It wasn't pure black like he expected. Instead, it was a deep pulsating red that flared darker at the edges.

"I think we'll be able to heal you up just fine, Dennis," Harry assured the fourth year with a smile. "No worries about any nasty scarring. But we need to wait for Madam Hooch and we need to let your brother take some pictures first."

Calculating emerald eyes zeroed in on the dark-skinned male that came through the entrance behind the dueling platform.

"Blaise," he called.

"Harry," he greeted cooly. "You alright, Dennis?"

"Harry say's he can heal up my hand,"

Blaise's face darkened.

"A blood quill in Hogwarts; never thought I'd see the day."

"Blaise, you know the proper spells to officiate and certify memories and photographs to legal quality?"

"Of course," the boy sniffed. "Do you have the appropriate ministry-regulation memory vials?"

"Yep,"

Blaise nodded.

"Dennis, Madam Hooch is going to take a look at your hand and help Blaise officiate the pictures. They're gonna show you how to copy the memory of your detention and bottle it up."

"You can do that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Sure, you've seen the pensieve before right?"

"Oh yeah,"

Harry nodded, standing up.

"When I come back, we'll heal up your hand and you can watch Umbridge get hers at breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal!" Dennis agreed.

"Harry…" Nanette said slowly. "Do you really think you'll be able to heal his hand?"

"I can see the magic so I'm pretty sure I can remove it."

"Do you know what you're going to do with it once you remove it?"

"Erm…" Harry faltered. "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

"I thought not," she rolled her eyes. "I've got a focus stone in my bag you can funnel it into to. Then we can destroy it."

"Why not just skip the step?"

"Because then there'd be a bit of dark magic floating around waiting to harm someone?"

"Right," Harry shook his head. "I've got to go, I'll be back as soon as possible."

The last thing he heard before portkeying away was Dobby's squeaking voice. "Dobby has brought hot chocolate and whipped cream for all of Harry Potter's friends."

* * *

He landed in the receiving room of Firewall Castle.

Wasting no time, he headed for the fireplace and used the floo to go directly to a private customer lobby within Gringotts. Affluent patrons were allowed to floo directly in the bank, explaining why you rarely saw the lords and ladies on the lobby floor.

"Lord Gryffindor," a goblin he didn't recognize greeted as he righted himself. "Riptuck has been expecting you,"

"He has?"

"Right this way, please," the being directed, neglecting to answer his question.

Harry followed him into the office with a shrug, familiar with the cryptic and evasive nature of the wizarding world's bankers.

"Greetings, Lord Gryffindor," Riptuck greeted him with a toothy grin. "I have the documents you requested."

"I didn't request any documents…"

"You wished to file a declaration with the Ministry claiming the Creevey family as protected under House Potter, correct?"

"Well, yes, actually," Harry agreed, confused. "But how did you know that?"

"You filed the declaration five days ago through Gringotts,"

"I did not, I'm here to file it right now."

"But you wish you had filed it five days ago?"

"Well, yes,"

"For a fee, Gringotts can file them with the ministry, certified, five days ago."

"Are you saying you'll date it wrong?"

"Of course not," Riptuck snarled, as if offended at the thought of fudging documents. "Gringotts provides an internal service that allows us to file the necessary forms five days ago."

"Can you please explain what you mean?" Harry asked, beginning to massage his temple.

"We can send the signed documents back in time five days and have them field and certified."

"Time travel?"

"On a scale,"

"You can send stuff back in time?"

"Parchment and wax."

"So you could warn someone about an attack five days before it happens?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Laws, Lord Gryffindor. Time is not subject to the whims of anyone."

"But-"

"Paradoxes,"

"But why can't you-"

"The paradoxes."

"Saying paradoxes isn't a proper explanation," Harry said with a frustrated expression.

"Paradoxes!"

"That's not-" he stopped himself. "Can we get back to the documents?"

"Here they are," he handed him an unsigned sheaf of parchments. "Have the parents sign them then you sign them and press your seal here."

"May I summon my house elf?"

Riptuck waved his hand in a 'do as you will' manner.

"Dobby,"

The excitable elf popped into the office and looked around with widening, tennis-ball sized eyes. He bowed low to both Riptuck and Harry before pulling on his ears nervously.  
Harry handed him the sheaf of parchments.

"Can you take these to Teresa and Mike Creevey on the island and have them sign them?"

"Yes Dobby can," he agreed proudly, popping out.

Riptuck didn't comment, content to shuffle parchments around his desk. In less than three minutes Dobby had proudly returned with the signed forms and left after an exuberant farewell.

With little fanfare, Harry signed them and pressed the Potter ring into the appropriate place.

Griphook sent the declaration along with a courier then, with little adieu, he reached into his desk and pulled out an identical certified copy.

"Notarized five days ago…" Harry looked at the dry signature he'd signed less than a minute ago with a spooked expression. "Time travel sure is odd."

"Which is why wizards shouldn't attempt it."

"You can say that again," Harry snorted. "They'll give a time turner out to any thirteen year old Hogwarts students."

Riptuck looked mildly startled by and interested in that statement but brushed it off.

"If that is all, Lord Gryffindor?"

"Yes, everything I need, thank you," Harry said, standing. "Have a good night,"

And then he was led back to the floo room where he left the bank before portkeying to Hogwarts.

When he came back, Madam Hooch was standing angrily over Dennis' shoulder. Colin's camera was sitting on the desk on top of a file of new pictures, officiated by Hooch and Blaise. Numerous DA members had flooded in while Harry was gone and Dennis looked slightly surprised by how many people had shown up to buzz angrily.

"In all my years," Hooch said when Harry approached. "Words cannot express- I cannot even think of Minerva's reaction."

"We'll be seeing it tomorrow at breakfast," he told her. "The entire Creevey family is under the protection of House Potter — even Umbridge's political clout won't protect her."

"But were they at the time of her…transgression?" she asked sharply, amber eyes narrowed. She knew that Umbridge would get away with it if not.

"Yes, they were," he answered calmly, handing the document to Hermione.

Hermione's look told him quite clearly that she expected an explanation about just how he arranged these certifications to have been filed five days ago. For the moment, she burst into the flurry of activity that had become the research areas.

"Susan," Harry called out, spotting the redheaded girl. "Did you reach your aunt?"

"She's worried, intrigued, asked me six times if I was truly sure it was necessary, and she made me swear there's no immediate danger but, yes, she'll be here at breakfast with a squad."

"Nanette, you got that stone?"

"It's here," she said, walking away from Hannah, Terry, and Su Li. They were all designated healers.

She handed Harry an uneven opaque rock that felt, to Harry, magically hollow.

"Thanks," he said, looking at it with interest before approaching Dennis. "How's that hand?"

"It's really not so bad now," the blonde told him. "Hannah cast a nifty numbing charm and it only stings a little."

"Hannah's gonna have to remove that numbing charm for me to fix it," he said, pulling up a chair close to Colin.

All of the healers in the room stepped a bit closer, as well as the other members in general. Colin and Madam Hooch were watching especially keenly as Harry took Dennis' hand.

Focusing intently on his magic, Harry called up enough of it to make it feel as if his entire body was conducting a current.

"Blimey, look at that aura on him," Morag whispered.

His entire body was oozing magic, a constant glow of bright killing-curse green about a centimeter from his skin.

Harry ignored the sounds of awe and surprise coming from his friends. Focusing his magic on his hand and the points where it made contact with Dennis' hand, Harry began pushing his magic.

"Harry what's that?" Dennis asked, hand jerking.

Harry's grip tightened on his wrist. "Please don't move, my magic's pushing yours away from the wound. And please try to stay calm, I don't want it fighting mine."

Dennis nodded and just watched as the bright, thrumming green of Harry's magic grew and began lashing out in inch long tendrils that licked his skin warmly.

Harry began focusing on the dark red magic lining and clinging to the angry gouges. With concentration, he directed his magic to force it away from the injury.  
Immediately, he could tell why Nanette had described it as being difficult. Even though the injury was small, the focus and magic he expended was great. It was almost like the dark magic had bonded to the wound on a cellular level.

The air surround him felt charged; everyone watching felt equal parts amazed and shocked. The initial aura that Harry had displayed had dimmed before flaring exponentially. That's when they had realized that whatever they had seen was nowhere near full power.

"That tingles," Dennis said, watching with wide eyes. He was trying not to squirm. "A lot, it really tickles."

"Dark magic being leeched out of the skin tickles," Harry said jokingly. "Noted."

It was quiet after that while he siphoned the angry red magic; they could all see it lashing and swirling controlled only by Harry's own magic.

He wandlessly directed it into the stone before slumping back into his chair and letting his magic recede back into his skin.

Dennis' whole hand flared up with a strong tingling for a moment before setting back to normal. The scratches were still there and rather deep but the edges were a light pink rather than an angry red.

"Now that I can heal right up," Hannah said brightly, flicking her wand into her hand via holster.

Colin gave Harry a grateful look while overseeing the healing of his brother's hand. Every member there gave Harry an appraising or impressed look but they brushed it off after that. It didn't really change how they looked at him, only improving their already high opinions.

"That was quite impressive, Harry," Hermione complimented.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked. "Looking a bit winded,"

"Feel a bit winded," he admitted. "Like I've held the patronus for five minutes. Not that bad though, my reserves are well above three quarters full."

"Well above three quarters?" he heard one of the Patil twins whisper quietly. "I'd be magically exhausted,"

"Very few people can do what you just did, Potter," Madam Hooch said as she leaned against the large desk. "And even fewer who do it so instinctually. You'd make a good healer,"

"I'm not all that great with healing spells, ma'am," he denied. "I'm more of a point and shoot kind of guy."

"I think there's a great many things you can do that you don't realize you can," she said, striking eyes assessing him before she glanced over to Blaise. "I'm going to assure the documentation is sound with Mr. Zabini,"

Harry watched her go and shook his head.

"Do you have a plan for tomorrow morning, Harry?" Hermione asked him as she conjured a chair. "And how did you know to formally protect the Creevey family?"

"Believe it or not, yes I do," he answered. "And I didn't until tonight. Apparently Gringotts can send parchment pack in time a few days to cut back on the time it takes to file things."

"That's quite odd. I've never read about anything like that,"

"He wouldn't explain much, just kept shouting about the paradoxes. All mighty convenient anyhow."

"I reckon we can do with a bit of convenience," Ron said. "Jumped through enough hoops."

"We've got a few more to jump through before the end of this," Harry said with a sigh. "Starting tomorrow morning."

"Have you studied the formal language for this sort of thing, Harry?"

"Yes, Mione, I did my reading. I've got a whole three-pronged verbal attack planned," he said somewhat sarcastically. "And the lovely Lisa who I see approaching is going to tell me what laws and bylaws to throw at that hag."

"What about the other professors?" Hermione asked. "How are you going to keep them out of it?"

"The only one I'm worried about is Snape but I'm counting on Madam Bones to show up on good time."

"If we're lucky." Hermione said darkly. "Could be just like the Ministry debacle again."

"I've learned Harry Potter has more than his share of luck," Lisa said as she set down a roll of parchment. "Here's what Eddie, Lilian, and I found."

"Normally bad luck," Hermione continued.

Harry took the notes with a grateful nod, ignoring her pessimism.

"Thanks,"

"Get some rest, Harry," Hannah Abbott called as she followed Dennis and Colin from the portrait hole. "You'll probably need it and you look exhausted."

"No rest for the wicked!" he called out before trailing off quietly. "Just a few more things to do first…"

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to post two chapters today on account of how spotty I've been and on how short this chapter is. Please review and let me know what you think!  
**


	8. Deranged Detainees

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

The morning approached quickly.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dennis, Colin, Lavender, and Marie Janice were pooled in the corner of the common room closest to the portrait hole. Harry was sitting stock-still on a conjured stool while Lavender powdered and spelled his hair.

"Normally this is an anti-humidifying spell," Lavender said as she jabbed the back of his head forcefully.

"Ow," he said pointedly.

"It's supposed to make normal hair go completely limp," she continued, ignoring him.

"Seems to be working a bit on your hair, Harry," Marie commented. "Not quite laying flat but…"

"It's bringing out the natural wave," Hermione finished.

"Bloody hell, are you three finished with him yet?" Ron queried.

"Oh be quiet, Ronald," the smartest witch in Hogwarts scolded as she brushed past him and towards the Creevey brothers. "Do those new robes fit alright, you two?"

Dennis nodded nervously while Colin just shifted his shoulders and agreed.

They were both wearing elegantly cut black robes with a crimson silk lining. The Potter crests were placed over their hearts and right shoulders in glimmering gold thread.

"I feel like mine are a bit much," Harry grumbled.

"They're high fashion, Harry," Marie assured him.

"They're tight and hot," the young Lord complained as he picked at the extravagant crimson fabric.

The hooded cape was a material slightly lighter than velvet and the robe underneath was just as brightly hued. The silk was draped and pinned with elaborate gold clasps that produced a flowing effect. Underneath he wore a sleeveless umber brown Renaissance doublet with detailed gold patterns and formal breeches.

"It's form fitting, Harry," Hermione, who had chosen his robes, told him firmly. "Cast a cooling charm if you're that hot; the over robe and cape are necessary."

"I don't even see the Potter crest anywhere,"

"It's embroidered in the hem of your cape, on the buttons, your lord's ring, and your cufflinks," she informed him. "And you're wearing the Potter colors, crimson and gold."

"Oh,"

"Now, Dennis, all you have to do is stand between Colin and Harry," Hermione reminded the younger boys. "He'll do all the talking; you don't need to show anyone the marks on your hand."

"Cause there really aren't any now,"

"I know, Hannah healed it right up,"

"And Nanette," the younger boy said with a slightly goofy smile.

"Yes she's quite good isn't she?" Hermione responded to Dennis with a kind smile. "We need to get to the Great Hall before Amelia shows up with the aurors,"

"You're right, you're right," Harry agreed, securing the strap on the the silky cape. He certainly looked the part a lord.

The golden trio and the Creevey brothers left the portrait hole and began descending the first set of stairs. All of them noticed Harry's immediate countenance change. First his expression slackened, completely neutral, before they began to feel controlled amounts of magic and a spreading look of cold anger spread across his face.

"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously, adjusting the folder of evidence and the copies she'd made of them.

"Yes, Mione?" he asked in a completely calm tone.

"What're you doing?" she asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" he asked knowingly as his magic built to noticeable levels.

There was no visible aura but they could all feel it, heavy and oppressive. It felt like the weight of the ocean waiting to press down on them.

"You're making my hair stand on end," Ron said, looking at the ginger hair on his arms.

"Well I'm rather angry,"

"You said there wasn't anyone who deserved my anger last night," Colin said.

"There's about to be," Harry said before cocking his head. "Amelia's here; she's on her way to the gates."

"How many aurors?"

"Six,"

Ron pulled out a shrunken version of the death eater map that he'd taken to carrying, watching the edge of the Hogwarts wards and waiting for the head of the DMLE and her aurors to appear.

"None of them are black," he reported, relieved.

"Good."

Ron and Hermione were both in their Hogwarts robes but underneath they wore their armor in case of emergency. The bookworm's hair was tied up neatly and both of their expressions cleared with determination. Colin regained his angry expression and Dennis grew slightly more anxious looking.

The few students milling at the base of the grand staircase quickly scurried into the open lesser door of the great hall when they saw the approaching group. Harry, by contrast, waved his hand and forced both of the twenty foot doors open completely. He didn't break stride and neither Colin nor Hermione nor Ron did either. Dennis was forced to keep up by his older brother.

The entire hall quieted and the students looked shocked. So too did the teachers, though Snape and Dumbledore both had risen.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" the headmaster asked fiercely.

Harry had refused all requests and orders to come to his office and, since it was only the fourth day of term, Dumbledore had yet to get creative about securing his interrogation.

"This rather doesn't concern you, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said strongly. "I'm afraid it concerns Madam Umbridge and I."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to object but Umbridge gave a dainty "hem hem."

"Why don't we let the boy speak, Headmaster?"

Snape snarled, upper lip curling, but Harry ignored him entirely. He knew Umbridge was playing the devil's advocate to give him the chance to incriminate himself. She probably hoped he would land himself in detention with her.

"Perhaps, Madam Undersecretary, you can explain your detention practices to me?"

"My detention practices?" she gasped churlishly, face twisting into a sugary smile. "I don't see how that's any concern of yours, Mr. Potter."

"Lord," he corrected coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"Lord Potter," he corrected again, eyes glinting. "If you insist on lying while addressing those above your station, you should do so with appropriate appellations. I repeat again, Madam Undersecretary, would you care to explain your detention practices?"

The pink-clad woman had lost her smile, though she kept her composure well.

Dumbledore and Snape, however, did not. The Headmaster had leaned forward intently, eyes immediately searching for the ring upon Harry's finger. When he found it, there was a brief flash of cold anger on his face before it was wiped away.

"Harry, perhaps we could take this into my office?" the bearded headmaster interjected.

"Perhaps not," he growled. He was vaguely aware of seven people entering the Great Hall behind him.

"Amelia," Umbridge greeted loudly and nervously. "What ever are you doing here?"

"I requested the presence of Madam Bones," Harry answered, turning sideway and nodding politely to Susan's intimidating aunt. "I thought she might also be interested in why you thought to use a blood quill on a fourteen year old boy?"

There were murmurs from some of the students who knew what a blood quill was. The noises were even louder from the teachers table. A cloud of anger over took McGonagall's face as she turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" she asked in a thick Scottish brogue. Harry added a point to her name since she immediately believed him and understood that the implement had been used on Dennis, one of her cubs.

"Madam Bones I assure you that your presence is quite unnecessary," Umbridge jumped in, looking harried. "Our dear Mr. Potter is quite fond of the dramatics. In fact, I fail to see how another students detention even concerns him at all."

The sudden wave of Harry's magic could not be missed. He'd reigned it in before they had entered the hall but it seemed his restraint had ended.

"I beg your pardon," he questioned with cold, false politeness. "But did you just accuse the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter of dramatizing the use of a level 5 class 3 dark artifact on a minor? Further, did you just insinuate that I lack the right to defend and maintain one of my wards?"

Umbridge's countenance shifted again, paling.

"Or were you, in truth, unaware of the fact that Dennis Creevey was my ward? And if you had known, would that have stayed your _barbaric_ hand?" Harry stalked forward, magic rippling. "Would it? Would you have tried torturing a pureblood with this medieval instrument, or is it only those unaware of its illegality that you would dare try it with?"

"Delores, are you going to respond to Lord Potter's inquests?" Amelia Bones asked, hardly veiling her glare at the Minister's vile toady. "And Lord Potter, do you have any proof of your accusations?"

"Hermione," Harry gestured.

Hermione took one of the file copies and handed it to Madam Bones.

"Inside you have Dennis' magically certified affidavit, notarized photographs of the injury witnessed by a member of the staff," Hermione reached into her pocket and dug around for a moment before withdrawing a silk pouch. She took out a memory vial and handed it to the Director of the DMLE. "This is a sealed and certified memory of Dennis' detention with Madam Umbridge."

"You are aware that pensieve memories are inadmissible in court-"

"Unless certified by will under threat of death by three or more pureblood nobles," Hermione finished.

Plainly put, that meant three purebloods had to swear that the memory was verifiably true and if they lie or if the memory proves to be untrue, they die. It's the ultimate statement of validity and trust.

"To that extent, the memory has been witnessed and certified by myself, Heir Longbottom, Heir Bones, and Heir Abbott," Harry finished.

"And who notarized these documents?" Amelia Bones asked, checking them and the seal on the memory.

"They were notarized last night by the goblins of Gringotts,"

"This is simply preposterous-" Umbridge tried.

"Quiet!" Harry shouted as he spun back around, robes flapping angrily. "Further defamation to my moral character will more than satisfy the requisites for an honor duel. You punished a ward of House Potter with a dark instrument. That is a violation of no less than six of our laws and a further eleven clauses of the Hogwarts charter."

Dumbledore stood now.

"Harry, my boy,"

"I would prefer if you did not address me so familiarly, Headmaster," Harry interrupted immediately.

"Such arrogance, Potter, the likes of which I have never seen even from your father," Snape belittled.

"And keep your pet on his leash," Harry added, glaring. "There is little need for the input of a marked Death Eater in this matter. Unless he wishes to recommend better methods of torture to Madam Umbridge."

"Why you little-"

"Severus," Dumbledore said sharply.

More than a few gasps had rung out amongst the study body at the revelation of Snape's former loyalties and Dumbledore's lack of immediate denial. Harry marked that as a win — anything to throw off Dumbledore for the moment. The man hadn't even been given the chance to get a word in.

"You're going to need to come with me, Delores."

"What?" Umbridge gasped. "Amelia this is quite- I am here on the authority of the Minister himself," she clomped her heels for accent much like a donkey might.

"So now you're telling me that the minister sanctioned the use of a blood quill on the students of Hogwarts?" Harry pressed.

"No, no! Of course Cornelius didn't sanction the blood quill!" she recanted immediately.

"So you aren't denying that there is a blood quill?" Amelia asked before Harry could.

The approach of the monocled woman told Harry to step to the side. As much as he wished to continue his tirade against the woman, furious as he was, letting the law handle it would be best.

"I- well I never!" she gasped, pushing back from her chair.

Toady as she was, Umbridge wasn't slow enough to miss the two aurors approaching from either end of the teachers table.

"I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic," she continued, panicking as she noted their drawn wands.

"You were," Harry corrected. "House Potter will be prosecuting to the full extent of the law and you would be a fool to believe the Minister will keep you on under the heat I'm going to throw at him. You thought you could come here and deny students a proper defensive education? More so you thought to punish them with dark artifacts that could have been permanently scarring? There's a war on, woman, and you weren't even apt for this position in the first place. Don't think the A you barely achieved on your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL isn't public record. You didn't even sit your DADA NEWT, did you?"

Turned out he wasn't done with his couldn't force himself to step aside now that she was beginning to bluster. It reminded him viciously of a shorter, pinker Aunt Marge.

"Reach for your wand, I dare you," He growled, more magic rippling through the air as he noticed her jerky movement.

The entire student body could feel it, magically sensitive or not. Umbridge's hand moved away from her pocket instinctually before she could try to tell herself this was just an arrogant little boy in front of her.

"I can't help but wonder if you're a follower of the Dark Lord himself; muggleborn discrimination is a practice that he quite agrees with," he mused seriously, holding her eyes coldly. "No less than a week and you're enacting his dogma, torturing innocents,"

"Lord Potter, that is enough!" Dumbledore said loudly, managing to make the title sound patronizing.

"And you! Not even a week into term and you've already failed to protect the students who need protecting the most!" he accused. "The Sorting Hat was right. Great job, the lot of you. At least Madam Hooch managed to do her job."

"I believe you've made your point, Lord Potter," Amelia interjected before gesturing towards two of her aurors. "Beckhard, secure Ms. Umbridge — we'll be taking her in for questioning."

"This is an outrage! I will not be treated like some common criminal," with every word, her face puffed up with more indignation until she seemed ready to blow and literal or figurative house down. "On the word of a lying little boy, no less."

She puffed herself up.

"I myself have never believed Potter's story. We all know that boy is going dark!" she shouted. "Look at the dark magic rolling off of him. Why, I bet he killed Cedric Diggory himself!"

No one even had a proper response for that.

When the response did come, it was from the Hufflepuff table.

A bright flash of dangerous yellow light shot up to the ceiling; the source was Megan Jones. Hannah Abbott had pushed the girls wand arm up but Megan was on her feet, wand at the ready.

"Don't you dare say his name, you vile fucking bitch!" she screamed angrily.

Megan was halfway through a percussion hex that simulates a punch to the solar plexus when Ernie intervened. He snapped off an intentionally weak silent disarming charm that pulled her wand from her fingers and into his hand. Hannah was up as well, arms wrapping around the straining Megan.

"Say his name again, I fucking dare you!" she continued, spitting mad. "Pull your head out of Fudge's arse; I want you to see my fist coming you rotten toad!"

Hannah was trying to pull Megan back but the girl was furious; she was already furious for the sake of the younger Creevey brother and the reminder of Cedric's brutal murder had sent her overboard.

"Open your mouth, do it. I'll make what you did to Dennis look tame. I'll rip that knob-knocking tongue out of your fat slaggish mouth and _feed_ it to you, you _minging_ cunt!"

A few of the older years covered the ears of the first years. Hannah winced at the very colorful language and wrestled her back.

"Pink isn't even your color!" Megan screeched before Hannah got her wand safely out.

Megan had been struggling hard enough to snap Hannah's light-colored almond wood wand if she wasn't careful. After a moment, the girl went placid as the blonde healers calming spell took effect.

"Quite the grasp on the English language, that one," one of the aurors muttered to his partner.

Harry flared his magic again and silenced whatever shite Umbridge would try to spew next. The light brown eyes of Megan were still focused on Umbridge with rage but her body was lax.

The aurors still looked taken aback and a couple of wands were focused on Megan; the other four were on Madam Umbridge.

"I will do far worse, Umbridge," he warned. "The requirements for an honor duel have been met. You've dug your own hole; don't make it your grave."

"This has gone on long enough," Amelia barked. "Subdue her,"

There was a tense pause while the four aurors tried to communicate. Umbridge was looking left and right with beady eyes as if contemplating her escape. While three of the aurors wordlessly argued, one snapped to attention and really took the initiative. A blast of red light erupted from Beckhard's wand and barreled into the red-faced woman.

"I could tell she was going to struggle, ma'am," he said with a straight-face.

"We'll write it up as resisting arrest," she said almost offhandedly, seemingly forgetting the audience for a moment. "She'll need to sleep that one off in the holding cells."  
"Madam Bones this is unprecedented," Dumbledore tried to butt in as the aurors began floating the woman down the aisle.

"I quite agree, Headmaster," Amelia responded severely. "I assure you that my department will do their best to get to the bottom of it."

"We can discuss this further in my office,"

"I'm afraid there's nothing further to discuss," she cut him off in her same business-like tone. "Clearly, you weren't privy to any of this and I have all of the relevant evidence in my hand. Aurors Clancy and Rote will search Madam Umbridge's office and Aurors Teague and Marcel will search her quarters."

"I would like to have a copy of that, Madam Bones,"

"I'm quite sure you would, Headmaster, but as this is an open investigation I must decline."

From what must have been a Gryffindor first or second year, the entire room clearly heard:

"Oh snap, buuuurn,"

And that was it.

The students, who had been watching very quietly in fear of being sent away from the spectacle, were laughing. Even some of the Slytherins cracked and laughed, the DA snakes especially. None of their peers would think anything of them laughing at Dumbledore being put in his place.

"Will you need to speak to my ward, Madam Bones? I would like to make it clear," he spoke loudly, meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "That neither of my wards should be spoken to about any matters outside of schoolwork without my presence."

"I think the affidavit covers everything we needed to know," she declined before turning to look at the slightly less nervous looking Dennis. "Are you quite alright, young man?"  
"Yes ma'am, Madam Hooch and Harry fixed me right up," he held out his steal healed but slightly pinkish hand.

She nodded brusquely before turning to the Hufflepuff table and picking out her ginger haired niece with ease.

The look she gave Susan made one thing very clear; she wanted answers, and she wanted them with immediacy.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us on a walk?" Harry asked Madam Bones with a subtle nod to Susan.

"Quite so," Amelia agreed.

"I'm going to put our copies away, Harry," Hermione said, gesturing to the pictures of Dennis' hand.

"And I'll be sticking around here to keep an eye on Dennis," Ron said with a nod.

"I know you want to eat breakfast, Ron,"

"That may have been a factor," Ron agreed with a shrug before heading for a seat slightly closer to the younger years than normal.

Snape looked spitting mad and Dumbledore looked like he desperately wanted to demand more information. The strict glare of Madam Bones put an end to that.

"I would recommend canceling classes for the day in light of this excitement," she said in a tone that made it sound like much more than a suggestion. "I believe I would like to capitalize on the chance to visit with my niece."

With that, she turned and left the hall. Susan stood to follow after sharing a look with Hannah, who was still keeping her arms around Megan.

"What's it mean when someone has a knob-knocking tongue?" first year Ravenclaw Kelly Donnelly asked quietly; her voice still carried.

"Shh," her year mate Mark hissed. "I'll write my cousin Jamie later, he'll know,"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I'm posting early because I just might not have a chance to this weekend. I know it's a bit short but it is early and I posted two chapters two days ago.**

 **I wanted to work in a bit of humor this chapter to see how it goes over. I don't want this story to be altogether too serious so I hope at least one of you got a laugh of out that.**

 **Megan Jones is a character I'm really interested in so I think you should expect to see more of her. I have more character development done for her in my head but I think this should give you some insight.**

 **Without intending to imply that Megan is/isn't a candidate, it's recently come to my attention that I haven't established a pairing. Does anyone have any suggestions? I don't like writing Ginny/Harry and Daphne/Harry is off of the table too.**

 **Thank you all so much for the amazing positive feedback! Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Meeting Madam Bones

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

It was clear to Amelia that Harry walked with a destination in mind.

He took them up four staircases and down a few lesser used hallways before he stopped in front of a large portrait of a tree on a hill.

A small girl, looking like some sort of wild thing, poked her head out of a shrub near the bottom of the painting.

"Hello, Seasil," he greeted. "Dei gratia,"

She ducked back into the bush without acknowledging him. The bush in question shook violently before the frame swung outwards. Inside was an odd little room in the shape of a half circle. The ceiling was relatively low by Hogwarts standards and the decor was mostly warm wood tones and soft yellows.

"Just one of the old sitting rooms," Harry said by way of explanation, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs.

The older woman didn't fail to notice the powerful privacy wards being erected. They went past even the spells used to secure her own office.

Susan took one look at her aunt and knew it was time to get talking.

"Aunt Amelia, this is Harry Potter, one of my very close friends,"

"You've never mentioned him before,"

"I know," she answered honestly. "But I've been friends with him since my first year."

Amelia's thin eyebrows rose in confusion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Bones," Harry introduced. "I've heard a lot about you,"

"And in comparison I have heard very little about you,"

"Aside from the Prophet, you mean?"

"I'm less than fond of Rita Skeeter's drivel,"

"I'm not the only one she casts in a less than favorable light, I know,"

"Perhaps you would like to explain today's events?"

Harry looked between the two Bones women and shrugged gently.

"They were exactly what you saw. Umbridge used a blood quill on Dennis during his detention and Colin brought him to me."

"And why did Mr. Creevey bring his brother to you instead of a professor?"

"Because they're my wards,"

"It is quite unusual," she said, gauging his reactions.

"Auntie, everything about Harry's life is unusual," Susan piped up.

"Oi, you trying to call me strange, Bones?"

"Strangest bloke I've ever met," she shot back just as quick.

"And she isn't wrong, Madam Bones. My life and the circumstances of it are quite unusual. I'm lucky to have amazing friends, really amazing, to get me through it."

"Yes I imagine there's no small measure of excitement in your life."

Harry cocked his head and sized her up for a moment. For Amelia Bones, the experience was quite strange. Never before had the penetrating gaze of a teenager made her feel so small.

"What do you know of the night my parents died, Madam?" Harry asked bluntly before tapping his forehead. "The night I got this scar."

"As much as everyone else, I presume,"

"So, nothing?" Harry asked with a quirk of his lips to show he didn't mean to offend. "That's to say, there was only one person who survived that night and none of those authors ever interviewed him."

"It was your headmaster that many looked to for information about the Boy-Who-Lived,"

Harry hummed noncommittally, as if preferring to avoid thinking of Dumbledore's involvement.

"Do you know why the Dark Lord attacked Godric's Hollow?"

"It was well known that your parents were supporters of the light side, warriors even," she recounted. "Although I fail to see what that has to do with the situation at hand,"

"There was a prophecy," he continued. "It was delivered in front of Albus Dumbledore and recorded within the Department of Mysteries."

"There was extensive damage to that department during your foray into the ministry last June,"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"In fact, there was more damage there that one person could have possible wrought on so many assailants," Amelia continued.

"There was?" he asked innocently.

Susan knew he aunt wasn't buying it and tried to steer the conversation away from that. It was made more difficult by the fact that she wasn't sure where exactly Harry was going with it.

"He got the prophecy," she blurted out.

"And it pretty much only confirmed what the wizarding world seems to think of me," Harry picked up as if Susan's interjection was planned.

"That being?"

"That I can kill him. That I'm the only one that can kill him,"

To her credit, Madam Bones expression was not visibly overtaken by surprise though it did twitch with interest.

"Voldemort had heard the first half of the prophecy and that led him to two families with a child that fit the prophecy. The Longbottoms and the Potters."

There was some shock visible now.

While the attack on the Longbottoms was not unprecedented given the climate at the time, the vicious degree of it was. Two upstanding aurors had been tortured into insanity and she finally knew why.

"So now you understand," Harry said, correctly interpreting her expression. "The problem now, of course, is that the Dark Lord hasn't forgotten about the part of the prophecy he did hear. He still views me as a threat and a target."

"I don't think any of us is unaware of that with you having been targeted by Black,"

Both Susan and Harry shared an almost imperceptible wince. Madam Bones, however, was quite keen and picked up on it easily.

"I'm already in the center of this war. In my first year, Voldemort possessed a teacher and hid in the back of his head. Dumbledore had lured him to the school by storing the Flamel's philosopher's stone and I ended up facing him. In my second year, I faced him again when he possessed Ginny Weasley through a diary and ended up killing his guardian snake. In my third year, there was the Sirius Black…debacle and in my fourth year I was forced into the Twiwizard Tournament where I ended up participating in his resurrection ceremony. That's just the short version of events."

Susan's aunt had sat back heavily in her chair, adjusting her monocle carefully. Shock was written clearly across her face and when she looked to Susan for confirmation she found complete conviction.

"It's all true," Susan agreed. "I've been there for all of it. Second year was the scariest. There was a basilisk roaming the halls petrifying students,"

"A basilisk?!"

"I saw it," Susan agreed, nodding her head with wide eyes. The remembered fear on her face couldn't be faked.

"You saw it?" Amelia sounded angry more than shocked at that.

"I saw it's carcass, I mean," Susan corrected it. "Harry killed it with a sword."

"With a sword?"

"It was all very heroic," Susan nodded glibly.

"Sue, I don't think your aunt wants actual answers to those questions nor recounts of my dashing heroism."

Susan opened her mouth.

"Dashing," Harry cut her off with a wink.

The Hufflepuff rolled her eyes.

"Are you honestly saying the Dark Lord himself was within these halls and the Ministry wasn't informed?"

"Dumbledore runs Hogwarts like it's its own country," Harry answered. "And more often than not, he'll conceal, maneuver, and lie his way out of being upfront with the ministry about what's going on in Hogwarts." He paused. "I rather support it sometimes,"

Amelia was beginning to look a bit chagrined

"Like in second year with the Basilisk? If the ministry had been brought in the press would be with them. And my name would have been all drug through the mud and the whole nation would be calling me the heir of Slytherin instead of just some frightened students."

"The Dark Lord is the heir of Slytherin," Amelia said slowly.

"And it was his diary that possessed a student to open the chamber and release the basilisk."

The oldest Bones took a minute to collect herself. She was muttering a few things about 'under the nose of the Ministry' and 'that blithering old codger' and a few more creative slurs before she reigned herself in.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?" she asked her niece sharply. "You have always had a way to contact me, Susan. You had no trouble doing so last night."

"I asked her not to," Harry said simply.

"What?"

"I asked her not to,"

"He didn't always ask me. I didn't think it was necessary."

"Second year was the closest we came to calling you," Harry admitted. "But what good would it have done other than forcing school closure? You would have never gained access to the chamber and Voldemort would have killed Ginny Weasley and risen again two years earlier. Plus, the basilisk would still be loose. The Wizarding World is hardly prepared for it now, let alone then."

"On the contrary, the aurors are quite nicely prepared," Amelia contradicted.

Harry couldn't hide his smile at that. It was small, just the corners of his mouth, but he clearly knew something.

It was her niece's expression that gave it away; Susan was trying so hard not to smile that her eyes crinkled in spite of herself.

"About that," Harry said.

He flicked his wrist and caught his wand deftly, immediately turning it towards his own face. With a little wiggle of his wand, his entire face bubbled and his hair lengthened and lightened.

"Lord Ravenborough!" Amelia gasped, shocked.

Harry laughed and nodded, dropping the glamour and re-holstering his wand.

"That's why you wanted an auror for Hogwarts," she said as if it finally made sense.

"Yep," he agreed. "I was sad to see another couldn't be arranged this year."

"Dumbledore didn't want an auror and when Fudge made his move at the last minute, Dumbledore changed his mind too late and we got Umbridge instead," Susan explained for her aunt.

"I do believe you'll be getting an auror now,"

"Excellent," Harry said with a smile.

"It strikes me as odd, Susan, how very well informed you are. None of this has come of any surprise to you."

"I don't hide anything from my friends, ma'am," Harry answered. "Unlike Dumbledore, I don't play information close to the vest when I know I can trust my friends with my life. Withholding information gets people killed. That's something Susan pointed out rather forcefully at the beginning of term."

Amelia looked at both of them questioningly.

Susan took a deep breath and drew herself up.

"Auntie, ever since my mum and dad and uncle died, we've been all each other has. Growing up you taught me to be honest, hard working, and independent. You've always respected my choices and what's most important is that you taught me to make good ones. I think I've made a good decision and I really need you to back me up,"

Amelia looked rather taken aback by the honest emotion and imploring request from her niece and sole remaining family member.

"I just need you to trust me and really hear us out."

"You're not…involved with Mr. Potter, are you?"

"Oh my God, auntie!" Susan said immediately, face flushing to match her fiery red hair. "No! Harry's like, everyone's brother,"

"I apologize," she said stiffly while Susan stifled a glare and tried to cool her burning cheeks.

Harry laughed and then shook his head, allowing the room to settle into a more sober mood.

"Madam Bones, if Susan didn't have the utmost trust in you and we didn't have the utmost trust in her, this conversation would have never happened. I wouldn't have told you of the prophecy, I wouldn't have told you about two of my four Lordships, and I wouldn't be willing to make you privy to everything I know."

Her eyebrows were steadily rising into her hairline at the implications.

"Assuming you know something that I wish to know?"

That was Susan's cue. She withdrew a shrunk folder from her pocket and handed them to her aunt.

At once, Amelia could feel the blood based protections on the folder and she shot an intense look at her niece.

"You haven't signed the secrecy oath," Susan answered softly. "So the information in that folder won't leave that folder and it'll only be able to be seen by you or I."

"There's other copies, of course," Harry added.

She opened the folder slowly and flipped through it.

"What…" Six pictures of her own aurors were looking back at her and each of their dossier pages was stamped with a distinctive snake and skull mark.

"Those 6 aurors are marked death eaters," Harry confirmed what the information was showing her.

"What source tells you this?"

Two of the aurors were already suspect in her eyes and she desperately needed to know how they confirmed this.

Harry and Susan shared a glance.

"That information is…sensitive," Harry admitted.

"Sensitive? Six marked aurors is well beyond sensitive," she said strongly, looking as if she wished to stand. Her eyes met his and attempted to glare him into submission.

Harry, unfortunately for her, was well past the point where he was cowed by the glare of anyone.

"The people with access to that information have signed contracts on their lives and magic swearing loyalty to the light side." Harry told her strongly. "I hope you're not expecting me to come clean and bare all my secrets to you without guarantees that they stay secret. That would jeopardize every person under my protection."

"Under your protection?"

"I'm Lord Potter Black Ravenborough Gryffindor," he said forwardly; as he did, the glinting rings upon his fingers became visible. "You could say that every person in this castle falls under my protection."

"Yet something tells me that isn't what you meant," she said after processing that.

He met her eyes measuringly for a long moment.

"No ma'am, I won't insult your intelligence by saying that it was."

They sat in silence for a moment.

It was broken by Susan, surprisingly. From her pocket she withdrew the standard secrecy contract that the DA had tailored for the head of the DMLE.

She unfurled it and slid it across the low ovular table.

"Please think about signing it, Auntie,"

"Susan, what could possibly warrant this level of security? A binding oath?"

"I'll answer that if you don't mind," Harry butted in.

Almost grudgingly, she waved for him to continue.

"It's always been Voldemort's prerogative to attack Hogwarts. This castle is an icon of the light and a bastion of hope and faith for the surrounding village and the whole of magical Britain," he began, holding her eyes. "It's headed by one of the world's most renown wizards, the only wizard Voldemort has ever been said to fear."

Susan snorted at that description of the Headmaster, her faith in him long eroded, but didn't comment.

"Hogwarts is a veritable fortress, yes, but it houses some of the most vulnerable members of the population. It houses the future of wizarding Britain. Pureblood heirs and muggle borns alike are housed in these halls and all of them inadequately protected."

"Doesn't that contradict your point of this castle being a fortress?"

"No, because the castle itself is a fortress. But a fortress itself is nothing without a force of capable wizards inside of it. There's 4 marked death eaters in the student body already and the teachers are incapable of protecting the others."

"Marked students?" she gaped.

"We can prove it. Hogwarts just isn't safe. Our entire Hogwarts education has proved that," Susan agreed. "We have the memories, in a pensieve, but you have to sign the contract."

"I have to sign the-" Amelia cut herself off and restrained a huff, taking the sheaf of parchment and adjusting her monocle carefully.

Harry and Susan had discussed this; the redhead knew her aunt loved to make people uncomfortable with long silences and they had prepared for it.

For three minutes, she let them sit in silence before she set the contract down.

"I have more questions,"

"Alright," Harry agreed, seeing immediately that she was heavily considering signing the contract.

"My first is to ask what it is that you and my niece and whoever else are doing together, primarily."

"Primarily?" Harry returned. "We're learning."

"Learning what?"

"The Hogwarts curriculum and more," he answered. "Susan, maybe you can demonstrate?"

Susan looked between her aunt and Harry for a moment before nodding and taking a deep breath. She was focusing for a long second and just as Amelia opened her mouth to ask, Susan began incanting.

"Expecto patronum," she said confidently.

There was a pregnant pause where Amelia's mind raced with thoughts about why her niece would even try that spell. She wasn't expecting the fully corporeal Clydesdale horse to shoot brilliantly out of the end of her wand.

"Dear Merlin…" Amelia breathed.

All three of their faces were bathed in the silvery light and the magnificent beast stomped it's feet and began a ghostly prance around the limited space.

After a few seconds, it faded after a final inaudible whinny.

"We've been working on that one all year," Harry confided. "Though I learned it in my third — had a particularly bad reaction to the dementors."

"I did too but I don't seem to have the Potter luck that forced me to encounter them a bunch."

"That is astounding Susan," her aunt praised after a moment of tactless gaping. "An incredible piece of magic. That's well beyond NEWT level,"

"Everyone wants to be protected from dementors," Harry said with a shrug. "So we all practice nearly daily with it now."  
Amelia stared at them both for a minute longer before clearing her throat.

"My second being about the very curious amulet my Susan has been guarding so covetously."

Harry's eyes lit up as he smiled at the easy question.

"The amulets and rings are standard issue for all my friends. They're emergency portkeys, trackers, and have some basic enchantments."

"May I?" she asked her niece, gesturing to the chain she could see dipping into her blouse.

"I have a better idea," Harry said with a smile, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing two velvet bags.

He handed them to the curious woman who took them slowly, opening the heaviest first. The thick platinum rope chain hit her palm first followed by the amulet itself. Also platinum, there was a thumb sized black onyx set into the center of the celtic shield design. Tapping her monocle with her wand, she activated one of their various enhancements and studied the amulet carefully.

"This would deflect even a high level cutter, Mr. Potter," she said in a voice that was almost breathy but still firm. She was imagining the price tag on just how much one amulet would cost.

"We haven't had to test that yet but I sure hope so,"

The second bag revealed an elegant Edena ring that kept with the celtic design. The black onyx in the center was just as impressive as the first.

"If I'm not mistaken, these were commissioned by one of our world's finest enchantresses," she remarked, trying to sound casual.

"Can't put a price on the safety of your loved ones," Harry said with a shrug.

Amelia suddenly noticed that both of them were wearing the ring.

"And secrecy charms to boot," she commented.

"Can't put a price on security either," Harry responded. "Tap the ring with your wand three times to set the portkey activation phrase. Do the same with the necklace but please use a different phrase."

"You intend for me to keep these?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course," Harry responded.

"And where do these portkeys go?"

"The ring is reusable and goes to Hogwarts. The amulet takes you to my…home?"

"Is that a question?"

"My home, yeah," he amended. "I would recommend activating that one if you're injured — we have a full time healer and her mediwitch apprentice. Just wait on using it until you're in on the secret."

Amelia's eyebrow went up. A full time healer and mediwitch? And what secret?

"Their village and clinic was destroyed by Death Eaters," he explained. "I've got more than enough room to accommodate them and they've proven excellent at healing the occasional potions mishap."

"Also helps that you pay them out the arse,"

"Susan," Amelia reprimanded instinctively. "The secret, you mentioned?" she picked back up.

"A secret not even I can tell you," he said with a wink. "And if you're ever in distress, you can tap the stone in the ring to the amulet stone."

"In distress?" she asked in a slightly higher pitched voice. "I am the Director of Magical law enforcement-"

"And Susan's last living relative. So you'll excuse me if I offer you every bit of security I can afford,"

Amelia certainly couldn't refute that. The way he'd said it definitely told her that he was serious about protecting both herself and her Susan.

"150,000 galleons worth of security?" she asked after a moment of silence, referring to the sum he'd donated to the aurors.

"And then some," he agreed easily.

"You still haven't explained why," she said firmly, leaning back in her chair. "Why this is all necessary and what it is, exactly, you've gotten involved in."

"He hasn't gotten involved in anything," Susan answered. "V-Voldemort attacked him as a baby and with the prophecy you could say he was born into it. I got involved in this when they killed my mum and dad."

Susan's face darkened and she turned her head to the side. "I remember that night, I won't ever forget."

"I remember the night my parents died too," Harry said quietly, wordlessly reaching out with his magic.

It was something instinctive that he'd taken to doing since he'd really come into his magic after the tournament. It was only meant to be comforting and it achieved just that. She gave him a small smile that didn't convey happiness but did convey thanks.

Amelia watched the byplay with shocked interest; she could feel the highly controlled magic that rolled off of the boy and into her niece. Everything about this meeting was shocking her. She couldn't deny the friendship between Susan and the Boy-Who-Lived and it certainly didn't seem to be a new friendship.

"Hogwarts will be affected by this war, Madam Bones. Cedric Diggory was part of our group of friends. We were just a study group but his death, it-"

"It changed everything." Susan growled roughly.

"I'm afraid I've said too much," Harry said with a halfhearted shrug before he was struck by a look of horror. "Oh bloody hell, I sounded like Dumbledore."

Susan did let out a bark of laughter at that and even Amelia's serious facade was tempered if only for a moment.

"This contract is quite serious for someone in my position,"

"I know that, Aunt Amelia," Susan told her honestly. "You know that I would never ask it of you if it wasn't necessary.

"And are you sure, Susan, truly sure, that this contract is necessary? Considering the consequences of breaking it?"

"If you broke your contract, you'd lose your magic. If I broke mine, I'd die."

"You mean to tell me that you signed-"

"Yes I did,"

"Of all the irresponsible, unbelievably-"

"Don't start a row with me!" Susan said in a surly, loud voice. "You don't know anything about Harry or my friends or what we can do and if you ever want to, you'll sign that,"

Harry looked awkwardly to the other end of the room, trying very hard to ignore the parental conflict. He maintained his will and didn't look over for a little over a minute until his attention was drawn by the sound of a quill scratching parchment.

Harry floundered for a moment before the intimidating older woman arched a cultured brow.

"Right, erm," Harry said after a moment. "First things first."

He drew his wand and took a deep breath.

"I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my magic that Sirius Black was not the secret-keeper for my parents, that he did not betray them to the Lord Voldemort, and that he did not murder twelve muggles."

There was a bright flash of light followed by a duller flash to signify that his oath had held.

"What?" Amelia asked, monocle dropping this time.

"Yeah, Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper and he betrayed them. When Sirius got arrested, Pettigrew hid out in his rat animagus form until third year when Sirius revealed him and he escaped. He's the death eater that helped resurrect the Dark Lord; him and Barty Crouch Jr."

"That is- Why didn't-?"

"The Bagnold administration and their love of scapegoats," Harry answered. "That was really just a sort of side-note so you don't see Sirius and get arrest-happy."

"Arrest-happy," Amelia mumbled as she composed herself.

"Would you like to visit our-" Harry paused, searching for the word.

"Clubhouse," Susan supplied simply.

"Sure, clubhouse? We'll show you our list of known and suspected death eaters,"

"And then some," she red-haired girl added.

Amelia stood briskly, wondering just what she was getting herself into. "Very well then,"

Harry tapped his wand to his ring a few times and knew that whoever wasn't already at the cathedral would be by the time they arrived.

Amelia, who had hesitantly slipped on the ring, started when she felt it warm and pulsate.  
"It's picking up the meeting signal because you're within the Hogwarts wards," he told her as he held open the portrait hole politely. "I'll have Hermione give you a copy of the instructions,"

"And a journal, you think?" Susan asked from the other side of her aunt as Harry directed them into a little used shortcut.

"I think so, we can blood-bind it."

"A journal?" Amelia asked, wondering what use such at thing could be to her.

Harry and Susan shared a look before Harry nodded.

Susan reached into her robes and withdrew a thick, leather-bound and brass-clasped journal.

It was glowing faintly and Susan cracked it open using a leather divider that she knew marked the chat section.

"Anything important?" Harry asked, knowing the glow meant a message sent straight to Susan herself.

"Just Hannah," Susan said before passing the open book to her aunt.

'Sue, has Aunt Amelia agreed yet?' she saw in Hannah Abbott's familiar bubbly handwriting.

Above that she could see some other messages between the two, looking like some rather hurried shorthand about, if she was not mistaken, a 'questionable' and his activities after curfew hours.

"You use them for instantaneous communication?"

"To some extent," Harry agreed before reaching over and opening Susan's journal to the first or second page. "The first half is mostly our research, the glossary is right there."

"Usable and Unusable spells?" she read the first glossary title with interest before flipping the prescribed pages.

As she read the compendium of spell breakdowns, her eyebrows rose higher and higher. At the very top, below the title, was a long italicized note section.

"Do not cast: Putesco, Undique Rigor…" Amelia read the first few spells and looked at the two teens who were standing on the staircase landing as it rotated.

"I should certainly hope you're not casting these spells," she said, looking down quickly. "These are auror level,"

"Are they?" Harry asked, skimming it. "I thought the auror level spells are on the back of the list,"

"They reclassified any borderline spells like the flesh rotter to auror level," Susan answered helpfully. "Just as our fourth year started, I think. And the Undique Rigor is part of the two classes of compression spells that were decided too strong for public use,"

"And Hermione doesn't know?" Harry asked, sounding amused. "Seems like just the sort of thing she would have kept up on."

"She knows, I heard her and Lisa discussing it in her newest treatise,"

"Treatise?" Amelia asked, subtly reminding the two of them that she was present, confused, and unamused.

"Our friend Lisa Turpin is a bit of a political bug," Harry answered easily, knowing Susan still maintained a flexible low-level privacy charm around them. "She enjoys writing long essays about politics,"

"And taking short walks around the black lake," Susan finished in a light voice; this was obviously some sort of running joke amongst them.

They all fell silent when some Slytherin students entered the same corridor from a hall a few feet in front of them. She recognized the Greengrass and Davis heir as well as Adriana Zabini's boy. Certainly not a group of Slytherins Harry Potter would be smart to antagonize.

Amelia thought it curious that they were in that particular corridor as it was in a rather out-of-use part of the seventh floor. Since neither her niece or Harry Potter showed any acknowledgment of the three snakes, Amelia followed them quietly as they took the same left the Slytherins took.

The Slytherin students, however, weren't anywhere within eyesight when they entered the tall but narrow window-lit hall. Harry approached a door on the left that appeared to be a broom cupboard.

When they opened it, it actually revealed another portrait set just a few inches into the wall.

"SHUT MY-" the zealous, ebony-haired portrait of a gaunt woman in a lightning-illuminated bed chamber screamed violently before calming immediately. "Oh hello, Harry, Susan,"

Her entire countenance had done a complete 180. What was previously a high pitched and nails-on-chalkboard voice changed into a calmer soprano. She also took on a more austere and less banshee-like expression.

"Hello, Lady Margrave," Harry greeted with a very polite bow. "Might I introduce the Lady Bones, Amelia of Bones, aunt of Susan?"

Lady Margrave did some sort of flaxen blushing and eye-battering before giggling girlishly. It was strange coming from a woman who looked to be well into her 50's and so must, by magical standards, be much older than that.

"Impeccable manners, Lord Potter," she curtsied before nodding.

"Amelia, this is Lady Margrave, one of our two dedicated portrait guards."

"Terribly sorry for the caterwauling, my dears," she apologized. "I thought you were some ruffians pursuing Daphne and Blaise,"

"Not this time. Begging entrance, my Lady?"

The portrait giggled again and curtsied before swinging open.

Amelia subtly probed her old knee injury and hid a wince before stepping up and over the threshold into the Cathedral.  
They came out in the back corner about twenty feet from a long dueling-standard platform. As she entered the room, she was struck rather dumb.

There were a few wood framed single beds that they were standing between now. Directly opposite, near the other end of the platform, were two very large glass-front medical cupboards filled from bottom to top with multiple glowing potions and flasks.

What truly caught her attention was the other end of the room.

There were more than fifty students gathered, more than sixty, even. Some of them were under a small library-loft filled with more books than she would have thought and the back walls were covered with maps and pictures she couldn't quite make out.

"Harry mate…"

"…good to see ya!" the Weasley twins greeted.

Amelia was very sure they were supposed to be in Diagon Alley managing their booming joke shop. Their products had caused endless amounts of strife within her office and the entire ministry. She'd made it a personal policy to keep an eye on them and their products. The monocled canary incident was one that would never be spoken of or repeated.

The entire room turned to face them then and she heard a miffed voice say "You were supposed to bring her through the main entrance!"

"Shut up, Lav" someone with an indian accent hissed.

Her monocle dropped again and her knee wobbled just a little bit.

Hannah immediately rushed forward.

"Hi Aunt Amelia!" she said brightly.

"What is going on here?" she gasped, giving up on maintaining her stoic facade. "Madam Hooch?!"

"These are about seventy of our closest friends," Harry answered brightly. "And a professor. Her niece, Amanda, is a member,"

Amanda waved.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked, concerned. "Is your knee bothering you? I know it starts to in the colder months,"

"I am fine, Hannah," Amelia said severely but the determined badger ignored her.

"No, I don't think so," the teen rebuked her pseudo-aunt.

Hannah gave her wand a complicated wiggle and conjured a perfect replica of Amelia's favorite spoon-back armchair.

"Sit," she ordered in her firmest healer voice.

Despite herself, Amelia felt herself sitting. That was a seventh-year conjuration and the chair was flawless.

While Hannah began weaving a diagnostic charm, Harry walked towards the back of the room to where Megan was sitting facing Cedric on a dining bench.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder.

"Hey," she echoed, waiting a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry about causing a scene,"

"I think it was really impressive, actually."

She snorted.

"No, really," Harry assured her. "Everyone discussed it already; we've never seen knob-knocking tongue mixed with minging cunt. It was very effective."

"Cedric wouldn't have approved," she said, unable to stop from cracking a small smile.

"He always was a bit of a Hermione about swearing," he agreed, bumping her knees with his leg but not sitting. "Are you alright?"

"Did you just use Hermione as a verb?" she questioned. "And yeah, I'm fine, Harry,"

He gave her a hard look. Under the glare, she amended her statement with a shrug.

"I'm angry," she said simply. "I will be till this over with."

Harry took a moment to consider his answer.

"I'm angry too sometimes," he admitted. "But you've got to be careful, Meg. This kind of anger, it, it burns. It'll burn you up inside. You've got to focus on the loved ones we can still protect, the ones that need us the most."

She was listening to him but didn't outwardly react to the words, staring almost unseeingly at the constantly moving but never truly lively portrait of Cedric.

"You should talk to Cho or Alice about Mrs. Tolipan," he said softly. "I talk to her sometimes, after nightmares. She can really help you get your mind straight."

He didn't wait to see her reaction to his advice, turning to face the still milling crowd. As an afterthought, he turned back to Megan.

"I used Hermione as an adjective, by the way. I could accuse you of Hermione-ing though."

He was rewarded with a small smile for his bizarre thought. For some reason, it made Megan feel that much better.

Harry raised his wand and cast a sonorous charm.

"Alright, Anita, Kenny — can you two get the spectator wards up?" he asked.

His tone immediately fell back into the cool but firm cadence he adopted when dealing with the DA in large numbers. Ron coined it his commander voice.

The two seventh years stepped up and nodded. Everyone else took that to mean move to the sidewalls.

"Jimmy and Nanette, I want you against Sean and Noreen. If I see you two brothers singling each other out, I'll send Lavender in there,"

The boys shook their heads so fast they might've broken their necks; the two fourth year twins, one in Gryffindor and the other in Hufflepuff, knew very well that Lavender could do painfully embarrassing things with cosmetic charms.

Hannah placed a strong pain-relief charm on Amelia's knee that made the older woman want to sputter. That was the preferred charm of the DMLE on-staff healer; even Amelia didn't know it.

Hannah then went off towards the potions cabinets. Idly, Amelia noticed that she dismantled some strong protection and locking charms first.

"We call ourselves the DA, the Defense Association," Susan told her aunt softly as she conjured her own plush chair near the end of the dueling platform. "Most of us have been members since my first year but a lot of people joined in second, third, or fifth. Cedric joined near Christmas in our first year,"

She smiled softly and nodded to Cedric's portrait across the room. There was a small table underneath it that held a few mementos, picture frames and a Hufflepuff scarf.

Hannah came back with a mid-sized pot of mellow green salve that she handed to Amelia.

"It's Star Grass salve," she told the older woman. "But Neville tweaked the recipe so it should work a bit better than your run of the mill stuff."

"Susan, this is-"

"A lot to take in, I know," Susan said softly. "Just watch, watch what they can do. They're our youngest, though Noreen's a fifth year."

Harry finished securing the spectator wards and checking with both Anita, who's messy blonde hair was pulled into a bun, and Kenny, the reedy seventh year Gryffindor.

"Basic match rules," Harry called out. "No ward-breakers, no borderlines, no weapons; conjured or otherwise. If wands are lost, fists are in. Questions?"

All four of them shook their heads no.

Amelia had questions.

"Borderlines? Weapons? Fists?"

Susan ignored her aunt, clearly telling the woman to watch.

"Robes away then," Harry finished.

With ease, they banished their robes onto the backs of some empty chairs and loosened their cuffs. Nanette, the mild mannered healer, pulled off her soft white blouse that went under her pretty casual robes and revealed her body armor underneath it.

"Is that armor?" Amelia asked, jaw slackening again. "It doesn't look like dragon hide,"

"It's basilisk hide," Harry answered as he took a seat on the end of one of the beds.

"Basilisk hide?"

"A lot more flexible than dragon hide and a fair bit more resilient. We had more than enough to cover everyone."

"Every one of these students have this armor?"

Susan pulled down her blouse unashamedly and revealed, rather than cleavage, the same basilisk hide armor that Nanette was sporting.

"Standard issue," Hannah chirped, showing her own armor under the neckline of her house robes.

"You all wear them under your clothes?"

"I think that's the habit," Harry confirmed. "If not, we carry the armor in shrunken trunks on our person at all times."

"And the amulets and rings too?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione answered as she approached the group; she'd just come down the spiral stairs from the loft and skirted the edges of the spectator wards. "Every one of us has the jewelry, armor, and robes as standard issue."

The director assessed the fit but clearly bookish teen.

"It's an honor to formally meet you, Madam Bones. I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced, hazel eyes focused intelligently on the older woman.

She nodded to the girl but Amelia's attention was quickly grabbed by the three fourth years and the fifth year, Noreen, beginning their fight.

The area they had was large, a 30x30 space, and Jimmy and Nanette had already claimed one side as their own. Sean and Noreen had chosen to stick close to each other, Jimmy and Nanette doing the opposite.

On some signal, Noreen voiced her first spell loudly.

"Contego!" A flexible yellowish shield sprung up in a convex shape that guarded the Ravenclaw and Sean from the front and sides.

"Exustio," Jimmy cast, a burning wave of fire immediately enveloping the shield; it wouldn't penetrate but it could make things dangerously or uncomfortably hot.

Sean countered wordlessly with a thin but wide splash of water. Since the fire was magical, the small amount of water that met the fire caused a great billow of steam and extinguished the flames.

Immediately, Jimmy and Nanette backed up to the furthest edges of the shield and regrouped. Noreen's shield dropped and when the steam abated she was nowhere to be seen.

Jimmy immediately began searching for distortions and Nanette launched a flock of aggressive pointy-beaked birds wordlessly towards the only visible opponent, Sean.

As the four students parried and shielded, ducked and rolled, Amelia was struck dumb. She knew some of her aurors wouldn't know how to counteract their attacks. Low level spells, high level spells, some wordless and others so obscure that even she didn't recognize them were met with tactics that had clearly been rehearsed and practiced and rehearsed again.

"Nanette," Harry called warningly when he saw her loose the medical grade concussion spell favored by Graham. "Bit too nasty."

She nodded but didn't answer further, ducking a hail of rubber disks.

"And Jimmy those disks better stay rubber,"

After that, Harry sat back and watched them.

They mixed in the physical if another got too close to them; Sean had taken a vicious punch from Noreen and Nanette had been grounded by a kick to the back of the knee from Jimmy.

Ron's wand let off a cannon like sound and the four immediately ceased fire. Noreen and Jimmy had won that round.

"Nanette, you've got to be more flexible. You'll save energy if you duck and dodge rather than shield especially since you favor transfiguration," Harry called loudly, seeing the girl immediately nod.

"And Jimmy, you should work on that summoner/banisher combo with those disks. I can see the beginnings of a pretty good move there if you practice with it," Ella Wilkins recommended, voice maintaining her ever-present disinterested tone.

"Now, Nigel and Katie versus Zara and Ella I think," Harry said. "Youngest and oldest on the spectrum,"

By the end of that fight, Amelia was even more blown away. Harry had to call out a few warnings since the seventh years were getting a bit nasty (the girls, mostly — poor Nigel). These were just students and yet they fought and cast and chained spells together in a manner that would leave some of her recruits green with envy.

"Dear Merlin…" she breathed, monocle hanging forgotten at her neck.

When the fight ended, there was some cheering from the spectating crowd and some grumbling betwixt the fighters.

"That's the third time you've broken my fucking nose, Wilkins," Katie growled at Ella, holding her bleeding nose.

"That's the fourth time you've broken my thumb, Bell,"

"Then stop trying to shove them in my eyes,"

"Then stop trying to punch me in the throat!"

"I wouldn't try to punch you in the throat if you wouldn't try to go for my nose," Katie said loudly.

"I only went for your nose because you went for my throat!"

"Cycles of violence, ladies," Zara interrupted. "Now shove it before I break your nose, Ella, and both of your thumbs, Katie."

"I'm gonna go see to that lot," Hannah said quickly, nodding at the slightly bloody Katie and the mildly concussed Nigel.

"Those spells are well above auror level — some of them are quite dangerous," Amelia said, looking to her niece.

"Those were the nice spells," Susan admitted. "The really damaging ones don't get used in practice duels."

"Really damaging?" the older woman asked in an incredulous tone.

"Why don't you come meet Ron Weasley, Gareth Pewsey, and the Sally's?" Harry asked, standing.

"The Sally's?"

"Sally-Anne Perks and Sally Smith," Harry said, nodding towards the group of four in front of the maps near the main entrance. "Our tactic's people I guess you could say,"

"Tactics people?" she muttered as she followed.

Neville Longbottom was also with the four strategists, leaning against the largest table and pouring over the maps.

"We can't go about pitting traps in the forbidden forest, Ron," Neville said strongly. "Even if it is just plants. We've been over this — most of the aggressive species of magical plants are too invasive."

"And we can't go digging pits full of venomous tactula or devil's snare — that's dangerous to the centaurs and unicorns," Sally-Anne added.

"Centaurs are smart enough to see it," Ron defended. "They know the forest better than anyone."

"Yeah but their young might not," Neville said. "You think they'd appreciate their foals dropping into pits of deadly plants?"

"Besides, most of the plants in the forest are deadly in their own right," Sally said. "The Forbidden forest is a delicately balanced ecosystem. We don't need to upset it."

"At most, we could release some Australian koala pollen that'll make the plants more aggressive but even that could be dangerous."

"Fine, that's off the list then,"

"I still think that if we can buy up these five land boroughs and gift them to the centaurs, they'd be a lot more likely to help." Neville added.

"You can't gift it to them," Susan said as she approached, shaking her head. "But you could return it back to them,"

"So we have to buy it then return it to them but it can't be called a gift?" the redheaded teen asked, screwing up his freckled face.

"It would make them sound indebted to you," Lilian Moon called down from the loft. "So it has to be a return, as if you're repaying a debt to them owed by wizards, not incurring a debt to wizards owed by the centaurs."

"Bloody politics," Ron grumbled. "Alright, we'll work on plans for the forest another time. We've already got the outskirts trapped to hell and back."

Topic ended, they turned to look at Amelia, Harry, and Susan.

"Hello, Madam Bones," Gareth greeted. "Pleased to meet you — Gareth Pewsey,"

"And I'm Sally-Anne,"

"And I'm Sally Smith,"

"And this is-"

"Ron Weasley," Ron interrupted Harry, reaching over to shake Madam Bones hand firmly. "Honor to meet you."

"Nice to see you again, Madam Bones," Neville greeted.

"I should have expected to see you here, Mr. Longbottom,"

"Potters and Longbottoms have always stood together,"

"And the Bones too, to some degree," she agreed, referring to years of political alliance between their families.

Her attention was grabbed then by the maps. There was one of Diagon, a few of the ministry, some of Hogsmeade, one of the whole of Europe, another of the whole of the UK and a most interesting detailed map of Hogwarts.

The one that really caught her attention was bordered by wallet sized pictures of people she recognized as death eaters, supporters, suspected death eaters, and a few people she would have sworn were neutral if not light-grey.

"Death Eaters?" she breathed out, stepping around the table and towards the maps. Some of the dots were moving, some weren't, and a few disappeared to reappear somewhere else or disappear entirely "Is this an actual map?"

"We hit a couple of them with a tracker at the Department of Mysteries," Ron agreed. "It spreads, but only once. I think Bellatrix LeStrange herself infected most of them,"

"And there really are marked students," she confirmed, getting tired of all of the shock reactions they were eliciting.  
Too bad for her, since there were more than a few surprises left in store.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, juniors," Ron confirmed without looking up. "And Snape, of course."

"Of course," she muttered.

"The file Susan gave you of marked aurors has a full account of their daily movements for the past month; each has an interactive map of their movements around the auror office. We couldn't identify two of them so they've been given a number; maybe you can figure out who they are based on their desk,"

Opening the file, Amelia found one of the map sheets Ron had told her about that was showing the movement of one of the marked aurors but slightly sped up. She could tell he sat at the fourth desk from the left.

"This is very accurate," she muttered, looking at the map with wider eyes than she cared to admit before turning to a smaller one to the left.

She studied it intently, noticing the color coded markers and circular shapes varying in size. It wasn't until she zeroed on a particular circle that she realized what she was looking at.

"Is that Bones manor?!"

Ron looked over. "Yep,"

"Bones manor shouldn't be plottable,"

"Unless you're a Bones," Susan said from behind her aunt. "Or the Dark Lord; we operate on the assumption that anything the ministry knows, he knows."

"You- our wards," she said, sounding the closest to angry with her niece that she had been. To reveal the location of Bones manor was a serious security risk.

"They're only monitoring charms, ma'am," Ron spoke up. "All of our families are on that map, even if they don't know it."

Sally-Anne started pointing out different dots.

"The Longbottom's, Roper's, Valli's, Abbott's, and even Greengrass Manor."

"If any of them are attacked, we'll know in seconds flat,"

"This is…"

"More than you were expecting?" Harry offered.

"Much, much more."

* * *

Amelia Bones was in for a lot more surprises.

After the students were finished showing off for the Director of the DMLE (and many of them did admit to showing off), they all gathered at the two long dining tables. Amelia had been given an armchair at the head of one of the tables.

"Slippy," Harry called.

"Master Potter need Slippy?" the healthy looking house elf asked. Amelia noted with interest that he was wearing the most interesting set of heavy purple robes and what looked like armor underneath.

"Do you think we could get enough tea for everyone and finger snacks?"

"Snacks for all the young masters?" he asked, looking around hopefully. "Slippy will be his very fastest. Slippy will have all the elves's help."

When Slippy had popped away, Amelia gave in and asked another question.

"Your house-elves have armor as well?" her brow raised incredulously.

Lavender giggled. "Oh yes — they're wearing miniature versions of our dress robes,"

"You have dress robes?"

"Lav's summer project," Gillian Ossett informed her.

Somehow, Lavender had convinced Hermione (who Harry gave a large part of the budget controlling to) that the elves needed to have their own mini-sets of dragon hide armor (since they couldn't spare the basilisk hide) as well as robes.

Dobby had loved them immediately, excited to match the students around Firewall castle as many of them could be found wearing their robes in the summer. All of the other elves, looking much healthier than when they had first been bought by Harry, had taken to them as well.

"But the elves?"

"I couldn't stand the sight of another tea cosy (Dobby) or pillowcase."

"They like them. Swear I saw one of the little buggers humming batman and running down the hall at-" Dean's voice cut off suddenly.

He was about to say "at Firewall" but Amelia didn't know the secret.

"Oh, that's right," Harry said, turning to Hermione. "Mione?"

Hermione stood up and approached Amelia before leaning down to whisper something in her ear very quietly.

"You have a fidelius' protected castle?" she asked, voice bordering on shrill. "How could you possibly-"

It was Susan's giggle that brought Amelia back to herself and she quickly schooled her expression.

Hermione answered. "It took Ron, Neville, Harry and myself thirty minutes to erect the ward,"

"How big is this castle?" Amelia asked, knowing thirty minutes was far longer than it should have taken four moderately powerful people, young or not. Unless it was cast improperly, of course.

"Ruddy huge," Seamus answered from the middle of the table.

"Big empty castle, all to yourself, Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, please," he corrected. "And no, not exactly."

"A couple of us live there with our families," Kevin answered.

"Including my mother," Blaise spoke up.

"Adriana Delia lives with you?" she asked, jaw dropping a little further.

"And the Browns, Li's, Moon's, Davis', and Hooch's too." Harry listed off. "Plus a good deal of others. Anyone who's worried for their families safety can come stay. The Corran's and Dunbar's are coming in the last week of September,"

Tea and snacks appeared, plates magically set in front of each person and cups too.

"Thank you, Slippy," a few people called to the elf they couldn't see but knew was near.

"I'm guessing Slippy isn't a castle elf?"

"And this isn't castle food," Harry agreed. "Small groups of students can sneak into the Hogwarts kitchens but the elves would have to report regular meals of such large numbers to the Headmaster."

"And your elf might stand out a bit,"

"Just a bit," Harry laughed.

"Perhaps you'd like to visit Firewall after this?" Hermione asked. "You could meet Healer Silva and her apprentice, Mediwitch Kent."

"Lanuaria Silva?" Amelia asked, this time forcing her voice to remain steady. If there was a slight waver, everyone pretended not to notice.

"You know her?"

"She is an excellent and reclusive healer with a specialty in remedying the effects of dark magic and dark artifacts," Amelia said. "Lanuaria Silva hasn't been heard from since her home was destroyed — in fact we suspect she was targeted specifically."

"You think she was targeted?" Harry asked with a shocked voice; this was news to him.

"She is the chosen healer of Mad-Eye Moody himself," Amelia said in a voice that conveyed how highly she thought of Lanuaria.

"She never told me that…" Harry muttered

"Well, she's the chosen healer of Harry Potter now,"

"And the rest of us too," Jimmy said after his brother, Sean.

"I didn't really check her credentials, honestly," the Boy-Who-Lived admitted with a shrug. "They signed the loyalty oaths and said their village had been destroyed. It was enough for me."

"Although that puts a new light on some of Voldemort's actions," Lisa Turpin said, finishing her tea and snagging a finger sandwich as she pushed back from the table. "We haven't determined how he chooses targets aside from the obvious ones like manor houses or public locations. We know it isn't by any of the standard demographics like population or land mass. Michael, get me the victim list; magical and muggle."

"What're you onto, Lisa?" Harry asked as Michael Corner finished his tea and headed for the upper level.

"It's a pretty common terrorist move," Lisa explained as she walked towards the maps. "If you want to hit your enemy hard, you hit their ancillary and auxiliary organizations before you make your first big attack."

She paused for a moment.

"Take muggle terrorists, for example. When they target a city, they'll take down the fire fighters who respond to explosions, the police, the 999 operators who respond to emergency calls, the paramedics, the hospitals that would take the wounded, or even the power grid."

Amelia was listening with peaked interest. She had more than a passing understanding of the muggle world but lacked insight into their law enforcement developments.

"Dark Lord did the same thing in the first war," Ron added, taking a whole platter of the finger sandwiches over towards the map area and table where Lisa was spreading out some research. The girl happily snagged another. "Knocked off the floo operators and the head of the department. Attacked St. Mungo's and all the healers too."

"You think St. Mungo's is a bigger target than we realized?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"It's a pretty easy target," Neville said, clearly thinking. "I mean, I'm there all the time and I hardly see aurors. The wards are individually silenced so sound from one floor won't reach the other if the alarms aren't triggered. And Lucius Malfoy is there all the time so there's nothing against the dark mark."

"Hannah," Harry said as Lisa and Michael began laying out lists and other materials. "I'm going to transfer another 200,000 galleons into the Diggory War Relief fund from the Ravenborough vault; I want a secondary hospital set up. Hermione's got a list of real estate we considered in place of Firewall. Pick one, make sure there's more than enough room."

He looked around before focusing on a light-haired girl at the table farthest from him.

"Tracey, get with your dad and see if he can arrange to brew hospital grade potions for us. Their order history and how many of each potion they use monthly is public record; get with Anthony and figure out how much of what we'll need."

"Fay, I know your uncle owns Dunbar construction; get with Hannah once she's chosen the place and see if your uncle can do the renovations and remodeling to turn it into a functioning hospital."

"We can't fidelius a hospital, Harry," Hermione said.

"The goblins can ward it to hell and back," Harry said. "And I know we can ward against the dark mark personally."

"Diggory War Relief fund? Hannah? Hospital?" Amelia interjected, once again fighting to maintain control of her voice.

"It was our idea to start a War Relief fund early so it'd be available as soon as possible," Hannah said.

"This group is responsible for the Diggory War Relief fund?"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Is that a problem?"

"Problem? Do you know how much that fund has-" she stopped; of course they all knew how much good it had done. "It's wonderful. The Minister has been vying for control of the fund, assuming it had something to do with the ministry but the goblins have blocked him at every turn."

"A group of us help manage it," Wayne Hopkins said. "And two goblins, they do much of the fund assignments. We just have to sort the applicants into groups and we base those off of things like if their houses have been destroyed or just damaged or if they've lost their jobs because of the war."

"Or if a family member dies; we cover funeral costs," Leanne added.

"Oh, and tuitions and fees too, especially for muggle students," Wayne added.

"Amos has been taking quite a bit of heat," she continued, lost momentarily in her thoughts. "He's denied any involvement, of course, but no one believes him."

"Because he isn't actually involved, yeah," Harry said. "We thought he might — we've got an eye on him."

"An eye on him?" Amelia repeated.

"In case Death Eaters target him because of the fund," Hannah answered.

"What would you do if he was?"

There was a long silence before Jimmy Peakes whispered something to his brother. After a moment, he spoke up.

"We would-" he looked at his brother for affirmation, receiving a nod to continue. "We would alert the proper authorities, yeah,"

"Final answer," Sean agreed.

There was a bit of an unspoken agreement to not mention those 15 death eaters they'd put out of commission.

Amelia gave them all penetrating looks, more than able to tell that was less than the truth. When she attempted to turn her glare on her niece, the resolute but otherwise blank expression surprised her.

"Cedric's the reason most of us are here. We'll look after his mum and dad," Megan Jones spoke up from halfway down the table.

Nearly every student turned and nodded towards Cedric's smiling and waving portrait.

"And you plan to start a hospital? Just like that?" she asked, pushing on and deciding not to antagonize the clearly volatile blonde Hufflepuff.

"We're not starting a hospital," Harry denied. "We're building the facilities and stocking it as a just in case. If St. Mungo's is destroyed, we'll turn the facilities over to them and they can handle that paperwork."

"Harry's only trying to avoid the jigger mites that inhabit parchments," Luna's dreamy voiced pitched in.

"He's trying to avoid more parchment signing, more like," Ernie teased.

"Oi, you lot don't have to sign literally a hundred checks every two weeks," he grumbled. "Starting to regret agreeing to turn Firewall into primary school for magical and muggle kids. Finding maths tutors is vicious,"

"Maths tutors?"

"Some of us have kid sisters and brothers that don't have magic living on Firewall," Alice Tolipan answered. "So our parents and some tutors are homeschooling them."

"And Harry agreed that the house elves should learn how to read and write and do basic maths," Hermione said brightly. "The first step towards equality is literacy, in this case."

Amelia shot the girl a strange look and a couple of the members rolled their eyes good-naturedly. Hermione never gave up on S.P.E.W.

"I think I might like to see this castle,"

"A few of us were planning to go see our families — portkey together?" Alice offered.

"I'll go," Hannah said, joining Alice.

"I think Madam Bones and Susan might enjoy the scenic route; we'll take my portkey."

"I'll come," Hermione decided, gathering around Alice and a group of four others. "I have a few books I need to get."

"Count me in," Neville called. "Lanuaria said she's got some seedlings I could use in the forest."

"What would you be doing in the forest?"

"Preparing to bribe the centaurs, of course," Neville declared with a broad smile before Alice's portkey tugged them away.

"Ladies," Harry said, offering both Susan and her aunt an arm.

"You'll love it, Auntie, really — I'll show you Hannah and I's room."

"Why would you and Hannah have a room?"

Harry activated his portkey right as Susan's face contorted into an 'oops' expression. She supposed she'd have to explain her summer activities to her auntie as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been more than a month since my last update and I'm sorry. I've dealt with everything from college finals, computer problems, lack of internet, and making rent.**

 **I'm going to be trying to update on Saturdays but I need more ideas for this story.**

 **Help from all of you lovelies would be appreciated. Do you have any ideas on how I can continue to bring the DA into a more active role? Should it be in response to an attack? Is a Hogsmeade attack too cliche?**

 **As for pairings, I'm not going to establish one for Harry. I'm not great at writing romance anyhow and I feel like it may take away from the story. I might show him flirting or dating, might, if it helps with character development but I don't think there's anything serious in his near future. Thank you for all of the wonderful responses.**


	10. A War Begins

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

The towering red L shaped monstrosity that was Firewall castle was clearly not what Amelia expected. She also was not expecting it to be on it's own private red sandstone island. As soon as they landed, she felt the wards hum and the amulet heat in response.

"Woah, look at Xeno's tower!" Susan called, pointed towards the left-most tower inhabited by Luna's father and his uprooted Quibbler office.

The tower was currently spilling out voluminous amounts of Quibbler pages at a high rate. The twin's silencing ward held so the havoc was completely silent aside from parchment whipping in the wind as it cleared the ward's boundaries.

"I reckon his printing press is acting up again,"

"Looks like the elves are enjoying themselves," Susa said, nodding at a group of five elves carrying large stick nets trying to catch the pages in a rather slapdash way.

All of the elves were in a purple and black dragon hide uniform like Slippy's and they were, indeed, squeaking with delight.

There was a muted explosion and a cloud of light grey smoke puffed out of the windows. It was clearly magical as it held it's shape as a halo of smoke around the tower before disbursing.

"Oh dear," Susan said, mouth forming a small O. "That broke the twin's ward,"

"Think I should talk to Xeno soon. Maybe offer to buy him a new press?"

"I think he enjoys it," the redheaded teen said as she pointed to the erratic blonde man they could see running to and fro one window to another.

"Well, come on inside," Harry said, tearing his attention away from the spectacle to lead Susan and her aunt towards the curved front double doors.

When the doors came into view, they saw Mrs. Tolipan and her twins, Drew and Lucas, digging and planting flowerbeds by hand. Alice was already there, leaning against the walls and enjoying her brothers sweating with a smile only a big sister could wear.

"Hello Harry, Susan,"

"Good morning, Mrs. Tolipan," Harry greeted politely. "Planting some flowers?"

"I asked that wonderful Neville before he left if he knew any flowers that would do well and he got me all set up," the round faced, shorthaired brunette smiled impishly. "It's given Drew and Lucas something productive to do."

"Fred and George are productive, mum!" the lighter haired boy, Drew, face smudged with soil, complained.

"They're menaces on the best of days," she said with pursued lips. "Good boys, the both of them, but I won't have you drug into their shenanigans. Haven't decided who's going to blow up their tower first, Xeno or those two."

"Five pounds on the twins," Alice whispered to her brothers.

They looked at each other and communicated like only twins can. "You're on! Mr. Lovegood said he would show us his trumpet horn. Said it'd shake the house down!"

Harry's face paled slightly. Lucas couldn't mean an erumpent horn, could he?

"Perhaps I'll have that little talk with Xeno really soon…" he said, making a mental note of it.

"Besides, isn't it nice helping your mum?" Mrs. Tolipan asked, sharing a wink with her daughter.

"Could be helping the twins instead of being your slaves,"

"Yeah, there's child labor laws!" the other twin picked up.

"God wouldn't give us children if he didn't want us to put them to work," she said. She used the phrase often if the look on her sons faces were anything to go by.

"I'm sure if they really wanted to help Fred and George, they can help assemble the jokes they move to the shop," Harry said with a laugh. "It'll be fun for them and might stop some of their secret pranks,"

"How'd you know we'd pull pranks in secret?" they asked in unison.

"Well," Harry said as he pushed open one of the grand doors. "I can see the trick wands under your shirt — dead giveaway since you don't do magic."

"Drew Michael and Lucas Brandon!"

Harry laughed as he gestured for Amelia to enter.

"Straight ahead's the ballroom. The right hallway leads to the great room that acts as a portkey landing area. There's stairs to the individual students bedrooms there," he directed. "There's also a set of double doors in the great room, that's the infirmary. If you portkey in injured, the wards will signal Lanuaria or Audrey."

"Harry!" a little girl of Chinese descent no older than six screamed.

She came running down the hallway on the left.

"The family wing is that way with the dining room and kitchens," Susan explained as Harry knelt down in anticipation of the little girl. "The DA took over the ballroom straight through there."

"Hello May," he greeted with a wide smile as she giggled and screamed before launching herself into his arms.  
May, Su Li's younger sister wiggled until she was perfectly comfortable and staring into Harry's eyes with her own wide brown ones.

"Hi Harry. I like your eyes," she told him honestly in a voice lightly accented with Chinese. "I wish I had eyes like yours."  
Lin and Gao Li, Su's parents, were walking at a more sedate pace behind the young girl. They were both wearing traditional hanfu garments that Chinese wizards had maintained as custom.

"Nonsense," Harry said cheerfully, the same response he always gave the girl. "I think you have beautiful eyes."

May wiggled around in Harry's arms to look at Susan.

"I like your hair," she said again. "I wish I had hair like yours."

"Thank you May," Susan smiled warmly. "Maybe we can trade one day,"

"But I like my hair too!" she said, pressing both hands to the top of her head.

"But I like it more!" Susan teased before reaching out and tweaking May's nose.

May giggled and squealed happily, clapping her hands. Then she looked at Amelia and cocked her head.

"What's that thing on your eye?"

Susan covered a laugh and Amelia smiled kindly. "It's a monocle. It's like glasses."

"I have an uncle," she said. "Only one; Hermione said mono means one."

All of them laughed softly at that, May along with them even if she wasn't quite sure why.

Amelia looked to the left and her eyes widened; was that who she thought it was? She looked at the Chinese little girl then back at who could only be her parents.

"Hello, Mrs. Lin, Mr. Gao," Harry said as her slightly older than was typical parents got closer.

Amelia's suspicions were confirmed; she had needed a better look at them to be sure. It wasn't everyday, after all, that Lord and Lady Li were seen by the British public.

Lin said something reproachingly to May who nodded and said "Yes mother," before clambering down from Harry and turning to Amelia.

"It is very nice to meet you. My name is May Li. I-" she turned to looked questioningly at her mother before nodding as resolutely as a six year old can. "I like your mono uncle."

Gao laughed gruffly at that before ruffling his daughters hair.

"We teach her to always pay compliments," he explained.

Amelia found her voice. "Lord and Lady Li, it's a pleasure to see you again. It's been some time,"

"Please, Madam Bones, you must call us Gao and Lin," he corrected after a moment. "We are all amongst friends here."

"I certainly didn't expect to find you here," she said as Susan and Harry were drug up the main stairs by May.

"We did not feel suited to the tensions of the war in Britain but were unable to secure the necessary allowances to return to China," he explain. "Harry provided us with an acceptable alternative."

"In less than a day I have begun to rethink many aspects of this war," Amelia admitted.

"Our children have the power to do that, do they not?" Lin asked kindly, watching as Harry and Susan conjured animals for May from the second floor balcony that flew around the ball room. "We have seen many changes in our Su,"

"And I've seen a lot in Susan,"

"There are many more to come," Lin predicted. "Our children are not children anymore."

* * *

Amelia had been shown the same memories all of the DA parents were shown and then some before they returned to Hogwarts. She left the castle at midday and completely declined any sort of invitation from the Headmaster to stay for lunch or perhaps tea in his office.

Since the next day was Saturday, Harry elected to take his meals in the DA room and work on teaching everyone a few new spells that worked well in their battle chains.

They were learning in small groups on a sort of rotation so too many students weren't missing from the school.

He attended lunch on Saturday once he had been assured by Hermione that Dumbledore was missing from the table.

"Did you see the Prophet this morning?" his once bushy haired friend asked.

"I figured Colin would get me the highlights,"

"Pages one through five might interest you," said boy told Harry helpfully as he walked along the aisle, dropping an annotated copy of the parchment over the boy hero's shoulder as he did.

The front page carried a bold picture Hogwarts as the continent of aurors left the front doors. Rita Skeeter must have worked fast to get that image.

"Boy Who Lived now Boy Who Lorded?" Harry read contemptuously.

"The title is shoddy work but the article itself doesn't put you in a bad light," Colin assured him.

On the second half of the front page, an article dedicated to the misdeeds of Umbridge was run boldly.

"At least they covered the toad well enough,"

"She should be in court by next week," Fay Dunbar mentioned.

"Has the Minister made a statement?" Harry asked.

"We're expecting one tomorrow," Hermione answered. "Susan said he'll likely wait until he sees how damaging the full auror report will be."

"Have Lilian drawn up a letter to the Minister's office from Lord Potter," Harry directed, watching as Hermione began scribbling in her journal. "We might not need to send it but I want one ready if he hasn't released a statement by tomorrow."

"Okay, consider it done,"

From there, they enjoyed the rest of lunch while discussing more mundane topics.

* * *

When dinner came around Harry arranged to meet Sirius for dinner in his chambers at Firewall castle.

He had his own small dining table and kitchenette off his sitting room and attached bedroom. He and Sirius spent much of dinner talking about the way things used to be and some of Sirius' auror exploits.

This had become a sort of ritual for them. Every couple of weeks they'd do dinner together. More and more recently, Sirius had been bringing up Remus.

"I know he may not have made his best impression on you as a professor, Harry, but it's Moony! He loves you as much as I do, pup, and he'd be just as proud."

"You weren't there, Sirius, when he confiscated the map," Harry said immediately, setting down his goblet. "He made me feel so horrible just for being out in the halls while you were on the loose. Told me that I was disrespecting the sacrifices of my mother and father."

Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't trust him yet. Not right now. It'd be like trying to bring Mrs. Weasley in. One day, maybe, when we're out in the open, but not right now."

"He's noticing that I'm missing," Sirius said. "I'm pretty sure he's heard the portkey."

"You're a grown man," he rolled his eyes. "And a Marauder."

"Yeah well, so's Moony,"

"He'll find out when the rest of the Order finds out,"

"How are you planning to break it to them?"

"Honestly?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded.

"I don't. I'm going to wait until we have to act."

"Aren't you worried about them interfering?"

"They can't stop us, especially not within the castle. I can take complete control of the wards at any minute."

"When you come out as Lord Gryffindor,"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I might do that over Christmas break; send all the students home and then revamp the wards."

"Deal with Albus in private?"

"It wouldn't be as satisfying as yanking control of the wards from him in front of the entire student body, but," Harry drew out the last word. "I'm hoping we'll both be on better terms and I won't have to drop that bomb on him."

"He is the Headmaster, Harry," Sirius recommend in a strangely responsible tone. "Might be best not to humiliate him."

"If he can treat me as an equal then we won't have a problem,"

"If all else fails, we can prank him to hell and back."

"We can do that anyway, can't we?"

"…I'm so proud of you, pup,"

"Shut up, Padfoot,"

* * *

The Minister had released his statement as Susan expected. Much to Harry's pleasure, it pretty much condemned Umbridge. Not in so many words, of course, but the point remained.

Sunday morning, Harry's aspirations to work towards a more respectful relationship with the Headmaster were put to the test. He had arrived at breakfast early with Hermione and Ron; their silence and the looming presence behind him heralded the arrival of the Headmaster.

"Good morning, Headmaster,"

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the man returned in a tone a touch colder than usual. "Perhaps you would join me in my office?"

Sharing a quick look with his closest friends, Harry's expression was schooled quickly.

"If you would like, Headmaster,"

He stood and the Headmaster, who was quite shocked by his lack of refusal, quietly led him from the hall.

Harry felt an invisible hand land on his shoulder gently as they began ascending the Grand Staircase; he knew it was Blaise under invisibility cloak.

They had decided that Harry shouldn't be left alone with the Headmaster but it didn't serve their purposes if Harry quoted the Hogwarts charter and insisted on having his Head of House present.

So, invisible-Blaise it was.

To Dumbledore's dissatisfaction, Harry maintained his reticence and his silence until they were both seated in his office. The Headmaster had not noticed Harry's hesitation in entering the office and he didn't feel even the displacement of air as Blaise skirted past the garishly clad man to stand directly behind the chair Harry moved to sit in.

"Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you," Harry answered very quickly.

There was an awkward pause filled only by the sound of Dumbledore sucking his lemon drop. Then, he spoke.

"I see now what you have been up to this summer,"

"Do you?" Harry replied simply.

"I suspect you've been staying on one of the Potter properties," the old wizard continued, ignoring Harry as he postulated. "And I assume, or rather, hope, you've been studying."

"And managing the Potter assets," Harry added, appearing to confirm the Headmaster's assumptions.

"Yes I'm quite surprised to see the goblins allowed you to claim the title without the endorsement of your magical guardian,"

"We both know I didn't require any sort of endorsement from Sirius according to any law, as I am of the proper age as the sole heir," Harry said, rebuking both Dumbledore's attempt at misinformation and at claiming the title of magical guardian. "You are my Headmaster and that is all you have ever been. As Sirius was never convicted, he was always my guardian as far as magic was concerned."

"I see you've researched the topic," he twinkled, meeting Harry's eyes and attempting to hold his gaze.

Feeling the beginning's of legilimency, Harry broke the gaze immediately and took a calming breath.

"I knew you'd try that," he said with a glare that lacked any real anger. It held only resigned disappointment. "I would appreciate if you respected the boundaries of my mind. I don't need to remind you that what you just tried is both highly illegal and very disrespectful."

"Occlumency?" Dumbledore asked, bearded face twitching with shock. "A very difficult art to learn."

"I don't require subject mastery," though he had it, not that he'd tell Dumbledore that. "To sense an attempt to intrude."

"I apologize, Harry," he said airily. "I merely wish to ascertain your safety, as ever."

"I don't think that's true — I'm safe right in front of you."

"Your safety over the summer hols, I mean."

"You couldn't find me, could you?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Rest assured that Voldemort can't either."

Dumbledore could hear the edge of steel in Harry's voice; time to move onto a different topic then.

"There is much we need to discuss about the Dark Lord, my boy,"

"That phrase has always struck me as vaguely pedophiliac," Harry said idly, as if commenting on the state of the weather.

Dumbledore choked on his lemon drop momentarily and Harry knew that Blaise had probably barked some sort of laugh.

A sharp jab to his shoulder confirmed that.

"Perhaps I might refrain from using it then,"

"I would hate to think ill of you, so yes, please,"

Blaise poked him again; Harry took that to mean he was being too funny.

"I'm sure there's much we could discuss, professor," he picked up to save Dumbledore the task of forming a response to his candor. "Except you play information far too close to your chest."

"The prophecy was a great burden to bear,"

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed, nodding his head gracefully. "But, with all due respect, my parents gave their lives for it and I gave up my childhood. My whole life I bore this burden and never knew why until you decided to gift me with the knowledge."

"Would you, at eleven, had the strength to do what is necessary?"

"Would I, at eleven, had the strength to murder the darkest wizard of the era?" Harry phrased. "No, I wouldn't have. But I'd have had the presence of mind to say 'bloody hell, he's gonna kill my scrawny arse if I don't learn how to do something about it.' You've always known he'd come after me and you decided that I didn't deserve to know why."

"You were too young, and your childhood was too import-"

"Youth is no longer an argument you can use," Harry cut him off. "I didn't have a youth. I'll give it to you though — you certainly prepared me for the harsh realities of the world. If you want to justify the Dursley's, that's the only argument I'll accept. Don't you dare mock me by calling it a childhood."

"I suppose any attempts to convince you to return to your relatives home in moot now,"

"Death Eater's did quite a number of Privet Drive, didn't they?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed, preparing a cup of tea from the service that had just appeared. "I regret to say I do not know where they are. Vernon's work said that they left the country weeks before the attack."

"They're in the South of France," Harry answered as he took the cup of tea. He knew it wasn't tainted though it saddened him that he felt the need to check.

Dumbledore gave him an arching eyebrow that clearly asked him to explain.

"I paid to have them relocated," he admitted, throwing the Headmaster a bone.

"That was very…responsible of you."

"I would've felt guilty if they died because of me," he shrugged. "Though I won't be sad when Vernon drops dead of high cholesterol."

The Headmaster very much looked like he wished to scold Harry for the callous remark but closed his mouth. Even he could admit Vernon Dursley was a ghastly muggle.

They sipped their tea quietly for a moment. He could almost hear Blaise saying "Bloody well get on with it!"

"So how's the order doing?" Harry asked openly.

"Gaining allies by the day,"

The pale teen restrained a snort.

Hagrid had gotten nowhere with the dragons or the centaurs, the vampires were absolutely not interested, Lupin had gotten nowhere with the werewolves, and the French were once again cataloguing the British mishaps and refusing involvement.

"We both know that's not true," he said instead.

Like Hermione and Lisa had coached him and he made sure his information came from verifiable secondary sources.

"All of the ICW countries are crying neutrality for fear of an uprising in their own darker factions. The werewolves were pretty much with Voldemort from the start and the giants are rioting in the Ural mountains."

"You are remarkably well informed, Harry,"

"I would be stupid to blind myself to the world around me, don't you agree?"

Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Then by that logic you could also agree that you would be stupid to attempt to keep me in the dark,"

The old man seemed surprised by how quickly Harry had turned that back on him.

"How about we play a game, Professor Dumbledore? Since you so rarely deal in the truth, we can make a game out of telling it," he proposed. "You ask a question, I'll answer it honestly. Then you return the favor. Game stops when we stop answering questions."

The headmaster assessed him carefully before nodding in acquiesce.

"Very well then,"

"Let's avoid any of those wise half-truths you so love to impart and speak bluntly," he specified. "Age before beauty,"

"How very gracious of you," Dumbledore said, amused more than offended, especially since he was getting first ask. "Where were you this summer?"

"In a castle who's location I couldn't reveal to you even if I wanted to,"

"A secrecy oath perhaps?"

"That's two questions, but no, not a secrecy oath."

"Then I believe it is your turn, as you say,"

"Why do you insist on protecting Severus Snape? He is a spy, surely, but that doesn't necessitate a man lacking the disposition to teach children being kept on as a professor,"

"Sunny in disposition he is not, but he provides invaluable services as a potions master that saves the infirmary the cost of pre-made potions of lesser quality," Dumbledore answered slowly. "He acts as a spy against the Dark Lord and his own Slytherins. His advice has been instrumental in the past and while he holds no love for you, his love for your mother guarantees that he will protect you and oppose Voldemort."

Harry sipped his tea quietly. There were some direct truths there but that was all Harry cared to hear from the headmaster about Snape. No doubt the man had dropped the line about his mother hoping that Harry would use his next question on it.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about Umbridge or the Creevey's," Harry commented idly.

"If I am honest, I would rather celebrate her removal than lament over your position in it. You were quite…forceful in your handling of our dear Madam Umbridge."

"I felt like I responded with appropriate or less than appropriate force,"

"I am interested in knowing how the Creevey's came to be under the protection of house Potter,"

"Did you know that the goblins provide the most interesting service that allow you to…"

"Prepare in the past for the events of the future?" the headmaster asked, knowing exactly how Harry had managed it given the hint he had dropped.

"Quite so,"

As Harry had planned, the Headmaster was content with the amount of information Harry was willingly offering. It also explained away any connection between Harry and the Creevey's. Unwilling to waste a question about how Harry knew Amelia (assuming, somewhat correctly, that it was only through the woman's niece), Dumbledore thought for a moment before returning to his most pressing concerns about Harry — the young man's summer activities.

"What is the young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger's involvement in your summer activities?"

"They are my best friends. They're in this war as much as I am and they deserve to be prepared for it."

"They are only-"

"Children?" Harry asked. "They haven't been involved in every one of my adventures and been injured just the same? You've failed to protect us, Headmaster — the sorting hat was right."

"Yes there's been much speculation about the meaning of the sorting hat's words," he said, shifting the subject to his benefit.

"Bet it felt great to be rebuked by a hat," Harry said, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Mmhm," Dumbledore hummed noncommittally, sipping his cooling tea.

"Why did you start the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Hm?" the crystal blue eyes of the headmaster looked up.

"My question," Harry clarified. "Why did you start the Order of the Phoenix?"

Dumbledore set down his cup gently, pondering his answer.

"I was a much younger man, relatively speaking of course," he began. "The horrors of Grindelwald were still fresh in my mind, even after all the years had passed, and I had the good luck to be surrounded by strong willed, like-minded individuals that were willing to stand against the darkness."

Harry frowned as that hadn't really answered his question.

"And, I suppose, the ministry at the time was much like this. Too busy pointing fingers and renouncing anything dark to mount any sort of defense."

"And what you're doing now is mounting a defense? It feels more like the Order is a group of gossipy old folks,"

"We do have some manner of allies," he granted, the dig at the Order flowing off of him like water from a duck. "But it is fair to say we are an informational network."

"Yet you trust them all with information more vital to me than it is to them?"

"They were responsible for guarding the prophecy — they do not know the wording,"

"Hm," it was Harry's turn to hum thoughtfully.

"More tea?"

"Please," he agreed, passing over the cup.

"You have changed much since your first year, Harry," Dumbledore said as he poured them each another cup of tea. "I fear your animosity of me more than anything. I must wonder if you would forsake me."

"Forsake you?" Harry asked as he took the cup passed back to him; subtly, he cast another detection charm though it was needless. "You are my Headmaster, what is there to forsake?"

There was silence.

"If you mean my so called destiny, my place in the wizarding world — no, I won't forsake it. But I plan to fight him on my own terms."

"On your own terms?"

"What would you have me do? Fight him on yours?" Harry asked. "Honestly, you've never once explained to me what it is you want me to do against Voldemort. How are you expecting me to fight him?"

"Voldemort is indeed a fearful opponent. Skilled in every magic Hogwarts teaches and even the subjects beyond our reach," Dumbledore paused to looked around his expansive office. "But there is one magic that he never learned. One which, I dare say, he may never experience."

Harry was interested despite himself. Dumbledore, sensing this, leaned in slightly as Harry sipped his tea.

"The power he knows not may very well be your great capacity to love,"

Dumbledore shouldn't have lent forward.

Harry's slightly milky tea sprayed, some landing in the vaunted Headmaster's beard as the Boy-Who-Lived choked and began coughing heavily. It took him a good minute to stop the coughing fit and then he had to restrain his incredulous laughter. Some escaped him.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping his face as he gestured to his beard; Dumbledore had been quick to spell it clear but Harry was still chortling with laughter. "It's just, you can't be serious, can you?"

The disappointed look in the Headmaster's eyes said it all.

"Dear Merlin, you are!" Harry gaped. "You really expect love to kill Voldemort? Really? What do you expect me to do? Waltz through the battlefield then walk up to old snake face and give him a big ol' hug? He'd slaughter me!"

The Headmaster frowned and began to open his mouth.

"Oh no no, you don't get to justify that particular bit of idiocy," Harry berated. "Can you just- go back a hundred years or however long ago it was that you decided you had to take down Grindelwald. What would you have done if someone had told you that love was all you needed to defeat him? Did you defeat him with love, Headmaster? Or did you defeat him because of love with a hell of a lot of magical power to back that up?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll kill Voldemort. With my wand, a sword, my bare hands if I have to. I'll rip him to pieces like an animal for the people that I love, for my friends. But love is not the power he knows not."

"Would you deny that it's your mothers love that protected your from the Dark Lord on that fateful night?"

"Would you deny that my mother's love obliterated him and so he must already know the power of it?" he parried. "The words of the prophecy seem to indicate he would be surprised by this power."

"And yet that is the only power I could think of you possessing which he would not know,"

"So you've raised me like a lamb for the slaughter in the hopes that I'd one day give the Dark Lord a killer hug?"

The Headmaster barely concealed a wince, though Harry noticed anyways.

"You don't actually expect me to hug him, do you?" he asked, suddenly worried that headmaster really was that crazy.  
The reproachful look he received answered that.

"You've spouted things of similar levels of insanity. I had to ask."

Harry pondered for a moment, observing the headmaster carefully. Something about his last statement had bothered the old wizard.

"Unless…" he said slowly, a nagging feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "You really have been raising me as a lamb for the slaughter,"

There was a flash of raw emotion, some deep sadness, in Dumbledore's eyes that cinched it for Harry. It took Harry a long moment to process, one that never seemed to end. The expression overtaking Dumbledore's face, as if he realized he'd said (or not said) entirely too much, as if he wished he could rewind time, pushed him into action.

Harry stood quickly, chair pushing back. He had half a thought towards hoping Blaise hadn't been troubled by his sudden movement but the concern was eroded by the wave of anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he growled. "What in the f-"

Harry took a very deep breath and then another. Dumbledore, who felt the energy levels in the room falling and rising very rapidly, wisely kept his mouth shut.

"You've done this intentionally? This information bogarting, raising me in the dark, with muggles? You didn't want to separate me from fame, you wanted me away from magic entirely, from personal connections possibly. You wanted me as cut off as possible, as pliable as possible,"

His eyes were glowing as was his skin, aura flaring darker than ever.

Harry began once he'd collected himself. "The sheer insanity, the sheer stupidity, and the complete lack of regard for human life, you miserable excuse for a-"

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives," Dumbledore spouted the prophecy back at him, internally cursing himself for giving away that which he had held so close to his chest. Now he was floundering, for once completely taken by surprise at this turn of events.

"Sheer stupidity," Harry continued before spinning towards the door. "Took Hermione months to get me to a civil point with you and you just-"

"Your scar, Harry," Dumbledore called out almost desperately to stop the boy from fleeing the office. "Your scar, your connection to Voldemort, is more than you know,"

Harry froze, back to the headmaster.

"I fear…I fear that your scar contains a piece of the Dark Lord, like the piece in the diary, that attached itself to you on that night when he was, as you put it, obliterated."

"And that led you to the conclusion that I should be the sacrificial lamb?"

Harry spun back around.

"I don't even know who you are," he said honestly. "I've known you to be manipulative, detestable, incompetent, and negligent but never have I thought you capable of such premeditated cruelty."

His emerald orbs were burning angrily and Dumbledore was shocked both by how much the words cut him and by the lack of direct reaction to the knowledge that a piece of Voldemort resided within him.

"Did you even look for another solution? Or did you look down at the puzzle pieces and chess boards you've arranged everyones lives into and decided that it worked with your version of the 'greater good?' You sit up here in this tower as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and as the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot like you're untouchable. You look down at us and see everyone else as little people, manipulating our lives like some grand puppeteer. You have so much power that you act like you're above everyone else, like you're somehow all-knowing, but you fail to use your influence to do more than play house with a group of washed up old wizards."

Harry stalked one step forward before he waved a hand and wandlessly slammed the door open. He knew Blaise was moving through the open door so Harry could leave without suspicion.

"I am not your pawn. You don't get to play God with my life. If there was a way for Voldemort to infect me, there's a way to get rid of it. You play the kindly old grandfather, guilt tripping people and manipulating them and you know what? I'm honestly disappointed in you. And I'm disappointed that people look up to you and respect you because you just-"

Harry couldn't finish his tirade.

He'd thought the meeting had gone well. He'd controlled himself, played the word games bore the attempts to push him into revealing more than he wanted to, but this was too much. This was too far.

"I'm done with you," he said, shaking his head with disappointment.

When Harry let the door slam behind him, the spiral stairs began to move downwards. Harry reached out blindly until he felt Blaise's shoulder. He waited until they'd escaped the range of the gargoyle and corridor entirely before he spoke.

"Go back to the cathedral," he ordered flatly. "Share the memory with Hermione and whoever else, make sure Chie sees it. I'm going for a walk."

There was a ripple of noticeable magic as Blaise brought down the stealth enchantments and poked his head out from under the cloak.

"Harry-"

Harry ignored the dark-skinned Slytherin, turning to stride out of the corridor.

"Potter!" Blaise barked, not going to be ignored.

Harry stopped.

There was a pregnant pause while Blaise thought of something to say. This really wasn't his sort of thing even if he was well integrated with the DA now. It only took him a moment before he decided. Where Harry Potter was concerned, when in doubt: go Gryffindor.

"I'd rip someone apart with my bare hands for you too mate," he said. And he meant it. "We all would."

And Blaise turned and walked away.

Harry stood there for a moment before continuing on his path to the outdoors. He still needed a walk but he felt somehow lighter for the words of his friend.

* * *

"I want humiliation! I want people to smell or hear him coming a mile away. I want him so disfigured no one will be able to look directly at him!" were the words that greeted Harry when he pushed open the door to the DA Hall.

Despite his low mood, he had to double take when he looked in.

The first thing he saw when he returned from his walk was Hermione, hair more bushy than he'd seen in in weeks, pacing away and waving her hands erratically on the dueling platform.

She was barking commands like a drill sergeant and Harry didn't have the slightest idea what she was doing.

Most of the mats had been cleared away, potions tables hosting bubbling cauldrons taking their place.

Three students with two buckets each of what looked to be lemon drops were hauling the candies towards the group Harry recognized as the more skilled potions students.

Other students were huddled together individually working on all manner of things; he saw saw pouring over what looked to be a regular fork and another two on a plate. Lavender and a group of girls were pouring over what he recognized as Parvati's design notebook and a large old runic text.

The most interesting by far were the Peakes brothers who were closest to the door. Six sheep were petrified and leashed to a one-person sleigh in some twisted rendition of a dogsled team.

"We'll charm the sheep to play music!" Jimmy announced.

"A tune with the sled, what tune?" Sean mused. "What tune, what tune?"

"Funeral march isn't jaunty enough," Jimmy told his brother who was now seated on the sled.

"Nothing modern muggle, not recognizable enough."

"I've got it!" Jimmy cried before whispering to his brother.

"What is going on?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

The whole room froze to look at him before looking at each other, then to Hermione.

"We have a new priority," his best friend answered with a grim look.

"What?" he asked, growing much more concerned.

"It's come to my attention that Professor Dumbledore has remained un-pranked for entirely too long."

"What?" he asked again, even more incredulity in his voice.

"I want those sheep ready by Thursday night, Peakes," she barked out suddenly.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," they returned in unison, snapping off salutes.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked a he carefully crossed the room.

Harry was almost to the dueling platform when he stopped in front of Alice Curry and Leanne. Both of them were wearing dragon-hide gloves and delicately handling a yellow spongy thing.

"Is that a loofa?" he asked, semi-horrorstruck and curious despite himself.

"Professor Dumbledore's loofa," Alice corrected.

"How did you get Dumbledore's loofa?"

"Hermione made a bin of his personal effects — it's over there if you want one for yourself," Leanne offered. "The potions group's already got all of his bath products though so don't get your hopes up,"

And there was, indeed, a bin though it looked moderately empty. Next to it was a larger bin that said 'returns.'

"A bin of his personal effects?" he asked, jaw dropping. "I've been gone an hour at most. What in the bloody hell happened?"

"Blaise showed us the memory, mate," Ron answered, carefully carrying what looked to be the leg to Dumbledore's chair in the great hall. "You're not the only one he pissed off."

"So we're…pranking him?"

"Well we can't curse him,"

"And how are we going to cover so many students pranking him at once?"

"Arrangements have been made in the great hall,"

"Arrangements?" he echoed.

Just then, Zara and Anita entered from Lady Margrave's portrait hole near the dueling platform.

"It's done Hermione," Anita reported. "The sack of galleons is hanging behind the teacher's table with the," she searched for the word. "Advertisement on the wall behind them."

"You're positive they'll remained undisturbed?" Hermione questioned.

Zara buffed her nails on her Hufflepuff robes.

"Oh I'm positive — worked a bit of family magic on it. Whoever wins will be able to remove the money, DA or not, but only come Saturday morning."

"Wins?" Harry questioned. "Wins what? What is going on here?"

"Hermione put a price on Dumbledore's head," Anita explained easily. "Whoever pranks him best will get the 200 galleons."

"200 galleons?" his jaw dropped slightly. "Hermione, explain!"

"That manipulative bastard will get what's coming to him," was all she said before she hopped down from the dueling platform and headed towards one of the potions tables.

"She went a bit mental," Ron told Harry once she was out of ear shot. "She even made Dobby and Winky watch the memory."

"Guessing they raided Dumbledore's quarters?"

"They were real angry for little folks,"

"Don't worry, it'll all be put back before he even leaves his office."

"He still there?"

"Hasn't even left his desk," Ron agreed.

"This is…" Harry looked around; he had heard more than a few cackles. "Insanity,"

"Good for everyone though, loosening up."

Harry watched with wide eyes as Luna Lovegood turned completely upside down. The top of her head was touching the floor and her feet were in the air, though they were flat as if there was a surface beneath (above) her feet.

"I can see all the wrackspurts from here," Luna said airily. "I think your potion had the proper effect, Dean, Seamus,"  
It was quite disorienting, watching Luna walk away from them. Her feet and legs were moving exactly as they would if she were on the ground and her head was moving across the floor proportionally.

"Now if we can just time delay the breakdancing charm…"

"Could cast it on him directly," Seamus offered.

"With our luck you'd blow him up," Dean shook his head. "That'll never work."

"Just feels like breakdancing is uninspired,"

"Uninspired?" Dean asked.

"Could at least make it an Irish jig," Seamus muttered.

"How's an Irish jig going to work if he's on his head?"

"Hilariously?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yet again I apologize for the delay between chapters. I am a college student and I'm just a few days away from starting my Spring semester. Making ends meet and getting bills paid while buying textbooks that may as well cost an arm and a leg is such a pain in the ass! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, support, and ideas that you've posted to me. I'm definitely making plans to integrate a few of them.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this chapter and pitch in any original prank ideas. If I like them, they might make an appearance in the next chapter though I do have a good portion of it written.**


	11. Prank War I

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

Strangely enough, the DA's dedicated insistence to pranking Dumbledore made Harry feel better. Not because the Headmaster suffered what was probably the worst week of his life, though that certainly helped, but because they all did it on his behalf.

There wasn't a single member of the DA who joined in on the pranking because everyone else was doing it. They all did it because they felt like Dumbledore deserved it, because they felt the need for some level of vindication for Harry's sake.

When Monday morning came, the entire hall was rife with whispers about the sack of galleons and the challenge on the wall.

Creatively, the advertisement sang in a chipper androgynous voice:

 _Dumbledore,_  
 _Slumber no more,_  
 _Get ready for capers galore._  
 _The pranks are back,_  
 _You're under attack,_  
 _This week won't be a bore._  
 _It's mischief season,_  
 _You don't need a reason,_  
 _And even if you did —_  
 _A galleon prize is on the rise,_  
 _For whoever does him in._  
 _The opening prank won't break the bank,_  
 _Don't worry you don't have to top it!_  
 _A hundred laughs we will have,_  
 _Before the Professors can stop it._

 _*Prize will not be awarded if lasting damage is done to the Headmaster._  
 _**Lasting damage does NOT include psychological side effects._

The sack of galleons was floating just above the words with a counter above it; 200.

So, all of the students were noticeably excited to see if anyone rose to the challenge. Harry noticed the members of the DA (Daphne, Tracey, Nigel, and Ella to name a few) who had claimed the headmaster's bath products looked particularly devious.

When Dumbledore entered the Great Hall Monday morning among the whispers of the entire school, they were all very disappointed that he displayed no visible signs of pranking or anxiety.

Even some of the DA students were confused.

The Headmaster was definitely aware of the hundreds of eyes on him but seemed perfectly content to ignore all of them.

After five minutes of watching the Headmaster enjoy his breakfast, many eyes fell away.

The eyes of the DA members did not.

The first sign of something being up was Professor Sprout. She exited the great hall at a brisk pace and ignored the curious calls of her colleagues. Assuming she had urgent matters to attend to in the greenhouses, they ignored the oddity.

The next to begin behaving oddly was Snape.

While he remained as dour as ever, he seemed to have his attention focused wholly on a set of potions he was slowly emptying from his belt. He seemed to be sorting them somehow.

The students were noticing the oddities now and were watching the teachers table while whispering quietly.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered subtly. "What did they do to him?"

"Shh," she hissed, watching avidly. She looked like she would be taking notes if she could.

Flitwick was next. He was holding his wand and weighing it in his hands, testing the balance with one finger like one might a sword. Every so often, he would sneak a glance at the Headmaster.

McGonagall remained stoic for another minute and a half. Then, they noticed her sniffing. Yes, sniffing. She tilted her head up and sniffed in Albus direction before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

Meanwhile, most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's could see Flitwick trying to play some rendition of footsie with the headmaster who was on Flitwick's direct left. However, Flitwick's feet weren't anywhere level with the Headmaster's slippered feet.

Dumbledore was beginning to look quite consternated.

"Filius, my dear friend, I'm afraid these old knees won't stand up to much more rigor,"

"I know a charm for that!" Flitwick almost shouted, nearly jumping out of his seat. "I'm a charms master. And a world series duelist. Did you know that, Albus?"

"Why yes, Filius, I believe it was on your resume,"

As soon as Albus spoke to Filius, Snape and McGonagall both snapped to attention in an almost jealous reaction.

"Albus," the Scottish professor began slowly as if the words were taking up all of her concentration. "I feel like I should tell you how very highly I think of you."

The students could hear them all clearly thanks to the clever charm work of Nigel Wroxton.

"Why thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said benignly. "I think quite highly of you as well,"

"Then we should begin courting," she said with a resolute nod.

"Courting?" Dumbledore, Merlin help him, started sputtering.

"Yes, courting, Albus," she answered. "Or do you not intend to make a proper lady out of me?"

More than a few students began snickering at that but Nigel's charm blocked the external sound so the Professors could continue their little soap opera.

"I think should think not, Minerva," Severus interrupted. "Albus would find me much more physically suitable for his attentions,"

"And me!" Filius piped up, sticking his wand in the air as if he were raising his hand. "I'm a man too!"

Severus and Minerva, who was slowly growing more catty, ignored him.

"Those are only rumors!" she hissed. "Albus needs a proper woman!"

All of the students were laughing or gaping now.

"Explains his robes," a few Slytherins noted.

"Always thought him a bit fruity," someone from the Gryffindor table voiced.

The other professors were watching with dropped jaws though they did nothing to stop the spectacle. This was just too good to pass up.

"Albus needs a real man!" Snape spat. "One who can provide for him in his ailing age — a potion's master, perhaps,"

Albus found a shiny blue-green potion shoved under his nose.

"S-Severus?" Dumbledore asked, growing more concerned.

"A girding potion. It reminded me of your eyes," he answered in his smooth, dark voice. "A potion to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses — much like you have done to me, Albus,"

"I thought girding potion was for endurance, Severus," the headmaster said, gently pushing the vial out of his face. He was trying very hard to steer the conversation somewhere normal. "I doubt we'd have much use for that at the moment,"

"Oh I believe we could find many uses, Headmaster,"

Someone from the Gryffindor table was making retching sounds that were't entirely dramatized. A second year Hufflepuff who feared Snape as much as Neville had in first year slumped against his friends with a glassy eyed stare.

When the greasy potions master reached out a placed a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder, the young puff seized faintly and passed out entirely.

One of the fourth years went to enervate him but Sean Peakes stopped him.

"It's probably better if he stays out for this, mate,"

When their acclaimed transfiguration mistress visibly reached over and placed hand on Dumbledore's thigh, the fourth year's jaw dropped a little.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he shot a wide-eyed glance at the passed out twelve year old. "I don't think Robby could handle this."

They went quiet then, watching the drama. The Headmaster looked like he desperately wished to be let go but Snape and McGonagall were competing to see who could squeeze the old wizard the hardest.

Luckily, or unluckily for the other two heads of house, Flitwick knew precisely what to do.

"Relashio," he cried, brandishing his wand at both of them and flicking it downwards in a pronounced movement.

Both McGonagall and Snape found themselves shooting out of their seats and under the table from their ankles. They slid to a stop to lay dazedly on the floor between the eagles and badgers.

"There now," Flitwick said, tucking his wand into a holster under his arm. "That's better, isn't it?"

"I doubt we needed such an excessive show of force," Dumbledore answered in a somewhat reprimanding tone. He did look slightly relieved though.

"How about one of finesse instead?" Flitwick asked, wand back in his hand.

Before the headmaster could protest or make a move to intervene, his charms master had waved his wand.

"Facio gregatim," he incanted.

All of the teachers plates from up and down the table began to frog-march towards the headmaster. With more organization than one could ever expect from plates and platters, they formed a loose circle around the charms master and Dumbledore.

Flitwick began flicking his wand like he was conducting the choir, directing the finery.

Bowls of breakfast mash and fried potatoes were forming pyramids with the platters of eggs. The three tier display of muffins was supporting the full weight of the the bacon and sausage platter though some of the sausages rolled down the sides. The plates that had previously been holding the other professor's foods were now lined up in front of the wide-eyed wizard juggling their contents.

As the teachers table reached full pandemonium, McGonagall and Snape seemed to find their feet. The dour potions master seemed a bit more dazed but McGonagall was gathering her robes in a furious huff.

The laughing students quieted; looked like the old cat was back to herself.

"Filius!" she barked austerely. "These- these shenanigans will not be tolerated!"

With a sweep of her wand, the platters almost morosely lost their acrobatic formations until they were all gathered around the headmaster in a haphazard but inanimate setting, some stacked like the simple dishes they were.

She pursued her thin lips, glaring at the charms master. Dumbledore was looking relieved.

"Transfiguration is a far nobler art. As a transfiguration master himself, Albus already knows this," she huffed primly before beginning a complicated wand motion.

"Minerva, perhaps we should refrain-" Dumbledore tried.

It was too late.

Her transfiguration was already complete and Filius' food circus was now an amalgam of things.

The table was now so cluttered it was hard to make out, though that was made easier by the takeoff of a flock of birds of paradise.

What remained on the table was hard to describe. Most of the platters had been transfigured into a stack of lemons that teetered precariously. The food itself had been transfigured into shudderingly realistic chocolate cockroaches and a yellow lollipops that were sizzlingly and marring the heavy wood table.

"Minerva, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked more loudly than he'd spoke the entire affair.

"You like these things," she answered as if she were completely sure of her statement and thought the headmaster had forgotten. "Cockroach clusters and acid pops, lemon drops,"

"These aren't lemon drops, Minerva, these are lemons,"

She frowned heavily.

"Quite so, Albus,"

He shouldn't have corrected her.

With another wiggle of her wand, every lemon dissolved into twenty or so lemon drops. For a single second, they held their previous positions in the lemon-pyramid before they fell with a whoosh.

Hundreds of lemon drops spilled onto the floor and into the headmasters lap. They rolled every which way and under every table.

Flitwick, not to be outdone, animated the cockroach clusters and the lemon drops that remained on the table. The lemon drops were jumping and hopping through little hoops conjured by the excitable part-goblin.

Minerva's lips pursued again and the normally perfunctory professor began competing, for lack of a better word, with Flitwick.

She began directing a few of her flock of tropical birds to snatch the lemon-drops out of the air. Their beaks were surprisingly strong and each time they snapped up the candy they crushed it into powdery chunks. The rest of them were circling like vultures above Dumbledore.

When a flap of one of her birds wings caught the Headmaster in the face, he was done. He stood suddenly and withdrew his wand.

"That is enough!" he said loudly. "Minerva, Flitwick, Severus — hospital wing, now."

"Will you be there, Albus?" Severus asked, shaking off the rest of his dazedness.

"I- Yes, Severus."

The black haired man nodded seriously before spinning on his heel with a dramatic whirl of his cloak and heading for the doors. Dumbledore watched him carefully until the billowing robes of his potions master disappeared around the doors.

Minerva and Flitwick had silently restarted their…game. Flitwick would try to keep a lemon drop out of the grasp of Minerva's birds and each time he inevitably failed, he'd begin again with more of the candies.

The diminutive professor was currently floating eight candies and when three of McGonagall's birds crushed their catch at the same time, Dumbledore was caught in the eye by the powdery crunch.

"Enough!" he said again, waving his wand sweepingly in what surely would have been an impressive stop to their animations.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that the creatures and candy were not only animated but transfigured. His cancellation spell turned his lap into an unrecognizable mixture of food and tea. The table and the floor surround the head table were in similar states.

The best, perhaps, was McGonagall's bird flock.

A good ten were still in high air above Dumbledore. A few seconds after the initial crashing and splashing of the failing transfigurations, the remains of the birds splashed down in the general center of the head table.

Dumbledore was, predictably, covered the most. His birds seemed to be composed primarily of porridge and fried eggs. Flitwick bore a large brunt of the breakfast gravy and the crumbled remains of some muffins.

The students were positively dying. A few of the unaffected professors noticed but they were laughing too hard to care.  
They could see Dumbledore take a steadying breath. A sweep of his wand cleared both himself and professor Flitwick of their breakfasts.

"Minerva, Filius, hospital wing," he ordered again.

After a few moments reluctance, they both obeyed. Flitwick slid out of his seat and under the table in lieu of walking around.

"He said my name first," they could hear Minerva hiss as the two juxtaposed teachers left the hall.

"Well he cleaned my robes first!"

The students were still laughing. Aware now, Dumbledore dispelled the silencing ward and began setting the table to rights. He didn't say anything nor did he look at the students; they all reckoned he was a bit too shell-shocked.

"I'd be right traumatized too if Snape offered to share his endurance potion with me," Seamus said a bit too loudly, responding to Dean.

That set most of the room off again and the headmaster, with a final wave of his wand, began striding from the room to check on his heads of house.

He reached the center of the Great Hall just as Professor Sprout entered. She was carrying an enormous tangled armful of vines blooming with wide, feathery and glowing flowers that were a mix of purple and blue.

"Oh no," Neville whispered, eyes wide.

"What?" Harry asked immediately.

"That's passiflora virgo liana…"

"So?"

"Oh Albus, I thought I'd missed you!" Sprout huffed, dirt smudged faces smiling relievedly.

"Professor Sprout?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

She bustled up to him and before he could move away, transferred the entire bushel of vines into his arms.

"They don't do well with men," Neville said just as the plant settled in Dumbledore's arms.

Immediately, the docile plant began snapping and and weaving it's vine appendages. A few caught in Dumbledore's long hair and beard, curling into it. Immediately, more vines began tangling with aggressive, snappy movements.

"Oh dear," Hermione summed up.

It took Professor Sprout an exorbitant amount of time to untangle the flowering vine from the headmaster. Once she had, Dumbledore assured her that he would escort her to the infirmary where they would put her offering in water.

As soon as they were gone, the laughter reached new heights. The students were then sent off to their classes (excepting DADA, which was still cancelled).

* * *

All of the effected professors were in their classrooms by the time the first bell rang. Apparently, their visit to the hospital wing had been fruitless because there was absolutely nothing wrong with them.

Rumor had it that Dumbledore spent all morning with Madam Pomfrey trying to figure out what was wrong with Albus.  
"Seriously, Hermione, what did they do?" Harry asked his friend as they sat side by side in history.

She smirked scarily.

"Pheromones,"

"Farah what?" Ron asked from her other side.

"Pheromones, Ron," she repeated. "They're chemicals naturally produced by the body. The pheromones Dumbledore was dosed with made him smell attractive."

"But why'd it only work on the heads?"

She faltered. "That I don't know how they did."

"Never thought I'd see the day, Hermione not knowing something."

"I do know McGonagall and Flitwick weren't supposed to react as strongly as they did," Hermione said. "We could have never planned for that level of perfection. His cancellation charm? Priceless."

"Probably because Flitwick's got goblin heritage and McGonagall's an animagus," Harry proposed.

"Forget them — did you see Dumbledores face when those vines got loosed in his beard?"

Neville poked Ron in the back so they all turned to face him partially; Binns droned on.

"I'm kinda disappointed; Sprout really damaged that passiflora dragging it out of the greenhouse and off of the headmaster."

"What was she supposed to do?" Hermione asked, knowing there was a trick to nearly every plant.

"Suppose a good splash of urine would have loosened it's vines,"

"Of-" Ron cried before turning it into a hacking cough. "Sorry, Professor,"

The ghost glared but continued his lecture with nary a pause.

"Blimey, I'd have paid to see that,"

"Technically we are paying to see it," the brunette reminded.

"Something tells me this week is going to be really interesting," Harry predicted.

* * *

Harry's prediction more than came true.

Over the next week, Dumbledore had been turned into every color of the rainbow and every manner of creature. A leprechaun, a Dracula-esque vampire, a veela (sans aura — poor Robby had to be considered), and more. The Dumbledore mermaid (definitely pulled off by a group of fourth year claws) had been particularly interesting. He'd been waltzed around the great hall, line-danced on the head table (all of the professors were hit by that one), break-danced around the entry hall, bounced up the staircase, and, at one particularly low point (or high, depending on how you looked at it), spider-webbed to the ceiling above his gargoyle.

The pranks that the DA arranged were slightly less friendly if you really examined them; they were the ones that lasted the longest or the ones that struck the Headmaster in private. Some of the boils could be downright painful.

The best, Harry found, were the small pranks by the students interested in joining in but not getting spectacularly caught.

A first year muggle-born Hufflepuff managed, with the tricky application of a levitation charm, to spread a thin layer of cling wrap over Dumbledore's mug. When the headmaster had gone to pour his juice out of his personal decanter, he'd been treated to a spray and splash of it.

The headmaster had been entertained by the circular cut of clear film for the rest of breakfast. Flitwick had given the young man five points and Harry had personally given him ten galleons for a prank well done.

After all, simplicity is the ultimate form of sophistication.

To his credit, Dumbledore bore it all with surprisingly good nature.

Harry was sure that the Headmaster suspected his part in it even though it truly wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived's idea; only once had the Headmaster met his eyes and he had seen a sort of resignation behind the half-moon spectacles. He seemed to realize that there wasn't anything he could do. There was a price on his head and threats of detention had nothing on 200 galleons.

Despite the best efforts of Professor Vector and everyone else, the galleons were immovable. The message had been eroded by Wednesday but the singing charm couldn't be removed so the students still heard it every time they walked by.

"I'm sure the students could use a bit of fun, Minerva," he was heard saying. "There is a war on, after all, and I do not mind if it is at my expense."

"I would like to know who's expense it is truly at," she had hissed, jerking a hand towards the floating sack of galleons.  
Dumbledore just hummed serenely before crushing his peas diligently.

He'd learned Monday night that his peas couldn't be trusted. It was only Wednesday but the precious green vegetables had been targeted at every lunch and dinner meal. Still, they were one of his favorites and he insisted on having them with his meal. So, he'd tested them religiously and shielded his plate protectively from the fiend who targeted his precious peas.

The pea-prankster, however, had anticipated this.

Based off of muggle bang-snaps (little white fireworks you throw on the ground), the prankster's latest prank was slightly more fiery. She'd diligently sealed them inside of real peas with surgical precision (for her dedication was great), disillusioned them, and floated them behind the headmaster, over his shoulder, and onto his plate to bypass his convex shield.

As soon as Dumbledore's spoon crushed the five poppers, tiny little fireworks zapped up and mounted an attack on his facial hair. Two ate through his beard in streaks, leaving it uneven and singed. Two targeted his bushy eyebrows specifically and reduced them to nothing. The last targeted the string on the tip of his pointed hat that held the pulsating star bauble on.

His eyes dimmed morosely as his entire plate was tainted by thin amounts of soot and his bauble fell into his potatoes.

Never mind his facial hair. It'd only be the fourth time he had to regrow it.

"Amateur," Alice Tolipan snorted as she watched students laugh at the fruits (or vegetables) of her prank.

* * *

Come Friday night at dinner, the hall was in a buzz. Today was the last day of the prank war and none were more excited than the DA.

Today was their final prank. Originally, it had just been Jimmy and Sean Peakes and their sheep but since the response to the price they'd put on Dumbledore's head had been immense, the entire DA had pitched in.

A personal elf delivered Dumbledore's meal, as had been the practice since Wednesday (that last pea incident had done it for the man and he still wasn't sure how that dastardly prankster had managed it). The old wizard was no longer bothered by the fact that no one was willing to take their eyes off him anymore. Even his professors were watching him openly.

Dinner went uninterrupted for neigh on 30 minutes; none of the students had given up on their vigilance. They'd learned early in the week that there was no schedule in which pranks would occur.

On the hour, Hogwart's cast iron bells began tolling. That seemed to be the signal.

The grand double doors opened with a bang. The headmaster flinched before steeling himself. He was far too old to develop such a tick.

Still, there was nothing.

After a long moment, they heard a sort of clopping from the Grand staircase though they could see nothing yet. The students were quite familiar with the clopping noise of hooves as they'd heard it plenty this week. Goats had been a running theme.

The second thing they heard was the definitive bleating of six sheep to the tune of Mary had a little lamb. All of the sheep were black and the sleigh they were pulling had been changed into a more sled-like design.

Little bells all along the harness jingled as they want and the sheep seemed generally unconcerned with the large audience.

Rather than going straight up the isle, they turned left and skirted the edges of the hall along the far side of the Slytherin table. Then they hooked right so they passed in front of Snape and Flitwick, clearly dragging the sled with purpose in mind.

With some maneuvering, they had the sled straightened directly in front of Dumbledore. The black sheep stilled, feet moving softly as their bleating ceased.

Dumbledore, for his part, was silent. He was quite sure he'd foiled their prank. His robes had been enchanted, as had his utensils and dinnerware, and his chair had been carved with runes by Professor Babbling herself.

The students were murmuring quietly before more noise started coming from the entrance hall.

Two of the stone sentries had jumped down with a thunderous crash from their wall alcove. They were equipped with shiny bugles. They marched purposefully until they stood on either side of the large doors.

They raised their bugles at the proper moment and the charmed instruments began to play a jaunty assembly call. The sheep stomped in agitation.

The floor began to rumble and all of the students watched Dumbledore with interest; it seemed to come from the center of the hall. After a moment, it faded. It was the teacher's platform that began to rumble now.

A crack appeared in the head table and it began pulling apart until there was a four foot wide gap in front of the headmaster.

He arched a brow.

His throne-like chair hadn't moved an inch. The sled was but a few feet in front of him as if waiting for him to step onto it.

As it turned out, it was not waiting for him to step onto it. It was waiting for his chair and a thin layer of the Hogwarts stone to separate from the floor and lurch forward. Then, his chair, heavy as it was, tipped forward and forced him to stumble out.

He threw one hand out and tried to catch it on McGonagall's side of the table. He only succeeded in forcing his hand wrist-deep into a dish of piping hot chestnut stuffing.

He fell forwards onto the sled and immediately felt the surprisingly powerful wards triggering. His feet were secured and he was propelled to his feet, finding balance surprisingly easy to keep. Still, it was far from pleasant being jarred and drug about at his age.

His landing on the sled triggered the beginning of a loud buzzing from behind the teacher's table; so far, nothing more had revealed itself. The sheep were still stationary and he was beginning to draw his wand to dispel the enchantments, the other teachers already trying ineffectively.

All the seventh years had worked on that sled; it wasn't going down easy and they wouldn't have nearly enough time.  
Then, the ground in the center of the room started rumbling.

The student's tables parted in much the same way as the head table had, though noticeably smoother.

All of the DA looked alarmed; some of them were right at the center of the rearranged Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. They knew for sure this wasn't any of their doing.

The ground was beginning to ripple. As they gasped and scrambled back, closer to the Gryffindors or snakes depending on the side, the ripples gave way to a clockwise swirl of the stone.

A black hole seemed to form in the center, set a few feet into the floor, and quickly expanded to fit a man of Hagrid-like proportions. The hole began to glow with a plethora of ethereal colors in soft magical pastels.

The sheep panicked as the ground shifted under their feet. Conjured sheep, they lacked any true intelligence but knew that they needed to run through the doors ahead of them. Heedless of the still swirling cortex, the six sheep barreled into it.

Albus was waving his hands furiously but there was nothing he could do; he was going in.

As soon as the last few inches of the sled cleared the lip of the odd hole, it closed up. The floor returned to it's calmer rippling state.

"Oh my god," a professor cried. "I killed Albus Dumbledore,"

"You?" Minerva cried. "You did this?!"

"I-I," they floundered. "It wasn't meant to go like this! And the sheep aren't mine!"

"Then who is responsible, you blithering idiot?" Snape snarled at his colleague as he stalked towards the edge of the floor.

Cloak billowing, his dark wand was already swishing diagnostic charms at the rippling stones.

"Back away, you dribbling fools, lest you breathe your putrid, puerile aerations too close to my person," he snarled acerbically at the Hufflepuffs who'd been cut down the middle.

Robby took one look at the fearsome potions professor and passed out again.

"He really can't handle the strain, Hannah," a concerned Sean said. "This is getting to be too much for him,"

"It'll be over soon," Hannah assured him. "Just let him sleep through it,"

"I'll put a silencing charm on him, so Snape doesn't seep into his dreams," Sean said with a shudder.

"I swear I didn't know, Minerva!" the guilty teacher floundered, wringing their hands. "Just meant to be a bit of a light show, minor wardrobe adjustment — something to entertain the younger ones, you know?"

"This is-" the deputy drew herself up. "Severus, tell me you can do something-"

"Stand back!" he barked; the surface of the stone was swirling turbulently again.

It seemed to be forming to a head again. In a dazzling show of light, the pastel yellows, greens, pinks, and purples beamed up into the ceiling. Rapidly, the opening expanded again.

"Please let him be alive, please let him be alive," the semi-responsible party chanted.

The DA were still watching slack-jawed; many students held the same look so they didn't stand out. What in the hell?

The floor sunk in a bit then burst upwards, the headmaster shooting up as well as a hoard of other small beings. Once they settled, Harry noticed they were fairies; the picturesque kind and not the kind that ferociously attack any who look upon them. Their wings were delicate and they were all no taller than a hands length. All of them glowed in a variety of those pastel colors.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked like a major malfunction.

He had a light blue glowing pair of fragile fairy wings, proportionately sized to his tall frame but that's where the resemblance ended. His hair was down to the back of his knees, beard included. The sheep, poor dears, had seem to become a part of his wardrobe. His previously sweeping robes had been replaced entirely with thick un-spun sheep wool. Rather than plain black or white, they'd been splotched with color.

The sled was still attached to his feet but it had been split in half, now not unlike a particularly thick and heavy set of ski's. The floor settled completely and Dumbledore fell the few feet he'd been floating.

"Oh dear," was all he had time to say before his new ski's were jerking into motion.

After a moments delay, the DA's planned prank kicked in. The music started a couple seconds too late and fast forwarded to catch up.

Rimsky-Korsakov's Flight of the Bumblebee blared loudly. The buzzing heard earlier grew before a cloud of bees were released from over the teacher's heads. They flew impossibly fast to swarm around the headmaster interspersed with the now roaming fairies.

First the headmaster was swirled around the entrance hall; the students thought to follow him but the wicked fast movement of their Headmaster as he came in hot off of the banister deterred them.

The bees were exploding in small but impressive whistles and bangs of color. The music had reached it's crescendo when the bees finally dissipated completely and the headmaster was literally skiing on the walls now. The fairies had turned mischievous (still true to that much of their nature) and had begun to throw food at the imposter who was mocking him with atrociously oversized wings.

"Do you see the wings on that hussy?" a purple fairy chattered to her pinker friend. "Oversized and flimsy — mocking us, that disgusting giant. Not even practical for flying — he uses his fake feet devices."

"Get him!" pinky squealed, leading the charge.

Meanwhile…

Lavender clapped as two beautiful pink and purple fairies chittered back and forth. She was shocked when they made a coordinated effort to lift a gravy bowl and launched it at the passing headmaster.

Then, she clapped harder. The other fairies did the same, lifting drumsticks in teams of three and throwing them at the old wizards face and wings.

The students took this as an excuse to discreetly or not so discreetly get their own tosses in. Some were brave and threw things directly at the headmaster but others…

Daphne Greengrass took particularly relish in emptying an entire bowl of mashed potatoes over Draco Malfoy's head. Her wand was back in it's holster before anyone could see it. Except Blaise; he shot her a wink and wandlessly topped the blonde off with a red sauce meant to go over the roast. In the melee, he felt he could chance it. It was worth it to see that secretive smile of the edge of the beautiful blonde's lips.

* * *

It took thirty minutes for the pandemonium to settle and the fairies to be dispelled. Everyone was vaguely reminded of Lockhart's Cornish pixie lesson.

At the end of the exuberant piece of music, the headmaster skidded to a halt and collapsed in his seat. The broken sled fell apart at his feet and all of the tables moved back together.

"Professor Babbling, you will explain what you meant this instant!" McGonagall demanded.

"There was supposed to be a bit of a fairy light show, some flying around maybe," the runes professor insisted as she waved her hands, looking harried.

Albus still looked a bit wooly himself.

"What were you thinking?" she Scot criticized. "You are a Professor! There are standards of decorum, Bathsheda."

"Please, this week has been anything but decorous," Babbling returned. "Besides, I could use 200 galleons as much as the next broad. And I don't care what excuses you make, Minerva, I know you were more in control of those birds than you let on,"

"Why I never-" McGonagall drew herself up pointedly.

They were interrupted by the loud jingling of the sack of galleons. By wordless agreement, Zara floated the sack to the Ancient Runes professor. No one suspected her and she was the picture of subtlety.

Babbling's involvement was completely unexpected but it'd taken their sheep prank to a whole new level. Botched it a bit but the overall effect was still worth it.

The headmaster had just gotten his robe set to rights and looked quite put out with the entire situation.

"I believe we have indulged these pranks for long enough," he spoke after a long moment, eyes devoid of their usual twinkle and sounding very put upon. "Any further pranks shall be much more vigorously investigated and the punishments levied will be much more severe."

He drew himself up, clearing a stray piece of food.

"In other news, Auror Clarence Beckhard will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post beginning Monday. Classes shall resume as normal. Books are being generously provided by the DMLE."

There were some excited murmurs before McGonagall stood with her tight pressed scowl.

"Dismissed; to your dormitories, immediately."

* * *

Hermione looked like the cat that caught the canary.

"I told you Babbling was the next professor we should bring in," she chirped.

"Joining in on a prank doesn't prove anything, Mione," Ron disagreed. "She's still a professor,"

"That was one hell of a prank though," Jimmy said, eyes still wide.

"We're just glad we got to be a part of it," Sean added. "It was magnificent."

"Has your need for blood been satisfied yet?" Harry asked his long-time friend.

"Do you think it has?" she asked rhetorically. "But I'm almost satisfied."

"Almost?"

"Well…"

* * *

Monday morning saw each student with a large, leather bound photo album. Each teacher received one and even the house elves had been gifted a kitchen copy. Madam Pince had received five copies so that they could be added to the library — taking her job very seriously, the aging librarian would add them to the school's book collection regardless of content.

The morning of their delivery would be forever marked as the day laughter shook the castle from dungeon to tower. Even Hagrid's hut gave a rumble.

In gold stenciling, it was titled the "Project Pranks — the Albus Dumbledore Compendium." Inside were magical pictures of every prank that had been visited upon the venerated headmaster. At least half of them hadn't been seen by the general student populace as they were the images from his private quarters or office.

In a carefully warded corner of the Gryffindor common room normally claimed by the DA lions, the core group were hemming and hawing over their own books.

"How did you get these?" Harry asked as he looked at pictures from the Headmaster's private quarters, increasingly blown away by his brilliant brunette friend.

"House elves," she smiled happily.

"Didn't even know you could get their memories in a pensieve,"

"Winky and Chie worked something out,"

Harry happily thumbed through the book before securing it with his cloak and other photo album in his DA trunk attached to his amulet.

"So what's the plan today?"

"Classes, dinner, then the library to research our transfiguration essays," Hermione outlined.

"But what about setting up watch on Malfoy and-"

"Gareth is seeing to it," Ron interrupted. "Said he didn't like the ferret's shifty look."

"He always looks shifty,"

"Apparently he's been looking extra shifty,"

"Okay but what about the Wizengamot?"

"Susan is talking to Neville's gran and Andromeda Tonks; they'll take over the Potter and Black proxy respectively."

"Give Andromeda Ravenborough too,"

"How about we wait to see if she even agrees?" Hermione suggested. "She doesn't even know who she's voting for yet and we don't know how completely we can trust her."

"Aren't you showing her an outline of how we want to vote-"

"Harry, just let them handle it. You're going to run yourself into the ground at this rate," Hermione stopped him. "Plus, you can't interfere in the Wizengamot until after Umbridge's trial is over. It'd be a conflict of interest."

"How long until that charade is done?"

"Two more days according to Amelia," Hermione answered. "Either way, don't worry about it."

"Yeah mate," Ron pitched in. "Now let's go to breakfast. Maybe we can get a fly in before dinner."

"You want help practicing for keeper tryouts?"

"Don't know if it's my year yet,"

"Nonsense," Harry waved off. "McLaggen did rotten last year, only good in practice."

Hermione smiled as the boys devolved into talk about Quidditch. And it did count as a devolution in conversation, mind you, because flying broomsticks and deadly balls hundreds of feet into the air- I mean, really? Shaking her head of that tangent, she was glad to see her boys talking about something more inane than war or battle strategies.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, you guys are at the end of what I have pre-written. I really still have a lot of inspiration and muse for this story but I'm very low on time. Your kind words and reviews mean so much to me - thank you all for being so supportive. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; if anything, I feel like this might be one I go back and revamp later.**


	12. The Star-Captured Clan

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

Inanity didn't last long.

The school was quickly settling into the new rules established by the sorting hat. Draco Malfoy, surprisingly, hadn't ended up in detention once. In fact, he'd been entirely too quiet. There was a small group within the DA watching him regardless.

Both of his goons had ended up in detention though. Word had it Malfoy had ordered them to use the term 'mudblood' in the Slytherin common room to test this new charter. Endless to say, he wasn't pleased with the results.

Professor Sprout had been assigned to monitor the punishments for offenders. Apparently she took to it with pleasure and put them through some of the most rigorous and disgusting tasks in the depths of Greenhouse Seven.

Harry was still meeting Amelia Bones constantly (on official and unofficial grounds) for the entire month of September. The stately woman had been added to the roster as a lecturer and teacher for the DA.

She taught three memorable lessons (as she couldn't teach these spells to the entire group at once) on incapacitating giants at Firewall.

"I want those boulder's powdered," she barked. "If you can powder a boulder you can knee bang a giant and that'll put them down. Loosen that grip, Flora, you're not strangling the magic. And tighten yours, Hestia, you're not trying to poke it's eyes out,"

"Definitely don't want to put your wand in anything troll related. I shoved my wand up a trolls nose once," Harry said offhandedly. "Didn't do magic proper for weeks; think my wand was a bit miffed with me,"

Amelia (having seen that memory) continued pacing the ranks of students. Some of them were facing the ocean trying to powder floating boulders and the others were trying to master a new binding charm on animated logs that had strength to match the Whomping Willow.

"Patil, those ropes aren't going to hold a giant's pinky toe, let alone the whole foot!"

"I'm practicing the spell with my left hand, ma'am," Padma reported. "I've mastered it with my right."

"Practice with your right hand over your left; it will help focus the magic the first few times," she advised.

Padma nodded and adjusted, noticing that it did make it a bit easier.

In the last week of September, the Dunbar and Corran families were completely moved onto Firewall Island. The entire Dunbar family had vacated their small manor, Fay's three cousins and her aunt and the uncle who owned the construction company included. Harry had him working on adding another wing of the castle though that was moving quickly past the planning stages.

The first week of October brought the first bad news.

The Quibbler had become increasingly profligate with information and criticisms about the Dark Lord. Safe behind the expansive wards of Firewall, Xenophilius had grown bold.

He'd even recruited Lisa and Colin. Using Lisa's many notes on the Dark Lord's regime, Xeno wrote an engaging, professional piece comparing the darkest wizard of the century to common muggle terrorists with technical explanations even a pureblood could follow. He also wrote seven or eight stories on the Dark Lord prior to his rise.

One of the stories was specifically about the abuses he probably suffered at the hands of muggles; Xeno had somehow gotten Dumbledore to give a statement on that — apparently the little psycho showed serial killer tendencies _long_ before Hogwarts age.

So, it wasn't much surprise that the Rook had been torn to the ground, left a smoldering ruin with the Dark Mark hanging eerily in the sky above it. The DA sensors had gone crazy but more than twenty-five death eaters had been sent to torch the freestanding stone house in an in-and-out attack so there was nothing they could do.

Luna had looked incredibly sad for a moment before her dreamy guise flitted back onto her face. She was part of the half-circle standing in front of the DA maps watching the black dots burn down her childhood home.

"When this is over, Luna, we'll rebuild it," Harry promised, reaching out to squeeze the little blonde's hand.

"It'll be one of the first to be rebuilt," Neville assured her from the other side, reaching out tentatively to pull her into a one armed hug.

All of the other members echoed the apology though they all expressed relief that the premise was long empty.

"We'll rebuild it better than before," Fay had assured her.

"With a proper tower for Xeno to explode," Susan echoed.

Faced with the kindness and support of her friends, Luna let herself relax into Neville's side and accepted the comfort he offered. She felt blessed to have such good friends.

When the Headmaster personally approached her spot at at the breakfast table before the arrival of the Prophet, she easily maintained her dreamy facade.

"Ms. Lovegood, I'm deeply sorry to have to inform of you of the destruction of your home last night at the hands of the Death Eaters. The aurors have reported that your father was not inside — it is unknown whether or not he was able to escape,"

"Daddy's gone to explore the snarfalump fields of Arges county in Transylvania," she responded, unfazed by the news. "The concentration of Vernal fairies in the area is quite high and Daddy would love to interview them for the March edition of the Quibbler,"

"I just spoke to Xenophilius last week and he didn't mention any of these rousing travel plans,"

Luna met the twinkling blue eyes without blinking.

"We couldn't be sure about the trip until the Vernal council convened after the equinox. Daddy had his fingers crossed for Lembongan island and the mer-colony in the seaweed fields but it seems the council ignored his requests,"

"Would it not be counterintuitive for fairies to enter any body of water?"

"Vernal fairies were the inspiration behind the bubblehead charm," she answered, blinking owlishly.

Dumbledore clasped his hands and rocked back on his feet, eyes twinkling. "How could I forget? Please, pass the most regretful news on to your father, Ms. Lovegood. Should he require any assistance in this time of need-"

"The bogrod shifters will take care of that,"

With that, Luna went back to filling her bowl of syrup with carefully chopped pancake bites.

* * *

"The Lovegood's are just his first strike, his opening move," Grant theorized.

"Why did he send such a large force to take out Xeno though?" Anita asked.

"The Lovegood's, despite their outlandish reputation, have never been slouches in the ward department. Luna's mother was a well know enchantress and spell-mistress,"

"My grandmother built the rook herself," Luna agreed with a slight hint of melancholy in her voice. "She was a ward crafter and enchantress."

"So you think he sent this many men to be on the safe side?" Anita asked. "It's really overkill."

"We didn't have eyes on the ground. We don't know that they were all particularly good men," Grant said thoughtfully.

"What if it was a recruitment drive?" Blaise asked slowly as he got where Grant was going with that thought.

"Recruitment drive?"

"Large scale destruction against outspoken proponents of the light and blood-traitors?" the dark-skinned Slytherin continued slowly. "Relatively speaking, the rook was a large durable target — perfect for a new Death Eater's first raid. They were there for an unusually long time for a smash and burn mission,"

"Have we tracked the dots from the Rook attack to their addresses?" Harry asked.

"No," Sally Smith answered, opening a leather-bound binder with her journal in one side. "And we have a problem. Whatever wards the Dark Lord has been under since the end of September have been having some sort of cleansing effect on the trackers,"

"We're losing them?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No but we're losing the ability to differentiate. We can monitor numbers but not names,"

Sally-Anne came over from the maps.

"I've started monitoring their locations though. I'll note the addresses if they're residential and talk to Sirius about setting up some sort of stake-out to narrow down definite identities,"

"Alright, do that," Harry agreed. "Do we know why we've only started having problems now?"

"The equinox," Luna answered airily from her place on the dining room table. She was stretched out over the surface of it staring up at the vaulted ceiling.

"That's interesting…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "Equinox based wards?"

"I'll start a section in the journal," Lisa said simply.

"How's the hospital idea coming along?" Harry asked as the two girls began making some preliminary notes.

"My uncle's in," Fay said immediately.

"We're pushing the paperwork through the Ministry right now," Hannah confirmed. "We need permission for a commercial lease and renovations on that scale. Officially, we'll be using the building for storage,"

"Everything will be up to code though?" Ron asked. "They'll try to stall the official opening of a new hospital with things like safety codes and permits."

"My uncle's got the handle on all that," Fay answered. "He has some friends in the regulatory department."

"So you've got everything handled, Hannah?" Harry asked to make sure.

"Yep, we're all good," she agreed.

"Anything else?"

"I've got something," Neville spoke up. "I think we're ready to start talking to the centaurs."

"Are we really?" Harry asked.

"You've already purchased those land parcels and all of the ministry wards and fences are gone. Our maps of the forest are definitely accurate and we have lots and lots of sprouts ready for transplant. The plant boxes are flourishing we just have to agree on somewhere to set them up."

"I've got some portable ward stones that I've worked up as well," Nigel spoke up. "At least a dozen sets that could protect an entire camp if our estimates on their sizes are on par as well."

"Protection wards?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing effective ones were pretty much impossible to imbue in small travel stones.

"I phrased that wrong," Nigel continued. "They're convenience wards mostly. Keeps away predators, insects, traps heat so they stay a bit warmer, things like that."

"Do we think that's gonna be enough to sway the centaurs to our side?" Colin wondered.

"Personally, I think it's all in how we handle it," Lilian Moon spoke up. "We can't rush at them with arms full of bribes or gifts or whatever else. That'll let them think they can walk all over us. We have to start small,"

"We can't start too small," Neville said. "They hate us enough all ready. They won't be willing to start any sort of talks with us if we're empty handed."

"I'm not saying empty handed," Lilian defended. "I'm saying we need to start smaller. We can't give them land and crops and all these things without a guarantee from them,"

"We're not forcing or bribing them into helping us," Zacharias protested.

"I'm not saying that either," she said, becoming a little frustrated. "I just mean, if we give them every thing we've got right off then they have no incentive to listen to us further. They hate wizards so much they're likely to take whatever they can get from us then kick us aside."

"I get what she's saying," Harry cut in. "We have to offer them something to even start a dialogue, right? If we just give them the land, they'll take it without even bothering to talk to us. We need them to talk to us even if we're giving them the land whether or not they cooperate once they've heard us out."

"Exactly," the Slytherin agreed. "So I vote we start with something smaller to start the talks, give them an idea of how serious we are, then work on repairing the relationship first by returning land that should be theirs anyways and improving their quality of life."

"So what should we start with? The crops or Nigel's wards?"

"Neither," Zara spoke up idly without looking up from the table. "Starting with the land is too big and offering them things to improve their quality of life will seem like a meaningless gesture to make centaurs more reliant on wizards."

"What do you suggest?" Hermione asked the Hufflepuff seventh year.

"We need to look at what they need,"

"They definitely need more crops," Neville said.

"No, they don't," the Head Girl denied. "If they needed more crops, they'd be starving or dead. If they needed warmer camps or less insects, they'd have found it. If they needed more land, they'd have taken it. They don't need any of the things we're offering."

"What do they need then?"

"Most likely?" she asked, obviously still thinking. "I don't really know. They're forest creatures so maybe protection? What's more dangerous than the centaurs in the forest?"

"They're some of the most intelligent beings in the forest," Ginny spoke up. "But there's tons of dangerous creatures. Nothing that their hunting teams can't handle though."

"Acromantula," Ron decided suddenly.

"They can handle the spiders, Ron," his sister said with an eye roll. "They live in a completely different area of the forest than the acromantula."

"Actually, centaurs used to occupy the areas closest to the acromantula caves. That area is closer to the larger fresh water sources," Luna said dreamily. "When the spiders were introduced to the ecosystem, they overran that area and pushed the centaurs out. Acromantula are an invasive species and they're known for poaching on the young of technically larger or more intelligent species,"

Ron looked horrified by that. "They eat centaur babies?"

Luna shrugged. "Probably,"

"If I were a centaur, being overrun by spiders would certainly be a major concern for me," Zara said.

"Have we got anything that could protect them from the spiders on a large scale?"

"I'd say we have some anti-spider weapons," Ron declared immediately. "I've thought on the best ways to use a lot of the twin's products against those eight-legged bastards. I've got some plans for an acromantula invasion myself."

Most of the DA just stared at him blankly.

"What?" he protested. "Best to be prepared,"

"Alright then, oh wise exterminator," his sister snarked. "What can we give the centaurs that they can easily use against spiders?"

"I'd say the twin's instant-concrete spray. They're more than capable of carrying cans of the spray and aiming it at a spider,"

"The twins have been working on making that stuff more potent," Alice Tolipan noted. "Mum had to cut it out of Drew's hair last week."

"Is that viable though?" Wayne Hopkins asked. "How long would these cans last? How many spiders can they handle? How long would it hold the spiders for?"

"The twins can engineer their aerosol cans to hold much more than the cans they sell in stores do," the emerald eyed leader answered. "And I've seen some of that stuff; it wouldn't hold up against giants, which seems to be their goal, but it would hold up against spiders. I'd say one can and one centaur could pin down half a dozen spiders."

"I'll send the twins a note," Hermione decided.

"Good thinking, everyone. Start working up a basic plan and we can foray into the forest this weekend I guess," Harry said, internally going over his schedule.

"We'll need to bring a decent sized group," Hermione decided.

"They'll need three broom riders overhead, minimum," Ron agreed.

"We're only going into the forest," Harry protested.

"You're going under guard, mate," his redheaded best friend told him seriously. "Think about every other time we've been in the forest,"

"Fair enough but I don't need a bloody honor guard,"

"It's not an honor guard, Potter, it's just a guard," Blaise said with an eye roll. "Weasley and I can handle the arrangements,"

Harry grumbled but gave up his protests. His friends would never let him win this one anyways.

"Dismissed then," he said, waving a hand.

As always, no one really dismissed. A few left but most returned to sparring, researching, or cross-referencing in the maps section. The core group remained around Harry and began combing over the finer points of the DA.

* * *

"I still say this is a bad idea, Neville,"

"You insisted on coming with, Morag, so stuff it,"

"Only so you wouldn't go alone,"

"It's quicker without organizing a bunch of us to go,"

"Two Hogwarts students make for a great snack for whatever creatures live in this wretched place,"

"Just shush. I want to make sure my Memorgalia herbs have enough nutrients and they can only be watered during this phase of the moon,"

"We're going to the greenhouse you set up for the centaurs?"

"Yep, one of them," the brunette man answered proudly. "Harry finished the wards two days ago; I need to make sure it didn't disrupt any of the flowering cycles,"

"Friday night and I'm mucking through the forest," Morag complained with a put-upon sigh. "I should have just left you to the woodland creatures, Longbottom,"

"We'll be fine," he waved off. "We're using all the repellent wards and charms right now,"

"They aren't infallible," she pointed out as they stepped over a fallen tree.

"It's a good thing we're there then," he said with a nod.

The greenhouse they approached wasn't traditional in any sense. It wasn't perfectly rectangular or circular, built jaggedly into the space between a ring of trees. The branches of the trees looked as if they had been grown around the roof of the building to allow sun and moonlight to filter down through the foliage.

"Pretty spiffy," she complimented as she cast detection charms and perimeter wards.

"I'll only be a minute," he told her as he held open the tall, wide door.

Inside was what you might expect out of a greenhouse though it looked comparatively tame. There was clearly an order to the growth of certain plants and an entire section in the back looked dedicated to roots and foods.

Neville took a little less than ten minutes to water and adjust all of his plants before returning to Morag's side.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," she agreed, lighting her wand. "Back into the forest we go,"

Their walk went on uninterrupted for nearly ten minutes before they were alerted to the light sounds of scuttling. Their immediate response was the extinguish the light of their wands and cast a night vision charm on their eyes.

"Woah," Morag murmured as she located the source of the sound. "Those spiders are the size of a book,"

The sounds of something larger struggling could be heard and they followed it eagerly. Spiders parted at their feet like water around a pebble and they approached a small clearing between a few trees.

A young centaur girl, no older than eight, was struggling under the combined weight of ten large spiders.

They didn't have long to meet each others eyes but the brief moment they did have was enough to wordlessly agree to a plan. Three of the spiders spun to face the two DA members. As one charged, Morag raised a shield and Neville shot a powerful blasting curse.

Dropping her shield, Morag dropped two of the larger spiders while Neville petrified another. After that, it was simple to repel the smaller spiders and decimate the larger ones. As the spiders realized they were outmatched, they retreated into the tree line.

Eventually, it was just the students and the injured foal. Heavy breathing and pained gasps filled the air.

The girl was beautiful even by human standards. Her lower body was that of an Andalusian horse and her hair was pin straight and white. She was covered in multiple bites and scratched, bleeding heavily from pincer wounds in her haunches.

Her eyes were already clouding over, a symptom of the poison, as Neville knelt down by her side.

"We need to get her out of here," he said grimly as he took her pulse and ran a vitals check. "She's been bit at least twelve times."

"Emergency portkey?" Morag asked as she turned slowly in a circle with her wand extended. It was glowing a deep azure color, a percussion spell waiting to be loosed. "Can centaurs take them?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Let's go,"

They took a moment to orient themselves before grabbing a firm hold of the dazed and near unconscious centaur child. Then, they activated their portkey.

* * *

The shock in the DA cathedral was palpable when Neville and Morag appeared with a clearly injured, downed centaur in tow.

"Graham," Neville snapped out immediately when he saw the healer he had hoped would be there. "She's got at least twelve acromantula bites. Blood pressure's rising and her abdomen's spasming; she's already in shock,"

"Move," the seventh year ordered as he stepped up and lifted the prone centaur into the air. "Get Lanuaria here."

Graham had already began applying localized spells to combat the envenomation while putting her vitals into stasis as the rest of the room leapt into action. Nanette began to help him and they both allowed the more experienced healer to take over when she arrived with her apprentice in tow.

It took them nearly half and hour of constant treatment and potions to draw all of the spider venom back out of the wounds. The magical nature of the venom made it clump together and attack the heart so that the acromantula can attack in packs. It couldn't be left for the body to combat in large quantities especially in one so young.

"She can't be any more than ten," Graham told Harry and Neville later as they sat to the side of the bed the girl was resting in. Lanuaria had left early after giving them all strict instructions for the care of the young centaur.

The bites she was covered in were healing quickly. Nanette was sponging her off carefully and removing leaves and muck from her luminous hair.

"I wonder what she was doing so far from the tribe,"

"Looking for the stream, I expect," Luna chimed in. "There's a place they can walk in and out of it easily,"

"She's a kid," Harry agreed. "Probably went to play,"

"What should we do with her?"

"We're meeting the centaurs an hour before sun down tomorrow, after dinner," Lily Moon spoke up from where she sat with her back to the dueling platform. "We should bring her with us,"

"Will she be well enough to move?"

"By tomorrow night?" Graham clarified thoughtfully. "Probably. Centaurs heal a bit faster than we do. She should be waking up within the hour."

"We should clear the room out," Harry decided. "Curfew's in ten minutes anyways,"

"I'll make the announcement," Hermione said.

"Alright, find Ron and Blaise for me," he asked.

"I'm going head out too," Graham decided. "Nanette's got it here, I think she's got a liking for the foal,"

"Foal," Harry said thoughtfully.

"That's the proper term, I think,"

"No, I know," he waved off. "I just meant, she's someone's daughter. Maybe we can send an owl into the forest once she wakes up,"

"Just send it the herd?"

"I was thinking we could find out her mum or dad's name or whatever,"

Graham shrugged. "I'll leave it up to you. Good luck,"

"Thanks," Harry murmured.

Ron and Blaise approached quickly, casting appraising looks at the small girl. She was very pale but color was quickly returning.

"Neville told you both what happened?"

"Yeah," Ron confirmed.

"So we've got to bring her back with us tomorrow when we foray into the forest," Harry continued. "I was thinking it might not be best to have her in the main group in case they get hostile and shoot a few arrows off."

"You think they will?"

"They might just for show and I don't want to risk her. Maybe we have a second group in the back that can hang behind with her?"

"Maybe four plus her in the back and the three broom riders can ground with them while we start the initial talks," Blaise offered.

"Let's make some plans then…" Ron said, rubbing his hands together. "Get the maps,"

* * *

The young centaur didn't wake until nearly two in the morning. It was just her and Nanette for an hour while the older girl explained what had happened.

"My name's Nanette,"

The centaur eyed her distrustfully. The otherwise unthreatening healer had sheather her wand and was wearing her DA robes. The girl was clearly smart though and recognized the bodice as a sort of armor.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nannette prodded gently, peering into the forest green eyes of the centaur.

"I was attacked," the answer came slowly before the girl began to struggled somewhat feebly to get her legs underneath her.

"Stop," Nanette ordered forcefully. "You'll aggravate your injuries, stop moving,"

Distrustfully, the girl did so. Young or not, she was clearly smart.

"Where am I?"

"Hogwarts castle,"

"The wizard school. You're a student?"

"Yes,"

"I remember two wizards attacking the spiders,"

"Morag and Neville," Nanette agreed. "They found you and brought you here."

"You will tell your head teacher,"

"Headmaster Dumbledore? No," Nanette disagreed. "We're going to bring you back ourselves tomorrow night."

"You won't call your ministry?"

"Definitely not," was the quick answer. "Do you want us to?"

A head of white hair gave an emphatic no.

"So, what's your name?"

Forest green eyes gave her another distrustful look before the slow answer came out. "Nephele,"

"That's a pretty name," Nanette complimented. "You need to eat before you can take the final cleansing potion to get the poison out of your system. Those spiders bit you nearly a dozen times."

"Infernal creatures," the girl spat.

Nanette blinked in shock.

"That's what my mum says," she shrugged as well as she could.

"She's right," the Ravenclaw agreed. "Does grilled chicken sound okay to you?"

"To eat?"

"Yes,"

"Uhm, yes," she agreed slowly.

"Slippy," Nannette called loudly.

Immediately, a sharply dressed elf appeared.

"Can I get a plate of grilled chicken and maybe some potato soup?"

"Absolutely, young mistress," the elf agreed excitedly before disappearing.

Nephele looked at the spot the elf had been with wide eyes.

"Have you never seen a house elf before?"

She shook her head. "Only in stories,"

"They're really very sweet,"

"My mum says they're wizard servants,"

"They are but we see them more like family,"

Nephele seemed to contemplate this wordlessly before taking in the cathedral like room with wide eyes.

"Do you think your family is worried about you?" Nanette prodded gently.

The young centaurs eyes widened and darted around as if looking for the exit in a panic.

"Oh no," she worried her bottom look. "Papa's going to be so angry,"

"He can hardly be mad at you for being attacked," Nanette soothed. "I'm sure he's very worried though. Do you know how to read and write?"

The centaur gave her a sharp, offended look.

"You look quite young, is all," the other girl soothed. "Can you use a quill?"

"Of course," she sniffed.

The letter was penned quickly and Nanette took it from her with ease. Nephele had said that she had been attacked by spiders and saved by wizards students that promised to take her home tomorrow night. The DA student took the quill and began writing at the bottom of the page.

"I'm going to add a bit more," she explained.

Nanette wrote that Nephele had been found by two students in the southwestern part of the forest being attacked by no less than ten grown acromantula. She had been severely poisoned and needed to be sedated while her system was flushed. By tomorrow afternoon, all of the poison will have left her body and the bites should have closed. She also wrote down the location of the clearing they had decided to stage their meeting in.

By the time Nanette had finished, Nephele was half way finished with her food.

"Who am I sending this to, exactly?"

"Belvedere Mooncrush of the Star-captured clan,"

"Your mother?"

"Yes," she agreed.

Nanette gave the missive to Slippy to bring to the owlery and readied the remaining potions for the girl.

"I have to take those?" she asked distrustfully.

"Yes," Nanette agreed. "They won't hurt you. One is to stop you from throwing up, the other is to cleanse the venom, the other is the sleeping potion."

"My mom says never to trust wizards. They lie and take what isn't there and they don't care about any one other than themselves."

"Well my mom says you can't blame everyone else for something a few people did. She also says trust has to be earned.

Besides, some wizards care about people other than themselves. I'm caring for you right now, aren't I?"

Nephele couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"They didn't send a letter back?" Harry asked.

"Slippy said the owl came back with the letter untied so someone took it," Daphne Greengrass answered. She had taken over Nanette's watch so the younger girl could get some sleep.

Nephele was still laying in the bed but her wounds had stopped oozing and closed over. The bandages would be off before they went into the forest.

"Have we got all of the teams planned out?"

"Fay, Morag, Terry, and I are hanging back with Nephele," Daphne answered.

"Blaise, Harry, Lily, Hermione, Neville, and I will bring up the front group," Ron continued. "While Katie, Kenny, and Justin follow on brooms."

"Are the twins meeting us?"

"No but I have the concrete spray."

"You know how to use it?" Harry asked his red haired best mate.

"Shake, point, shoot,"

"Good enough for me," the ebony haired teen shrugged. "Let's practice for a bit then head to dinner. It'll be a long night,"

* * *

"Why are we in two groups again?" Nephele asked as they split away from Harry Potter's group and went down a different secret passage in the upper levels of Hogwarts.

It was a sort of slope and was much easier for the young foal to navigate. Her injuries still ached and she was bone tired even after a full day of rest.

"The first group is going to clear the way," Fay answered as she tapped out a rhythm against a blank wall in the dark corridor. It opened into an empty corridor that they quickly ushered down.

"Disillusionment spells, everyone," Daphne directed while unfolding Harry's cloak.

She cast a disillusionment charm on Nephele then secured the cloak to her for good measure. From there, it was a simple matter to get through the courtyard, down the sloping lawn, and into the tree line.

"Wait here," Fay signaled before pressing a finger against her ear. "Forward team?"

Someone answered her and she moved her hands in a forward motion.

"Katie said the way is clear for now. Let's move."

* * *

"Centaur heat signatures to the east and west of you," Kenny reported to Blaise. "They got our letter or they know we're here."

"Both," Ron muttered.

Harry, Blaise, Ron, Lily, Hermione, and Neville broke the tree line into the large clearing. They took up a loose half circle formation facing different directions and waiting for the centaurs to show themselves.

The sun was filtering in brightly through the entire clearing, dying rays flaring and fading in an orangey hue.

"Got movement," Justin reported. "We're still out flanked."

"I think they're coming out," Katie murmured. "Going to ground with the second group."

A few seconds later, the centaurs emerged from the trees.

The two men in the front were obviously the leaders. Their weapons were fine and their breastplates were high quality. Between them stood a white haired woman that they recognized as of some relation to Nephele. Centaur or not, the stress and worry was still clear in her stance and face.

Ten more centaurs emerged behind them, clearly warriors.

None of the centaurs missed the matching dress or the heavy protective armor and daggers all of the wizards were strapped with. The sharp, intimidating shoulder gauntlets cut impressive figures under the hooded dark purple elbow length caplets.

"Honored centaurs," Harry greeted, bowing formally. Once he came out of his bow, his friends behind him bowed in the same fashion.

With a raised brow, the oldest centaur, hair greying, inclined his head in return.

"You are Harry Potter, wizard child and student of Hogwarts,"

"I am, yes," he agreed. "My friends and I were planning to meet with your tribe under better circumstances."

"Where is Nephele?" the woman demanded sharply, clearly done with patience.

"She's with another group in the forest, waiting,"

"For?"

"We didn't know if we would be met with hostility. We didn't want to bring a child into the middle of it."

"You are but children yourselves," the younger male centaur scoffed.

"We're old enough to have a purpose for coming," Lily spoke up. "And we bring with us an offering in the name of the mutual respect and courtesy we hope to foster in our future dealings."

"You intend to have future dealings with us?"

"We believe it's in our best interests," Neville agreed strongly, stepping up to stand closer to Harry. This had been his idea after all.

"And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"You cannot seriously be considering this, father," the younger centaur protested while the watching warriors shifted anxiously or stamped in agreement.

"They have afforded us every curtesy, Ain," the older centaur scolded while Harry shot Blaise the signal to tell Nephele's group to head this way.

"They are wizards," the other spat.

"Hold your tongue if you would see your sister returned to you," the woman they believed to be Belvedere hissed.

At that, Harry's eyebrow raised.

He could tell based on the emblem on the older man's breast plate that he was the leader of the council. If the man next to him was his heir and Nephele was the heir's sister, that would make the girl the daughter of the tribe leader. No wonder they seemed anxious for her return.

"Nephele's fine," he offered. "She's still got a few aches and pains but the spider bites have healed over,"

"It was the Acromantula that attacked her?" the elder man questioned.

"There were ten big ones on her," Neville answered. "Once we fought them off, she was already spasming and going into shock. We brought her into the castle and treated her there,"

"Her wounds?" Belvedere asked softly.

"Scratches, cuts, and dozens of bites," he answered.

The centaurs all stamped angrily at that but none seemed to be directing that anger towards the human.

"What does your headmaster know of this?"

"Nothing," Harry answered truthfully. "We failed to see how it concerned him."

"Was it not his mediwitch who treated her?"

"We called in our own healer to look after her," he denied.

"Hm," the eldest hummed thoughtfully. "I am Saram and this is my son, Ain, and my wife, Belvedere,"

"You received Nephele's note?"

The white haired woman nodded, still giving them a distrustful and weary look. That look was broken a moment later when a group of figures broached the tree line. Katie, Justin, Terry, Fay, Morag, Kenny, and Daphne were in a tight circle. Their wands were out and three shields were raised to protect the group.

Once they saw the two groups, they allowed their shields to drop before slowly splitting down the middle.

Nephele and Nanette were revealed, the former looking a little worse for wear. Her bandages were off but a multitude of angry pink scars could be seen around her neck, arms, and chest.

Those wounds didn't stop the young girl from running briskly across the clearing and towards her mother.

"Nephele!" the woman crowd joyously as she bent and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

The movement drew the attention of her father and brother; a black belt was secured around the girl's waist and held two innocuous metal canisters with a red button on top.

"What is this?" he asked gruffly as he eyed the girl up and down with barely concealed relief.

"A gift from the wizards, papa," she answered obediently.

"A gift?" Ain asked contemptuously.

"Something our group created," Harry answered. "Maybe you'd like to demonstrate, Nephele?"

"Can I, papa?" she asked pleadingly. "It's really cool."

"Cool? It is cool?" he asked slowly. "Very well."

"What do I do it on?" Nephele asked, turning to Nanette.

"Hermione?" the Ravenclaw asked.

The bookworm flicked her wrist and caught her wand deftly. Patently ignoring the threatened looking centaurs, she aimed it towards the tree and conjured a large black spider. She enlarged it a few times then looked towards the centaur girl who was already aiming one of the cans confidently towards the construct.

"Ready?" she asked, receiving a nod.

Hermione animated the german shepherd sized spider and sent it scuttling intimidatingly towards the comically small centaur girl. Just as all the centaurs raised their weapons, conjured beast too close for comfort, a spray of gleaming grey erupted from the can.

The liquid concrete hit the spider and expanded to trap limbs and weigh it down. After four seconds of fire, the arachnid was completely covered. In eight, the mixture was rock hard and bone dry. The conjured spider struggled to the best of it's ability but a full grown man wouldn't be able to break it's bonds.

"We call it liquid stone," Harry continued. "Each can probably has enough in it for fifty or so spiders."

The centaurs were shifting with interest and looking at the can, wielded by a foal, and the trussed up incapacitated spider.

"It'll work on a spider double that size though you might want to spray a couple layers at it. Anything else it'll probably just slow down and trip up,"

"Very useful indeed," Saram commented thoughtfully as his daughter secured her gift back onto the belt. "I don't see my foal parting from it any time soon,"

"Which is why we have in excess of two hundred cans prepared," Harry spoke. "Perhaps it would make a suitable offering to begin talks of an alliance or an understanding."

"And what do we have to reach an understanding about, young one?"

"The war against the Dark Lord Voldemort,"

Ain scoffed.

"Human matters do not concern us," he opined.

"Do you actually think so?" Harry retorted.

Caught off guard, Ain gave him a glare. "Wizards have shown only contempt for centaurs,"

"Some wizards, maybe, but they're not representative of us. Besides, if you actually think this war doesn't concern you, you're more ignorant than I thought. Do you think the Dark Lord won't attempt to attack through here? Do you think he'll respect the boundaries of your settlements or refrain from attacking you? He might even ally with the acromantula — their leader is sentient, after all. War is coming to Hogwarts and you're going to feel the effects of it as much as anyone else."

"And what would you have us do, Harry Potter?"

"Prepare," he answered simply. "We've already begun mounting defenses on the edges of the forest but it isn't our land this far in. If you won't help defend the school if we're attacked, at least protect yourselves."

"If we were attacked, of course we would defend ourselves," Saram pointed out.

Belvedere had retreated behind the guards with Nephele by her side. She seemed to be rapidly conversing with the young girl who was gesticulating, stomping, and swinging her tail animatedly.

"To what extent?" Harry pushed. "If you were to see Death Eaters in the woods, would you deter them or leave them be?"

"If they were not attacking us, they are not our concern,"

"Which is why we'd like to propose a more interactive alliances."

"And what do you have to offer us?"

"To start?" Ron spoke up as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shrunken box. "These."

"And you are?"

"Ron Weasley. My brothers developed the liquid stone. There's two hundred cans in this box that's yours no matter how these talks go. I know most of your warriors can handle those filthy spiders but your younger tribe members might have problems."

"We also offer bounties and protections," Lily Moon spoke up; she was the most familiar with the customs of the centaurs.

"Protections? From school children?" Ain snapped with a scoff. "Please."

Harry was getting slightly irritated with the attitude of the centaur mostly because he could tell that Saram found it disrespectful and because he could tell Ain was just prejudiced.

"School children or not, I am Lord Gryffindor. The castle, the towns, and even these lands fall under my protection."  
"Gryffindor ceded control of the forest in the fifteenth century," Saram corrected almost gently.

"Yet my magic still sings in the air," he responded, flexing his hand with the Gryffindor ring unconsciously. "And I will still do my duty to defend it."

He was telling the truth; he could feel the magic of Hogwarts and the Gryffindor family in the air even this far from the castle.

"I can respect that, young wizard," Saram agreed. "Very well. We accept your offering and as a boon for the rescue of my daughter, Nephele of the Star-captured clan, We grant you an audience before the tribal council on the next New Moon,"

"Which is tomorrow night?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes,"

"And you couldn't have just said tomorrow night because…?" he asked slowly before shaking his head. "Sorry, ignore me. Your way sounds cooler anyhow."

"Yeah, Papa," Nephele agreed as she poked her head around his flank. "Cooler."

He pat her head gently as their warriors seemed to relax. Ain maintained his affronted, huffy attitude but the granting of an audience before the council made them slightly more welcome.

"Thank you for your time this evening," Harry said graciously as he bowed.

"And you have my gratitude for the safekeeping of my daughter,"

Nephele moved away from her mother and broke rank, approaching the group of DA members at a trot.

"Neville, Morag," she said as she stopped in front of the tall, armored boy and girl. "Thank you for killing all of those spiders. I remember it. There were more than ten of them."

"You're very welcome," Morag responded, her round face and sharp eyes contorting into a warm smile. "Makes me glad Longbottom drug me into the forest last night."

"Why were you in the forest?" the girl asked innocently much to the interest of the adult centaurs behind her.

"I'm sure you'll be finding out after our meeting with the council tomorrow," Neville answered with an easy shrug.

A few interested looks were veiled as the young foal made her way to Nanette. This time, she surprised them all by reaching out and hugging the slight fourth year.

"Thank you for treating my wounds,"

"It was no trouble," Nanette brushed off while returning the hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I hope I get to see you again,"

"I hope it's under better circumstances next time,"

Nephele bowed her head before backing away towards her parents.

"We should go before it gets much darker," Blaise noted, looking around with some concern.

"We're going to go check the way back," Katie said quietly as she, Kenny, and Justin backed out of the clearing before taking to their brooms and ascending with wands aloft.

"Shall we meet here, same time tomorrow evening?" Harry asked Saram.

"That will suffice," he agreed. "You will be escorted to our meeting grounds,"

"Until then, honored elder," he said with a bow. Again, his friends copied the movement after he completed his vow.  
"Until then, little Lord,"

The centaurs faded back into the forest and the DA copied their example leaving the clearing exactly as it was before they arrived.

* * *

Sunday night came quickly. This time, the group was smaller. It was Harry, Ron, Neville, Lilian, Nigel, Susan, and Blaise.

Once they cleared the tree line, they donned their matching purple and silver embroidered armor. They made their way easily into the clearing from the previous night and found five large centaur warriors waiting for them.

"Good evening," Harry greeted.

"Wizards," one of them growled gruffly. "This way,"

The half horse beings set a quick pace through the forest that the DA members easily matched without complaint. All of them had studied maps of the forest (and actually had some on their persons) so they knew roughly where they were going.

In twenty minutes, they had reached what was obviously the meeting grounds. The clearing was slightly artificial in that it had obviously been pruned and maintained. The grass was very thick and probably comfortable should any centaurs decide to kneel. Light was provided by luminescent trees and a handful of fairies that were swooping through the low hanging branches.

A stone fire pit was dug into the center and it was burning an ethereal sea green and yellow, the smell of flowery herbs strong in the air. Seven centaurs were gathered around it in a half circle, Saram in the direct center.

"Welcome, Lord Gryffindor,"

"Many thanks, Elder Saram," Harry said with a bow. "It's an honor to be granted council."

"Saram says your little group rescued his daughter from a swarm of acromantula," the man to Saram's direct white spoke up. His fur was a dark chestnut and his hair and beard was well kept.

"Two of ours came across her in the forest, yes," Harry agreed. "How is Nephele tonight, Elder Saram?"

"She is well, recovering quickly and telling fanciful tales of the castle,"

"It's a shame she didn't get the proper tour," Harry remarked.

"Few other than wizards ever do,"

"Something I'd like to change in the coming years,"

"A bold statement,"

"But still true. Relations between our species is really horrible. I don't want that to be a conflict here where I think there should be an inherent assumption of equality."

"Well spoke," the oldest looking elder spoke. "I am Pavo and you are welcome here on equal grounding."

"Let's be getting on with the point then," a gruffer council member growled, tail swishing in an unconscious sign of irritation.

Harry nodded in agreement and stepped to the side to let Hermione come forward.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's an honor to be here," she said sincerely. "I'd like to start by reminding this council of the foundations of cooperation and alliance that used to exist between the newly migrated Kentauroi tribe of the Magnesian forests and the wizards of the surrounding foothills."

"You speak of times of old, girl,"

"Yes, sir," she agreed, casting off the dispersion inherent in form of address. "Times where centaurs were the paragons of civilization, technology, and magic in times where there were none. Times where wizards relied on the support of their neighbors and in turn those neighbors relied upon them. This forest used to be too small to provide adequate shelter from strong storms — centaurs and all manner of magical creatures would take shelter within the castle."

"Those days are gone along with any need centaurs may have once had for wizards."

"Is that so?" Hermione responded primly, reaching into her breast pocket. "I've done some research that shows contrary. You are aware of the existing Greek centaur tribes?"

"We know of our Mediterranean kin," Saram answered.

"In the past twenty years, the Greek ministry has been making strides in their relations with centaurs to the point where some research has been conducted. Did you know that, in Greece at least, centaurs have been dying more of old age, disease, and infected wounds due to a lack of necessary herbs and potions ingredients in the last four hundred years?"

A few of the younger council members shifted uneasily; it appears they were aware of the scarcity.

"We assumed that was probably true here," Neville spoke up now. "The British Ministry has been especially active in dictating where you may and may not go while restricting trade and even communication."

"We are aware of your ministry's crimes against us," a burly centaur voiced.

"So are we," Susan spoke up. "I'm Susan Bones."

"Your aunt is a ministry employee herself," Pavo pointed out.

"And she's aware of what's wrong with the current administration just as much as we are."

"She's one of them,"

"She's one of us," Harry corrected. "She's part of our group."

"The ones that Nephele tells us about. A big room all to yourself. She said you called it your church."

"We call it the cathedral," Harry corrected with a small chuckle. "It's our meeting room and it's large enough to house all of our members."

"And how many of you are there?" Saram asked with interest.

"A fair few," he skirted.

"All students," he burly man scoffed again.

"And that makes us less effective how?" Neville asked. "We're students at one of the longest standing magic schools in the world. Many of us are heirs with access to family libraries. All of us are well connected, organized, and determined to stop the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. War will come to this castle, to this forest."

"It already has," Harry picked up. "Or will you truly spit on the deaths of seven innocent unicorns by acting as if it didn't happen here, under your watch, where they ought have been safe,"

"Are you blaming us for the actions of that nightmarish shade?" Pavo asked incredulously.

"Are you saying you couldn't have reported it to the headmaster? Who, perhaps would not have chosen to send four first years into the forest accompanied by a groundskeeper and a dog?"

They shifted uneasily at that. They had, in fact, deliberated at this very meeting ground five years ago and decided against sharing information with the wizards.

"Of course, the blame for the actions of a wizard fall with the wizards," Lily interjected as she sensed heat rising. "We only meant to point out that the lack of communication is harming multiple parties."

"We understand if you don't want to fight with us if war comes to the gates. We won't ask you to. We want to establish a working alliance so we can get people in the forest setting up wards, traps, and detection charms. We'd like to establish patrols in the forest, interactive maps, evacuation routes, supply drops."

"And what would you offer for these liberties on our lands?"

"Plants," Neville said brightly before blushing. "Sorry. Most of this was my idea."

"Your idea?" Saram prodded, recognizing one of the ones who his daughter had personally thanked for saving her.

"As Hermione pointed out, you're short on some of the non-indigenous herbs and flora. Certain roots, vines, trees, and flowers just don't grow here. The solution is green houses stocked with things like Fo-Ti, Amla, Skullcap, Schizandra, Maca-"

Susan elbowed him gently to stop the energetic listing of plants.

"Sorry," he coughed, blushing again. "Anyways, they can be easily maintained by centaurs without any extra help from wizards."

There was some quiet murmuring between the centaurs which the DA waited out patiently. They seemed relatively interested in the idea.

"It is an…interesting proposal. And you are correct in assuming that these greenhouses might be of interest to us," Saram voiced. "But you are asking for immediate rewards for a service that will take weeks if not months to bear fruit."

"But you would be interested? Regardless of our status as students, you're willing to ally with our group?" Lily asked while skillfully hiding her hopeful countenance.

A few of the younger centaurs bristled but didn't speak out.

"We are. Our villages remain closed to you but we will tolerate your presence in our lands," Pavo agreed. "Further, should any elements of your Dark Lord enter the forest, they will be deterred and you will receive word."

"There are some stipulations," the burly centaur spoke up.

"Such as?"

"You will be accompanied by a centaur while enchanting or warding any part of this forest."

"We had hoped one of you would accompany us anyways. Maybe we could give you a tour of the outer edges of the forest so you're aware of our traps," Hermione answered.

"We also require more of this liquid stone."

"More?" Harry asked in surprise.

"A team was sent to test it on a small enclave of acromantula and the results were most successful," Saram explained.

"We would like to begin a large scale extermination."

"You want to completely exterminate the acromantula? Aragog too?" Ron burst in excitedly.

The centaurs looked somewhat taken aback by his nearly joyous outburst but nodded none the less.

"Oh you've got to let me help," he crowed, rubbing his hands together. "I've drawn up a rough map of Aragog's cavern and I already know exactly how to bring the whole thing down."

"You have seen the acromantula cavern?"

"Assuming it's the same one they used four years ago, yeah," Ron agreed.

"Aragog is the main spider?"

"He was the first, yeah," Harry confirmed. "He was huge when we met him. He's got to be more than forty years old now."

"That could be valuable information…" Saram mused.

"If we're to be allies, I don't see any reason we can't share a few maps, tactics, and explosives," Ron said brightly. "I've even got some poison gas guaranteed to work on those blighters,"

Harry and Hermione gave Ron a sideways look.

"I don't remember that being in the standard carry kit," Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"It's not," the redhead said blithely.

"I see someone can match our hatred of the acromantula," Pavo commented.

"I hate all spiders," he said with a heartfelt shudder. "All of them."

"Though these spiders did actually try to eat you," his best friend added helpfully.

"Don't I know it?" Ron grumbled before speaking up. "We can definitely provide you with everything you might need for the destruction of the acromantula."

"And when our herbalists have these greenhouses, you will have the favor of the council and the boon of our alliance."

"Then it is good that we prepared the greenhouses ahead of time, isn't it?"

"Pray tell?" Saram asked with a surprised look.

"We've already set up three large greenhouses. One's for food, the other's for potions ingredients, and the other is a bit of a conglomeration," Neville spoke up.

"We have maps with us if you'd like to take them over now or we can escort you there,"

"Show us these maps, human," one of the centaurs, hair greying, said stiffly.

"We have seen no evidence of such construction on our lands," Pavo mused.

Hermione withdrew the large scroll that contained a map of the forbidden forest and spelled it to hover where they could all see it. The three green houses were marked clearly in red ink and immediately the centaurs began stamping in displeasure.

"These lands are not our own," one of them snarled before stamping his feet.

"These are the lands the ministry took from the centaurs nearly one hundred years ago," Hermione responded.

"However, the lands are back under Lord Gryffindor's control and so, we believe, should be yours again."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Nothing," Harry answered immediately. "If you wished to reconsider our alliance at this very moment, the lands and the greenhouses would still be yours. It's another good faith offering on our part."

"It is only our duty to pay reparations to some degree even if we're not directly responsible," Lily spoke up, bowing her head as she did so.

"You have given us much to think about and, indeed, much to plan. We will meet again in a fortnight,"

"Agreed," Harry said brightly. "Thank you again for your time tonight, master centaurs."

"Our warriors will see you to the forest edge."

"No need," Harry denied. "We will leave from here directly if you don't mind?"

"As you will," Saram agreed with the wave of his hand.

Harry nodded and at a wordless signal, all of the DA members disappeared after a final bow.

* * *

 **A/N: As ever, I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you like the direction the story is going so far. Is there anything you want to see more of? Anything you think the story is lacking? Please leave your comments, suggestions, or questions in a review! Thank you all for the continued follows, favorites, and general support.**


	13. Joining the Fold

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

After class the next day, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Blaise found their way into the Chamber of Secrets. They were met by Megan Jones and Daphne Greengrass who were wearing their DA armor under open school robes.

"You said you were ready to give us the tour?" Harry asked in greeting.

"We've got just about everything up and running, yeah," Megan agreed from her place against one of Myrtle's stalls. The ghost herself was gratefully absent.

To demonstrate, Daphne placed a hand on the sink and waited as a pulse of magic from her ring triggered the new opening mechanism. Rather than a dank slide, they were greeted by the sight of a wide circular air tunnel that whistled quietly. It was well lit by a spiraling path of runes trailing downwards.

"That's some serious rune work," Blaise whistled.

"Papa Dunbar had some good ideas," Megan said before stepping in with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Geronimo,"

Daphne followed with much more grace, pulled down by the constant stream of guiding air. The boys followed after a shared shrug.

Rather than the small circular chamber they expected, they were met by a greatly expanded ovular room. The two tunnels had been expanded and leveled into regular hallways with flat flagstone floors and arches that bore intricate vine carvings. There was no furniture as traffic was meant to be kept moving.

"Right this way," Daphne said as she gestured towards the largest arch gracefully.

"What's through there?" Ron asked, reviewing the plans as he pointed to the smaller arch.

"A bunch of tunnels and some cells, actually." the Slytherin answered.

"You added dungeons?" Harry asked with a screwed up face.

"They were already there, Potter," the pretty blonde said with an eye roll.

"We're not really sure what to do with it since it's not part of the main chamber; if we ever went into lockdown behind the second door, it'd be cut off."

"We'll just leave it be then," Harry shrugged. "Maybe the twins will want a workshop here or something,"

"That doesn't sound safe, mate," Ron muttered discouragingly as they moved on from the first room.

The group trouped through the tunnel and found that it was much better lit and the ceiling and walls had been smoothed and expanded. There was no sign of the cave-in caused in Harry's second year. A few armchairs were placed here or there but the room was clearly more of a corridor. Surprisingly, the circular snake door had been left, gaudy emerald eyes and all, but now opened with a touch of the DA ring.

"Why'd we keep it?" Harry asked with a touch of distaste.

"Because it's a surprisingly strong door," Megan answered. "Hermione compared it to muggle blast doors. With all of it's enchantments working for us instead of against us, it's another layer of security."

By the time she finished speaking, the door had finished swinging open and they could see the room beyond.

The biggest change was the lighting. The amount of torches had doubled and that allowed them to see that the statue of Slytherin's face had been replaced. Instead, a huge intricate carving of twisting vines was in it's place. Different creatures could be seen half hidden in their midst. The hole in the mouth of the statue had been replaced with large wooden double doors that were securely shut. The ornate snake columns still remained.

"Nice stone work," Harry complimented. "Seems to have made the room a bit larger."

"A bit," Daphne agreed. "The DA Chambers are behind there. We have everything set up according to Ron and Hermione's plans,"

"Even the war room?"

"Especially that,"

"We also have our own separate training hall and dorms," Megan added.

"Where are the student dorms?"

"Boys through the smallest door on the left, girls through the smallest door on the right. From there, the room are broken down by year and last names," the Hufflepuff answered. "All in all, we have 58 dorm rooms already loosely assigned to students,"

"How many common rooms?"

"Two per side," Daphne answered. "We expect most of the students will want to hang out in the main chamber,"

They were probably correct.

The main chamber which had once housed a basilisk corpse was now completely different. For one, the back half of the room was now a good ten steps taller. This way, the floor was level with the circular snake door and you didn't have to climb down a ladder.

The ceiling in this part of the room had been widened out of the short, dank half-tunnel dripping with stalactites that it had been previously. It was now filled with cushiony chairs and low round tables surrounded by floating bubbles of light.  
In the middle of the cavernous room, ten steps led down to a dining area set up like the Great Hall with eight tables rather than four. On the wall to the left of the stone carving wall, a grand archway seemed to lead down some sort of corridor. A smaller archway was on the right side of the room.

"What's to the right?" Ron asked, nodding towards the small arch.

"The medical area and the greenhouses," Megan responded. "Though it's still incomplete. Lanuaria is is waiting on some supplies and Neville's going to pick up some sprouts from the Longbottom estate this weekend."

"It'll be completed by the weekend?"

"Should be," she agreed.

"And through the bigger arch?" Harry asked.

"There's fourteen large classrooms through there, even one for potions," Daphne answered. "And there's a library at the end,"

"Slytherin's library isn't through there, is it?" Harry asked with some concern. "What's left of it should stay behind the statue,"

There hadn't been more than fifteen books on the shelf in Slytherin's study and they were all in another language; some form of gaelic or welsh. Harry tuned Hermione out when she went on about it.

"Definitely not," the blonde Slytherin agreed. "It's a new library. Apparently, some of us have been copying the school's library for years. And one of our claws always makes two copies in case she loses one,"

"Oh Merlin," Ron groaned. "Don't tell me-"

"Lisa,"

Harry shook his head. "So she gave up her copy of the whole school library?"

"Plus the restricted section," Megan agreed. "Plus Hermione's added more than I can count."

"She has free reign over the Potter books," he agreed. "And all the other's too."

"Either way, Madam Pince will be in heaven,"

"You say it like we'll definitely be using this in the long term," Harry said with an unhappy frown. "This is a worst case scenario bunker, if that,"

"Actually," Ron disagreed. "Let's call a meeting. A few of us have had some ideas,"

Daphne, one of the ones he had been sharing ideas with, nodded in agreement. Harry just looked confused but sent out the signal anyways.

* * *

In the cathedral, a good majority of the DA had gathered around.

"So what ideas were you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well we've got this great big Chamber now, right, completely ready to move students into if there's an attack but how useful would it be if the attack comes before the students are secured?"

"We have early warning systems in play," Blaise spoke up. "We'd have enough time to get the students moved."

"In small groups," the redhead responded. "They'll all ask the same questions, they'll all be panicked, in an unfamiliar place, without the professors because we're assuming they're monitoring the attack."

"What else could we do?" Zacharias asked.

"Move them into the chamber before any attack happens for the duration of the war."

There were some immediately exclamations at that. Not all of them were in disagreement and after a moment the murmurs died down to allow Ron to continue.

"I'm not saying we start this month or even this year. Possibly after the Christmas hols?"

"Depressing as it is, this is going to be the last Christmas many ever experiences," Ella voiced. "We know it's likely that the Dark Lord will up his attacks. Students will come back scared and possibly unconvinced of the safety this institution can offer them given it's history. They'd probably be less resistant to move to a more secure location."

"Thanks, Ella," Harry said somewhat sarcastically at the uneasy shifting she'd caused, however right she was. "So move them in after the Christmas holidays?"

"If we require that everyone leave for the holidays, it gives you the opportunity to take over as Lord Gryffindor out of the students eyes," Hermione agreed. "And the public's eye, possibly, if the Headmaster cooperates."

"He'll help keep my title under wraps," the emerald-eyed boy said surely in a darker tone.

"Dumbledore will have to cede control regardless," Zara Valli spoke up. "But if he wants to save face, he'll have to make it look like it was all his idea. He may very well keep the truth and your title out of the light. This also allows you to avoid the board as Headmaster's don't need any sort of approval to move dormitory, meal, or classroom locations."

"If they come back from the holidays and are led right into the Chamber, it'll jar them less than doing it once they're already back and settled in," Anthony Goldstein added.

"What will we do with the students who would stand against us?" one of the Carrow twins asked.

The room mulled that one over for a bit.

"I still don't see any issue with using the Draught of Living Death," Lilian Moon declared. "Technically, we're well within our rights as denizens of Hogwarts threatened by outside forces to act against enemy spies or threats within our walls,"

"Especially if we use reasonable restraint," Sally-Anne agreed. "And have it administered by Healer Silva."

"But will the professors really agree to it?"

"If we can force Dumbledore into agreeing to it," Lilian said. "And even if he doesn't."

"I'll start getting everything put in order then," Hermione voiced. "In case we actually have to dissolve the board."

"I'll help," Lisa volunteered. "Is there anything else?"

"We have a few more spells to submit into the training plan," a small group of Gryffindors spoke up.

From there, the meeting continued in the same vein.

* * *

For a moment, a solid thunk was the only sound that could be heard. Then, the entire Quidditch pitch erupted in cheers.

Granted, there were only ten people left in the lower levels of the stands plus those on the pitch itself but to Ron Weasley it felt pretty great.

He'd just solidly beat that pompous airhead Cormac McLaggen.

Now, Ron liked to think he'd gotten over his inferiority complex when it came to his brothers but this was Quidditch. The ultimate competition. It didn't help that he'd had to listen to McLaggen going on and on about how great he was.

When the time came though, the blonde boy couldn't deliver. He'd let through the quaffle twice and nearly missed two others. On the last throw, he'd tried a spectacular sloth roll but ended up almost sliding off of his broom chest-first without ever getting near the ball or hoop.

When the redhead's turn had come, he hadn't let through a single ball and now he was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Great saves, mate," Harry congratulated as he flew over to the rings on his own broom. "You're the new Keeper!"

"That was awesome, bro!" Ginny exclaimed as she flew over too. "Especially that fourth save with the tail spin,"

"I wasn't that happy with it," he said with a frown. "Ball didn't go quite where I was aiming,"

"It landed in front of McLaggen's feet," Harry snorted.

"I was aiming at his gut,"

Ginny just shook her head. "You're such a good sportsman, Ronald,"

"First match is next month. I'm sure you'll perfect your aim by then," Harry assured his friend.

"We can only hope,"

* * *

On Thursday, Harry was surprised to find a letter from Sirius. Normally the man didn't bother with parchment letters. It was password protected and enchanted but Harry treated it with reasonable suspicion until he began reading.

"Mione," he called to the girl sitting at a study table in the Gryffindor common room. "You're gonna want to hear this."

"What is it, Harry?"

"Apparently, Sirius has been using old connections from his auror days to make some new friends."

"Anyone we'd know?"

"Someone he wants us to meet," he denied. "Lucas Masson,"

"The French mercenary?" she asked with some shock.

"Woah, did you say Lucas Masson?" Seamus asked as he approached their couch. "He's not a mercenary, Hermione. He's a master duelist and the unofficial leader of the European hit-wizards. He's a freedom fighter."

"Unofficial leader?" Hermione questioned.

"Freedom fighter?"

Seamus looked around for a minute, taking stock of the younger students, before he began talking in a low tone.

"Yeah, me mum used to talk about him," he began. "He fought against the French government and helped with the military coup in the Algerian colonies in the 60's. He was a soldier or something but became a freedom fighter after that. Don't really know what he does now."

"Then what do you mean, unofficial leader of the hit-wizards?"

"It's just something people say," he shrugged. "Hit-wizards don't work for ministries for very long. You think they do nothing when they leave?"

"So what did Sirius say?"

"I guess he knows more than a few of Masson's guys," Harry answered. "He wasn't very specific. Asked if we could rendezvous tomorrow night."

"He really used the word rendezvous didn't he?" she asked with an eye-roll.

"He also signed with 'Roger. Over.'"

They all shook their heads with fondness.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were easily able to slip out of the castle Friday night before dinner. They were each wearing casual muggle clothes under a warm jumper.

They made their way into muggle London by way of public floo and found themselves stopped in front of Crocker's Pub soon enough. When they stepped into the classic English pub, the three teenagers looked slightly out of place.

Harry, however, walked in confidently and headed towards the back. The young waitress looked confused but her boss, the bartender, took one look at the young man and just nodded.

They knocked on the door before stepping in, counting four people in the room. Sirius was there and stood from his seat to come hug his godson.

"Harry," he greeted warmly. "Good to see you. And you, Hermione, Ron,"

The other three men were standing against the wall facing the door. They took notice of the hulking form of a distinguished looking man who was probably in his seventies though he didn't look it. He had a scar on his cheek and a layer of rugged grey stubble. He was flanked by two rather nondescript brunettes who resembled each other slightly.

"I'd like you to meet Lucas Masson and his associates, the Quinn boys,"

"Pleased to meet you," Harry responded, stepping around Sirius and extending his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Masson shook it firmly then nodded to the other two teens.

"I have heard much about you, Mr. Potter,"

"Harry is fine," he denied. "And you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Sirius said you wanted to talk to us?"

"We apologize for seeming abrupt," Hermione cut in. "Our absences would be noticed if we're gone too long,"

"Wouldn't want you to miss your lessons, girly," one of the Quinn boys said. While it wasn't scornful, it was certainly a dig.

"Hermione," she corrected firmly, less than fond of diminutive pet names.

"Right," the other brother agreed sarcastically.

"Mr. Black believed we could be of some use to each other," Masson answered in a very lightly accented voice. "Though he has yet to elaborate on the matter,"

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord's been gathering mercenary's," the former prisoner began. "Recently, he's been trying to track down Lucas."

"Looking for alliances?"

"Non," the frenchman laughed. "He wants my head. But someone always wants my head, this is not the problem,"

"Then what is?" Hermione asked.

"He already has his alliance with Mercer and his men."

"Mercer?"

"Mercenary," Sirius answered simply. "Long-standing feud with Lucas. Now he's digging around again on Voldemort's orders causing trouble,"

"What did he find?"

"He could find nothing on me," Masson answered. "But some of my men have lives that are not so barren. Wives, children, ailing mothers and grandmothers. Already, safe houses have been compromised three times and we must move them again."

Ron had a concerned look. "Security leak?" he questioned.

"Absolutely not," the man denied. "Safe houses are easy to find if they are isolated and people are easy to find if they are not. We put them far away, they are detected and we put them in big city, they are spotted. Mercer is simply very good at tracking. I do not know why Mr. Black thought you could help with this,"

"It depends, Mr. Masson," Harry said bluntly. "On where you stand and where your people stand in this war. Are you all against the Dark Lord? Even if you won't fight him, are you all against him?"

"Do we look like the sort of men who support mad British tyrants?" one of the Irishmen asked in a thickly accented brogue.

"Or the kind who avoid fightin'?" the other asked.

"Then I'd assume Sirius introduced us because we can provide safe haven."

"Safe haven?" Masson asked with some surprised while the Irish brothers scoffed.

"How many people are we talking here? Twenty, thirty, forty, fifty?" Ron interjected.

"Around 30," the frenchman answered hesitantly after shooting Sirius a heavy look. "16 of which are my men. The rest are the families."

Harry and the other two teens began having a wordless conversation with a few hand movements.

"It'll be fine," Hermione spoke, stopping the confusing wordless conversation about whether the new wing at Firewall was ready enough. "Construction's nearly finished already. The elves are doing the rest."

"Mr. Masson," Harry said as he turned back to the older, burly man who was clearly both confused and bordering on irritated. "You could say that we're all part of an independent organization dedicated to stopping the Dark Lord and protecting innocent lives. I've known since I joined the wizarding world that he'd be coming after me and now he is so I and my friends have prepared. We have a goblin warded and fidelius protected property and your families would be welcomed there."

"Fidelius? You are all but teenagers,"

"And we have the highest stakes out of everyone in this war. We're protecting our future, Mr. Masson. We're going to fight him, teenagers or not, and we're ready to protect those who might be caught in the cross fire."

"We already are protecting them," Ron added.

"My own parents live there," Hermione spoke up.

"And this organization," one of the Quinn's drew out the word doubtingly. "Would we have heard of it?"

"No," Harry answered honestly. "That would tip our hand too early. Right now we're preparing."

"Preparing how?" Masson asked. "You must take our questions with a grain of salt, young man,"

"Oh I do," he promised. "I understand your skepticism, I would be doubtful too. Are you familiar with the Diggory war relief fund?"

"The fund that has been paying to rebuild or relocate magical and non-magical families alike, funding St. Mungos and the British auror department? Yes, we are familiar,"

"That's owned and operated by us," he revealed with a shrug. "So we more than have the resources to house your families."

"So you intend to make war on Voldemort?" Masson asked.

"We intend to finish the war he started by whatever means necessary," he corrected.

"I believe this is something that we will find most agreeable. But there is much to talk about," Masson declared. "My men are not hired or paid by me. We are more of a…protectorate. I connect them to employers and other contacts. Perhaps some will work for free if you house their families."

"We would take in their families regardless," Harry denied. "They don't have to fight if they don't want to. And if they do, well. We can talk about employment contracts once everyone's gone over the basic secrecy contracts."

"Anyone who chooses to come live with us will have to sign an additional contract that everyone who knows the secret has signed," Hermione added. "All contracts are written and bound by Gringotts and notarized with the Potter family barrister,"

"Iron clad," one of the Irish boys muttered with grudging respect.

"Wednesday, we arrange for a meeting with everyone,"

"All 16 of your men?" Ron asked.

"17 with myself," Lucas answered. "My men will be paranoid. We cannot meet in a place like this,"

"Will an empty safe house work?" Harry asked after shooting a look at Ron and scratching his head.

"As long as it is not in Britain,"

Hermione muttered thoughtfully before turning to Harry.

"Do you have your pouch with you?"

He pulled back his cloak and detached the expanded carrying pouch from his belt before handing it to Hermione. She stuck her hand in with a focused look and withdrew the Potter family ledger or, rather, a copy Harry made that she could access. She shuffled through a few pages before withdrawing a sheet of parchment.

"Undeveloped island in the Philippines?" she asked the elder man.

"Unwarded?"

"Basic muggle repelling ward last recast 27 years ago," she answered. "No anti-apparation or portkey wards,"

Masson shared looks with the two brothers before nodding agreeably. Hermione handed them a copy of the coordinates and, after a final round of hand shakes, they left.

"So, what do you kids think?" Sirius asked once they were gone.

"I wouldn't say I trust them," Ron answered. "But he's the Lucas Masson. It's highly unlikely he's allied with Voldemort and once they see what we have to offer, they could end up being valuable allies,"

"What Ron said," Harry shrugged. "A meeting though with 16 mercenaries?"

"Most of them aren't mercenary's, Harry," Sirius lectured. "Some of them are ex aurors and hit-wizards that wanted to do more. I considered taking a few free-lance jobs on more than one occasion."

"Is that how you know them?" Hermione asked.

"That and a few skirmishes here or there. The Dark Lord certainly had it out for Masson during his first rise,"

"They're around the same age then?"

"Masson's older by a few years,"

"How did he catch Voldemort's attention?" Harry prodded.

"French soldier turns British hit-wizard — he was cutting down the Death Eater ranks,"

"So he's solid," Ron concluded.

"He's solid."

"That doesn't mean all his people are," Harry reminded.

"You might be surprised, pup," Sirius denied. "Either way, he seems to like you. You three handled yourselves well," he turned to Hermione and put on his best Irish accent. "Especially you, girly,"

"Oh hush, Sirius,"

The three men laughed at that before they said their goodbyes and departed.

* * *

Wednesday came quickly. They had thought very carefully about who to bring to the meeting since they surely would be bringing more than four people.

"Fleur will meet us at Firewall Wednesday after classes. She's coming to the meeting," Daphne Greengrass confirmed to the group where they were meeting in the cathedral. "Tracey got a hold of her."

Fleur Delacour was a rather recent addition to the DA — Bill had been brought in by the twins and that meant the saucy French witch had been as well.

The two Slytherin girls were going as was Lisa, Graham, Neville, and Blaise. Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron would, obviously, be in attendance.

"Kenny, Amanda, Katie," Harry said. "Since we're going to be over a relatively deserted island, I want you in the air as scouts and support. Angelina's gonna be there as well."

They spent the rest of the meeting looking at the renderings of the islands just for posterities sake while discussing how they thought it would go. It was a mixed bag of reactions but everyone realized what a boon trained hit-wizards would be.

"Aunt Amelia says he's a character and not necessarily a bad one but that's about all she'd say," Susan shrugged. "She told Sirius she didn't want to hear about it until they were all bound to contracts and secrecy clauses."

"Right," Harry agreed. "We have an hour before we have to go. Everyone put in their final appearances in the common room and let's get ready. We're wearing our robes, not the full armor."

Those who were staying behind helped the group prepare and made sure they had all of the contracts and gear they needed then went back to studying or working.

Most of them were preparing things for the centaurs like more of Nigel Wroxton's portable ward stones. Others, like Luna Lovegood, were working on far more interesting things...

* * *

It was nearing midnight on the island but the moon was bright enough. The sound of the ocean was the most prevalent thing followed by the squall of birds used to being undisturbed by man.

The fifteen members of the DA had arrived early and immediately realized it might be difficult to conduct a meeting on the beach in the dark with little else.

Hermione had thought ahead and rolled out a rug the size of the Gryffindor common room, a large table in case it was needed, a handful of torches, and a tent with no walls so they could see in all directions.

"We're gonna start scouting the island," Angelina said as soon as they landed.

"Alright," Harry agreed as he took stock of everyone.

Amanda, Angelina, Katie, and Kenny took off into the sky on racing quality brooms, not bothering with disillusionment charms. A few minutes later, they were content with their once over and began patrolling the length and width of the island in a grid pattern.

Angelina was the first to spot the new arrivals a couple hundred yards off of where they'd set up. It was Masson she encountered when she touched down after sending a signal to the other broom riders.

"Hello," she greeted politely. "We're set up about two hundred yards to the north west of here,"

He gave her an appraising look before nodding.

"You are flying the island?"

"There are four of us up in the air tonight," she confirmed. "We'll be staying around 30 or 40 meters up,"

"Very well," he agreed.

More people began appearing and though she would have liked to stay and watch, she remounted her broom and took back to the skies.

Below, Masson watched with an intrigued look on his face. He had noticed the cut of the robes and the impressive body armor immediately; it was a uniform and a nice one at that.

He waited until the sixteen other men and women showed up before addressing them in low clinical tones. They were a rag tag group. All of them were in various darker shades of color and all of them were certainly armed to the teeth. A good many of them looked uninviting, scary, or just plain scarred.

They made their way towards the assembled group they could see and began the awkward introductions.

"Thank you for coming," Harry greeted, Sirius standing to his right with Ron on his left.

"And you for hosting," Masson returned surprisingly politely. "Shall we resume our previous discussion? They are all up to date,"

"Sure," he agreed. "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you all. From my understanding, many of you have families or loved ones being threatened by Voldemort? We're offering them and you a safe place to say free of charge."

"If we fight," a Russian man growled brusquely.

"No," Harry denied. "If they sign a secrecy contract and an oath to do no harm to the other people who live there. It's meant to be a refuge,"

"There are many?" the same man asked. "Who live here?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "All of whom are afraid of, against, or at the very least neutral to Voldemort. Everyone there has sworn an oath never to join or support him. We have copies of the contracts here,"

"More than one?"

Masson was content to let the Russian man press the questions as the others listened keenly.

For the most part, the students maintained their best stoic faces as they observed the faces of the men and women in front of them. Clearly, they were fighters and warriors.

On their parts, the other group observed the students with heavy scrutiny and some surprise at how well armed and geared up they were. They were obviously organized though young.

"The general secrecy contract that applies to all things relating to our interactions, organization, or those living in the sanctuary," Harry answered. "If you chose to join our organization, you would do so by signing an employment contracts. As I am Lord Potter, that grants certain protections to everyone who joins in my technical employ. Standard rate of pay is 125 galleons a week, every week, plus holiday bonuses, hazard pay, and medical care."

The last bit got an eyebrow raise. Medical care was a bit of a grey area in the wizarding world and was typically very expensive.

"Medical?" a different man prodded; he was a rugged looking American.

"We employ a full time healer and her apprentice for our infirmary," Graham answered as he worked closely with said healer. "Medical is provided for any who live there including your family and yourself whether or not you want to fight."

A blonde woman in baggy red cropped riding pants and a red leather corset spoke up next.

"And what about young children?" she asked edgily while frowning.

"We have classes four days a week with private tutors in magical and nonmagical subjects and there's always someone there to watch after the kids. There's also planned forays into the magical and nonmagical world to visit movies, museums, ice cream and the like," Lisa Turpin spoke enthusiastically before blushing. "Not that you care much about ice cream,"

The blonde smirked in amused.

"I'm Marcy," she introduced. "Lucas said it's fidelius protected — how many grounders?"

"Three and the secret keeper," Harry answered. "And we have a resident ward expert who assures me they're still as strong as they were two years ago,"

There were a few shifts and noises at that. Four was a significant number of people for a spell as unwieldy as the fidelius. It's just too hard to coordinate the magic of four different people harmoniously. If it had been standing strongly for two years, they were indeed powerful wards.

"And if we wanted to fight without allying with you?"

"Then you fight without allying with us,"

"And if we wanted to live there and fight without allying with you?"

"Then you live there and fight without allying with us," Harry answered deliberately. "You just won't be privy to the full extent of our organization,"

"May we see these contracts?" Masson asked.

Fleur had the folder and handed him the three separated stacks.

"Employment, secrecy, and allegiance oaths, monsieur,"

"Ah, another frenchman?"

"Oui," she agreed. "Fleur Delacour,"

"Lucas Masson," he returned. "You are the daughter of Jean-Jacquard,"

"The very same," she agreed.

He appraised her for a moment before nodding to himself and passing around the copies. There was some small discussions between some of the hit-wizards in foreign languages and whispered voices.

"These are very comprehensive for a student organization," Masson scrutinized.

"We take our security seriously," Blaise answered. "Not all of our members are students,"

"Like me," Sirius barked with a bright grin and a wink towards Marcy.

She gave him a stony look but it seemed like they knew each other.

"And you think you're capable of fighting death eaters?"

"Some of us have before," Harry answered bluntly. "I've faced Voldemort four times since I've been eleven. I know what I'm facing. Every single one of us trains every day,"

"And is this the entirety of your number?"

"No,"

There was some shifting and looks of heavy consideration before the frenchman seemed to come to a decision.

"Saturday, those who will join you will be here before sundown with contracts in hand,"

Harry nodded and shook Masson's hand politely.

"You have given us much to think about. You remind me much of your father," he continued. "Monsieur Black, it was a pleasure working with you again."

Harry was interested by that immediately but knew that now wasn't the time. He, like all of the DA, kept his features blank.

"You as well, Lucas, and thank you,"

"Something tells me I will be the one to thank you," he murmured before turning to Harry. "Some of our number are leaving on timed portkey — are we able to remain here?"

"For as long as you need," he agreed, unconcerned.

Ron placed a hand on his ear, "Air 4, land to return,"

The four on brooms landed quickly enough and joined the ranks with respectful nods towards the diverse assembly. In a moment and after a few more nods, they portkeyed out in cohesion leaving contemplative professionals in their wake.

* * *

The turnout on Saturday surprised them. They arrived in the same place the tent had stood and were surprised to find Masson and all 16 of the collective were there. More surprising than that were the fifteen or so other people that were with them, some carrying luggage and others carrying cages and baskets for familiars.

Hermione blinked before shaking her head and stepping forward.

"Miss Granger," Masson greeted. "Everyone is here,"

"And far too exposed," Ron muttered. "Let's get them out of here quick,"

"We have acceptable temporary wards in place,"

"They'd fall in seconds," Marcy, the blonde woman who seemed to favor dark red clothing, spoke up again. Two boys, one a year or two older than the other, were standing just behind her and were clearly her sons.

"Agreed, let's begin," Hermione started nervously before finding herself. "If I could have children and everyone who wants sanctuary on the left and anyone who intends to join our organization in the direct fight against Voldemort on the right,"

From there, it was a simple matter of getting contracts signed. Some of the family members weren't English speakers and others were nervous and suspicious. All of them were choosing to fight and sign the DA contract which pleased Harry.

When Hermione was ready, she gestured to Luna who passed out lengths of silk rope to everyone. Then, five DA members on the perimeter of the group raised their wands and produced their strongest soundproofing charm. Harry followed it with powerful privacy charms which Ron added his own to. If anyone had been listening, they would hear nothing now. They were taking no chances with the secret.

"Please focus on and remember this phrase," she requested, making sure to look at the children in particular. "Firewall Castle is located on the red island in the North Sea of Scotland,"

Then, the portkeys activated and the DA were the only ones left on the beach. All of them followed immediately after except for Hermione and Harry. They'd decided it was probably a good idea to scrub the island of everyone's magical signature and portkey trail.

* * *

The portkeys landed the groups outside of the castle. It was sunset and the red rock of the island was bathed in brilliant hues of red, yellow, and gold.

"Welcome to Firewall," Ron said. "If you'll follow me,"

As he led them into the grand curved doors of the entryway, it was easily to tell they were impressed. The mahogany grand stair case swept upwards and balcony-like walkways allowed them to see all four of the main floors. Two DA members were waiting to get everyone settled in.

"If you're staying with family members, please follow me into the family wing," Jimmy Peakes spoke up from the right of the grand ballroom doors.

"If it's just you, I'll take you to the single rooms in the West Wing," Sean, his brother spoke up.

"Dinner is in thirty minutes," Ron added. "Sean and Jimmy will bring you there after you've had a chance to drop off your things."

There were a few murmurs but a large group eventually followed Jimmy while a smaller group followed Sean out. Ron waited for a few more minutes for the arrival of his two best mates.

"Beach scrubbed?" he asked, taking in their wearied appearance.

"Not a trace on the whole island," Hermione confirmed. "Even the ones in the air."

"Almost forgot about the broom-riders trails," the redhead said, giving his friends a proud look.

"Where's everyone?" Harry asked.

"Sean and Jimmy are showing them to their rooms then to dinner,"

"I'm guessing everyone's coming to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Everyone's very interested in the new arrivals," Hermione noted. "I'm sure they will be."

"I know the twins will be here," Ron agreed.

"Oh Merlin," Harry grumbled. "Let's go ward our plates early then,"

"Sound plan, mate,"

* * *

Dinner had gone surprisingly well. There had been a fair amount of awkward staring and some gawking but Mrs. Tolipan put a quick stop to that and got everyone settled in.

The kids, few that there were in the hit-wizard group, were quick to make friends with the kids that were already living at Firewall. From there, the parents started talking and everyone seemed to start settling in.

The tour came after dinner and was led by pretty much everyone who didn't have something to do following the meal. Harry walked with Masson directly behind the Quinn brothers and their wives (who were also sisters) that Hermione was showing around.

"I am very impressed, young man," Masson admitted in a measured voice. "I admit, I did not expect you to be so well prepared nor warded."

"You looked over the wards then?"

"Craven was running diagnostics as soon as the portkeys stopped spinning," he said wryly. "He was more than satisfied. Your wards are strong,"

"We update them as much as we can,"

"I did not expect quite so many families," the frenchman commented as he stepped deftly out of the way of a toy train that was moving with entirely too much speed.

"Most of our students convinced their families to come," Harry said as he stepped around the child chasing the train. "Though we're always willing to take in more. Have you had a chance to visit your room yet?"

"More than adequate," he agreed. "Everyone is very pleased with their quarters, the families especially. Most have the kitchenette, yes?"

"Mhm,"

"I shall look forward to seeing more of this place. What is this meeting hall I hear of where the parents aren't allowed to go?"

Harry had to chuckle at that. "You sat through one dinner and you already know about that?"

"Younger siblings complain the loudest,"

"Don't they?" Charlie Weasley commented as he approached the group. "My siblings whinging is never ending."

"Hey Charlie," Harry greeted. "Charlie Weasley, this is Lucas Masson,"

"Welcome to the castle," the redhead greeted warmly. "Chie sent me to find you; she's in Hermione's den,"

Hermione's den was a study that had been turned into a small library with a ring of desks covered in the bookworms research projects. She and Chie were currently working on translating the scrolls the Chinese witch had received in the mail not long ago.

"Sure, thanks Charlie,"

The redhead nodded and headed off. Harry stopped and turned to Masson.

"The DA has meetings in the ballroom but we've been holding those meetings in Hogwarts since the majority of us are there and the rest can portkey freely."

"You portkey freely into Hogwarts? All of you?"

"I'm Lord Gryffindor," he admitted with a shoulder shrug. "No use keeping that cat in the bag now, I suppose, though it's far from public knowledge. We should be having a full meeting tomorrow night around 8:00, we'll make sure someone arranges to bring you and your men."

"They are your men now,"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I don't know what they're capable of and I assume you have a pretty good idea. We'll talk about that tomorrow night though. Oh, and we'll make sure you have portkeys to here and to Hogwarts. All of the children and non-DA members will be getting portkeys tonight so can you let everyone else know to expect theirs tomorrow?"

"Of course," he agreed, shaking Harry's hand firmly. "Until tomorrow night, Monsieur Potter."

Harry left the man in that hall and made his way across the castle to Hermione's den. He found the slim Chinese woman in pajama bottoms and an evening robe pouring over the fragile looking scroll.

"Hey Chie," he greeted. "Charlie said you wanted me?"

"Ah yes," she said, looking up and setting down her quill.

"Didn't you guys just get the scrolls? You don't have anything yet, do you?"

"No, no," she denied. "Not much at least. We've figured out that you'll need to start taking a weekly cleansing potion,"

"Cleansing what?"

"Your body and magic channels. You'll need to have taken them for at least two months before any of these rituals and it could take us that long to translate them,"

"So better to start now,"

"Mhm," she agreed. "I will talk to Lanuaria about the proper potion and have a house elf deliver it weekly for you to take before bed,"

"Sure, thanks Chie," Harry said. "And thanks for spending so much time translating all of this. And for helping us find it in the first place,"

"It is of much importance and is one of the few things I can do. You needn't thank me,"

"Still. Don't know what I'd do without all this help," he said as he scratched his head. "And you've done more than just this, what with teaching us all how to do Occlumency,"

Chie just smiled and looked back towards her research.

"There's much you do for us," was all she said as she picked up her quill. "And much still to be done,"

"Yeah that's true," he agreed. "Well, I better get back to Hogwarts,"

"See you soon," she waved as he nodded and left the room.

* * *

On Sunday the next night, Harry, Ron, Neville, Morag, Lillian, Seamus, Nigel, and Blaise forayed out into the forest followed by Katie, Amanda, and Justin on their brooms. It had been two weeks since their initial meeting with the centaurs and the time of their next meeting had come around.

They met in the first clearing that wasn't as deep into the forest as the centaurs preferred meeting grounds. Five warriors stood around Saram and Pavo.

"Greetings Elder Saram, Elder Pavo," Harry said respectfully while they all bowed.

"Lord Gryffindor," Saram returned. "Perhaps your compatriots would introduce themselves?"

"I'm Ron Weasley,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Morag Macdougal,"

"Lillian Moon,"

"Seamus Finnegan,"

"Nigel Wroxton,"

"I'm Blaise Zabini,"

"Greetings to you all," Pavo returned, bowing his head.

"We have deliberated much on your alliance," Saram picked up. "And for many nights, there were those of us who were unconvinced."

Harry frowned at that but Pavo began speaking.

"They were unconvinced until they saw the ails of the sick mending and tasted the fruits of trees we have not had. They were unconvinced until the spiders population was decreased by half and until they tasted the waters of streams denied to us in past years. Never before has any British wizard paid reparations or made any amendments for wrongs done unto us and you, the youth of your generation, the only ones perhaps innocent of the crimes of your kind, have sought us out."

"For that," Saram picked up. "You will have the alliance of our tribes and the bows of the warriors under our command. We will fight to defend these forests and, if necessary, the grounds of the school and the town."

Harry tried not to smile but he knew that his happiness with the news showed on his face. That would make their lives much easier.

"It would be useful to our plans to know your numbers," Ron spoke up. "We've planned for the defense of the forest, grounds, and town but those plans change if you're willing to work with us when the time comes."

"You would like to coordinate with our commander?"

"If possible,"

"I believe Balthazar will be willing to converse with you," Pavo agreed slowly. "He has no particular like or dislike for humans nor centaurs for that matter. His mind is always on mars,"

"We made a portkey," Ron offered. "Into our place in the castle. The return location is set for this clearing. He's welcome to come there unless you'd rather meet in the forest,"

"We will take your transportation," Pavo agreed, gesturing for one of the warriors to take the silver arrow. "And if Balthazar is not agreeable, we shall send you a missive by owl."

Ron nodded, looking satisfied. Saram turned his eyes towards Neville.

"It was your idea to construct the greenhouses, you said?"

"Yes, sir," Neville agreed sounding bashful but proud with his chin up.

"Our healers and herbalists were very impressed,"

"Thank you, sir,"

The centaur nodded and continued giving the assembled members a measuring look until he was distracted by a light throat clearing.

Ron was pulling a shrunken trunk out of his pocket that was clearly much larger than its current size.

"I brought some more supplies to help exterminate the spiders. The instructions are attached and the trunk will expand if you give it a tap on the lid."

There was some definite interest apparent in the ranks of the warriors as they looked at the box with a gleam in their eyes. They definitely didn't doubt the effectiveness of the wizards tools and though they preferred not to be indebted to their lesser counterparts, they wouldn't be able to get rid of the acromantula without them.

"One other thing," Nigel spoke up nervously after glancing at Ron for confirmation.

"Yes, young man?"

"I've been working on these ward stones," he began nervously. "You place them around the perimeter and they ward off predators and insects, prevent uncontrolled fires, trap heat or cool air depending on the temperature, filter diseases and the like out of the air, and they'll alert you if they're breached by anything dangerous. They won't stop anything determined but they will give you a heads up. It was just this idea I had and I thought it might come in handy in the forest."

It was clear that the boy was both nervous and proud of his achievement as he pulled out a shrunken crate.

"It'll return to full size in about an hour," he explained as he handed it to the same warrior who had the portkey. "But there's about a hundred stones in there and some instructions on activation and placement,"

Saram gave him a measuring look and then nodded in acquiesce.

"This is something our own spell masters would be most interested in," he agreed slowly. "And we thank you for the…gift as further proof of our alliance,"

"Thank you for meeting with us again," Harry said, bowing his head.

"And you for your assistance,"

After everyone finished their farewells, the DA portkeyed out of the forest leaving only contemplative centaurs in their wake.

* * *

A half an hour later, everyone was assembled in the cathedral at Hogwarts including non-students like Fleur and the older Weasleys. Andromeda Tonks and her daughter were both in attendance for the first time as well. They hadn't had a full meeting since before the summer holidays and most of the students were excited. Plus, this would be the first gathering with the seventeen hit wizards in attendance.

"Still waiting on Sirius?" Scarlett Lympsham asked.

"He's picking up the mercs," Blaise responded. "Have you seen Tracey?"

"She's here somewhere," the strawberry blonde Slytherin answered. "She and Daphne were poking around the classrooms in the Chamber of Secrets."

Near the front of the room, Harry and Hermione were having a rushed conversation.

"I'm just saying, Mione-"

"You're not having this argument with me, Potter," she growled back.

"But-"

"We're already at three DA practices a week. One day for Quidditch practice is enough."

"I'm not suggesting Quidditch practices on two days; I'm suggesting Quidditch practices twice on one day."

"Once a week is enough, Harry," she denied. "Maybe twice a day on match weeks, if that,"

"Fine," he agreed with a huff.

"There's just not enough time in our days,"

"I know, I know," he waved off. "You get to tell Ron though; this was mostly his idea."

"How either of you have time for Quidditch is a mystery to me,"

"How do you find time to reread Hogwarts: A History?"

"That's supplemental reading, Harry,"

"Sure it was but not after the first two times you read it,"

Their banter was cut short by the arrival of Sirius and the 17 new members. All of them were shocked to see such a large amount of people gathered in the obviously well-used room. Some were in Hogwarts uniforms and some were in their DA robes or armor. Tonks was even in her auror robes.

"Hello," Harry greeted as he strode over.

"Harry," Sirius greeted warmly, pulling his godson into a hug. "We need to talk after this meeting, pup,"

"Should I be concerned?"

"No," the man denied. "And it could wait if you have something planned,"

"No," he shook his head. "Late dinner?"

"Perfect,"

"Lord Potter," Lucas Masson greeted with a nod.

"Just Harry, please," he corrected.

"Is there any agenda to these meetings?"

"We have a few special teams and projects that we're going to discuss and hopefully get some new ideas for. A few people might have something to add or address the group about near the end. After, we'll do some group hand-to-hand and spell-accuracy practice. I know for sure Lanuaria's going to teach those interested in healing something new."

Most of the hit wizards behind him nodded at that, satisfied that they had an idea of what to expect.

"We're waiting on one more person if you want to get settled in front of the platform," Harry recommended as most of the members who were milling about had started moving towards their preferred seat.

Everyone was settled just as Amelia Bones portkeyed into the landing area.

"Evening, Amelia," Hermione, the closest, greeted.

The austere woman nodded and shifted her monocle as she gazed around the room. Her eyes quickly landed on the new contingent of people of whom she recognized many. She was obviously recognized by most of them too judging by their well-concealed but visible surprise.

"Madam Bones," a broad-shouldered muscular British man greeted with shock in his voice.

"Mr. Nathan Kennedy," she returned. "I see you have found new employment after all,"

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed. "Didn't think I'd see you here,"

"Mr. Potter has quite a few surprises, I'm sure," she said as she found a seat by her niece. "Perhaps we should begin?"

"Right," Hermione stepped up and sat behind a conjured table facing the group. "Let's get some preliminaries out of the way. Can everyone who doesn't have a pendant, ring, and journal raise their hands?"

There was some confused muttering before all of the hit-wizards, Tonks, and her mother raised their hands. They were all floated a velvet bag containing the items which they opened with some amount of surprise. None of them were expecting such powerful amulets nor rings.

"These are standard issue?" Deirdre, one of the hit-wizards, asked, receiving a nod. "A woman could get used to this,"

"The full range of their use is marked on a page in those journals. Please learn the vibration patterns for the rings so you don't miss any communications and set the portkey phrase on both pieces of jewelry."

Once that had been taken care of, the brunette witch continued.

"The first thing we wanted to talk about today is the Chamber of Secrets, one of our largest Hogwarts-related undertakings," Hermione said. "We talked about it during the last meeting but there's still no set decisions yet."

Andromeda showed clear markers of surprise at the mention of the legendary cavern as did a couple of the British mercs.

"For those of you that don't know, we've reclaimed and refurbished the Chamber of Secrets located nearly three miles underneath this school. It's fully equipped as a sustainable bunker to house the entire school. Rather than wait for an attack and risk student injury evacuating them to the Chamber in the midst of the bedlam of a Death Eater attack, it's been suggested that we move all of the students, professors, and classes there upon their return from Christmas break."

"This chamber — is large enough to house all of the students, da?"

"Yes, Mr. Craven," Hermione answered. "Sally-Anne, the 3D blueprint of the Chamber, please?"

Said girl withdrew a piece of parchment from a folder in front of her then tapped it. The expanded image conveyed the size and span of the chamber quite well and was carefully studied by the new members until the spell was cancelled.

"The greenhouses are up and running," Neville reported. "And the elves have enough dry foods and preserved things that we could turn and store three harvests while still feeding the school."

"The hospital wing is fully equipped," Lanuaria spoke up from her place near a window; she rarely interacted during these meetings out of a lack of need. "And the two potions labs are up to par,"

"Sleeping arrangements?" Marcy asked curiously.

"The dorms are all completely finished. We're working on Professors quarters and offices right now," Megan Jones spoke up. "Once it seemed like they'd be teaching in the Chamber in the long-term, we thought it prudent to add those rooms."

"What about the untrustworthy students? I still don't know that we can get away with sedating suspected dark students," Sophie Roper spoke up.

"Well we can't have them running around what's meant to be a secure bunker," Angelina retorted. "It's bad enough they're running around Hogwarts now,"

"If they wanted into the Chamber, they can't be loyal to the Dark Lord," Harry said with a tone of finality.

"It's not like they do want into it," Mandy Brocklehurst said. "It would be sort of pressed on them. What if students would rather go home than live underground? Why not just send dark students back to their families?"

"Because they'd know that Hogwarts students are in a bunker of some sort," Ron answered. "We lose the element of surprise,"

"Surprising them with what?" Mandy pressed. "An empty school? Sounds like a less appealing target to me — isn't that what we want to be?"

"Well-" that stopped Ron short. "I guess I just assumed, after the prophecy and all, that we'd want to draw Voldemort here to finish him off."

"That's mad," the girl said seriously. "We're no where near ready for that and it would be idiocy to draw a battle towards a school. Who are you, Dumbledore?"

Ron's faced twisted at that but he couldn't disagree.

"If we let them go home and tell their parents the whole school is hiding in the Chamber of Secrets, that could incite Voldemort's wrath. Something tells me he's probably a bit possessive of that chamber, Slytherin thing and all," Harry added.

"They wouldn't know it's the Chamber of Secrets if we don't announce it as that," Hermione pointed out. "Only those already inside would know it's name. Those sent home wouldn't have a single clue."

"I think Voldemort would put two and two together — underground would be the only place to house all of the castle occupants and he knows the Chamber envelops most of the available underground space even with expansion charms,"

"If any dark students are let in, we chance more information getting leaked to Voldemort. Parchment and owls aren't the only ways to communicate in the wizarding world," Daphne added. "Better to turn them away entirely,"

"It's more ethical than drugging them and safer too," Madam Hooch said in agreement with Daphne. "Better to not have them in the building at all. And dosing dark students with the draught of living death, while within our rights, still makes us responsible for them. If technically innocent minors died while imprisoned by Lord Potter's staff…it'd be quite bad."

"That's if we move the students there in the first place. How would that even work?" Kevin Entwhistle asked.

"Wouldn't that have to go through the Board of Governors?" Andromeda asked with interest.

"No," Zara Valli answered. "It could but we would go to the Headmaster. He has full control over the location of classes and dormitories."

"Would he agree to that?" the woman asked, still not fully in the know about Harry's lordships.

"With the proper application of leverage…" said young man spoke up. "Most likely. In the interest of sharing information, I should tell you all that I'm Lord Potter Black Ravenborough Gryffindor and that I own 2/3's of Hogwarts and the other 1/3 is lost."

"So you could dissolve the board…"

"But would have to step into the public eye," the young Lord completed Andromeda's sentence. "Which we would rather happen next year than now,"

"So if Dumbledore agreed to it, it would work?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Moving the students and staff would work, yes. Classes would be the biggest issue," Lisa Turpin noted. "Or at least scheduling them with the amount of classrooms we have. Charms and Transfiguration will have to share a room and Herbology will be greenhouse practicals most days…"

"But would that be what is best for the students?" Lanuaria asked. "Many are already feeling the tensions of the war and while the Chamber would increase their safety, it might lower their morale. Young children might find it hard to cope with a sudden lack of freedom or outdoors."

"Is there that great of a likelihood of attack on the school itself?" Falcon, a hulking sandy blonde man, spoke up for the first time. "Voldemort's forces are growing, true, but not strong enough to attack here yet."

"Yes but he could have locked down his alliances with the giants by February," Gareth Pewsey started. "Once he has them, smaller groups will join his fold like a domino effect."

"But still it will not be enough to take castle," Craven opined in his thick Russian accent. "Next Fall at soonest,"

"So we put off moving the students until the beginning of the next year," Ron said. "That'll give us time to add more classrooms and prepare the rest of the castle to be shut down,"

"And we can add a pool to the chamber," Lavender Brown, who helped decorate the Chamber, chirped brightly.

"We could tap into the natural springs below the castle," Megan mused, tilting her head from side to side. "That's how the basilisk was getting water,"

"We'll leave that up to the Chamber group," Harry waved off. "So we'll move the students into the bunker next year?"

"That'll give us all summer to talk politics and securing the headmaster's cooperation," Zara added.

"So, agreed?" Harry pressed.

Various murmurs of agreement went around the room.

"What about the centaur meeting?" Amelia asked.

Harry couldn't help but smile brightly at that. "It went great. We have their alliance and their bows if we need them,"

"We might even be meeting with their military commander," Ron added, looking towards Sally-Anne. "So we'll have a better idea of the number of defenders available in the forest and the side of Hogsmeade that borders it,"

"They agreed to defend the town as well?"

"And the castle too," Harry answered Amelia.

"Incredible," the woman muttered. "The Ministry hasn't been able to get that much out of them in more than twenty years,"

"I don't think the Ministry really tried," Lilian Moon said as she shook her head. "It's not like it was that hard to figure out what they wanted."

"You speak of the tribe of half-horsemen in the forest surrounding the school?" Lucas asked with a slight frown of confusion. The others in his group matched his expression.

"The DA's been trying to foster an alliance with them this year because they are the most intelligent civilized forest inhabitants and they have an interest in protecting it," Hermione answered.

"The British Ministry has been trying to get the centaurs to work with them for ages," Nathan Kennedy said. "How'd you manage it in a few months?"

"We gave them what they needed," Harry shrugged.

"To start with, we bought all of the land parcels owned by the Ministry within the forest and reopened them to the public, so to say," Lilian answered. "Longbottom set up three greenhouses full of foods, plants, and medicinal herbs that are rare or inaccessible to the centaurs. Nigel over there came up with a bunch of portable ward stones to improve forest life. The Weasley twins provided them all of the ammunition they needed to eradicate the acromantula population,"

"And Neville and Morag saved the chief's granddaughter from a whole mess of spiders," Seamus added.

"Ingenious," Lucas complemented. "And fruitful,"

"When are we meeting their military commander?" Sally-Anne asked.

"We gave them a portkey to use whenever," Ron answered. "They have to talk to the bloke and if he's willing to work with us, he'll be here. If not, they'll send us a letter."

The girl nodded and made a few notations.

"How are the team-building exercises coming?" Amelia asked. "Practicing the new shield formations?"

"We have team exercises weekly," Harry said. "Everyone's coming together really well though. We're going to do some large scale practices today so we'll go over that more later."

"How's the ritual scroll translations coming, Hermione, Chie?" Lisa asked.

"Slowly," the older woman answered. "We could use a hand if you're interested,"

"Runic translations?" Bill Weasley asked. "I wouldn't mind lending a hand with that,"

"You any good with Chinese?" Hermione asked.

"I've a decent understanding of Asiatic runes,"

"And I could learn," Lisa said.

"I help," Craven volunteered.

Chie and Hermione both blinked at the burly Russian man before nodding.

"Meet us in the entry hall of Firewall tomorrow night after dinner," Hermione said. "We'll bring you all up to speed."

"Blaise, how're things with the castle security team?" Harry asked.

"Quite well," the dark-skinned teen answered. "We're mostly supplementing prefect patrols and monitoring the forest perimeter. We've been sending some people into the pubs around Hogsmeade to keep their ear to the ground but we haven't picked up anything yet."

"Might be an unnecessary risk, students in town so late," Andromeda voiced.

"We thought so too," Blaise agreed. "That's why we've had Oliver Wood, Bill, Charlie, Angie, or whomever is on hand to do it in disguise,"

The stern woman nodded, satisfied with that.

"How are all of the prefects doing?" Ron asked, a Gryffindor prefect himself.

"All of the puffs know what to do in case of an emergency evacuation and they know to look to DA prefects and upper-year members,"

"None of them think it's weird that the professors haven't spoken to them?" Harry asked, not involved with getting the younger years and even upper year non-DA members to trust and listen to DA directions in case of an attack.

"All of the Ravenclaws think our directions come from Professor Flitwick," Terry Boot answered. "We've sort of…mislead them,"

"So did we," Hermione said with a somewhat guilty look. "Though it's a tad ridiculous that the professors haven't actually spoken to the school at large about in-case of attack plans,"

"That's because they plan to lock the students in their dormitories," Madam Hooch said. "Regardless of the vulnerability of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers."

"Slytherin's are at risk of a cave in too," Sophie said.

"Strategically speaking, Hufflepuff is the safest structurally but it's far too close to the main entry point for invading forces," Ron spoke up. "It's illogical to trap the students and there'd be no one there to enforce order, calm students, or coordinate with the outside."

"That's why we've done what we've done," Sally-Anne waved off. "Their stupid planning or lack thereof isn't the problem. Getting the students there without interference from the professors is,"

"It shouldn't be," Blaise, a prefect, answered. "All of the students will follow our directions."

"Same for ours," the various house prefects agreed.

"At most, they'll seal the dorms," Hermione said. "Harry can unseal them no problem since the castle answers to him. Keep in mind, it might not end up mattering. The students might already be in the Chamber,"

"True," Harry agreed before turning to Andromeda. "How are things going in the Wizengamot, Andromeda?"

"Slowly," the woman answered. "Fudge has regained his footing after the Umbridge debacle; with his undersecretary in Azkaban for two years and the appeal period at it's end, the spectacle has died down in the press,"

"Does that mean you can take over voting for the Ravenborough seat? I'd like it in play before the departmental budget votes in December,"

"Now would be the best time, yes," the woman agreed. "There's been much talk about that name since the source of the DMLE funds increase was revealed. Perhaps it would be wiser to give that voting block to Augusta,"

"The Blacks are playing the neutrals well at the moment; association with a wildcard like a reemerging family could send the wrong message especially as the Black family has just regained its footing," Zara agreed. "It's wouldn't be as strange for the Longbottom's nor as alarming,"

"Neville? You think your Gran is up to it?"

"She might be," he agreed. "It might be time to tell her a little more though. She's getting antsy now that tensions are rising — it might do her some good to know she's involved and helping in a very direct way."

"Is Dumbledore still prodding her?" Lisa asked.

"He was even before he found out she was the Potter proxy," he confirmed.

"We'll go round and talk to her in the next couple of weeks then, Nev," Harry said. "Andromeda, would you be adverse to joining us?"

"Not at all,"

"Good," Harry nodded. "Now we need to talk about Halloween; that's just a few days off."

"We know he's going to do something," Tracey Davis opined. "He has every other year, nearly,"

"It still feels too soon for an attack on Hogsmeade," Ron spoke up. "But he'll certainly do something,"

"The Ministry is anticipating a rash of attacks on muggle villages," Amelia said. "We're mobilizing large forces of aurors that'll be ready to respond to an attack in two minutes or less."

"What if he chooses to go after somewhere like Diagon or St. Mungos?"

"We have twenty five aurors stationed at each location as well as fifty for the ministry itself. The rest of our force, including hit wizards, are ready to move in case of an attack."

"How many attacks would it take to overwhelm you?" Ron asked. "If he attacked three villages, would you have enough people to respond to each?"

"Yes," she answered without pause. "We've be stretched at five,"

"He doesn't have enough forces to launch a full scale attack on a magical location while hitting five muggle villages."

"Unless he goes in for smash-and-burn destruction," Gareth disagreed. "Ten death eaters, all casting fiendfyre could go from one town to the next before aurors could respond. They could easily hit five, six, seven towns."

"We haven't received any intelligence so we've done all we can do to prepare," Amelia said. "The obliviation squads are at the ready and we've already contacted our muggle liaisons to warn them of the possibly impending violence."

"We need to be doing something similar," Harry said. "If a muggle town, the ministry, or Diagon is attacked, we can't do anything. Hogsmeade and the castle are a different matter. That's why we're going to spend tonight doing squad versus squad maneuvers."

The meeting went from there as the tables were cleared away and the room devolved into flashes of light. Even the mercenaries and hit wizards got involved, sharing tips and teaching more advanced hand to hand combat moves. They hadn't expected the teens to be so physically active. This was the largest meeting they'd ever had and Harry was proud to call it a success.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie to you, pup," Sirius began with uncharacteristic seriousness. "I wanted to have dinner tonight so we could talk about Remus."

"Sirius-"

"I know you've already told me your reservations but I think enough is enough, Harry. Aside from that one time in your third year, what reason has he given you to mistrust him?"

"Aside from the first thirteen years of my life where I didn't know he existed? You'd think he would have had some interest in looking after me,"

Sirius looked a bit stuck on that one. He could see that this was something the teen had clearly thought about for awhile.

"He was so quick to shame me with their memory and to talk about seeing me as a baby but he never made any effort even once I was in the wizarding world."

"Maybe that's something you should ask him about, pup,"

"We're not close like that, Sirius," the teen denied. "I don't expect him to care anyhow,"

"If you're not close and you don't expect him to care, why are you holding it over his head? He's unhappy in the order and with Dumbledore but he could be valuable as far as werewolf liaisons go."

"What's his problem with Dumbledore?"

"The old man has him reaching out to the large packs with offers of alliances but he isn't actually offering the werewolves anything. He's making a fool out of Remus in the eyes of the werewolf packs."

Harry rubbed his face and looked down at the butternut squash soup before grunting.

"I guess I'm kind of holding a grudge over nothing,"

"Remus' tattle-tale tendencies can rub anyone the wrong way,"

"Another reason I'm hesitant to meet him," Harry added. "What if he goes right to Dumbledore?"

"We're obviously going to make him sign a secrecy oath, Harry,"

"But what if he refuses? And goes to Dumbledore saying we asked him to sign one and hinted at weird things? That's the last thing we need."

"Remus is my oldest and best friend, Harry," Sirius assured him. "If you think I don't have a plan, think again."

"Fine," he agreed. "Just give me a week or so. Until Halloween tensions are over,"

"You got it, kiddo," the man agreed as he broke a loaf of bread in half. "I'll get a contract from Hermione so it's ironclad. Now let's talk about better things — like girls…"

"Sirius," Harry groaned.

* * *

Halloween fell on a Wednesday so it was a tense bunch of students that attended meals and classes. Dinner was the most never wracking.

Despite the merry-making, sweets, and decorative treats, they were waiting with bated breath for the barest signs of anything. All of them had been wearing earbuds all day and someone was manning the maps in the cathedral at all times.

"Eight death eaters attacking a muggle town," Zacharias reported during the feast.

Everyone shifted and stopped eating but no one moved.

"Aurors deployed," Amelia's quiet whisper was heard quite clearly by them all.

"Two death eaters apparated out," the Hufflepuff continued reporting.

"Six captured," Amelia said a couple minutes later.

Attacks on two more muggle towns followed; Harry's scar was tingling painfully by the last one but he could tell it was just dull satisfaction as the Dark Lord received reports.

Right as dinner let out, and a third muggle town was attacked, Kevin Entwhistle came on the line. He had elected to skip dinner and remained in the cathedral on watch as well.

"Guys," he said in a worried voice. "The wards on Diggory Manor are triggering,"

Harry paused only for a minute before he and every other DA member began quickly but discreetly making their way to the cathedral either on foot or via portkey in a bathroom stall. Hufflepuffs went to their dorms and secured their bed curtains to avoid suspicion.

* * *

"Jimmy, get to Firewall and warn Lanuaria she might have patients tonight," Ron directed.

"Flora, Hestia," Blaise directed to the two other castle security members. "Double up on your patrols tonight. Halloween isn't over and we're not invulnerable to attack by any means,"

"Squads one, two, three, four, and five," Harry called out as Hermione sent out a signal on the rings to those DA members on Firewall island. "Form up. We've got 25 death eaters on the map tonight; he isn't playing around."

The twins arrived and were very quickly briefed as were all of the mercenaries. In less than two minutes, all of the squads and fifteen of the adult hit-wizards were in their deep purple battle robes. Their hoods were secured. The broom squad (squad five), whom the twins were joining, had their top of the line brooms in hand.

"The wards on the manor have fallen," Sally-Anne briefed the 58 battle ready people in front of her. The mercenaries had been added into squad four, Harry with them. "Squads one and two will land on either side of the door; squad four will land directly in front of the doors. We're sending squads three and five in to secure the perimeter a minute in advance."

"We've practiced this people," Ron took up. "Our main priority is securing Amos Diggory and his wife, Mary. Thanks to Cedric, we know they'll be on the second floor in the wall-vault in the master bedroom closet. Don't pull your punches tonight,"

"The aurors will be ready to mobilize in six minutes," Amelia said heatedly over their comms. "Do not confront these death eaters,"

"We told you, we'd defend our own, Amelia," Harry denied, shaking his head. "We can't wait a second longer — the aurors are already spread too thin and we're better equipped right now. First teams, activate your portkeys and find your footing. Team five, try to find out which window is the master bedroom. Go, go, go,"

* * *

The grass outside of the English manor in which the Diggory's lived was lightly smoking. There was no fire — it was simply an after effect of powerful wards being decimated.

Team three, lead by Zara Valli, had landed outside where the wards existed and quickly moved closer to the edges of the property while donning invisibility charms. The hedges and manicured gardens surrounding the manor provided further cover.

"Count twenty on the doors," Oliver Rivers reported over his headset.

"Five more under disillusionment spells," Katie Bell reported. "There's two on the other side of the fountain, Luna,"

Luna and Nigel Wroxton communicated with silent hand signals before silently approaching the signatures of the death eaters. With twin blasts of a colorful spell, the two invisible death eaters were felled with a concussion.

"We've got the other three," Scarlett Lympsham reported as she shared looks with the redheaded twins.

"Squads one, two, and four are ready to portkey out. They'll land in a half circle around the doors," Sally-Anne said.

"They've breached the manor proper," Zara said, anticipation rising in her chest.

"Final teams are a go," Ron called out grimly.

A moment later, the three squads were whisked away. Ron frowned as he watched his two best friends, Harry and Hermione, disappear. He knew he was needed here though.

* * *

Zara saw them arrive and so too did the Death Eaters. The dark wizards were forced to duck out of the way of twenty multicolored blasts of light; six of them fell in the initial blast while four more disappeared up the stairs as the dust settled.

The remaining ten weren't prepared for the continued onslaught they faced. None of their spells made it through the shields raised by squads one and two while powerful spells from Harry, the adult wizards, and an infuriated Megan Jones brought down at least four more of them. The rest triggered their portkeys.

"Four portkeys triggered out," Ron reported. "There's still four upstairs,"

"Spell-fire from the master bedroom," Katie said intently. "Bellatrix LeStrange herself is here. They're still trying to break into the wall-vault I think,"

"Squad one and two, secure the downstairs," Harry ordered. "Squad three and five, secure the perimeter. Get me anti-portkey and apparition wards — they are not taking the Diggory's from us now. Amelia, ETA on the aurors?"

"Four minutes," the woman answered tersely. "Injuries?"

"Not so much as a scratch on any of us," Susan answered her aunt calmly.

"Not true," Wayne Hopkins protested. "One of these damn rosebushes got me."

"It's not over yet," Harry growled. "Let's move; up the stairs, first corridor on the right."

"There's a death eater at the end of the hall," Justin Steele, one of the air squad, reported. "I can see him through the window."

Megan directed Eddie, Mandy, Michael, and Lavender to secure the stair case just as they felt their wards go up.

Darby Benedict, one of the hit-wizards, cast a complicated illusion which he made walk around the corner down the hall from the master bedroom. With the Death Eater distracted sending spells at an illusion, he fell (literally) to an ankle-level cutting curse and a bludgeoning curse from Megan.

Their way to the master bedroom was clear. Three death eaters and more than fifteen of them; more than even numbers but they couldn't all get into a room at once. They couldn't rely on shields because Bella was prone to throw an unforgivable or two.

"Katie, Justin," Harry murmured quietly. "I need a flash bomb or two thrown into the master bedroom."

"We're ready,"

"On your count then," the ebony haired teen responded as they got in position around the cracked door.

"3, 2, 1," the sound of breaking glass signified the end of their count.

Right as they heard the devices hit the floor, they heard the crack of the wards surrounding the wall-vault. The muted sounds of a woman's panicked screaming could be heard through the still physically closed vault door. The dark wizards (and witch) were distracted by the explosion of the flash bang which only effected one of them (whom was in the bedroom proper).

It gave Harry, Megan, and eight of the mercenaries time to enter the bedroom. By the time Bellatrix and her compatriot, whom they assumed was the ward breaker, realized what was going on, they were cornered. With the vault door still closed, they weren't worried about catching the Diggory couple in the crossfire. Wards down or not, it was still impervious to spell-fire. Bellatrix and the scrawny wizard fell to no less than twenty cutters, blasters, and percussion curses. They and four others from the entry hall were the only casualties.

"All death eaters accounted for?" Ron asked.

"Aurors expected in two minutes," Sally-Anne called out.

"All accounted for," Susan agreed on the ground floor.

"So are the five on the grounds," Katie Bella agreed.

"Get those two downstairs," Harry said to Connor and Murphy Quinn about the Death Eaters in the bedroom and in the corridor. "Everyone, downstairs. Hermione, meet me in the entry hall."

"What about the Diggory's?" Megan asked as she looked towards the ruined closest.

"They're most likely fine," Harry answered. "The aurors will be here soon — we can't kidnap them and we can't convince them right now. We have to go."

"But-"

"Megan, now. Go,"

The girl frowned but nodded and triggered her portkey. After that, Harry and Hermione hurried to erase all traces of them being there. It was difficult, with such a large estate, so they had elected to do a full cleanse together in a short ritual. It would erase all evidence of transportation and magical signatures including those of the death eaters. It wouldn't matter though since all of them were marked.

"Aurors ready to mobilize," Amelia said.

They began hurrying in the final stages of their cleansing ritual, almost finished.

"They'll be arriving in three, two, one-"

Once again, Harry and Hermione left as soon as the aurors arrived. Their portkey and apparition wards dropped as their cleansing spell took effect.

All that was left for the aurors to find were trussed up prisoners, dead Death Eaters, and two terrified homeowners.

* * *

"-and of all the reckless, life-endangering stunts I've ever seen, this takes the cake," the monocled woman ranted the next night after dinner; all of those who had participated in last nights attack were there.

"Amelia," Harry finally cut the ranting woman off. "We did exactly what we trained for. We grossly outnumbered them and the only…casualties were the Death Eaters. They would have had Mr. and Mrs. Diggory before you'd even arrived and you know it."

"The aurors were overwhelmed by the muggle attacks; six different towns, two of which burned out completely."

"That's why we were ready. We told you, we'd protect our own. That's what we're here to do and that's what we're going to do. How are the Diggorys?"

"They're as well as can be expected," she answered. "And planning on leaving Britain, from my understanding."

"Do they know anything about us?"

"Oh quite a bit, in fact," Amelia answered. "Apparently, they took to muggle style surveillance through a muggle born company and watched the entire attack unfold."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh dear," Hermione muttered.

"Oh yes," the woman told them. "They've elected not to submit the 'video' as evidence considering the fact that they were rescued but they did let me see it."

"We should probably talk to them," Harry said as he scratched his head.

"I do believe they'd have an interest in thanking you, yes,"

"Are they back in their manor?"

"They're returning tonight in another hour against their better judgment. They've considered leaving Britain,"

"Do you think you could have them meet us at Calypso's Candle off that side street?" Harry asked.

"I suppose I could have them accompany me…"

"Then we'll meet them there in an hour," the teen said as he sighed. "Let me go change. Hermione, Megan, you two want to come along? You know them, right, Megan?"

"Yeah, met them once or twice in the summers,"

"Then you two get ready as well. Bring a dark cloak,"

* * *

Calypso's Candle was a restaurant frequented by his parents; his mum had given the owner's their start up money. The old couple had offered him a private room at any time of day or night, no question. That included during the school year as the auburn haired woman didn't asked any questions as she ushered the three teens in.

"I'll have a meal sent up once your friends get here, dear," was all she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry replied as he hung his cloak on the hook.

They didn't have to wait long for Amelia and the Diggory's to arrive.

"I didn't even know they were open this time of night," the soft voice of Mrs. Diggory said. "And a private room at that. What is going on, Amelia? Is the investigation at the manor still ongoing?"

"No, ma'am," the stern woman responded. "There's some people who wanted to meet you,"

"Meet us?"

The door opened to reveal the three new comers whom they all stood to greet.

"Harry Potter?" Amos asked as he adjusted his glasses with some surprise.

"Megan? Is that you, dear?"

"Hello, Mrs. Diggory,"

"What are you three doing out of school? Here, of all places,"

"Well we needed to talk to you, actually," Harry answered. "We know that you were attacked last night and we know that you've considered leaving Britain. You probably don't feel safe in your own home,"

Mrs. Diggory's eyes started watering at the reminder of what could have been but she steeled herself easily enough.

"What does that have to do with you three?" Amos asked. "Or you, Amelia?"

"You're aware that you could be targeted again?"

"We know," Mary Diggory responded. "We're lucky to be alive. If it weren't for-" She stopped herself and shot a nervous glance towards Amelia before recovering herself. "Well, we're quite lucky, that's all,"

"It wasn't luck, ma'am," Megan cut her off. "If anything, it was Cedric looking out for you even now."

"Cedric?" Amos whispered softly. "What does this have to do with our boy?"

"Did Cedric ever tell you he was part of a study group, Mr. Diggory?" Hermione asked, drawing their attention.

"H-he said something about a group he met with every now and then,"

"Well, we met a lot more often then every now and then. Cedric was one of our best tutors; we started the group in his fourth year which is when he joined up. We all knew him very well."

"He was in a study group with you three?" Mary asked, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"When he died," Megan's voice caught a little bit. "It hit our group hard. We started to realize just what we were facing. We realized that Voldemort didn't care if we were adults or children or infants, he'd kill us just the same. After what he did to Cedric-"

"After we lost him, our group changed. Our focus and priorities changed. Protecting the school became one of them and protecting our families became another. That meant protecting Cedric's family, you, as well. We used his blood sample to key ourselves into your perimeter alert wards — when they fell, we knew, and we made sure the right people knew too."

"Those people, in purple-"

"Our friends," Harry said. "Your Cedric's mum and dad. The least we can do for him is let no harm come to you."

"Which is why we have another offer for you," Hermione picked up. "We have a secure location where all of our families live. People your probably know from the Ministry or media as well as muggle families. It's under numerous wards including the fidelius — you'd be safe for the duration of the war."

"You're offering us safe haven?" Amos gaped.

"Fidelius?" Mary echoed his tone.

"Yes," Harry answered. "It's my property but we have over one hundred people living there including some of the people who rescued you last night."

"All this because our son was in your group?"

"No," Harry denied. "Because you're innocent. But you could say we've had our eye on you because of Cedric."

"Is it safe, Amelia?" Mary asked the monocled woman in a low voice.

"It's very safe, Mary,"

"I don't think that's an offer we're in any position to decline," Amos answered after sharing a careful look with his wife and Amelia both.

"Then let's go over a few more things…"

* * *

The elder Diggory's were completely settled into their new suite on the island by the weekend. Their own house elves had seen to the repairs and cleaning of their now sealed manor so they didn't have anything to worry about there.

A week had passed and things had panned out with the centaurs. Their commander, Balthazar, had arrived early on Saturday much to the shock of Sean and Jimmy Peakes who were sparring near the portkey landing area. Gareth, Sally-Anne, and Ron had hammered out some solid defensive plans for the forest, castle, and village accounting for the surprising amount of centaur forces.

Augusta was now using the Ravenborough seats to vote in the Wizengamot and was also aware of the full scope of the DA. She'd signed the contract surprisingly willingly (they were apparently quite common in her day) and couldn't be more proud of her godson. She and Andromeda were working together closely to synchronize their politics without alerting their other allies that they were working with a family of different affiliations.

Remus was finally meeting with Harry and Sirius. They'd be using a private room at Calypso's Candle again though it was midday on a Sunday. Sirius and Remus had arrived before Harry and were already waiting in the windowless candle-lit room.

"Didn't Lily and James used to come here?" Remus asked his friend. "What are we doing here?"

"We're meeting someone who can fight this war better than Dumbledore. Someone who already is fighting this war better than Dumbledore."

"You insisted I sign a secrecy oath but still haven't told me more than that,"

"That's because he's waiting on me to begin," Harry said as he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He set stronger privacy wards before lowering his dark blue hood.

"Harry?" Remus asked in shock. "What are you doing out of school? Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"In a little diner off the main alley on a Sunday?"

"Death Eaters could be anywhere,"

"I can tell you where they are. There's two across the street- wait, one now. He's shopping for a new pair of gloves, he is. There's two in Gringotts, three shopping up the alley, and eight in Knockturn."

"What?"

"We've got a map of them — fairly decent idea of where most, though not all, of them are."

"Who is we? You and Sirius? What is going on?"

"It's a long story, Remus, and it starts in my first year,"

* * *

"And Dumbledore doesn't know anything about this? A student army, right under his nose?"

"No, he doesn't," Harry answered. "And it's going to stay that way. We're not just students either. Sirius has been with us for awhile now and he's wanted you to join. Quite frankly, I don't trust you to pick me over Dumbledore,"

"Is that the choice here?"

"No," Harry denied. "You signed the contract — you can go back to the Order knowing what you'd know and you wouldn't be able to say anything about it. I don't care if you do,"

"It sounds like there's some tension here, Harry," Remus read correctly. "Maybe we should talk about that before we talk about anything else?"

"I don't really know you," he said frankly. "And that's sort of the problem. You didn't have any problem mentioning how close you were to my parents in my third year but where were you before that? While I was living with the Dursley's or even just once I reentered the magical world? Then you catch me hunting Peter Pettigrew in the halls and you confiscate the map and use my dead parents memory to shame me?"

Remus looked slightly blown away by the amount Harry had to say and shook his head lightly as if to take it all in.

"Harry, I asked Dumbledore where you were, if I could see you, but all he would say was that you were safe. I wrote you a letter on your eleventh birthday but the owl just came back rather ruffled. When I started teaching, so much was happening with Sirius' escape and the dementors around the school, other things took precedent. You were thirteen and out of bounds with a murderer on the loose — perhaps I took it too far but it was out of concern for your safety."

Harry took in the honest expression on Remus' face as well as the hopeful anticipation on Sirius' face before sighing slightly.

"I'm sorry for bringing all that up right now," Harry waved off. "Right now we all just need to work together and keep old resentments off the table,"

"Finally," Sirius crowed, a little too excited for Harry's taste. "The teenage stubbornness comes to an end,"

"It's not a teenage trait, Sirius," Remus denied.

"Potter then?"

"Evans all the way," the werewolf denied, noticing how the emerald-eyed teen perked up at the mention of his mother.

"Yeah, you're right,"

"But back to the subject on hand. Why does Sirius think you can fight the war better than Dumbledore? And why did he say that you already are?"

"We've already stopped two Death Eater attacks and an ambush in the Ministry. Our group was responsible for the death of Bellatrix LeStrange and Yaxley Sr."

"The Halloween attack on the Diggory's?" Remus asked, jaw dropping. "Kingsley was one of the first responders — he said it looked as if trained hit wizards fought there and scrubbed it clean,"

"He wasn't wrong," Harry shrugged. "I can't tell you more unless you've signed the actual membership contract. If you do, you could come live with us and more than a hundred of our allies,"

"You live with a hundred people?"

"Yep," Harry agreed. "Under fidelius,"

"Say yes, Remus,"

"And our healer has the right connections for Wolfsbane," Harry tacked on.

"And you'll get to spend more time with me!" Sirius added. "And the pup,"

"How could I say no to that?"

* * *

 **A/N: I've finally broken a hundred thousand words (and that's not including author's notes)! This chapter alone is nearly 16,300 words. My new goal is to break 100 reviews. Hint hint wink wink. Kidding! Thank you all so much for the continued support and the wonderful reviews. The follows, favorites, and feedback are what keeps me going. As always, send me any ideas you have — there's a good chance I'll use them. That's sort of what prodded me to bring Remus into the fold; I figured it was time to stop procrastinating. Enjoy your weekend folks!**


	14. French Liasons

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**  
 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

"Bring arm up, Carmichael," Craven's accented voice called out to the seventh year Ravenclaw on the mats. He and Gillan Ossett were practicing hand-to-hand maneuvers with a couple of other pairs under the Russian mercenary's tutelage.

On the other side of the room, Lanuaria and her apprentice had all of the healing inclined members practicing a complex coagulation spell on dummies. On the dueling platform, Amelia and a small group of hit wizards were running drills with twenty or so students. Near them, Harry and Neville were dueling it out using only shields and shield breakers as an endurance test.

There were other groups scattered around too practicing particular spells or maneuvers and Sirius and Remus stood on the side watching them all.

"This is incredible," Remus murmured to his long-time friend. "I still can't believe Harry's done all this…"

"He hasn't done it alone, Remus," the other adult said with uncharacteristic seriousness. "You wouldn't believe how hard these kids work. Have you finished reading your journal yet?"

"Not yet," he shook his head. "There's years and years of material there,"

"Have you gone over their current projects?"

"Equinox based wards, complex rituals, Chinese runes, patronus variants, legal loopholes — is there anything I've missed?"

"The Diggory War Relief fund,"

"I saw it in the index — is Harry a donator?"

"Donator?" Sirius laughed. "Finish that journal as quick as possible, Moony. This group doesn't donate to the fund — they run it."

"What?"

"They started it and they run it," he repeated. "A couple of the kids in particular and a couple of Gringotts goblins handle it. They're doing so much good…"

"James and Lily would be proud,"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed gruffly as he watched his nephew hold an unwavering shield under Neville's barrage of spell fire.

Their conversation was interrupted by the tolling of the Hogwarts bells. It was the curfew call so most of the students began dispersing. Harry elected to remain by the dueling platform and was joined by Remus and Sirius. Surprisingly enough, they were also joined by the solitary Daphne Greengrass who's face was stormy.

"What's up, Daphne?" Harry asked curiously.

"I've received word from my personal elf within the manor," she began. Her schooled features couldn't completely hide the bad nature of the news. "The Death Eater's made themselves welcome and intimidated my father no more than ten minutes ago. He is to make a sizable donation to the Dark Lord while giving Astoria's hand to Malfoy. Apparently, they would also have use of one of our summer homes,"

"Are your parents alright?" Harry asked in concern. "Why didn't we see it on the maps?"

"My father allowed them through the floo and their visit was swift; no more than ten minutes. One of them struck my mother," she answered in an icy voice. "And now it appears my father intends to comply with their demands; he's sent summons to the family barrister for tomorrow afternoon."

"To draft a contract? To Malfoy?" Harry sputtered.

She nodded, eyes hard. "I believe it would be best if I- we, spoke to him tonight."

"You want to try to convince them?"

"I will not try, Potter," she said snappishly (which Harry didn't take personally). "My mother will not remain in that manor and my sister will not be married off to that ferret."

"Who are we bringing with us?" Harry asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Blaise and Tracey. They are retrieving my sister," she answered before pausing. "And yourself,"

"We're gonna need more than that," he said, whistling sharply to stop anyone else from leaving. "I need Flora, Hestia, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Hermione, Zara and Ella,"

The last six were still in the room but someone had to send for the two Slytherin twins. Harry turned to the group of ten or so hit wizards.

"Would four or five of you mind accompanying us?"

"We're in," the Irish Quinn brothers volunteered after a shared look.

"I come," Craven decided.

"I'm in," Marcy volunteered, rolling her shoulders. Multiple obvious knives and curved swords were strapped to her person; she'd put on a melee display tonight and so looked quite intimidating.

"To the Greengrass Manor?" Marcus Theron, a British former hit wizard, asked. Harry nodded. "I'd love to see old Baron,"

"You know my father?"

"He and your uncle got involved in a pub skirmish when I was still an auror," he smirked. "I made him spend the night in the drunk tank without a sobriety or hangover potion,"

She blinked at that but composed herself and nodded.

"What's going on?" Susan asked.

Flora and Hestia had arrived by now so everyone was given the rundown and the general plan.

"Dress robes or battle?" Neville asked.

"Battle," Daphne answered as she and everyone else performed the necessary wand movements to switch their robes with their armor. The hit wizards were included in this as by now they also possessed a standard set of armor and the DA trunk.

"How're we getting in?" Marcy asked.

"I have created a portkey that will place us in the second-floor foyer," Daphne answered as she held out dark grey scarf.

"Where are we?" they were distracted by the opening of a portrait hole and the voice of Astoria Greengrass who, unlike Colin's younger sibling, hadn't been made aware of the DA yet. "What's going on, Zabini? Did you kidnap my sister?"

Her eyes landed on the group of intimidating wizards and the mixed-house students then widened.

"Daphne?"

"Astoria," the blonde battle-robed teen said as she strode across the floor towards her sister.

"What's going on? What is this place? What're you doing hanging out with Potter?"

"Potter is my ally, sister, and yours too," Daphne answered bluntly.

"What?" Astoria parroted. To her credit, she didn't act completely surprised by the unlikely alliance. Like her sister, she hid her true emotions well.

"Tonight, our father was intimidated and threatened by a group of Death Eater's. One of them even struck mother. He plans to comply with their demands for money and property and he intends to marry you off to Draco Malfoy."

"He's going to marry me off to that slimy git?" the smaller girl screeched. "I'll kill that bastard! Both of them,"

"Neither of us is going to commit patricide," Daphne soothed coolly. "But the manor is no longer safe and our father is no longer sane. He will be convinced or left behind,"

"Left behind?"

"We're moving mother somewhere safe," she answered. "To the place I've been spending my summers,"

"So you were out of the manor!"

"I was, yes,"

"What have you been doing?"

"Fighting the Dark Lord. Making allies. Training. We will speak more of this later,"

"Alright," the girl replied as she worried her lip. "You wouldn't happen to have another set of those robes, would you?"  
Daphne's icy facade cracked for a second before she snorted lightly.

"Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived in the tall but narrow wood-walled foyer with a grand staircase at their backs, they were greeted by the startled scream of a middle-aged woman with her blonde hair in a somewhat messy-bun. She was wearing a casual but still elegant house robe and bore clear resemblance to her two daughters.

"Who are you-" her eyes widened. "Daphne? Astoria? What are you doing out of school?"

"Mum," Astoria greeted as she broke rank and ran toward the woman. "Salazar, look at your face! Daphne was right, the Death Eater's did hit you! Are you okay?"

The pale woman's eye and cheek was already heavily bruising. She ignored her daughter's wand tip as Daphne cast a diagnostic charm.

"Your cheekbone is fractured," the Slytherin growled angrily. "I can't believe there were Death Eater's in our manor. How could father let this happen?"

"H-how did you girls know?" Mrs. Greengrass asked as her eyes darted around. "And who are these people? How did you get here? Is that-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Baron Greengrass blustered as he exited a corridor.

"Father," Daphne greeted as she stepped up coldly. "It's time we talked."

"What are you doing out of Hogwarts?"

"What are you doing cooperating with Death Eaters?" she cast back. "You would give them the hand of your youngest daughter? To a foul fool, none the less? A marked death eater? You would doom our family?"

"Child, you know not of what you speak. You're too young to comprehend the situation," he retorted, brushing back a lock of salt-and-pepper hair from his temple. "There's little choice."

"There's many choices, Lord Greengrass," Harry interjected.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked, finally focusing on the faces behind his daughter and zeroing in on their armor. "What…"

The Longbottom heir. The Valli heiress. The Carrow's prized daughters. The Bones and Abbott heiresses. The Zabini heir, Adriana's boy. The Wilkins heiress.

"While you have floundered and hid, I have built my allies," Daphne answered. "I will never stand with Voldemort. I will never stand as a neutral. I will always be against his tyranny and baseless ideals. And unlike you, I will protect my family. Mother, you need to come with us."

"Come with you?"

"The Manor clearly isn't safe when there are Death Eaters being let in left and right,"

"I had no choice!" Baron growled angrily. "What other option have I, Daphne? Dumbledore? Neutrality? Both mean death."

"There is another option, sir," Harry spoke up again. "Dumbledore isn't the only one who's been preparing for this war. In fact, we've been preparing for longer. We can offer your family sanctuary behind the strongest set of wards money can buy as well as a fidelius. They won't be able to reach you and your wife would be safe."

"And what of my children in Hogwarts?"

"Already under watch," came the immediate response. "There's more than fifty students who would stand in their defense including some in Slytherin that have been assuring their safety since their first year."

"You are but children. You think they could not take them from the castle?"

"No, I don't think they could," Blaise Zabini spoke up. "It's my job to make sure the castle and grounds are patrolled each night. We're constantly monitoring interactive maps that track the location of each castle inhabitant; the standards of security have increased in Hogwarts."

"And if they were for some reason kidnapped, there's more than a hundred people who would storm a fortress to retrieve them,"

"All school children, I'm sure,"

Marcus Theron lowered him hood and stepped forward slightly. "Do I look like a school child, Baron Greengrass?"

"Hit-wizard Theron?"

"Not any longer," the man smirked.

"This isn't a game," the Greengrass father tried.

"We know this isn't a game," Daphne cut in coldly. "We've been in this since the beginning. We started planning as soon as He rose again. We have allies, contacts, safe houses, and plans that Dumbledore can't match and the Dark Lord won't expect. Come with us or don't but you will not be marrying my sister off to Death Eaters."

Icy blue eyes held the steel grey of her father's for several long moments. There was silence as father and daughter battled their wills. Just as Daphne began to fear he would remain unconvinced, the lines at the corners of his eyes softened infinitesimally. He gave a short nod of agreement that had his daughters shoulders sagging in relief.

"Cadence, instruct the elves to pack our things and seal the manor," Baron declared decisively.

"Winky," Harry called.

The short elf appeared quickly in her dragon hide armor and clean-pressed robes. "Master calls?"

"Would you add another bedroom and bathroom for Lord and Lady Greengrass to the suite arranged for Daphne and Astoria?"

"Winky be expanding the Lady Greengrassies rooms," she curtsied out to do her job.

"Our suite?" Astoria asked in confusion.

"I made plans for both of us at the safe house this summer," her elder sister answered stiffly. "The elves will add another room for mother and father,"

"Wards," Harry called out.

Neville and Susan immediately began erecting powerful privacy charms and anti-bugging charms before Hermione stepped forward with a few pieces of paper in hand.

"Sign the secrecy contracts," Daphne said shortly; Hermione would have explained it a nice way but her parents were smart enough to know they weren't optional and were necessary.

They were signed with little fanfare and Hermione shared the secret of Firewall Island. In a short time, Greengrass Manor was packed and sealed with most of the valuables being sent to their Gringotts vault. By the end of the night, Daphne's family was settled safely in their new rooms. The girls returned to the school a little after midnight.

* * *

"I'm telling you, he's blown away, pup," Sirius continued as he took a bite of steamed veggies. He and Harry were having dinner together in his suite at Firewall again. "He's proud of you. So am I for that matter."

Harry cut his steak a little too sharply and scraped the bottom of the plate. His godfather was the only one who winced at the noise.

"What's wrong?"

"I still don't really care for Remus," Harry admitted with a shrug. "Beyond him being your friend and my parents friend, I mean,"

"But-"

"But what, Sirius? Everyone was right; I shouldn't hold a grudge against the man for not being there in my life. I wasn't really his responsibility anyways. Holding a grudge now is just gonna hinder the war effort so I'm pushing it to the side. I respect the fact that he's willing to fight but that's about it."

"Harry…"

"No, I've thought about it some more," the teen denied. "Dumbledore kept him away from me for a decade. Fine; can't argue that. I know I had some mail redirection wards on me. But to only send one letter? To reach out once then never again? He didn't even reach out to me during my fourth or fifth years unless you were with him,"

"You're not wrong," Sirius said, surprising the teen. "I'm not going to defend him or argue some point for him. If you want answers to those questions, ask him. I do know that he really cares about you Harry and there's nothing he wouldn't sacrifice for you should you ask."

"I don't need sacrifices, Sirius," the teen responded. "Maybe I'll talk to him about it. I don't really have the time right now,"

The older man shrugged and went back to his steak. Maybe he'd have words with Remus on his own.

* * *

"Hey,"

Neville looked away from the fire in the Gryffindor common room and towards Harry who had jerked him from his reverie.

"Hey," he echoed back, still clearly lost in thought.

Harry sat down in the adjacent arm chair. For a couple of minutes, neither of them spoke as Neville stared into the fire.

"She's finally dead," Neville said, breaking the silence. "She's actually gone,"

"Yeah Nev, she is," he agreed. "She can't ever hurt anyone else,"

"But-" the broader teen stopped and started his sentence before he closed his mouth, brow furrowed.

"But you don't feel any better, right?" Harry asked. "Even with her gone, you still feel the same way you've always felt."

"Yeah," he agreed softly. "I mean, don't get me wrong — I feel better that she's gone. No one else is going to die by the wand of Bellatrix LeStrange. But nothing's really changed, you know? My mum and dad…"

"Revenge doesn't change what happened to them," Harry finished for him. "Doesn't replace a lifetime of lost experiences. Doesn't change the fact that they weren't there because of the actions of a psychopath."

Neville just nodded with pursued lips, firelight flickering across the planes of his face.

"I wish…" he trailed off again, trying to find his words.

"Wish you'd been one of the ones throwing spells at her?"

"No," Neville denied. "I'm not upset that I didn't get a shot in at her. I'm upset that- that her death was so easy, you know? I-I, I wanted her to suffer. I wanted her to feel what she made my parents feel,"

"Still wouldn't have changed anything, Nev," Harry reminded him. "Her pain and suffering wouldn't have erased theirs. It would have just left you with guilt you don't need. We're better than the Death Eaters because we don't stoop to their level and cause pain because we can. She's been punished for her sins. Now, all we can do is make sure her friends get the same,"

"And make sure no one else gets hurt,"

"Not if we can avoid it," the younger-by-a-day teen confirmed.

* * *

Most of November passed in a flurry. With more help, Hermione and Chie were making progress with the ritual scrolls. The DA as a whole was making progress especially with the help of the hit wizards and mercenaries. They had quickly found their place in the group. Hannah, Leanne, and Wayne Hopkins had been working with Remus on something werewolf related. Xenophilius, Luna's father, had officially joined the group and was adding his unique spin to the meetings he chose to attend. He and his daughter were doing…something. No one knew what really. Near the end of the month, Fleur brought some interesting information about the Dark Lord's movements in France.

"So his moves have definitely spread across the channel?" Lisa Turpin clarified with the French girl.

"Oui," she confirmed. "The giants in the Auvergne mountain ranges are considering alliance surely,"

"The wolves aren't," Remus spoke up. "They're one of the groups I'm sounding out,"

"Wolves and giants aren't the only creatures he tries to sway," Fleur continued. "The veela have come under his eye now."

"What interest would the veela have in joining him?"

"If his promises were true he would give us more rights, things that our ministry denies us," she went on. "Things have become worse in France for veela as fear of the dark spreads. The government all treat us more harshly,"

"Harshly?" Harry queried with a furrowed brow.

"The French ministry is not terribly unlike the British ministry in regards to their treatment of dark creatures," Lisa answered. "So I imagine things have only gotten worse now that war is a threat,"

"Are veela dark creatures?" Sean asked curiously.

"According to their ministry classifications, yes, because they transform into partial-beasts and are prone to 'insurmountable violence' when provoked," the Ravenclaw answered. "The French light wizards feel threatened because of the stirring in the darker factions there. With things going the way they are here, they fear war spreading across the channel. They're increasing their regulations, like Fleur said, so both the light and dark factions of the French Ministry are pressuring dark creatures for different reasons to the same effect."

"So both sides of the government are working against the veela?" Harry clarified.

"And the werewolves, vampires, and other mixed-raced beings," Lisa confirmed. "Much like Britain is; that's why those factions are joining the Dark Lord. They have no where else to go."

"What can we do?"

"Not much that I can think of," she answered. "This is a political issue; it boils down to creatures rights. In effect, we need more advocates for their rights but the war is causing less."

"Why aren't we doing that?"

"Because we're focusing on fighting the war," Daphne answered. "Not playing politics."

"At least part of this war is political," Gareth pointed out. "Not that we can really effect it."

"Our family names can though, can't they?" Harry continued. "Maybe we should talk to some of the adults or Wizengamot members. We're already using my votes to support war preparations and block the dark sides legislation. Why can't we support creature rights? Muggle born rights? Ministry reform? Budget changes? More than just the war front is important. If it weren't, we wouldn't be fighting for it."

The group mulled that over for a minute.

"My father might go for it," Zara Valli spoke up after a moment. "If there's enough big names attached to the list, some good press, he could be convinced…"

"You know Gran will," Neville added.

"I could speak to my father," Daphne agreed slowly.

"Maybe we should figure out everyone, including parents and allies, that might be able to help with politics and stuff," Harper Lee spoke up. "I mean, they're always talking about how they want to be more involved, right?"

Everyone agreed and eventually it was decided that all of the relevant parents and allies would begin fighting on the political battlefield.

"That is all well and good," Fleur spoke up with a slight frown on her beautiful features. "But that does not help anyone now nor does it help the French. The veela fear attack by the Dark Lord or scared wizards,"

"The only thing that we can do is have Harry offer them asylum as Lord Gryffindor. Since he owns enough land to constitute a duchy, the Ministry couldn't complain if he chose to host a hoard of dementors," Hermione told her.

"A duchy?" Jimmy asked, confused. "As in, dukes? I thought Harry was a Lord, not a duke,"

"Gryffindor was actually a duke," Padma, the Ravenclaw Patil twin, spoke up. "It wasn't until later that the crown relegated dukedoms to muggle titles. Many of the 28 were dukedoms at one point. Out of all of them though, only Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin retained their lands because they were shared."

"To this day, that's why Hogsmeade is the only magical village. This bit of the Mountain range is the only part of Britain that belongs solely to the wizards," Lilian added.

"So even though he's not a duke, his lands are a duchy," Hermione continued. "It's an interesting little legal loophole that only applies to the founders titles. It's written about in the book left in your Gringotts vault, Harry,"

"But wouldn't they have to be housed on the grounds?"

"No," Hermione denied. "One, any of his lands become part of his 'duchy' even an ocean away from Hogwarts. Two, giving them asylum is essentially vowing for them and assuming responsibility for them anywhere. It also assures them the same rights Harry has aside from those directly associated with lordship."

"What do you mean, his rights?" Sean asked.

"It gives any under his protection basic rights like freedom of speech, right to a trial, etcetera," Lisa explained. "But not his right to vote on the Wizengamot or invoke honor duels."

"Fleur, are you in a position to offer the veela asylum?" Harry asked the blonde directly. "Or am I better off sending a letter?"

"My mama is one of the seven matriarchs," the blonde admitted after a long moment. "One could say I am in that position, yes,"

The emerald-eyed teen wasn't sure what that meant but he knew it was somehow significant based on the faces of his compatriots.

"Do that then," Harry directed.

"And then what?" the french girl asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are the terms?"

"Terms?" Harry passed and thought. "They'll have to sign the same contracts as everyone else at Firewall,"

"Harry…" Hermione said shortly. "You do realize that you're offering asylum to, what, 200 veela?"

"250," Fleur corrected.

"Oh," the boy scratched his head. "I could see how that would be a stretch,"

"And why we should have a few general terms," the bookworm added.

"I don't think my uncle can add a second castle onto the island," Fay contributed dryly.

"Well," Harry drew out the word. "Didn't he have big plans for a basement?"

* * *

"You know, Harry," Maxwell Dunbar said from his seat in Harry's Firewall office after Harry proposed the basement idea.

"I thought you would ask for something like this,"

"Did you really?"

"I hoped," he admitted with a shrug. "After you had me renovate the towers,"

"I did?"

"After Xeno set off his Erumpet horn in the process of trying to get it out of the tower?"

"Oh, right, right," the teen replied. "I remember now, Hermione told me you decided to renovate all of the towers for our extra guests,"

"That and Lavender Brown begged for a pool on the roof,"

"I noticed some changes to the central tower; thought it was just a roof garden judging by all the shrubbery,"

"Oh no, it's a huge pool and patio area,"

"I'll have to get up there," Harry muttered. The place was changing faster than he could keep up.

"Back to business — I can get about four more levels worked in under the already existing level with the kitchen and house elf quarters. The second and fourth level will having a dining area and large commons area. Each floor will have an indoor greenroom with artificial sunlight and about 80 bedrooms which can be connected into suites by request."

"So, there'd be five sub levels to Firewall?"

"Yep,"

"How soon?"

Maxwell winced at that. "On my own, it'd take three months minimum,"

Harry let out a whoosh of air as he set back in his chair.

"I take it you have another idea in mind?"

"Contracting the goblins to do the actual excavation would save two months of work,"

"That much, really?"

"We just don't have their stone-working tech or elemental magics," the elder Dunbar shrugged. "But once we get them in, it's just a matter of furnishing the rooms and getting the plants and designs for an indoor leisure greenroom,"

"Send a note to Neville and he'll have everything ready by the time the goblins are finished, I imagine. Any idea how long that'd take anyhow?"

"I talked to the Hopkins boy, Wayne, and he had a word with his goblin contact. Gringotts could have a job like that done in three to four weeks."

"Let's get that plan put in motion then," Harry said after checking his watch. "Can you work with the usual group to handle the finer details?"

"You got it," he agreed. "Fay and her friend Lisa have already been on me about changing the design. Something about having a lot of French people with unique cultural differences or something like that,"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Apparently, they may have a lot of dogs so there has to be dog walking areas in the green rooms. And they like having bigger dining rooms and toilets in separate rooms from their showers and door handles instead of knobs-"

"Do we pay you enough?" was Harry's only response.

"Honestly…yeah, I think so," he agreed with a chuckle. "Once all this is over, I'm buying a vacation home in Portugal to get a break from this bloody country,"

"Not a bad idea, sir," the teen agreed. "Not a bad idea,"

* * *

Fleur Delacour gracefully strolled out of the white marble halls of Gringotts Paris; she'd just taken a dizzying amount of floo trips utilizing the international connections made available to Gringotts employees to take her back to her home country of France.

A portkey trip brought her into the receiving room of her family home. The hearth there was cold and clearly had been for many weeks; the Delacour family had joined the relative safety of the Veela convent. That's where she was going bearing a thick parchment letter from Harry Potter, the teen who was technically her Lord. She waited patiently for one of the family elves to start a fire then took one more trip to her final destination.

She landed in the white marble and dome ceilinged room that most of the convent simply called the great chamber. It was the heart of the convent and was dominated by a white marble spiraling staircase. Numerous other veela, at least three wizard husbands, and a number of children stopped to give her a strange look. They recognized her but it had been months since she had been to the convent and weeks since she had seen her family.

"Ms. Delacour," a cool, bell-toned voice greeted in her native French.

Fleur turned and saw one of the matriarchs in the grand powder blue silk and lace robes favored by the court in the style of vintage French dress.

"Matrone Lesage," she greeted with a small curtsy. "How do you do?"

"I am well," the ethereal white-blonde woman returned with a graceful nod. Her crystalline eyes shown with interest as hawk-like eyes picked up on the crest on the letter Fleur carried. "I see you have not joined us for leisure. I would assume, like many of us, your mind rests on the war."

"Yes, Madame," Fleur agreed after a moment of hesitance.

"Come," the woman beckoned towards the stares. "Join me in meeting with your mother,"

They walked quietly through the halls of the convent without speaking. Fleur noticed that the living areas were bursting with people of veela relation and descent of all ages. In fact, she bordered to guess that they were reaching the maximum capabilities of the building's space enhancement charms. Things were looking rather crowded though the amount of traffic decreased suddenly when they climbed the stairs to the highest level of the building.

Soon, they approached her mothers study and were bade to enter after two short knocks.

"Hello, Adella-" Appoline's greeting was cut off when her daughter followed the matriarch into the room. "Fleur, my darling daughter. What has brought you here?"

"Many things, mother," Fleur answered after her mother had hugged her tightly. "Perhaps it could wait until you and Matrone Lesage are finished?"

"Speak freely, child," Adella Lesage said as she made herself comfortable in front of her mother's desk. "I have much interest in knowing what a British Lord would have to say to the council,"

Fleur shifted slightly and tried not to let the forward and intimidating woman ruffle her feathers. The veela matriarchs were always stifling to be around. They were the strongest of their kind in both political and magical ways. It would have been easier to speak to her mother alone but Appoline seemed inclined to agree with Adella.

"I come with my own words as well, Madame," she rebuked while primly taking the other free seat. Her mother retook her seat and gestured for her to continue. "I'd like to talk to you about the war, Mama,"

"You know that the council's position isn't something to be discussed within family, Fleurette,"

"Then perhaps for this meeting you ignore our relation," the young woman responded while tucking the letter under her thigh. "Today I am here because I have chose to take a side in this war,"

"So you have joined the forces of Dumbledore?" Adella interjected.

Fleur made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "Non, non — never,"

"The British Ministry?" Appoline interjected this time.

"Again, non," the youngest blonde in the room huffed. "I have joined a group that will actually change Britain, one that will win the war. No empty promises like that Headmaster who is as smart as the bottom of his feet. None of the nonsense of their Ministry just solutions to problems caused by this Voldemort."

"A problem which belongs to the British and not to us," Appoline reminded her daughter with appraising eyes — she had never known her eldest daughter to be so passionate about anything outside of the arts.

"Oui? So why have we left our homes and come here?"

"A precaution," Adella answered sharply. "Prompted by the threat of attack,"

"It was more than a threat, Matrone," Fleur disagreed. "It is a known fact that the DuBois Manor was attacked just after they left to come here. Some of us were even chased out of the shops — our Ministry is now allowing us to be treated like common dogs. That is why all of our sisters and their families are here."

"They are close so we can protect them,"

"And if the wards here fell?" Fleur continued. "The convents location is no secret. Is it not true that there are agents of this Voldemort outside our gates?"

"They would never gain entry."

"Oui? So these wards could withstand giants and the Dark Lord himself? More than that, could they survive the French ministry turning on us?"

"Your father has assured me that things are not so bad," Appoline refuted.

"Papa is being pushed out of the loop and he knows it," Fleur refuted; with Baron Greengrass' international contacts, the DA knew plenty about the French Ministry and it's inner workings. "Minister Benoit will not be reelected in two months and Papa is not likely to be on the new cabinet as he is now. What will the veela do then as our mobility decreases and trade restrictions increase? What will we do when they begin to treat us more and more like creatures?"

"We will retreat behind the safety of the wards of our convents and lesser outposts," Adella's cool voice answered. "That is all we can do,"

"Why can we not fight?

"Fight?" her mother parroted back.

"Are the Veela not descendants of the ancient Valkyrie? Does fire not run in our veins and in our tempers? Have all of us not been educated in the ways of physical defense and are there not Veela who have extensively continued that study?"

"It is the study of combat, Fleur, not practice," her mother lectured. "We are not soldiers and we are not going to fight any wizards war."

"You think this a wizards war? Do you not think that werewolves and vampires will fight in it too? Have you thought of the consequences of a loss to the Dark Lord? Will veela not be impacted, possibly enslaved, should Voldemort have his way? We are prized for our beauty, after all,"

"You are thinking of the worst," Adella told her. "The veela thrive here in the convent regardless of what is happening externally."

"I am thinking of the future, Matrone, and a not so distant one,"

There was silence for a moment as the older women thought while sharing small looks. Appoline eventually nodded to Adella whom was the most senior matriarch in the room.

"We have heard your words, young Delacour, now we might hear the words of your British Lord,"

Fleur looked to her mother before pulling the letter free and tapping it twice with her slender wand. It folded up much like a howler would and began reading its contents in Harry's voice in perfect French.

"The Lord Gryffindor cordially greets the Veela Matriarchs and requests their considerations in the matter of an offer of asylum as an alternative to foreign or domestic moderation.

While we are located a channel apart, French and British economic, socioeconomic, and political trends are invariably connected. This fact is even truer so in times of war like that which is upon us. Here, a Ministry controlled by a dark and oppressive hand limits the rights of magical beings of all standings which is something I and my associated allies heavily oppose. The same thing is happening across the channel in France, a fact of which I am sure you are aware.

Already, the false-Lord Voldemort has reached out to you in an effort to secure the alliance of the Matriarchs. He believes that the allure your kind is capable of radiating will be a valuable tool on the frontline of his war effort as a distraction against the weak-minded members of his opposition. Like many other's before him, he seeks only to use the physical and magical attributes of the veela while making false promises for a future that he does not intend to keep.

Here, I make a different offer.

While the Gryffindor title of Duke died with the imposition of the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692, the duchy of my lands did not. By order of William I, the first Norman King of England in the year of 1070, lands associated with the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin lines may always and forever be considered their own duchy. Any whom are afforded citizenship to this duchy by the reigning Lord are to receive all rights and legal protections afforded to any other citizen.

It is to this duchy I extend an invitation. By taking the veela as a whole under the banner of Gryffindor, the veela may be legally allowed to cross the channel and join my stronghold in the far North. They would not be subject to any outside governance, travel or trade restrictions, or other methods of subjugation proposed by both French and British Ministries. My personal protection would be extended to every man, woman, and child that the Matriarchs have extended their protection to.

It is my hope that this missive will be well received and in the spirit it was intended. Europe is facing a threat that will impact innocent lives more so than anything else and it is those lives, your lives, that we seek to protect.

Thanking you most sincerely for your time,  
Hoping for further communication

The Lord Gryffindor."

Fleur fought the urge to fidget in the silence that followed Harry's carefully scripted message. Both her mother and the elder matriarch looked surprised by the offer contained within the letter. Even Adella whom had apparently seen and recognized the crest on the letter had a look of beautiful confusion.

After another long moment, her slender manicured hand pulled the refolded letter out of the air where it was still floating. It disappeared into the folds of Adella's inner robes before she stood and straightened her skirts.

"There will be a council meeting tonight, Appoline,"

"Quite," the golden-blonde woman agreed with a tight nod.

Adella graced Fleur with another cool nod before leaving her and her mother alone in the pastel colored study.

"You know this Lord Gryffindor?" Appoline asked when the door sealed shut. "I notice how he gives us no other name,"

"I do, Mama," Fleur agreed. "And you know I would not have brought this to you if I did not think he were capable of delivering."

"Asking the veela to move across the channel — it is impossible,"

"More impossible than keeping everyone in this building? It was not made to house families in the long term, Mama, and it is already overflowing."

Appoline grimaced. "I am the one who happens to be in charge of housing — you are, unfortunately, not incorrect."

The strict formal pose Appoline held when acting in her role as a matriarch faded away as she slumped into her comfortable plush chair. Her aura dimmed and Fleur could more easily read the stress lines in her mother's face.

"The treasury is being severely strained as well — that is what Adella and I were meeting about this afternoon."

"How many of us are here now?"

"There are currently 213 people in the convent," Appoline answered freely. "And we're expecting at least ten more in the next two weeks."

Fleur whistled lowly and adjusted her dark blue robe. In doing so, her mother caught sight of her odd body armor.

"I see you are a warrior princess now, Fleurette," the elder veela said after a long moment. "Just as your father always said."

"Oui, Mama," she said softly. "I am helping people,"

"But not your people?" Appoline asked somewhat acerbically.

Fleur recoiled slightly but puffed back up.

"This is me trying to do something for my people," she returned, quieting when she noticed her mother's regretful features.

"H-" Fleur cleared her throat. "Lord Gryffindor can fix the issues you just told me of if you only give him a chance, Mama. Our people could live in comfort and safety without being overcrowded. The treasury would no longer have to support the costs of life for 213 people."

"At the cost of leaving France — our home, if you don't remember."

"Non," Fleur denied with a sharp shake of her head that left blonde locks tussled. "Home is with your family,"

"If that is so, then why have you not been home in so long?"

"Because I am grown and at a point in my life where I can help others, where I can be a part of something that is greater than myself,"

There was a tense silence for a moment before Appoline released another sigh.

"I am sorry, darling," she apologized. "You are right; I admire the woman that you have become. To do anything other than what you think is correct would not be true to yourself. This is just the stress of a long year and the strain of missing one of my favorite daughters,"

"There is only two of us, Mama,"

"Ah, and how could I choose between two such perfect daughters?"

The rehearsed banter eased the remaining tensions between mother and daughter and the two spent a few more minutes relaxing.

"Perhaps you would like to see Gabrielle? Your Papa may even be back by now," Appoline said. "And I will be sure that the council contacts you with a response no matter what it may be,"

"Thank you, Mama," the young woman said with gratitude as she stood and took her mother's hand. "Let us go home for a little bit then, oui?"

"Oui,"

* * *

 **Hello to those of you still reading! I apologize for the impromptu hiatus but, as always, writing projects take a back seat to life. This story is not, however, abandoned and I plan to continue it no matter how long it takes. Please let me know what you think of the direction the story is taking.**


	15. French Alliances

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**  
 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

Jason Swann and Seamus Finnegan were looking at the world through various shades and gradients of grey. The effect was caused by one of the DA's new night vision spells and it came quite in handy as they patrolled the perimeter and inner edges of the Forbidden Forest.

Accompanying the two DA members were two centaurs, Ariadne and Ramadi. Ramadi had the lower half of a percheron, light brown and speckled. His hair was kept in short, rough dreads. Ariadne was a deep mercurial silver. The hair atop his head matched the color and was tied into a silken topknot.

Both Jason and Seamus trained their eyes on something on the path up ahead. It was sparkling with silver specks in their spelled vision so they knew there was something alive and magical.

"It's just the billy-wig tree," Jason said lowly once he was sure.

"Things seem quiet tonight,"

"I prefer this calm silent to the eerie whispers of recent nights," Ariadne spoke in a lilting baritone as he guided a billy-wig off of his white-wood bow and back onto the branch of it's tree.

"Too true, brother," Ramadi agreed. "Our lands have grown strange and weird — especially since the solstice this past summer,"

"Times are changing, mates," Seamus said easily.

Surprisingly, neither of the centaurs seemed perturbed by the friendly title. There had been a slight misunderstanding the first time Seamus had patrolled with this particular pair about the wizard meaning of mate and the centaur meaning of mate but things had been cleared up since then.

It had been decided by Balthazar and the DA tacticians that it would be better to pair the same couple of centaurs with the same couple of DA members to promote familiarity. Then they started a patrol rotation. There were three groups that alternated days of the week doing forest patrols and today was theirs.

"We have seen no signs of spiders here now," Ariadne commented as they walked past a pair of close standing trees that had been roughly brushed free of spider webs when the hunting parties had come through.

"That's what I like to hear," Jason muttered.

The group quieted when they heard the crack of twigs in the trees. The centaurs prepared their weapons, Ramadi wielding two small axes with more strapped across his chest, while the two DA members dropped into a more ready stance.

"Detection spell registers a non-human life form on four legs," Jason said, his answer enough to get the patrol party and the conversation moving again.

"Do not be fooled, Swann," Ramadi told Jason as he picked the conversation back up in as friendly of a tone as the rough centaur could manage. "The spiders have only moved deeper into the heart of the forest."

"I hear Balthazar is planning another hunting party," Ariadne said. "Soon, they will be another of our legends to sing songs about,"

"Sing songs?" Seamus asked curiously.

"It is how we celebrate successful hunts and how we remember the triumphs of our ancestors," Ramadi answered.

"I know lots of songs," the Irishman grinned before deflating slightly. "None like that though. Most of mine are about fighting and partying,"

"Our songs are like that too," Ariadne said in slight confusion.

Jason whistled lowly and shook his head. "Not like the Irish, Ariadne. I used to live in an Irish neighborhood — meanest drunks I ever did see,"

"All Irishman have a mean streak," Seamus defended.

"Perhaps sometime we will hear these songs," Ramadi told them slowly. He and many of the centaurs on patrol with these humans were beginning to find them quite interesting.

"Deal," Seamus agreed.

"Oh boy," was all Jason could say. He'd be quite interested to see that.

* * *

Ron was leaning over Sally-Anne's shoulder as she pointed out defensive points on the second and third floors of Hogwarts overlooking the entrance hall. He gave her a few more pieces of input then stood back to let her finish filling in her plans.

Movement from the second-floor loft that had become a small research library drew his eye. Hermione was sitting near the banister at a small study table with new stacks of books floating towards her. Ron watched her for a second as she pursed her lips, forehead crinkling with concentration. She ran her quill along her chin then along her pink, bow-shaped lips. He smiled slightly as he watched her tickle her nose with the feather then scrunch it cutely.

Before he knew it, his feet were moving him towards the marble spiral steps. He'd caught himself watching her more and more often. The friendly shoulder pats were lasting longer and longer on both of their parts and they found any excuse to draw out time spent together in the common room before bed. At this point, he didn't know what he was waiting for. He definitely wasn't going to wait for the war to be over so sooner was better than later.

"Hermione," he said in a more steady voice than he thought himself capable of.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked, looking up as he stepped up the last couple of stairs.

"I was thinking," he said slowly before trailing off.

"Ron?"

"Oh, sorry," he shook his head. "I was thinking, you want to grab a butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Sure," she agreed, putting a finishing touch on her notes. "You want to invite Harry?"

"No, Hermione," he answered deliberately as she looked up and met his eyes. "I'm inviting you. Maybe we can go on a walk through the residential area — hear they've got some great fairy lights put up already,"

"Oh you mean-" she stuttered, cheeks flushing with heat.

Ron saw the blush and thought it was all the more endearing. "Yes," he answered.

"Like a-"

"A date," he filled in, beginning to blush himself as the feeling of awkwardness grew. She was going to say no.

"Absolutely!" she said excitedly. "I mean," she cleared her throat. "Yes, yes."

"Meet me in the entrance hall on Sunday?"

"That sounds perfect,"

"And she said yes?" Harry asked Ron an hour later as the two exited the DA cathedral and headed for dinner. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed enthusiastically. "Blimey, what time am I supposed to meet her?"

"At noon, Ron, the same time everyone else normally leaves for Hogsmeade,"

"Right, right," he agreed, thinking deeply for a moment as they walked in silence. "Should I get her flowers?"

"A flower," Harry answered immediately. "Don't want her carrying them around the whole time,"

"Right, right," Ron agreed again while still deep in thought. "Blimey, what am I gonna wear?"

"Your warmest robes and an overcoat in case she gets cold,"

"Right, r-" the redhead paused. "Harry, why do you know all this?"

"Do you even know how many crying girls come to me about insensitive boyfriends and exes?" he retorted. "A lot. A whole lot."

"I don't envy you, mate," he said. "But…you got anymore advice?"

"Maybe. But I've definitely got an idea,"

"An idea?" Ron asked.

"Yep. You want a memorable first date, right?"

* * *

That night in a different part of the castle, another romance was blooming.

"You're staring, Zabini,"

"You're a walking distraction with hair that shiny, Greengrass,"

"Did you just compliment my hair?"

"So what if I did?"

"Nothing. I'm just impressed that you managed to make it sound like an insult,"

"Yes well," the normally collected dark-skinned Slytherin cleared his throat. "I am a man of many talents,"

Neither of them spoke for a moment as they continued their prefect patrols through the dungeon corridors. Regardless of their short banter, they still kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.

"I've been thinking," Blaise said after a moment. "We haven't spent a lot of time together,"

"We patrol four nights out of the week together plus meetings plus meals…"

"I meant outside of school and other activities."

"Okay, and?"

"And what?"

"And you started this conversation," the pretty blonde girl said as she turned her head sharply towards her prefect partner. "Were you perhaps thinking that we should be spending more time together?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Then would you like to get some tea in the lounge behind the Missing Maiden's portrait?"

"Right now?" Blaise blinked; this isn't how he expected this to have gone.

"Of course not you neanderthal," she huffed. "After patrol,"

"Oh, well, yes, absolutely,"

"Alright then,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

The two Slytherin's didn't need to say anything else.

* * *

Breakfast on Saturday morning saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team clustered together. Today was the first match of the year and it was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

"We've got this guys. We've been practicing all month for Hufflepuff's starting line up," Harry told his team. "I know they've got Zacharias Smith and a couple of other heavy hitters but we've prepared for every play they know,"

"Every play we think they know," Katie corrected. "I, for one, am not underestimating them."

"Ginny, Demelza," Harry said to his two new chasers. "Katie's taught you ladies just about every move in the book. I know you're both worried about living up to the flying foxes, as Lee calls them, but the important part is doing your best to keep your eye on the ball and on your other two chasers. This is Jimmy and Ritchie's first match too but I don't doubt you two can keep the bludgers off the girls backs. If not, I'll be running interference and keeping an eye on their seeker, Summerby."

"And looking for the snitch," Ginny pitched in helpfully.

"That too," Harry agreed before continuing. "And Ron…"

"I know, I know," the redhead picked up. "Keep the quaffle out of our hoops,"

"Nope but that too," Harry denied. "Don't vomit — you're looking a little green mate."

"Thanks, 'mate,'" Ron returned sarcastically.

"Ten minutes to the hour," Harry said as he stood and took a final bite of his toast. "Let's go get our uniforms on,"

* * *

The Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff was a closer match than most expected to see. Zacharias had apparently shamelessly used some of the DA's aerial defense tactics while teaching Hufflepuff's other two chasers and so they all worked in near perfect tandem. Harry couldn't blame him — Ginny and Katie had done the same thing with Demelza. As Katie was the captain of the air squad though Harry thought Gryffindor might have the advantage.

Ron, unfortunately, had to deal with quite the barrage as did the Hufflepuff keeper. By the time the end grew near, it was 70 to 80 in Gryffindor's favor. Clearly, it would be a match of the seekers.

As was usually the case, Harry was simply a superior seeker. Even if he divided his attention between the snitch and running interference for his team unlike most other seekers, he still outdid Summerby by a landslide.

In the end, Harry caught the snitch in the middle of the pitch before the other seeker could get more than halfway to it. The game drew to a close with a victory for Gryffindor and a riotous cheering from the stands.

The party in the common room nearly took the place of lunch but was grudgingly called to a halt at McGonagall's insistence. Since she had allowed Hufflepuff's to party in the Gryffindor common room for a couple of hours, they decided to break it up when she asked politely.

The golden trio, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a good portion of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team trooped down to lunch together then split to go to their house tables when they reached the Great Hall.

"You played very well, Ron," Hermione told him honestly as they took their customary seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Seriously? Did you see how many times the quaffle fell out of my hands?"

"Twice," Harry answered. "And both times because of a bludger,"

"Yeah well, the other times were just me missing the ball," he complained only to cry out in pain as Fay Dunbar's hand made a solid connection with Ron's head. "Ow! Bloody hell, woman,"

"Ms. Dunbar?" the reproachful and somewhat confused tone of Professor Flitwick rang out — he'd been passing the table and was out of the eyesight of Fay when she'd made her strike.

"Just knocking some self-doubt out of a friend, Professor,"

"I see," he said with a small smile. "Perhaps there are other methods of doing so?"

"I'm pretty sure this is the only one, sir," Fay said cheekily.

"I have to agree, Professor," Hermione said without looking up from her textbook. "This friend is particularly dense. He just can't seem to be happy with his win."

"Oi, woman!" Ron protested.

"Perhaps your friend should recognize that I saw two particularly talented teams play a good, fair match," Professor Flitwick told Fay. "Celebrate your victories, Mr. Weasley,"

"Thanks, Professor," Fay said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Professor," Ron echoed.

Dinner after that passed quickly. When it was over, many students retired to their common rooms to catch up on homework or to the library before closing hour. Some of the DA chose to return to the cathedral. Harry arrived just in time to see Fleur arrive with a heavy cream parchment bearing a blue wax seal.

"Hey Fleur,"

"Ello Harry, Ronald, Hermione," she greeted. "The matriarchs have sent their reply."

"Think we should call a meeting?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Hermione agreed. "I think everyone is pretty interested to know what the veela have to say.

"I'll send the signal; should be ready in fifteen," Harry said.

"I'll get Slippy to set up," Hermione responded.

* * *

"Come on Potter, open it already," Zara ordered eagerly, quill hovering over a sheet of parchment she'd prepared for note taking.

"Hold your horses, Zara," he responded. "Fleur, run us over the basics of your conversation with your mother and Adella Lesage, please?"

"My mother is in charge of housing and says they have 213 living in the convent now with at least ten more expected. They are over capacity and the treasury, which Adella oversees, is running low. Voldemort has reached out but they're uninterested — they know him for what he is. My father, their greatest foothold in the Ministry, will be out, so to say, with the next election. They plan to rely on the convents wards and other safe houses to weather this war,"

"The bury their heads in the sand method," Megan snorted. "Nice,"

"They do not know what else to do," Fleur defended hotly.

"That's why we gave them an option," Harry soothed while shooting both hotheads a look.

"Let's see what they have to say."

With a tap of Hermione's wand, the wax seal broke and the letter unfolded. It began reading loud enough for everyone to hear in a generic feminine voice.

 _"The Seven Matriarchs of the Veela Convent cordially return the greetings of Lord Gryffindor and invite him and his assembly (of no more than six individuals aside from himself) to join them for a formal discourse over the merits of alliance on the first day of December of the year 1997 at 11:00 in the morning local time._

 _Such an offer has never been a topic of deliberation between the Matriarchs and further considerations are to be afforded to aid in the development of an abiding and unambiguous response._

 _An acceptance or denial of our meeting terms may be delivered to the Matriarchs of the Veela Convent;_

 _Anticipating the Lord Gryffindor's response,_  
 _The Seven Matriarchs of the Veela Convent."_

"Short and to the point," Dean noted. "I like it,"

"That…is much better than expected," Fleur admitted. "To host you in the halls of the convent shows they are willing to grant rudimentary trusts."

"That building does contain most of the European veela population," Marie Janice noted.

"Even the full blooded veela," Fleur agreed.

"Lisa, can you draft an acceptance then get it to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely," the girl agreed as she added another page to her journal and linked Hermione to it with an easy spell. She'd begin immediately.

"Who will we bring?"

"Fleur and I," Harry said. "That leaves five slots."

"It's probably best to only bring girls," Ron spoke up as he remembered the Quidditch world cup. "Aside from you, Harry,"

"Good idea, mate," Roger Davies, a previous victim of Fleur's allure, agreed readily.

"Hermione and Lisa," Zara added her input with pretty much everyone making some signal of agreement.

"I would like to join," Luna pitched in.

Harry only gave her a short look before nodding. She'd probably be a valuable asset.

"Two more," Harry counted.

"Lilian," Lisa called out to the far end of the table. "You in? We collaborated on a history paper on the veela once; you're well read."

"Very well," Lilian Moon agreed.

"I think Susan should fill the last slot," Harry decided.

It was agreed easily enough.

"Lavender, can you get with one of the sewing-inclined elves to get six sets of crimson and gold themed robes? I think our DA uniforms can sit this one out,"

"I can do that," the curly haired brunette agreed excitedly. "I've already got some designs I can recolor,"

"Perfect," Harry agreed. "I'm going to let Hermione and whoever else get together and figure out the specifics of what we'll need to meet with the matriarchs. I want hardcopies of all of that once we have it that I can have in front of me during the meeting, please,"

"You got it," Lisa agreed.

"Is anyone going to ask the obvious question?" Zara asked, looking around to many blank stares. "How are the seven of you going to get out of classes for this meeting?"

Everyone stopped and blinked as they consider her question. There was silence for a long moment. Finally, it was broken by an unexpected source.

"I have a solution to that," Lucas Masson spoke up.

"You do?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"It's simple — you are not going to get out of classes. You're all going to go to your usual classes. Then, at lunch, you will come here and use my time turner to be when you have already been,"

"You have a time turner?" Daphne asked with interest.

"I do," he agreed. "And I will not offer its frivolous use. It is for emergency's only and this seems suitable."

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "Now that that's taken care of, does anyone else have anything to add?"

As no's seemed to be the general consensus from everyone, Harry continued along his agenda for the meeting.

"Great, now we can move on to the little things. Let's talk about our squad work, guys, and our new squad assignments."

"New squad assignments?" Ginny asked with interest.

"We're going up from five squads to eight," Ron answered. "With the eighth being a second air squad lead by Oliver Wood."

"Our other new squad leaders are Lucas Masson with squad five and Marcus Theron on squad six," Hermione informed them.

"I'm going to call names and group you by squads starting with squad one," Harry instructed. "Lead by Neville Longbottom with healers Graham Romsey and Daphne Greengrass. Then we've got Ginny Weasley, Fay Dunbar, Tracey Davis, Leanne Kimmi, Morag Macdougal, Marie Janice, and Anthony Goldstein. Group up, you ten. Squad two…"

* * *

The following morning, Harry awoke an hour before sunrise as he usually did and headed to Firewall where he had a personal gym set up in his quarters. After his physical exercises, he headed down to the larger gym where he found Brando, one of Masson's men, with a punching bag.

"Morning, Potter," the scruffy and wiry Boston native greeted, halting his repetitive boxing routine to wipe his forehead. He was wearing a white tank top and grey sweats but Harry saw the weapons strapped to his waist and their outline along his thighs. Constant vigilance.

"Hey Brando," he greeted; he and this particular hit-wizard had only talked a couple times.

There was no speaking for the next twenty minutes as both men pushed their physical and magical endurances. Harry had activated the spell disk and was practicing his aim and accuracy while avoiding the paint-ball like projectiles.

After he'd deactivated all of them twice, he noticed Brando leaning against a nearby pillar observing. When the two met eyes, the older man started walking over.

"Care for a spar?"

"Sure," Harry agreed easily. "Let me grab a drink first,"

"Not a bad idea,"

The two headed over to the small table that constantly held a cool pitcher of water and cups. Harry poured them both one as they leaned against the wall.

"Any rules?" Harry asked.

"Judging by the way you were practicing, I'd say wands only today,"

"Tally stinger spell?" the teen asked.

The spell allowed them to hit each other with stinging charms while simultaneously keeping track of how many times each of them had been hit.

"Alright. See how long we can last?"

"Or say — first to be hit 25 times loses?" Harry suggested.

"I get to hit you with a stinger 25 times?" Brando snorted. "This ought to be good."

"Careful," the teen warned with a wink as they headed towards the dueling area and took their places. "I hit back."

"Bring it on,"

* * *

In retrospect, challenging a seasoned hit wizard to hit him 25 times with a stinging charm wasn't his brightest idea. The American seemed to take particular pleasure in aiming for sensitive regions (like certain portions of the chest or waistline) and, frustratingly enough, right between his eyes. Still, the practice was good for both of them (even though he'd lost by 8) and they both left the room in good terms.

After Brando had gone off in his own direction, Harry trekked back into the main entry hall so he could portkey back to Hogwarts. He technically could portkey out from anywhere in the castle but he preferred to use the receiving rooms on principle.

"Hey Harry," Harper Lee greeted as she hopped down the main staircase. The teen was one of the DA's younger members, a fifth year, and known for being perilously energetic. It was the general consensus that you needed two cups of coffee before you were ready to keep up with Harper on a slow day.

"What's up, Harper?"

"Nothing much, came to grab my swimsuit. Forgot to pack it,"

"Swimsuit? It's December,"

"Yeah but Lavender put her 'finishing touches' on the hot springs in the Chamber of Secrets," the girl answered. "And they're apparently 'magical.'"

"Why do I feel like a lot more than I know of is happening in that Chamber?"

"Because you're entirely correct," Harper laughed.

"Share a portkey?" Harry asked as he held out his ring portkey.

"Sure," she chirped before looping her arm in his.

With a hook behind their navels, the two teens were drug into a swirling vortex and deposited in the DA Cathedral in Hogwarts.

"But anyways," Harper picked back up. "Bunch of us are meeting there tonight after dinner for a swim. You'll hear about it today I'm sure,"

"So it'll be a party then?" he clarified. He did have the Veela convent meeting tomorrow; he could use the chance to blow off some steam.

"Something like that,"

"Hm, okay," Harry agreed. "I'll be there — and I'll bring something special for the drinks table."

"Oo la la, Harry, are we getting tipsy?"

"It's a school night," Harry said with a jokingly reproachful glare. "So maybe only a little,"

The two teens laughed for a minute then began parting ways.

"I'm gonna go drop this suit off in my dorm," she said, gesticulating with the handful of crimson fabric.

"See you later tonight then," Harry waved. "I'm headed off to breakfast,"

"You might consider healing those red marks on your forehead first,"

"Bloody hell, Brando," Harry cursed as he rubbed the spot. Harper just laughed and walked away towards the main portrait hole nearest Gryffindor tower.

Once Harry had used a low level healing charm to get rid of the marks left by Brando's stingers, he set off for breakfast where he found both Hermione and Ron, surprisingly, already there. The two were being shy and flushing more than seemed usual, stuttering out requests to pass food platters.

"Oh dear, they're in that stage," Lucy Hurst noted, brushing shoulders with the other teen who had come to a slow stop before his two self-absorbed friends noticed him.

"I think they'll grow out of it soon," Harry denied. "Just glad to see they're finally doing something about it."

"What do you mean?"

Harry's face paled a little bit as he looked at the seventh year Gryffindor.

"You mean you, er, haven't heard?"

"What? Are they dating now?"

"Well no," Harry said hurriedly. "Don't tell anyone but they're going on their first date today,"

Lucy let out a low squee but Harry quickly shushed her.

"Don't tell anyone," he repeated sternly.

"Or what, Potter?" she teased.

"Or, or-" he quickly cycled through any personal things he remembered about Lucy. "Or I'll make you our mer-people liaison,"

"You wouldn't dare," she said, face quickly getting more serious. "I am not going into that bloody lake. And we don't even have one of those, do we?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "But I guess you won't tell anyone then. At least until after they've left for Hogsmeade — everyone will know by the time they get back anyways,"

"Too right you are," she agreed. "And you got yourself a deal. You coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there,"

"Invite the lovebirds then,"

"Sure thing,"

They separated and Harry went and took a seat between Ron and Seamus who both scooted over slightly.

"Hey mates," he greeted. "Morning Mione,"

"Good morning, Harry," she greeted, looking away from Ron. "What did Lucy have to say this morning?"

"Just asking about the party tonight," he answered after casting a surreptitious privacy charm that all DA members were keyed into.

"Party?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Lavender decided to throw one in the Chamber hot spring pool," Harry answered. "You two want to come? I'm going,"

"Im afraid not," Hermione answered after a moment's thought. "The humidity would be terrible for my hair and I'm really not much of a swimmer,"

"Count me out too," Ron said. Harry didn't bother asking why as he knew that his friend was probably more interested in spending one-on-one time with Hermione.

"I'll be there," Seamus said. "Maybe smuggle in some butterbeer,"

"Don't worry about that," Harry waved off. "I'll take care of it,"

"Wicked," the Irishman said with a grin.  
"So, now that the fun stuff is out of the way," Harry began. "You ready for tomorrow, Hermione? They sent Fleur the portkey already so everything is arranged,"

"I think so," she said, gesturing to the folder laid out in front of her. Due to the privacy charms she was using even he couldn't tell what was written on the page but he recognized the folder as a copy of the convent meeting notes that Lisa had drawn up and distributed. "I've gone over all the notes as many times as I can and I've refreshed my French greetings and veela cultural knowledge,"

"I read what Lisa gave me," Harry said with a shrug.

"You should read my veela customs book tonight,"

Harry accidentally let out a short sigh.

"Just the formalities chapter. It's short enough and I left notes," she assured him with a light eye roll.

"Alright, give it to me before Hogsmeade?"

She nodded while taking a bite of her breakfast.

"So what are you gonna do in the village mate?"

"I'm joining up with the castle security squad to guard the village. Gonna hang around the Three-Broomsticks and the market square, maybe read by the fountain. I'll have a copy of the map with me so I can keep an eye on who's in town,"

"Gareth's gonna be in the cathedral doing that as well," the redhead told him. "We're prepared if anything happens,"

Harry nodded before finishing off his bacon, egg, and toast sandwich. "Alright; I'm gonna go talk to Lavender about tonight."

"See ya in the tower," Ron said while Hermione waved.

* * *

At three o'clock, Harry was having lunch by a window booth with a view of the street in the Three Broomsticks. Dean had come in from off the roof of one of the taller shops along market square and joined him to warm up his nose which he claimed was completely frozen (he'd only flushed a little more when Harry asked why he hadn't used a heating charm).

"Seen anything?" Dean asked quietly.

"Except for a Slytherin fourth year terrorizing a third year puff? Nope," Harry answered.

The two boys quieted when Rosmerta came bustling around the edge of the booth with an enchanted quill and notepad floating alongside her ready to take their orders.

"Can I get the house special, please?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course you can, Mr. Potter," she replied cheerily. "Sorry about the wait, quite the lunch rush. Can I get you a butterbeer with that?"

"Yes, please,"

"I'll have the same,"

"You got it boys," she said, bustling off to the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna complain about a nice, quiet Hogsmeade weekend," the famous teen picked back up once the barmaid rushed off. "Especially with tomorrow's meeting,"

"You look nervous," Dean said perceptively.

Harry scoffed and chuckled. "Wouldn't you be?"

"Please, I'm not even going and I am,"

"I just have this feeling like they're only meeting with us because we had the message delivered by family, you know? Like they're not really interested,"

"They have to be interested. Sounds like they're in some kind of trouble, doesn't it? Running out of money and room for everyone would make me interested in some help,"

"I guess so," Harry agreed before casting a much stronger privacy charm. "Honestly, I think I'm more worried about their pride."

"Pride?"

"I'm pretty sure the Veela keep the hate for the British alive more than any of the other Frenchman," he continued. "And line one of our offer is 'come move to Britain.' What if the first thing we say is the deal breaker?"

"Then don't let that be the first thing you say," Dean shrugged. "Their families and safety should be the first thing you start talking about. The exact location they're moving to isn't as important as that."

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he looked out of the window. "Just not sure what to say if they ask why they should move closer to the war,"

"Because behind a fidelius, we could be in Voldie's pocket and he wouldn't know,"

Harry snorted at the visual and gave his roommate and incredulous look.

"Not that that's what you should say to the veela," Dean continued. "But he does know exactly where they are because it's not a secret. Yet he's always been hunting you and he's never found you. Found us,"

The brunette nodded. "Thanks, Dean. Think I'm just overcomplicating things,"

"I don't know mate, this is pretty complicated no matter which way you spin it,"

Harry felt his privacy ward fall away as Madame Rosmerta stepped through it. From the slight shudder and the odd look she gave the two of them, she had probably felt it.

"Drinks and the appetizer specials for you boys," she said as she bent down and set two small cast-iron serving dishes filled with potatoes and cheese in front of them followed by two bottles of butterbeer. "Your meals will be out in just a couple of minutes,"

"Thank you, ma'am," they said respectfully.

Any DA related conversation died out after that as they elected not to raise more privacy charms. The two friends enjoyed their meal together as they seemingly chatted about classes without a care in the world. They were more alert than they let on, however, as they kept a careful eye on the goings on of the picturesque village outside of the window.

When Harry returned from the village with one of the last groups of returning students he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him by the Grand Staircase. He noticed with a small smile that the two were standing very close together and Hermione had a small purple flower spelled to her chest.

"Hey you two,"

"Hey Harry," Hermione returned.

"How was the village?" he asked.

"It was great," Ron answered cooly. "You should check it out on the next weekend; one of the cottages has a mini-replica of Hogwarts all lit up already,"

"And apparently the neighborhood kids have been converting an empty field into a standing snow-man army," Hermione pitched in. "They've got about twenty now,"

"Impressive," he responded as they began climbing the stairs back towards the tower.

"So, you still going tonight?" Hermione asked after casting a look around them.

"Yeah — sure you two don't want to join?"

"Yeah, we're sure mate," Ron answered. "We're going to the tower to change clothes then go grab dinner together,"

Hermione blushed slightly as he shared information about their date but didn't seem uncomfortable. It was just a new feeling and a new kind of openness.

"That sounds like fun," Harry said knowingly.

"Ron actually has some sort of surprise prepared," she told him. After noting the lack of surprise on his face, she gave him a penetrating look. "What do you know about it, Harry?"

"Me? Nothing,"

"You're a rotten liar,"

"But I'm quite good at keeping secrets," he winked before stopping momentarily by the portrait hole as Ron talked to the Fat Lady and gave her the password. "Anyways, gotta be off; I've some things to arrange for this get together. Have fun tonight! Ta,"

The messy-haired teen spun off before she could respond and chuckled to himself as he took another set of stairs up towards the Cathedral. When Ron had asked him for advice, he'd instead given Ron an idea for dinner after their Hogsmeade trip. His friend had been quite surprised.

"You want me to take her where?"

"You heard me; the third floor corridor from first year."

"You mean the nonsense maze of rooms hidden under a trapdoor in a dusty old classroom?"  
"Yes, Ron," Harry said with an eye roll. "Think about it; you want to make your first date important, right? What are some important moments in your friendship? The troll? Yes, but no. One, that's not a particularly good one,"

"And two, I'm not gonna take her to the bloody loo on our first date,"

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "So, third floor corridor. All the traps are gone, I checked ages ago. All you need is a broom or a spell to get into the devil's snare room. The plants are gone so it's just a long fall."

"Hermione hates brooms,"

"But if you only bring one broom, you can ride with her and take it nice and slow."

"Alright Harry, I like where this is going. Go on,"

"That's actually all I've got for you," he shrugged. "Except that you should put something different in each room,"

"Huh?"

"Well there's six rooms aside from Fluffy's classroom, right? So each room should have something different in it and the last room you go in should be where you have dinner."

"Six rooms of different things? What bloody things?"

"Oh, hell," Harry rolled his eyes. "Why did I suggest this on short notice?"

"Come on Harry, help me," his redhead friend asked with imploring eyes. "I want to make this special for Hermione,"

"Alright, alright. Let's go plan this out. I'm gonna need some parchment,"

In the end, it was pretty easy. With a lot of help from Dobby, they romantically redecorated and cleaned the underground chambers. Harry was pretty sure they'd used more than a thousand candles with floating enchantments. Ron even decided to leave a bouquet of her favorite flowers that she could take back to her room after their date was over on a table in the center of one of the first rooms.

"How do you know her favorite flowers are violas and lilies?" Harry asked while giving Ron a confused and mildly impressed look.

"Don't look at me like that," the ginger defended. "I asked her mum, that's all,"

"Mate that's…genius,"

"Anyways, we'll set up the chess room like a sitting room where we can have hot coco. The troll room should be turned into a bathroom so Hermione doesn't have to walk that far to a loo—"

"A bathroom on your date?" Harry asked. "I thought you said you didn't want to take her to the loo."

"We still have bladders and I bet neither of us wants to hike to the loo,"

"Fair enough," Harry agreed with a shrug. "You did good coming up with all these ideas,"

"With almost no help from you,"

"It'll mean more to Hermione if these are your ideas," he said with another shrug. "Plus, I can help with the legwork or the brain work but not both. That's the deal. And I've already done most of the legwork, so, you made your choice."

Ron rolled his eyes then continued explaining. "Anyways, the sixth room will be for dessert and the mirror room will be for dinner. That way we can walk out of dinner, into dessert, then back out towards the entrance,"

"Good idea," Harry agreed easily with a smile. He wasn't going to argue and Ron's logic about the dessert room coming before the dinner room made an odd kind of sense anyways if you thought about it backwards. "I think she'll love it,"

And Harry was right. She ended up loving the almost story-book perfect first date with the young man she'd become quite taken with as they'd grown up together. She'd have to remember to thank Harry for giving Ron a poke in the right direction with dating advice.

When Harry arrived in the Chamber of Secrets for the impromptu school-night party, he was struck by the changes to the space he'd thought was already completed. The main entry space had been expanded again and now looked even more comfortable and accommodating for a large group.

"Hey Harry," Hannah greeted. He could see the yellow bikini strings poking out of the collar of her cloak and correctly assumed she was here for the party. "Nice trunks,"

He looked down at his crimson trunks with a golden lion roaring on one thigh. "Thanks,"

"You seen the springs yet?"

"Not yet,"

"They're amazing! Lavender got Neville to plant these glowing shrubs that randomly change color all around the edges of the water and apparently she convinced a bunch of fairies to move in. They have their own mini-spring on one of the higher levels."

"Levels?" he queried. "What do you mean, levels?"

"Apparently they found out during construction that the spring's spout was about thirty foot up the wall so she worked in a cascading waterfall with two separate pools on either side," she answered informatively. "Fairies on a higher level so they don't get hurt by anyone."

"Blimey…"

"I know,"

When Hannah led him into the room, it became clear that Lavender had obviously gone all out from stage one on the design of the hot springs. Dozens of strung candle lanterns hung at mismatched lengths from the ceiling all over the room to give light to the tables, chairs, and lounge areas near the entrance. The back half of the cavernous room was where the deep pools were located.

An eight foot wide gap had been carved into the middle of the back wall for about ten feet to create the water fall; the walls on either side had been given ledges that held multicolored light orbs that further brightened the room. He could also see a couple of the aforementioned fairies flying around and playing on the surface of the water.

What struck him more than the design of the place was the relaxed atmosphere amongst the attending DA members. There were six people already in the water (whom through the steamy mist he couldn't perfectly identify) and more scattered around enjoying the warm summer-like climate.

"Hey Harry," Lavender in her bright pink bikini-top and swim skirt combo. "So, what do you think?"

"This place is incredible, Lavender, seriously,"

"Everyone helped a lot, even Mr. Dunbar, but it came together just in time. You don't think it's too dark, do you?"

"I think it's perfect," he assured her. "It is a little hazy though,"

"Yeah, Nigel is working up a solution to that."

"You got Nigel in on this too, eh?"

"I asked nicely," she shrugged. "I heard you were bringing something for the drinks table,"

"Oh, right," he agreed. "Dobby?"

The little elf popped in quickly. He was, of course, wearing his miniature DA uniform.

"Master Harry Potter be calling?"

"Can I get those two barrels of Gigglewater now?" he asked. "And the butterbeer."

"Absolutely, sir, Dobby can be's doing that,"

"Gigglewater?" Lavender cheered. "How did you get your hands on any?"

"Isn't that the champagne that makes you give a shout?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

"I think it's a giggle, but yeah," Harry answered. "And we'll just say they fell into my hands, Lav, and leave it at that,"

She pouted. "You're no fun,"

"If I can't give you a laugh, a bit of my gigglewater might do,"

Justin and Ernie, who had come together, laughed at that too while Lavender just pouted harder. She gave in after a moment and joined them in laughing.

"Anyways, welcome to the party, Harry,"

"Thanks, Lav,"

"Have fun," she told him as she spun off, presumably towards the drinks table.

"Join us for a swim, Harry?" Ernie asked. "Hannah and Susan are waiting for us,"

"Sounds great," he agreed with a smile after a final look around at his friends enjoying themselves. This really was great.

The hot springs party had been better than expected. He'd more than enjoyed himself as he swam around with some of his closest friends and played pool games that he thought he'd missed out on when his childhood ended (or failed to start). At one point, a couple of fairies had even joined in on the fun and had taken to clinging to Harry's hair.

The gigglewater had been a hit and no one had gotten more than slightly tipsy. Many people had abstained to play the roles of lifeguards and escorts back to common rooms.

In the end, Harry, Lavender, and Seamus had all returned to the common room together with bright smiles and steam flushed faces. He'd shared a tired grin with Ron (who had returned at a similar time, surprisingly) before falling into bed.

The next morning dawned bright and early. It was 8 and for Harry that meant he had slept in. He'd had a late night last night though and he was still on time for the meeting scheduled to happen before the veela convent meeting. He'd just have to skip his workout.

"Ron," he grumbled, throwing one of the ginger's shoes through the gap in his bed curtains. "Get up, mate,"

He heard disgruntled and irritated grumbling from inside the curtains before the shoe was launched unsuccessfully back out. It got caught in the fabric and fell down onto the floor by its match.

"Grumble all you want, just get your arse up,"

"I'm up, bugger it all,"

Harry nodded, satisfied with that, and got himself prepared, mostly, for the day. He wore some of his finest underclothes including a crimson button-up and his nicest dress shoes. Over it, he secured his Hogwarts clothes. At lunch, he'd be using the time turner to go back to half an hour before the meeting time; he'd have a limited amount of time to get ready to leave with the girls.

Today was going to be interesting.

Lunch came and went with many looks shared between DA members. All of them were anxious to know the outcome of the meeting that had started half an hour ago in France. The fact that most of the attendees of that meeting were still in the room didn't make them any less anxious though time travel was an odd concept to get your head around.

When the lunch bell rang, students began heading for classes. Six students, however, headed to the DA cathedral.

There, they were met by Lucas Masson and Fleur Delacour (who had decided to time travel with them for the novelty of it even though she didn't technically have to). The two looked surprisingly comfortable as they held an animated conversation in French. The young woman had been assigned to Lucas' squad and seemed to have taken to the experienced man's advice quite well.

"Hello, Harry,"

"Hey Lucas," the teen greeted. "Thanks again for letting us use your time turner,"

"I could think of no better reason to bring it out of storage,"

"You don't use it frequently?" Lilian Moon asked curiously.

"I find I would rather live a new day in the future than live over the days that have passed," he said philosophically.

"Time turner's don't extend your lifespan any," Lisa responded in an agreeing tone. "They actually shorten it as far as calendar years of your lifetime goes,"

"Which is why this should be used very wisely," Lucas agreed.

Once Hermione had retrieved all of their Gryffindor themed robes and passed them out, everyone put them on. Harry's was the only one that was different as it was grander, thicker, and accompanied by a waist length cloak. It looked similar to his Potter set that he had worn at Umbridge's dethroning.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione asked.

"One minute," Harry responded as he fiddled with his ever-present collection of Lord's rings. Only Potter and Gryffindor needed to be showing for this meeting. "Alright,"

"Does everyone have their portfolios?" Lisa asked as she pulled out her own dark brown leather portfolio.

Everyone pulled out an identical one. It's most important feature was the linking spell between the seven of them so that they could silently communicate during the meeting. They had to keep them separate from their usual DA journals because of the time traveling.

"We're ready," Harry told Lucas who handed him an odd object. "This doesn't look like the other time turners I've seen,"

Everyone was looking at the object curiously but none more so than Luna whose piercing blue eyes were glued to the object.

"A gold hourglass with rotating gold circles?"

"That's the one," Harry agreed.

"That is the British Ministry's limited capacity time turners," Lucas answered. "They only travel back five hours safely,"

"And this?" Harry asked, holding up the mostly solid golden cylinder. There was a small hollow in it covered with a glass window in which he could see an hourglass. On the end was a decorative golden knob above which were small etched markings.

"A true turner," Luna answered in a breathy voice, eyes riveted on the little device. "Created by the Tuathe Dé before they hid themselves away."

"Correct, Ms. Lovegood," Masson agreed while giving her a deep look before turning back to Harry. "And I would ask that you place it in that box," he pointed to a box on one of the benches by Cedric's portrait. "Upon your arrival in the past. And when you use it to return, place it in the box next to it."

"Of course," Harry agreed seriously. "How many times do I turn it?"

"Extend the chain and turn it one marking to the left,"

"Understood," the teen nodded seriously. "Alright, everyone huddle up,"

Fleur, Hermione, Lisa, Luna, Lilian, and Susan huddled around Harry and followed Lucas instructions to have a hand on Harry and on the chain. The only teenage boy in the mix had a long moment to appreciate what a very, very, lucky boy he was before he was gripped by the powerful magic of the time turner.

When the world stopped spinning, they were standing in the exact same place. The only difference was the lack of Lucas' presence.

Harry immediately shortened the chain and walked across the room to the box that was in the exact same place as it was in the future. He opened it carefully and placed the time turner into the velvet cutout that held it perfectly then closed the box.

"Alright," he said as he turned to the girls. "Ready to go to Firewall? We've got half an hour before the meeting starts."

All the girls nodded and agreed except for Luna whose eyes were still locked on the box.

"Luna," Harry called, waving a hand. Her eyes jerked to his with surprising alertness and she gave him a beaming grin.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You ready to go?"

"Oh yes,"

"Alright," he said, giving her a strange look. "Portkeys then,"

At Firewall, they spent ten minutes in their ballroom (empty as it was, the usual DA setup was always there and ready) going over general plans and points while Fleur refreshed them on the names of all of the Veela Matriarchs.

"And remember," the young veela finished. "Simone Tillion will be in the first chair as she is First Matriarch,"

"And the First Matriarch leads the assemblies, rights, and ceremonies," Susan completed to show she remembered while everyone else nodded their understanding.

"We're scheduled to be there in five minutes," Hermione reminded them. "We need to floo to Gringotts; Harry's account manager agreed to allow us use of his office floo with the additional Gringotts floo charge."

One by one they stepped through the floo and into an empty office in Gringotts. From there, they flooed to the receiving room of Fleur's home which they looked around at with mild interest.

"Fleur, you've got that portkey right?" Harry asked.

Fleur pulled out a finely decorated silver hand mirror that she showed the group. "I have it here,"

"Let's line up. You said we'll be seated in a V formation, right Fleur?"

"Oui,"

"Then let's go," Harry declared.

"Emmenez-moi au convent,"

With the trigger phrase spoken, the portkey whisked them off.

They landed in a long narrow receiving room of sorts with as much grace as they could manage. It was part of the DA's training to be able to portkey travel without being too disoriented to function on landing.

Everything was very French, of course, from the windows to the few chairs to the pastels, but they didn't have very long to observe all that as they were met by a pretty young man with blonde hair that matched the veela's standard color.

All of the girls except Fleur and Luna blinked in surprise when they felt some of the veela allure radiating off of him. They hadn't expected to see any male veela though Hermione suspected he was a half-veela like Fleur. All of them tightened their occlumency shields like Chie had taught them and regained their focus.

"Welcome to the convent," he greeted in accented English while executing a very slight bow at the waist. "Please follow with me to the meeting chambers,"

"Thank you," Harry said, nodding and following as the man opened the one tall door in the room they had arrived in. The girls fell into step beside him with Fleur at his left and Hermione at his right.

The room they entered into was the one that Fleur had described. It was a grand marble room with a domed ceiling and seven thrones (or very, very tall backed, delicate looking chairs) with blue cushions arranged in a slightly staggered v shape. Across from them were seven more chairs of a less ornate design arranged in the same v formation. There was a guard in dark blue robes and dragon hide armor behind each throne and two by each of the three doors in the room. There was also a scribe at a separate, lower desk off to the side. The male veela who escorted them in was now seated there.

The thrones were each occupied by a different blonde or white blonde woman in grand, French vintage blue robes of similar design. They were all beautiful in their own way, especially the First Matriarch in her center-placed throne, but what Harry noticed more than anything was the overwhelming amounts of allure in the air.

Fleur seemed to notice it as well but the other girls didn't and, even though he'd been told to expect it, he still found himself slightly bothered by it as it seemed a little rude. If he didn't know Occlumency, he'd be a blithering idiot right now offering them every galleon in his vaults for their attention.

He visibly steeled himself and allowed his aura to flare slightly to keep their magic from affecting him. He was correct in assuming that they all noticed their allures being rebuffed.

"Greetings, Lady Matriarchs of the Veela Convent," he said when he was within respectable distance of them. He bowed deeply at the waist and held it for a few long moments before rising. "It is an honor to be hosted in your halls. I am the Lord Gryffindor and these are my friends and advisors for this meeting,"

"Please, have a seat," Simone Tillion invited. "I am Lady Tillion and these are my sisters, Lady Dumas, Lady Delacour, Lady Lesage, Lady Deneuve, and Lady Delaunay,"

Harry gracefully took his seat and adjusted the small desk that had been placed at it's edge while his friends did the same. They also set up their leather portfolios and writing utensils before giving Harry ready looks. Many of the matriarchs were observing these young women who were holding their gazes with no signs of intimidation.

"Fleur," Lady Tillion greeted. "It is good to see you again,"

"And you as well, my lady," she said respectfully.

"I understand it was you who brought Lord Gryffindor's proposal before us," Lady Dumas interjected.

"It was, my lady,"

"Interesting," the older woman said before adjusting her silver framed glasses.

"What is interesting, Marion, is the fact that Lord Gryffindor and Harry Potter appear to be one in the same," Lady Deneuve said as she fanned herself with a white lace hand fan.

"I guess it was naive to hope I would be something less than recognizable,"

"Indeed," Lady Tillion sniffed. "Perhaps you would introduce us to these ladies whose company was a wise choice on your part I should think."

"Of course," Harry agreed before politely gesturing to each girl. He knew the matriarch was complimenting him on the wise decision to leave any teenaged boys out of his group. "You all of course know Fleur. This is Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Lisa Turpin, Lilian Moon, and Susan Bones,"

A couple of the last names in that line up raised a few internal eyebrows; in particular Lovegood, Moon, and Bones.

"Welcome," Lady Tillion said. "Now perhaps we could begin? Your proposal is quite…unheard of."

"It's unorthodox, yes," Harry agreed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to turn this over to Lisa to give us a bit of background."

"Yes, ahem," Lisa pushed the tail of her pretty french braid behind her shoulder and straightened her notes a final time. "We've come here today to discuss the war with Lord Voldemort. More importantly, the impact it is having on your people and what we can do to resolve it."

"You think to offer us some form of aid? This is not a simple problem that money can be thrown at," Adella spoke, crossing lace-sleeved arms.

"You're correct. Money can't fix everything. Infrastructure, contacts, and money can fix things though. That's what we can offer."

"Infrastructure?" Lady Dumas queried in her heavily accented English.  
One of the ladies who had yet to speak, Lady de Beauvoir, rattled off a translation in French that  
made Lady Dumas chuckle and say something back. From the look on Fleur's face, it was probably as snippy as it sounded.

"What kind of infrastructure?" Lady de Beauvoir asked politely in a melodic voice. She was a younger matriarch with sharp but graceful features and pin straight blonde hair that was tied back with two small hair braids from her temples.

"The first begins with our base of operations which is fidelius protected — we used three grounders plus the secret keeper," Lisa answered. "It's fully equipped to handle the nearly 150 people living there and expansions enough to fit another 400 are already under way. We also have a full time healer and her apprentice as well as qualified teachers for all the basic muggle and magical courses with instruction available at every level. We have four meals a day with house elves on call every hour of the day. In case of emergency, highly trained combat specialists are on location at all times,"

The matriarchs looked suitably impressed by this. It was certainly much more than they had expected to hear.

"Every person on the island has signed an extensive contract which guarantees that they can't do any sort of harm while also maintaining secrecy," Hermione added.

"You would have us leave France to live in the very eye of the storm?"

"The eye of the storm is the calmest," Luna said to Lady Tillion.

"You are Ms. Lovegood, yes?"

"Hm," Luna hummed in a vaguely agreeing way. "It's funny, isn't it? You're further from the Dark Lord here but he still sees you. His followers still lurk outside your gates waiting for any one of your sisters to step outside of them. You know that already, don't you? That's why you've increased your guards."

"Perceptive seer," Lady Dumas said, wrinkled forehead lifting with her brows. "But that is not enough to motivate us to leave our homeland."

"Is the suffering of our people enough, my lady?" Fleur spoke up. "200 veela are not meant to live in the convent. This is where we governed or where veela with no where else to go were welcomed. It was not meant to be a arche de Noé. Even financially this must be a strain. Would you rather watch our people suffer here or flourish safely in a fortress?"

"A fortress, you say?" Fleur nodded to Lady de Beauvoir's query. "Then tell us more of these accommodations in the making."

"One of our residents owns a construction company and, with the goblins help, will be completing an underground multi-level project."

"So you would have us live in a basement?"

"My ladies," Harry said firmly. "I assure you it will be suitable to your tastes here — basement does not mean cave dwelling and with magic you will hardly notice."

"And what of the outdoors?"

"We have pools, terraces, decks, and rooftop pool lounge areas. Everything that's generally accessible to residents would be accessible to you as well."

"This is nonsense," Lady Delaunay interrupted. "Leave France? Little about this idea makes sense. Things would be no better for us in Britain than in France. Especially not once this little fight has ended."

"Little fight?" Susan asked a bit indignantly. Her auntie fought very hard in the last war and in this one and she wouldn't have some prissy blonde-

"What Bones meant to say," Lilian Moon interjected. "Was that not even your head can be so high in the clouds as to ignore the death count associated with this war. Similarly you can't deny the political consequences — what little hold creature activists have in the French Ministry is fading dast. And please don't be offended; I find the term creature offensive as well but you've been reclassified, haven't you? Along with vampires, fae-born, and other magical beings. That entire situation will just keep getting worse and you're looking at the only group that's willing to do something about it. Would you rather watch your people suffer under some foolish semblance of national pride?"

There was a long silence after Lilian's little outburst. They hadn't expected such a long or cooly-delivered diatribe from the Slytherin girl but they couldn't say it was unfounded. She'd ruffled a few feathers with the national pride comment though Harry appreciated not having to say it. It was exactly what he and Dean had talked about.

"As Lord Gryffindor, I'm in a unique situation. The lands that I own technically constitute a duchy and, though I may not be a duke, I can still give asylum to any whom I please. That grants them the same legal rights as any British nobleman regardless of species or status no matter how much the Ministry might want to protest."

"That's what we have to offer you," Hermione picked up. "That, and, as crude as it sounds, money. That's the simplistic term. What we really have is in investment plan provided by…Luna,"

Hermione hesitated because she was still a little surprised. Luna had been investing money that Harry had given her control of, some sub-vault or another, and growing it at exponential rates. He'd seen her success and given her access to larger vaults and the young woman had been working on portfolios (as well as other projects he was sure he'd rather not think about) to continue growing his fortune. Most of it went towards the war but he couldn't lie and say most of his vaults weren't benefitting. That was besides the point. The point was…

"I have an investment plan that involves working with your treasury to increase your returns," she said in a scarily professional tone.

"We'll absorb your current fees into the Gryffindor family; things like rents, mortgages, cost of living, upkeep, guard payrolls — Luna assures me we can afford it," Harry continued. "Your treasury and Luna's investment plan would be separate from those financial burdens; that way you have a full treasury after this is all over and it's safe for everyone to return to their normal lives."

"That is your goal?" Lady Tillion asked, tilting her head and focusing crystalline eyes on Harry intently. "To return to your normal life?"

Harry thought about it for a long second.

"No, definitely not," he shook his head. "See, I was raised by muggles. When I first joined this world, I wasn't impressed once I figured out what was under the first layer of it. Britain is backwards; the people haven't progressed and neither have government policies. Many of my friends and allies have or will eventually have a lot of political power — we're using it in small ways now and still trying to find new ways to utilize it. This isn't just a war effort; our plans continue into post war policy making and reforms. For this meeting, however, I am attempting to focus on the present."

"Are any of you familiar with the Diggory War Relief foundation?" Susan asked when she noticed a prompt from Hermione in her portfolio.

"I am," Lady Tillion agreed.

"Our group is responsible for that. We've helped re-home hundreds of people while paying for houses, cars, educations, hospital bills, and, unfortunately, even funerals. We're doing everything we can to help those affected by Voldemort and that's just one example," the Hufflepuff girl said with feeling.

"We know that Voldemort has already reached out to you," Harry picked back up. "And, like we expected, you turned him away. You know how terrible he is. Do you think that he would not begin spreading his hatred across the channel if he conquers Britain? It's possibly that he'd attack here even before then especially now that you've spurned his offer. Wouldn't you rather be somewhere where there's more than seventy trained fighters ready to defend at a moment's notice? Where shortages of beds, food, and supplies will never be a factor?"

They all seemed to think on this for a moment before sharing a long look. Lady Tillion nodded subtly.

"Fleur, perhaps you could show our guests to the rooftop gardens while we deliberate Lord Gryffindor's offer,"

"Of course, my lady," the young veela agreed.

"If I may," Hermione said as she pulled a sheaf of parchment from her portfolio. "We've prepared a packet with information on the specific legal articles and requirements as well as more basic information about the amenities at-" she stopped to think around the fidelius for a short moment. "-headquarters."

"Of course," Lady Tillion gestured at a few of the guards, one of whom took the parchments from Hermione. "These two will accompany you," she said, gesturing to the other two guards.

"Of course," Harry said as he stood from his chair and bowed. His friends copied his gesture then turned to follow Fleur and the two guards through a new set of large double doors.

The veela's roof garden was quite beautiful even in the beginnings of winter but the DA members were all quite happy to be summoned back to the chamber forty minutes after they had left. The matriarchs had made their decision.

The seven women didn't seem to have moved much while they were gone and so the DA all quickly moved to retake their seats. They were eager to hear what the stately women had to say.

"Welcome back," Lady Tillion began. "And thank you for your patience."

"It is the least I can do in exchange for hearing out our proposal."

"A quite interesting proposal it is. The logistics of it will require much work, you realize. Every individual here would have to sign multiple contracts all of which you would have to sign as well. Moving this many veela will be an undertaking all on it's own and that's assuming the living quarters are sufficient."

"Trust me, we have more than thought out the steps,"

"We did notice that in the information Ms. — Granger, was it? Ms. Granger provided us with. It seems you are far more capable than we had originally thought. The asylum of the Lord Gryffindor does stand to do much and the preliminaries of this investment plan seem more than likely to succeed."

Harry and the six girls waited with bated breath which the matriarchs seemed to notice, some with amusement.

"It seems to be a sign that Fleur has put so much trust in you. We have decided to accept your offer, Lord Gryffindor. You have our alliance in these odd, troubled times."

"We are truly glad to hear that," Harry said after collecting his thoughts quickly. He gave them a very genuine smile. "We're excited to begin bringing you into the fold,"

"Oui," Lady de Beauvoir agreed. "But it seems there is much to discuss and more to do with precious few weeks to do it in."

"Yes," he agreed. "The goblins should complete their portion of the basement by the first week of December. Then our team will go in and have it done by the last week of December — probably a few days after Christmas."

"Christmas in France and New Years in Britain," Lady Tillion said. "Hm. Well, shall we begin some of this paperwork planning? We are interested to see these contracts you would have us sign to live in this headquarters,"

"I have a copy here…" Hermione began.

The six DA students left France nearly an hour and a half later. Fleur had elected to stay so they were headed back to Firewall without her. They had to time their return to Hogwarts perfectly so they could take the time turner out of the box, use it to go back to right after lunch, and slip back into classes unnoticed. In the end, the tired students had pulled it off without a hitch.

They'd had to wait until after dinner to call a full and animated DA meeting in the cathedral. Slippy had her hands full arranging enough appropriate seating especially considering Augusta Longbottom's attendance and outright refusal to sit on a bean bag cushion. No one was going argue with the woman in the coral pink blazer and skirt combo wearing a frightful stuffed vulture hat.

"…then we spent an hour and a half reviewing the four contracts that each and every veela had to sign that Harry also has to individually sign off on,"

"There should be a spell in your family grimoire, Potter," Zara said with an eye roll. "No more signing, just special ink and your wand tip."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," Augusta confirmed. "I'm surprised no one told you — the ink may only be purchased at Gringotts or from a certified Ministry potions master."

"Someone remind me to order some of that from the goblins,"

"I'll write the order form and put it on your desk, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Thanks," he said. "Anyways, they only asked for one other thing. They'd like Fleur's mum, Appoline, to come and look around Firewall so they can get an idea of what to expect before they all migrate North."

"Was that a bird joke?" Hermione asked incredulously. "That was incredibly rude, Harry,"

"I thought this was funny," Fleur denied while smiling lightly.

Hermione just shook her head when Harry smirked at her.

"We agreed, of course, and plan to meet her sometime in the next few days depending on her owl," Susan said. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"You do realize we'll be the first British anything to ally this closely with centaurs and veela?"

"They're strong allies," Ron said to Lilian Moon. "It's a shame we've neglected them this long."

"I've had some ideas about a couple more allies," Fay Dunbar spoke up. "Something I heard Harry and Lucy talking about at breakfast the other day,"

"Huh?" the two Gryffindors in question looked confused.

"Look at our maps of Hogwarts — of all the fronts against the school, which one are we neglecting?" she pointed. "The lake. The mer people."

Lucy began shaking her head immediately. "Dammit Dunbar, no."

"I'm against it," Harry said immediately. "They're bloody terrifying,"

"Is that trauma from the second task I'm hearing, Potter?"

"No, it's the galleon sized spear wound in my calf talking,"

"They're intelligent creatures with a warrior class and a stake in the defense of Hogwarts. Don't you think we might be able to convince them to help? Maybe a deal similar to the one we proposed to the centaurs; if you won't fight with us, at least fight against death eaters if you see them in the lake."

"Why would there ever be death eaters in the lake?"

"I don't know," the girl defended. "They could enlist their own dark creatures to attack from there, couldn't they?"

"She has a point," Gareth agreed as he looked over the well-used tactical section of his journal.

"You know, Fay, I think this should be your project. Why don't you get some help from someone that hasn't been stabbed or nearly drowned by them and tell us what you come up with?"

Fay rolled her eyes. "Where's the Gryffindor bravery?"

"Possibly at the bottom of the Black lake," Harry said dryly. "Let me know if you find it while you're down there."

"You're ridiculous," she reiterated. "But yeah, I'll do it. Might be worth a shot."

"Or it might get back to Dumbledore," Lilian pointed out. "Best be careful — they seemed to be on decent speaking terms at the end of the task."

"We'll see," Fay said thoughtfully.

"If I may," Augusta interjected. Everyone quieted immediately for the intimidating woman. "I have something I'd like to bring to the table."

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry asked.

"Baron Greengrass and I have drafted a proposal after more than a few discussions with Mr. Lupin and his group," everyone nodded, knowing she was referring to Hannah, Leanne, and Wayne. "We think we have reached a nearly completed final draft that could possibly be introduced into the wizengamot."

"Pro-werewolf legislation?"

"No," Augusta denied Hermione's question. "A new piece of creature rights legislation aimed at less suppression and more management as well as the equalizing of rights."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"And in the current Wizengamot climate, what are it's chances of success?" Zara asked slowly, mindful of her tone.

"Low. That is why our proposal comes with a precursor plan to shift the climate of the Wizengamot before the proposal would go up for vote in June. It's a comprehensive 42 page plan that involves werewolf facilities for the full moon, fundraisers, and events to raise awareness."

"Those facilities would be a nightmare if they were government run," Remus said from near the edge of the dueling platform where he and Sirius were standing. "That's why we think it would be a good idea if Lord Ravenborough supported the bill and the creation and management of those facilities."

"How much would Lord Ravenborough actually have to do?"

"We've prepared designs and we know exactly what supplies we'd need on hand at all times," Wayne Hopkins pitched in immediately as he pulled out a thick sheaf of notes he'd obviously worked very hard on. "All you'd have to do is sign off and let us handle the hiring. The only hard part is the licensing which support for the proposal would take care of and providing the Wolfsbane potion."

"My dad's been hiring on a lot of new brewers recently," Tracey said next as this was obviously her cue. "When I asked him about it, he said he could handle brewing 2,000 doses a month with just ten dedicated brewers. Plus the stuff stores for up to three months if you do it right."

"Could the facility be opened now regardless of the proposal?"

"Not unless we can get the licenses," Remus answered. "I wouldn't even know where to begin on that, honestly,"

"I know someone who might," Ron said slowly.

"Might know how to get us the licenses?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, someone who knows how the Ministry works on an administrative level."

"Who, Ron?"

"My brother, Percy. He and his fiancé, Penelope Clearwater, moved back into the burrow according to all of my mum's letters. In between her telling me that I'm grounded for the entirety of Christmas break and summer hols, she tells me bits about Percy and Penny. I bet they're miserable — apparently Percy realized how wrong he was after he realized there really was a war on and Fudge started acting like an even bigger fool and came back to the family. Since then, mum's been trying to make Penny see that she should be a stay at home wife."

"Dumbledore's been talking about him joining the Order; apparently it's possible that he's seen the light," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"If that's true, I'd rather talk to Percy before Dumbledore does. If not, I don't think we'll be able to convince him to work with us over the headmaster."

"Why don't you let us talk to our little brother?" Charlie said while gesturing between himself and Bill.

"Yeah," Fred chimed in with George following.

"Why don't you,"

"Let us talk to,"

"Our big brother,"

"We can handle it, Fred," Bill said as he looked at the twin on the right. "We don't need you agitating him while we're trying to get him to join us."

The twins pouted but then shrugged and went back to flicking some sort of triangle shaped object that impacted on things with a yellow splat.

"Alright," Harry continued. "Augusta, what else can you tell us about this proposal?"

"I have some copies of it here," she said as she started passing them out. "We felt like it would be better to wait to make too many plans until we had more input and ideas. Lord Valli was sure his daughter would have some as well as he plans to back the bill a couple of months after it's been introduced."

Zara looked quite interested and took a copy that was spelled to her by the Longbottom woman. She rubbed her hands together as she began reading over it.

"Let's see what we've got…"

That DA meeting had quickly devolved into a scrabble of political nonsense that had actually made Harry's head hurt until the following morning. That saw him at breakfast holding his head in his hands over his plate of eggs and bacon.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a low tone as she sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a headache," he waved off. "A perfectly regular headache."

Hermione placed her hand in her pocket up to her elbow and rummaged around for a second before pulling out a small potions vial.

"Here,"

"Thanks, Mione," he said as he took what he recognized as a medical grade headache potion.

"You look stressed," she said after casting a now-standard privacy charm.

"I am stressed," he admitted with a sigh. "I think we all are. As much as we try to have a good time, we're still preparing to fight for our lives and our future. I'm trying my best to make friends with groups that entire governments have failed to ally with all while I'm still in school. Sometimes, I feel like people like the matriarchs aren't wrong. How can a school boy do everything I'm trying to do?"

He swallowed once he realized just how much he'd ended up saying. Thankfully, it was just him and Hermione on the side of the bench protected by the privacy charm. It was too early for Ron or his other dorm mates to be drug out of bed yet.

"Harry," she said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Do you realize that you've already succeeded in places where those governments have failed? You've made friends with centaurs and veela and you know what else? You haven't done it alone. You've inspired so many people to work hard to make the world around them better."

"You've done most of the inspiring, Hermione,"

"No, I haven't," she denied. "I'm terrible at inspiring people to make a change. Remember S.P.E.W."

He cringed and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. It wasn't great,"

"It was terrible," he snorted. "The house elves called you 'she who must not be named' for a month,"

"Anyways. You've inspired everyone to believe in a cause and to work towards a goal. You're doing something great here Harry and one day you'll see just how much."

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, looking as if he felt slightly better but didn't fully agree with the sentiment.

The brunette woman just shook her head softly. "You'll see, Harry, you'll see."

* * *

The moon was hanging high overhead sending scattered rays of light through the dense forest canopy. Below it was an unlikely group that was slowly coming to be normal in the already odd forest.

Two centaurs, tall and proud, patrolled through the woods with two armored teenagers. Zacharias Smith and Justin Finch-Fletchley were originally pretty nervous about constant forays into the forest but with two experiences guides, centaurs Ronan and Magorian, they were becoming much more comfortable and familiar with their surroundings. The bows and strength of the two dark-brown horsemen might have helped with that.

"And then the professor walks in the room, takes one look at Kevin and Anthony hanging from the torch holder with their smoking underpants, and walks back out. She said they had a single minute to get themselves in order or to the Headmaster's office — said they could take their pick," Zacharias said laughing to Justin as they came about the end of their patrols.

"Our educations as foals were nothing like your wizard school," Magorian said whilst shaking his head. "Though perhaps I could see the humor in the situation,"

"If I saw your smoking hindquarters stuck in a tree, I might laugh," Ronan said with a wry smile that most humans never saw on a centaurs face.

They all fell quiet when they heard something moving up ahead. As practiced, the centaurs stepped back to flank the teens who started walking more defensively on bent knees with wands extended. Their caution was for not as they recognized the centaur commander Balthazar at the end of their usual patrol path.

"Commander," Ronan greeted while placing a fist over his heart and bowing his head.

"Ronan, Magorian," Balthazar greeted whilst cantering up.

"Do you have need of us, brother?"

"I have come to talk to the wizards, actually,"

"Oh, hello," Justin said nervously before roughly copying Ronan's greeting. This made all three of the centaurs laugh gruffly before sobering up.

"In two nights, the centaurs will close in on the giant spiders last refuge,"

Ronan and Magorian stomped their hooves restlessly, clearly more than ready for the hunt.

"For our ally's part in this," Balthazar continued. "I would extend an invitation to your commander — five of your combatants are welcomed to join my hunting party. We will hunt with our bows and you wizards with your wands. Perhaps this can be a test of our kinsman-ship,"  
Justin blinked before giving Zacharias a prodding look.

"Oh, right," Zacharias cleared his throat. "Thank you, sir, for the invitation. We'll be sure to relay it to Harry as soon as we return tonight."

"If he will come, we will meet in the usual clearing in two nights time,"

"I will bring him the message," Zacharias repeated again. "Thank you,"

Balthazar nodded then receded back into the underbrush. The two boys said a polite farewell to their centaur patrolling partners then began moving back towards the school with their wands still out.

"So…" Justin said slowly after a minute or two. "Was that as big of a deal as I think it was?"

"Ohhhh definitely."

* * *

 **Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for your kind words of support and helpful criticisms. I've recently gone over all the recommendations that have ever been made and I'm going to start working them into the story. I hope you all enjoyed this installment. As always, I'm looking forward to hearing your responses.**

 **I hope you had or will have a merry Christmas, a happy Hanukkah, a wonderful Kwanzaa, a blessed Ramadan, a delightful Diwali, a great Three Kings Day, a fantastic Our Lady of Guadalupe Day, a lovely Winter Solstice, a brilliant St. Lucia's Day, and an awesome New Year and Chinese New Year. If I missed your celebration of choice, my well wishes are still with you!**


	16. The Centaur Hunt

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.  
Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

"One more time, Smith," Lilian Moon was saying seriously. "What exactly did Balthazar say?"

"He told us the centaurs were going to close in on the last refuge of the spiders. He said 'for our ally's part in this, he extends an invitation to our commander. Five of our combatants are welcomed to join his hunting party.' Then he said something weird about how they'll hunt with their bows and we'll hunt with our wands and that it'll be a test of our kinship."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry interjected, confused at the rapid fire questioning that had commenced as soon as the early Saturday meeting had begun.

The Ravenclaw v. Slytherin Quidditch match was today so the meeting needed to be relatively quick. The centaurs invitation was important enough to warrant waking up an hour early though.

"Imagine, Potter, that you were from a species whose entire history is passed down from father to son by word of mouth. Then imagine that your species has been plagued by man eating spiders for a couple of generations. Beasts that have eaten your children and terrorized your village. The warriors who cleanse the forest of them will be remembered in the centaurs war-songs for generations to come. By inviting you, by acknowledging that your alliance made this possible, they're inviting you into the history they'll pass on to their children's children."

"Ariadne and Ramadi mentioned their war songs once," Jason Swann spoke up. "To me and Seamus. Said that they'll definitely sing songs about this upcoming one."

"So this is a good thing?"

"It's incredible," Lilian agreed. "It may not seem that huge war-wise but as far as centaur-wizard relations go, it's incredible."

Harry nodded and seemed to be taking everything in. Lilian continued speaking.

"But you will need to pick carefully who goes with you. No offense to anyone but, well, it would be disrespectful to the centaurs if we didn't bring the best of our best."

"Do you have any recommendations?" Harry asked after looking around and noting that everyone seemed to agree with what the Slytherin teen was saying.

"Aside from you and Ron whom they recognize as our commanders?" she thought. "Mr. Masson, definitely, and possibly Madam Bones. Other than that I'd say one of the squad leaders."

"Either Blaise, Neville, or Megan I'm thinking," Harry said after a long moment. "What do you three think?"

Megan was quick to answer and frank too. "Giant spider hunt through the forest at midnight? Count me out."

"Blaise, Neville?"

"I'll go," Neville shrugged. "But I could be just as happy spending Sunday night catching up on bloody NEWT homework."

"I think I'll go, if you don't mind, Nev," Blaise said. "Anyone disagree or have an urge to go?"

"Anyone want to take my place?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry nudged him painfully in the ribs. "No," he told his friend before turning to see what everyone had to say about Blaise being the last of the five. They all agreed so it was decided.

"So what are we going to need?" the Slytherin asked.

"First, we've gotta talk to Amelia and Lucas. Since they're not here, we're not going to make assumptions about a token yes. I'm not going to volunteer anyone for a spider filled forest trip," Harry said.

"Except me," Ron grumbled to which Harry ignored him.

"Then, we'll need our basilisk hides, daggers, and our wands as well as comfortable black trousers and tops. Muggle jackets will be more mobile than cloaks as well. If you don't have one, I'm sure someone can let you borrow one."

"Should I bring my tent?" Blaise asked.

Ron snorted. "I think it would offend the centaurs if you did anything other than sleep under the stars in whatever camp they provide or we make. If we're even there long enough to sleep."

"Ron's right," Ron shot Hermione a look that had her rolling her eyes. "I can admit when you're correct, Ronald. I don't think you'll be sleeping much though."

"I know that," he defended while hiding a smile.

"So no tent?"

"Jacket. Wand. Armor. Daggers," Harry simplified. "And of course your amulet with your trunk attachment for actual emergencies. But those are the only four things you'll need accessible for this trip."

"I'm bringing my spider defense system. I'll talk to Balthazar about it when we get there but if they're using our concrete spray, I'm using my flamethrower."

"That sounds like a plan," Harry said agreeably before his brain caught up to Ron's last word. "What?! What kind of spider defense system have you got?"

Ron's eyes gleamed. "I've been saving money. My emergency trunk has grown."

"Yes but — flamethrower?"

"It's a handheld design," he explained. "Ordered it from an American wizarding magazine,"

"They have magazines for magically altered muggle weapons in America?" Hermione asked, baffled for once.

"America's got everything," Ron shrugged. Most of the adults around the table like Charlie and Bill nodded in agreement.

"Bloody hell, okay, fine," Harry agreed. "But you have to specifically ask him about that device if you want to use it. I don't think the centaurs would appreciate you burning down the forest."

"Deal," Ron agreed.

"I'll write a note to Amelia and Lucas," Hermione said. "I'm sure she's busy at the DMLE but we should have answers by the time the Quidditch match is over."

"Speaking of," Blaise spoke up. "I want my team to stay behind after this meeting so we can go over some plans for guarding the stadium. It's strategically weak considering how far it is from the main castle. Sally-Anne, Sally Smith, you two think you could stay behind and give me a new perspective on our positioning?"

"Sure," both girls chirped. They were going to go over maps of the forest after this anyhow so they weren't going anywhere.

"Alright then," Harry said with a yawn. "To breakfast then for everyone else,"

With that, the DA started their day with plenty of chatter between the members of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch team that were present.

* * *

Sunday morning, another DA meeting was held. This one was less formal and was aimed more at letting everyone study, practice, or discuss whatever they needed to. Similar to the way their meetings ran in the very beginning, they were all spread out in various sections of the room.

"You'll have better luck with the proteus spell if you tighten your wrist and move your elbow back a little further before you jab," Blaise was advising Daphne. "It's a defensive shield so your movements are more defensive too — they need to be rigid with any movement being tight and close to your body."

Daphne adjusted her grip quickly but couldn't seem to position her elbow in the most effective way possible.

"Here," Blaise said as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His long fingers wrapped around her wrist and began repositioning her arm. "This is how you want to hold it,"

Daphne blushed slightly but adjusted as he had so helpfully demonstrated.

"Now try it," the Slytherin teenager said, ignoring her blush while thinking about just how much he had enjoyed that.

The next time she cast the spell, a bright shield popped into place successfully.

"Nicely done," he praised.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile that most would have missed.

Their small moment was interrupted by the arrival of Remus, Sirius, and Tonks who had something to say to the group at large. They all quickly found their usual place during the meetings and settled in to wait for everyone else to arrive. Close to twenty people (mostly Lucas Masson's associated members) came in and found places quickly, some on tighter schedules than others.

"Remus, Sirius, and Tonks have some information from the Order," Harry said to start, giving the floor to the three Order members.

"I think you'll be interested in this, Lucas," Sirius began. "We've long suspected the Dark Lord has been gathering more mercenaries. We already know they've been much more active in Europe recently."

"You mean Mercer and his men are not enough for this faux-Lord?" Lucas sneered in his french accent; Mercer was the mercenary who had driven Lucas towards the DA for the protection of his men and their families in the first place. Even the man's name tended to rub him the wrong way.

"Moody's sources have told him that all of the good mercenaries, meaning the worst ones, are moving towards Albania."

"Albania?" Harry blinked.

"That is one of his known haunts," Hermione noted. "That's where Professor Quirrel was possessed in the first place."

"If that many are moving towards one place, Mercer must have put them in contact. He is the middle man."

"He's beginning to become a bigger problem than we thought he'd be," Amelia noted; she'd been here since long before the order trio had come with the news. "We need more information on his movements…"

"More information on Mercer could mean more information about Voldemort," Anita Macduff joined in. "What do we know about him? Has he been hanging around Albania for any particular reason?"

"Do you think Albania could be the Dark Lord's base of operations?" Kevin asked.

"No," Ron shot down immediately, shaking his head.

"It's too well known as one of his haunts, as Hermione said," Sally Smith spoke up as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"It's more likely just a half-way point in his mercenary recruitment program," Gareth picked up from his place between Sally-Anne and Sally Smith. "A place for them to meet. He's not going to invite a bunch of mercenaries into his actual sanctuary."

"He's too paranoid for that," Harry agreed. "But why would he have mercenaries moving there?"

"Albania's a great country to meet all sorts of scalawags and scoundrels," Marcy answered. "Loose transportation restrictions, no portkey or apparition monitoring of any sort, barely any border enforcement — it's a criminal hotbed."

"Where do you think Mercer stays?" Dean asked curiously.

"Probably a secondary safe house," Flora Carrow answered.

"Near the rest of his forces and available to answer his call at any second," her twin, Hestia, finished.

The two Carrow twins had close ties to Lord Voldemort's followers; their mother had been one of the inner circle before her death in the first war and their aunt and uncle still were. They lived with her vicious aunt and uncle, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, whom generally just did as they please. Needless to say, the two girls had been exposed to plenty of dark magic and general nastiness.

"But not in the same house as him?" the ebony haired teen reaffirmed with one of the twins.

"Never in his house," Flora answered. "Only his inner circle are trusted there; he probably hosts meetings in a different follower's ballroom when he has to."

"Then we might have better luck tracking Mercer and his men. Lucas, I'd like a list of anything you know about him, his people, their hangouts, anything."

"Even their families?"

"Even their families," Harry answered. "If only to see if they come around. We're not going after the families but they're a good place to start looking for our targets. The holidays are coming up so that might be our best chance to get a tracker on one of them."

"They don't have the dark mark so our standard one won't work," Lisa mused.

"No, it won't," Harry agreed. "Maybe someone can come up with something before the hols?"

"I might have a few ideas," Nigel Wroxton responded.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"Work together and that's that then," Harry said. "Remus, how is the werewolf planning going?"

"Quite well, actually. I think Leanne or Hannah might be better suited to give you the run down,"

"Leanne?" Harry said, turning to the brunette with Asian heritage.

"We've finalized blueprints on a werewolf facility for full moon transformations including recovery rooms, medical wings, ten general population transformation areas, and special isolation areas. We've also quietly spoken to Tracey's father about beginning to stockpile Wolfsbane's ingredients so he has everything on hand to brew the potion whenever we're ready. Using the new revised American recipe, it takes two weeks to brew and the dosage is a dose a day for two days before the full moon to be effective."

"Do you have a plan for how we're getting that potion to were wolf's two days before the moon?"

"We do, actually," Hannah answered. "Wayne and I worked out a plan for a department specifically for potions distribution. They'll either be delivered by house elf or individuals can pick them up from an office. We also have a spell that will allow us to check whether or not the potion has taken effect on the day of the full moon when check-in begins."

"Check-in?"

"There's a check-in and check-out process. You can check in two days before the full moon and you can stay for up to five days to recover after," she answered. "We also have an area in the blueprints for any werewolves who arrive that haven't had wolfsbane."

"That way we've got room for treated and untreated people," Harry nodded, seeing the wisdom. "You guys have thought up rules, protocols, and general practices, haven't you?"

"Yes," Leanne agreed. "We've got a binder with everything in it."

"Have you thought about staffing?" Hermione queried.

"That's what we're working on now," Remus answered. "We need to know how many security forces we'll have and how many medical staff and how many general staff, etcetera etcetera."

"I might have some ideas on that," Lisa spoke. "There's a similar facility in Oregon that has been running for two years now on a smaller scale. If we take a look at their numbers, we can see how they do it and work from there,"

"That's a good idea," Remus mused.

"Lisa, you'll have to work with Leanne, Wayne, and Hannah on that," Harry interjected. "Remus, I think it's time to try starting up some talks with the packs again."

"Which ones?" he asked warily.

"For now, just the Snowdon pack and the Galway pack. How many people can you bring with you?"

"I shouldn't bring any but-"

"I'm going with you," Sirius growled immediately.

"Sirius will be coming with me," Remus continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "He'll be the only one who's safe as an animagus."

"It might seem soon but now we're actually taking steps in the right direction that might work to our advantage as far as securing alliances go," Harry continued, explaining his thoughts. "Dumbledore didn't have anything to offer them when he kept sending you but I've thought about it and I do."

"You do?"

"I've got at least four land parcels that are completely empty aside from stretches of forest and a source of freshwater. The Snowdon pack is still living on a parcel of ministry relegated land, aren't they?"

"Yes," Remus confirmed. "And we're not sure how long before the ministry starts cutting back on the territory size as well. They've done that twice in the last decade."

"Then I'm willing to offer either pack the use of a land parcel of their choice," he continued.

"What about the Galway pack? They're not at all worried about their lands being stolen."

"No, they're not," Harry agreed. "Their lands are owned by them and I'm not quite sure how. There is one thing I know about that particular pack though — they have a lot of young and a lot of elderly. The transformation is harder on those two groups than it is on healthy adults. The Wolfsbane potion would go a long way in their pack."

"You want to offer them Wolfsbane?"

"In exchange for their alliance or their word to stay away from the Dark Lord's side? Yes,"

"That would be expensive," Hermione mused aloud. "How come you haven't talked about any of these ideas with us?"

"It's just been an idea mostly until I went through a couple of my bank ledgers and we started talking about Mr. Davis' and his ability to brew large amounts of Wolfsbane,"

"I'd only be worried about making that offer to the Galway pack and not being able to deliver before the full moon,"

"Which is…the 29 of this month," Tracey spoke up helpfully. "My dad would have to start in the next week to have that prepared three days before the moon."

"What do you think, Remus?"

"I think they might actually go for that offer," the werewolf said thoughtfully. "With some work. We have to make the same offer to the Snowdon pack though — if one found out we were giving the other pack 'a better deal,' so to say, they'd turn on us."

"How many members in each pack?"

"Snowdon, easily forty. Galway's got more, probably closer to seventy,"

"I guess we need to talk to Mr. Davis then,"

"And arrange a vault in the Ravenborough name for him to pull from," Hermione said as she continued to take rapid notes.

"Remus, Sirius — you two okay with this assignment?"

"You know it, pup," Sirius agreed exuberantly while Remus just nodded.

"I feel like I've got a better chance now than I ever did with Dumbledore," the werewolf said with a shrug. "Hopefully they've had long enough to forget about the trips I went on for him,"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, quick thing," Fay spoke up. "The goblins finished the basement so we're gonna start actually building the insides tomorrow morning. It's still on time to be finished before the New Year,"

"That's great," Harry said enthusiastically. "We'll have something to show Appoline when she comes,"

"As long as the construction does not dirty her robes, she will be happy," Fleur agreed with a light smile and chuckle.

The DA laughed at that along with her before the meeting started to taper off as groups formed and people coupled together to train or study.

* * *

Sunday night came quickly. Lucas and Amelia (after sufficient exclamations of incredulity) had agreed to be the fourth and fifth people in their hunting party. All of them had met in the cathedral a few minutes before sunset to make sure they had everything they needed.

All of them were wearing their basilisk hide armor, even Amelia who preferred it to the auror issue armor she'd been wearing under her robes every day for a decade. Black pants and sweaters were the theme as were sturdy combat boots. Lucas and Amelia had daggers strapped to their forearms and thighs while the teens had their thigh daggers and tactical belts with pouches all around.

Ron looked particularly ready with a beanie drawn low over his forehead and a small one-shoulder bag slung across his back.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked, looking around. He got various nods back. "Alright then, invisibility charms on,"

They trekked through a few secret passages then slipped onto the grounds and across the sloping lawn to the forest.

"V formation, wands out," Harry directed while taking up the front. They had just cleared the tree line and the forest was already darkening as moonlight disappeared. "Blaise, shield behind us while Ron shields in front. Lucas, Amelia, watch the left and right please."

"Aren't trips into the forest standard?" Amelia asked.

"In groups of four with two centaurs — the creatures tend to leave them alone more so than humans. We attract attention and I don't trust this forest. Plus, I've got a weird gut feeling. So, caution."

"I'm on the same page," Ron agreed, looking around shiftily. "Let's move for the clearing and hope the centaurs are already there."

The shimmering shields were raised quickly and the group began moving at an even pace. They were as quiet as they could be in the dense forest. Soon, they came upon the clearing and found a group of centaurs waiting for them.

"Good evening, Balthazar," Harry greeted.

The muscled centaur was wearing a hard-bodied leather chest plate and bracers. All of his warriors behind him were outfitted similarly and were carrying an array of bows, spears, and (to Ron's satisfaction) cans of concrete spray. Wizarding tools were, apparently, welcomed.

"And to you as well, Harry Potter," the centaur said with a nod. "These are my men. Ariadne, Ronan, Magorian, Ramadi, Bane, and Altair. We shall make one of three hunting parties in the woods tonight."

"I would like to thank you for your invitation,"

"Though we centaurs may not often admit it, your alliance has given us the edge we have needed for many years. Soon, the spiders presence in this forest will be no more. For that, I believe we should share our victory."

The only centaurs who seemed to vaguely disagree with that comment was Bane whom Harry recognized from his first year foray into the forest. He had vehemently disagreed with Firenze allowing Harry to ride upon his back. Still, he seemed to be under strict orders to maintain a civil tongue as he had not spoken out yet.

"This is Lucas Masson, Amelia Bones, Blaise Zabini, and Ron Weasley,"

"We are glad to see you in attendance, Commander Weasley," Balthazar greeted sincerely. "Your dislike of the spiders is welcomed tonight."

Ron looked embarrassed and flushed by the manner of address but nodded back respectfully anyhow.

"Come," Balthazar said after a moment had passed. "We must move deeper into the forest to make camp."

"Make camp?" Blaise asked — he hadn't quite planned for an overnight trip.

"The attack will not happen for some hours," Ariadne told the human he recognized as one of the leaders of the two DA members he patrolled the forest with. "There are two other hunting parties moving into place."

"I am surprised to see you here, Amelia Bones,"

"Just Amelia will do, Commander," she said in her usual austere tone. Her salt-and-pepper hair was in a tight bun and, though she looked different outside of her normal clothes, she was no less commendable. "I am honored by the chance to fight alongside your warriors,"

"This will be no fight," Balthazar laughed in good humor. "This will be a hunt. They will fall to our arrows and spears and even to your spells."

The ministry employee shook her head to herself once the centaur commander seemed to focus on the path in front of them. It was hard to believe this was happening. Centaurs sharing one of their famed hunts with wizards — certainly one for the books.

They continued on into the forest for a long while. This was deeper than most of them had been aside from the foray's to the centaur greenhouses. Even that had been a much lighter portion of the forests. Here, the roots grew thick and the trees were too wide for three men to wrap their arms around completely.

They saw many strange creatures scurrying away from their heavy footfalls. None of them were aggressive as most of them seemed to realize the party full of hunters was not one to be bothered. Eventually, they reached a dry riverbed with one tall side and one that had given way to time and turned into a gradual slope. The set up would protect their backs and give them a wide view of the forest.

"This would be a good place to set up camp. How far are we from their den?" Ron asked, looking around.

"They are a ways to the north east," Magorian answered after holding up his hand to the stars then moving it slowly downward. "There,"

"Commander Weasley is correct. We will set up camp here."

Bane and Ronan broke away from the main group as they began setting up close to the fifteen foot riverbed wall.

"We will go hunt now, commander,"

Balthazar nodded and waved at them to go.

"For spiders? Alone?" Harry asked.

"No, they will bring back a kill to share between us as is tradition," Balthazar answered. "We will need a fire,"  
Something told Harry that they probably didn't mean one summoned by wizarding magic.

"I'll help," he volunteered. "Ron, watch my back while I get some firewood?"

"Sure, mate," Ron agreed as he took off his shoulder bag and set it near where they were setting up.

The two teens walked a little further away from the camp before Harry started picking up a collection of sticks and branches.

"Why don't you just float them?"

"I'm trying not to use magic too much," Harry answered honestly. "Balthazar said something about traditions so I'm trying not to step on them, you know?"

"I get it," Ron said as he kicked a decent branch towards Harry. "Probably the right idea now that you mention it."

"This is a really big deal, Ron," Harry said. "It may not seem like it now, but this is part of the first step towards a working relationship with centaurs on a ministry level in the future."

"You mean a ministry filled with DA members,"

"Not just DA members," he objected. "But yeah. With Neville and Zara and Daphne and Blaise and all of the other future lords and ladies of their families. We'll be able to work with the centaurs then if we do it now. Tonight is going to be a big turning point if it all goes well."

The boys were silent after that as Harry's arms were full and they needed to head back towards the camp. While they had been gone, Lucas and Blaise had been moving logs and a flat rock and had arranged them in a loose semi-circle for seating.

Harry set the sticks down by the rock and then sat down. From his pocket, he withdrew a small square of gray rock attached to a beaded chain along with a thin piece of black metal. Then he gathered some dried grasses he'd found in the underbrush and began scraping the piece of metal against the rock quickly. To the surprise of everyone there except Lucas, sparks were emitted.

"What is that?" Balthazar asked as he watched intently.

"A magnesium rock," he answered. "If you strike it against metal, it sparks and helps catch fires. It's muggle, actually. I got it from my uncle."

His uncle had thrown it at him angrily on a one-off camping trip that was never repeated because he couldn't get the fire to catch. Harry had managed to start the fire and his uncle had never taken the lump of rock back from him. It was one of the few things in his trunk from the Dursley family that he had kept.

He kept trying with it and eventually got the sparks to catch. When they did, he cupped the kindling in his hands and blew on it until a small fire grew. Then, he placed it in a larger pile of kindling (before it could burn his hands) and began slowly building the fire around it. The centaurs watched with interest as the human created a fire without magic.

"May I see that?" Ramadi asked, nodding towards the magnesium rock.

Harry handed the implement up to the centaur and went back to carefully passing it around. Amelia passed him a few more sticks that she had collected from the edges of their camp. It quickly began to warm up as the fire grew and the five centaurs and five humans began moving closer together.

There was an almost awkward silence that none of them really seemed to mind. The walk had been long and cold and they were all appreciative of the chance to warm up. The fire was casting beautiful glimmering light along the frosted ground while the shadows danced. Soon, Bane and Ronan returned from their foray into the forest. They were carrying three fat rabbit-like creatures that Harry couldn't put a name to.

"Hispids," Ron recognized.

"How do you know what those are?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hermione talked about them once. They're easier to hunt at night because they're heavy sleepers and share burrows."

Harry gave his redhead friend a surprised look. He hadn't expected the redhead to retain any random fun facts from Hermione that might actually prove useful.

"You have made good catches tonight," Balthazar commented.

"Allow us to clean your kill, brothers," Ramadi said as he gestured between himself and Ariadne.

The two other centaurs handed the creatures over to be skinned and gutted while drawing closer to the fire which Harry had grown to a respectable height.

"See anything interesting in the forest?" Blaise asked Ronan.

"No more than any other night,"

The teen nodded at that and went back to passing Harry the occasional stick. There was silence for a few more moments (aside from the wet sounds made by Ariadne and Ramadi's task that they tried not to think about). Then, it was broken by a pitter patter from up above. It took a few more seconds for the first drops of rain to reach them but the sound of heavy sheets of water hitting the forest canopy only grew.

"Oh, hell," Harry said as he looked towards his fire. They were expecting snow not rain.

He and everyone else was surprised to see it covered by a mercurial shield that put off light bright enough to rival the fire. It shielded the warm flames from the downpour of water. The magic didn't come from any of their number which had the alert wizards drawing their wands.

"Huh?" Ron voiced as he noticed the being sitting on a tree branch up above them.

It appeared to be a slim blonde woman with waist-length hair in a white dress and white lace cape. Her pale, clean feet were bare and were dangling over their fire.

"Who goes there?" Amelia asked seriously as she trained her wand and eyes on the possible threat.

The blonde looked down at them to reveal beautiful elven features and clear blue eyes. They also noticed her tail when it unraveled from the branch to twitch and hang below her. It was similar to a lion's, being covered with soft sleek fur finished with a silky tuft of white hair at the end.

"Stay your wands," Balthazar told them.

Harry met eyes with the centaur and then nodded, lowering his wand in a sign of faith. He trusted the centaurs and this was their domain. Ron followed his lead, as did Blaise, but Lucas and Amelia did not.

"Wands down," Harry said in the firm voice he used when dealing with the DA. Lucas and Amelia listened, surprisingly, though the latter was not pleased.

"This is another being of great wisdom. Why have the stars blessed us with your presence, fair maiden?" Balthazar asked as he turned his head skyward.

A tinkling, bell-like laugh was the only response before she swung herself off of the branch to land across from them. She was even more beautiful and out of place up close with her white lace elbow gloves and half-cape.

"I am Runa Kelda,"

"Greetings," Balthazar said while executing a half-bow that the centaurs followed.

"Thank you for shielding my fire," Harry said after noting that the mercurial shield was still holding even as he got more and more soaked. "What are you doing here?"

Rain seemed to slide off of the blonde woman like water on a duck's back. The rest of them, even the centaurs, were not so lucky but were more focused on this new distraction rather than the weather. She tilted her head as if to size him up before reaching a decision.

"I was sent by my people to find the strange human's who ally with the centaurs,"

"You were sent to find us?" Harry parroted.

"And who are your people?" Blaise interjected.

"We are known as the Huldra," she answered. "We have lived between the realms for many years but your Dark Lord proves to be a great threat even there. More so than even the previous darkness that ruled over your world and threatened the balance in ours. This new evil is what has brought us. His magics poison even the in between. We have come to offer the only help we can."

"Which is?" Ron pressed.

"Knowledge," she answered lightly.

The humans in the group gave her scrutinizing or suspicious looks but the centaurs seemed perfectly at ease.

"Join us for our meal, keeper of fire," Balthazar invited, shuffling his hooves as if to emphasize his invitation.

"My thanks, centaur," she said as she sat gracefully on an empty log between Harry and Lucas.

Magorian had finished constructing a small spit and setting up the skinned animals. Blaise avoided pulling faces when the raw meat was passed in front of him to begin roasting over the strong fire. Above it, the huldra's mercurial shield remained.

"So, Runa," Harry said slowly when it appeared all of the non-humans were content to sit in silence. "How did you hear about us and the centaurs?"

"The fairies tell tales about your group to all whom listen. One of the ladies of the lower Sidhe court has taken a summer residence in your water caves and tunnels — she tells many stories. They have seen you wandering forests with the centaur warriors as if fast friends."

"Water caves?" Ron blinked. "We don't have any-"

"The Chamber's hot springs," Harry interrupted suddenly. "Hannah said a group of fairies had taken up residence. Apparently they're gossips too."

"You live in the forest?" Amelia asked the blonde humanoid with a skeptical look. The beautiful woman's white dress was glowing it was so clean. The pale skin of her back, exposed by the dress's low cut, looked cleaner than that of any forest dweller. Plus, the bottoms of her feet were perfectly clean and manicured as far as she had seen.

"No," she said with a musical chuckle. "My sisters and I live in the in-between."

"The in-between?"

"The High Realm," Blaise breathed. "Where the elves of old originated from?"

"Where all magical creatures originated from," Runa laughed before clearing her head. "Except for your kind and their creations."

"Then why have you come?" Harry asked her. "You said something about the Dark Lord poisoning your world too. Are your people looking for a new home?"

"A new home?" she asked in a tone that implied she was questioning their mental capabilities. "Your Lord cannot reach through to our home. Not physically at least,"

"Then why come?"

"Our worlds, Harry Potter, are like pages in a book. An ink drop on one will leak into another. The darkest of his magics have been consecrated and their effect is bleeding over stronger. There used to be one wreaking havoc on an elven city but it seems to have been destroyed. Since then, four locations are always poisoned while there are three sources that have moved but are always present somewhere."

"Moved?"

"For the past two years, one source reappears for a season every year then returns to this location,"

"One of Voldemort's…poisons?" Ron stumbled over the phrasing. "Is in Hogwarts? Coming and going?"

"No, there is always one here," Runa denied. "But it is joined by a second for nearly three parts of the year."

"That doesn't make any sense," Amelia said with a furrowed brow. "What kind of magic would account for that many sources and that strong of an effect? Let alone one that moves locations,"

Harry's mind was returning to the conversation he had with Chie Shinohara about soul severing rituals weeks ago. She'd said Voldemort had to have prepared his soul for a severing ritual for Harry to end up with a piece of the man in his head. She'd said that the soul could be put in items to preserve life. Maybe those items were bleeding through.

"Harry," Blaise whispered sharply to jerk the teen out of his thoughts. It seemed everyone was waiting for him to say something.

"You said you came to offer help. What is it?"

"A map," she answered. "Of the affected locations,"

"You know where they are?"

"Not in your world," she denied. "But in ours."

"And like the pages of a book," Lucas spoke for the first time. "One can be laid over the other to see where the locations lie in this earthly realm."

"And then what?" Blaise asked. "Why can't you do that?"

"We do not have the time or the power in this realm to purge such darkness,"

"So you want us to?" the Slytherin asked as he was beginning to see the huldra's true motive.

"It could be important to defeating him," Harry said, thinking hard. He needed to tell Hermione and Chie about this. "Do you have the map?"

Runa gave him a transient look before stretching her hand out to the fire as if to shake its hand. Then she wiggled her fingers and strained them up towards the sky with her palm still facing the side. From the embers of the fire and the smoke of their cooking meat, a pale grey scroll began to form. Harry took it and unfolded it carefully, sensing how delicate it was. Like veins in a leaf, slightly darker shades of grey marked out valleys and roads without using words. In eight or so locations, dark ink blots marred the map.

"Once you have aligned this scroll over a map to reveal the cursed locations on this plane, it will crumble back to the ash and dust from whence it was formed,"

Seeing that her purpose had been fulfilled, the ethereal creature rose from her seat and straightened her cape.

"The rain has passed and soon our star will fade. It is time for my sisters and I to go,"

"Your sisters?"

"There are three of us here in these woods tonight," she answered openly. "I simply found you first."

"Please thank your people for the information and tell them that I will attempt to do whatever I can to alleviate the problem,"

She gave him a slow nod then a short bow to the general assemblies. Balthazar bowed back more deeply as did his warriors.

"And thank you for protecting our fire,"

"I should thank you for its warmth," Runa said as she turned away from their camp and disappeared into the forest. "Blessings be on your hunt, warriors,"

"And good tidings in your travels," Blaise, surprisingly, responded when it seemed the centaurs were content to bow their heads in response.

She graced them with another smile and a twitch of her tail before she disappeared from their view. All of them kept their eyes on her almost luminescent glow until long after it had disappeared.

"This was a surprise, non?" Lucas broke the silence.

"Indeed," Amelia agreed as she adjusted her armor strap. "I can't say I have ever heard of her species."

"The High Ones are little known to us though it is not the first time her kind has wandered this forest."

"Really?" Ron questioned Balthazar.

"It is said your Gryffindor roamed the woods in the company of a promiscuous lioness."

"Lioness?" Lucas asked. "But this huldra was no lioness. She had only the tail of a lion as far as I saw,"

"Are there not humans who are also animals?"

"Animagus," Ron responded immediately.  
"Then why is it so hard to imagine a lioness who transforms into a woman?" the centaur asked with a raised brow.

They all thought about that for a moment before the human frenchman gave a thoughtful hum. "If this is true, then I believe they may be closer to the veela in nature," Lucas hypothesized.

"Perhaps," Amelia agreed.

"The meat has finished," Magorian announced as he pulled said meat from over the fire.

"Would you be opposed to us conjuring some plates and tables?" Harry requested.

The centaurs all shuffled their hooves and shared looks. Balthazar seemed to think for a moment before giving them a hand wave that said 'do as you will.'

Harry flicked his wrist, ejecting his wand from its holster, then conjured small individual three-legged table in front of all of the wizards. For the centaurs, he conjured a tall, long, and relatively wide table that looked like a huge tree trunk cut in half on sturdy legs. They all looked surprised by the gesture, even more so when Harry conjured plates, forks, and sharp knives for everyone. A few trays appeared in front of Magorian so that he could set the meat down.

He drew his own knife to begin carving them and portioned everyone out a share. The magical half-horse beings almost hesitantly approached the wizard made table but found it very accommodating for their heights. Still, it seemed they all had something to do as they all drew their hunting knives to cut a slice off of their meat. The DA members all waited and watched as the centaurs bowed their heads then threw a small portion of their food into the fire, completing their ritual.

Just as Harry was beginning to wonder if they should follow suit, he caught Ariadne's eyes who gestured for him to do the same. He cut a piece from his portion and threw it into the fire as well. One by one, his friends and allies followed his example.

"We do this to honor the sacrifices of the warriors who are no longer here to share in our hunt," Ariadne explained when the moment had passed and the centaurs began cutting their meat with the conjured utensils.

Harry nodded in acceptance of that answer. A few moments past in silence while they consumed their meals. After a little while, though, Blaise's curiosity peaked and he asked a question.

"Are you accustomed to receiving unexpected visitors like that?"

"Many strange things happen in this forest," Ramadi answered. "She is just another of the many beings who come and go from here,"

"Strange is right, I'd say," Ron snorted as he tried to remember to eat semi-civilly as Hermione had been drilling him to for years.

There were more small bits of conversation as the amount of food on each of their plates dwindled and the fire grew low from lack of tending once it too had eaten its fill. That was fine though; they could sense a growing tension in the air that told them it would be time to go soon.

"So, commander," Ron began once his plate has been 'subtly' licked clean. Though no one commented on it, it was easy to see the redhead at least appreciated the meal. "Now would be the ideal time to review the attack plan."

"So it would be," Balthazar agreed as he pushed his plate away from himself. "The first stage of the attack has already begun. A small group has killed all of the spiders scouts. That same group has heavily trapped the narrow emergency exit using some of the supplies provided by you wizards. A second group has established a perimeter in front of the main entrance. They will provide cover while we enter and take out out the main group. They will also stop any spiders from escaping."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "Are you using the concrete spray?"

"Among other things," Balthazar said as he turned his shoulders to show a can latched just above his quiver so he could easily choose to draw it rather than an arrow.

"You mind if I use a few of my own tools then?" he asked eagerly. "I brought my spider kit."

"I see your dedication to their destruction is still as great as it was upon our first meeting," the commander laughed. "I do not think that will be a problem."

"Tell him what it is, Ron," Harry pushed.

"It's just a device that shoots a bit of fire," the other teen downplayed while rolling his eyes. "Nothing major or uncontrollable."

"Bring and use what you will, young wizard," the centaur permitted whilst looking towards the direction of the spider's den. "But collect your things quickly for it will soon be time for us to go."

Ron nodded and quickly opened his pack, strapping a prepared bandolier over one shoulder while adding an interesting device that didn't look dissimilar to a small black gasoline can with a long metal spout. Most of them watched his preparations with interest whilst Harry vanished the conjured tables and dinnerware.

Just as he finished covering the fire with dirt, a low toned horn rent the air.

"Let us go, brothers and allies," Balthazar said as he stomped his hooves heavily for emphasis. "Tonight, we hunt,"

* * *

Balthazar rode ahead quickly to give the order to begin the attack to the centaurs on the front line. When the rest of his party came out of the forest behind him, they found twelve centaurs with their bows at the ready oriented in a U-shape around the wide, low root covered entrance to the spiders lair. All of the centaurs had on belts filled with products of the DA's invention.

Two centaurs moved and made a gap in the formation to allow the mixed human-centaur group through.

"It is a steep drop into the cave, commander," one of the centaurs told him.

"If this is like their other holes, they will nest in the ceiling as well."

"So we smoke them out; smoke will rise and force them down quickly," Ron spoke, looking at the hole with very well veiled trepidation. "Then throw in a a bunch of gas grenades to incapacitate the smaller spiders completely. The larger ones won't be more bothered by it than they are by the smoke so we'll have to be ready for them."

"Lucas, Blaise, Amelia, tower defense. Blaise at the rear, overhead shielder," Harry ordered. "Ron, head the formation with your bloody flame thrower. Balthazar, we'll fall in by your warriors wherever you'd like."

The centaurs fell into their ranks quickly. The DA cast bubblehead charms on all of the people present to protect them from the smoke and gas, even those centaurs who would be providing exterior cover (with permission from each of them). When they were done, Balthazar gestured for the centaur who had spoken first (seemingly familiar with the insides of the cavern the spiders had chosen) to launch the smoke bombs. Immediately after, he launched an entire bandolier of the gas bombs that Ron had brought just for the occasion.

Soon, they could hear the sounds of spiders dying from the other side of a rocky root-bound outcropping that must have dropped into a cave as the centaur commander had explained. Ron heard the clicking of pincers and didn't hesitate to trigger his flame thrower.

The brilliant crimson flames seared their eyes and apparently more than ten large spiders. It was wide enough to block the entire entrance so the centaurs had more than enough time to notch their arrows or raise their weapons.

The flames continued for another thirty seconds before it became apparent that the spiders were shoring up on the other side just outside of their reach.  
"

We need to push them back, claim the ledge, and launch our attack from above," Balthazar declared. "Let them through before they overrun our brethren behind them."

Ron nodded and let his fire cease as soon as Harry nodded and gestured for him to do so. Let the hunt begin.

* * *

At the back exit of the spiders hideout, four centaurs had their bows drawn with arrows notched while another two wielded supplied provided by the wizards. They had yet to have a need to use them.

After killing the spider guards, they had trapped the narrow crevice-like exit with a ten foot long and three feet wide piece of tar carpet. So far the spiders had done nothing but fall into the tar.

After a few moments, the spiders got smart and attempted to crawl out along the walls. They were all swiftly dealt with via flaming arrows (another innovation delivered to them by two ginger twins). They stopped climbing up the walls and were forced to attempt to climb over the tar.

They had little success escaping until the amount of knee-high spiders inside the tar pit stretched the limits of the magic and began allowing carcasses to pile up. The fleeing spiders used these bodies like stepping stones.

None of them were allowed to escape but it soon became clear that they would be overrun and one or two would escape. That would be enough to eventually repopulate the forest so the centaurs were avoiding survivors at all costs.

"It is time," the dark black furred centaur in charge ordered the three wielding wizard items.

They all nodded and began unleashing the concrete spray. This time, it was with the intent to actually block the exit completely. It didn't take long to completely solidify then re-spray until the previous exit was no more than an airtight patch of concrete.

"There will be no more of them coming through here," the leader of the group declared. "Let us join our brothers. Let us join the hunt!"

* * *

Inside the cavern, smoke hung in a heavy layer around the ceiling. There was nothing to be heard aside from the sounds of a fight hard fought.

"Bloody hell," Ron grunted as he bludgeoned another knee-high spider to death. "I don't know how you talked me into this, Potter!"

"Oh come on Ron," Harry grunted back. "You've only been bitten a few times,"

Harry, Ron, Magorian, and Ramadi were shored up along one wall of the lower cavern. The other centaurs were maintaining their position on the ledge that they had barely pushed the spiders back from. Amelia was up there with them firing spell after spell into the corner where Aragog was shored up — they'd deal with him last. Until then, it was her job to keep him out of the fight.

All that was left of the spiders forces were three dozen of the larger and mid-range spiders and whatever Aragog had behind him. All of the others had been taken out by another round of bug bombing. The ones that were left became much more desperate once they realized that their only escape had been blocked.

On the other side of the cavern, Blaise, Lucas, and a small group of centaurs were working to eliminate the last of the spiders.

"Why are there so bloody many?" Blaise growled.

"Where there is one there is a hundred," Lucas answered in his accented voice with heavy breath. "This is the way of the insect,"

"On your flank, Ariadne," the Slytherin teen warned as he sliced two legs off of one of the acromantula with a nonstandard severing spell. He took better aim the next time because it was still attempting to scuttle angrily towards him.

Blaise's back was facing the corner Aragog was shored up in. The spider was shrouded in shadow and smoke but clearly visible. Around him, his larger children stood protective guard. Amelia was keeping all of them at bay but even she couldn't have anticipated one of the larger spiders breaking away from the circle around Aragog to launch itself onto Bane's back.

The centaur bucked as soon as he felt the weight but the spider was undeterred. It began scuttling across the broad back of the centaur's horse half with clear plans to go for the neck or shoulder where its venomous bite would be most effective.

"Bane!" she shouted in warning while trying to get a clear shot.

It was Blaise that reacted by pulling his dagger and throwing it with precision into the main body of the spider. It fell off of Bane's back before it had a chance to sink it's mandibles into anything.

The centaur, whom had dropped one of his maces while attempting to remove the spider, stared at the human who had saved him with something akin to shock in his eyes. He hated humans more than almost any other centaur. That his life had just been saved by one made him feel very conflicted.

There was no time to focus on something as trivial as that for either Bane or Blaise though. In the melee, Amelia had let up her assault against Aragog's corner. The seven or so large spiders that had previously been surrounding the shadowy form of Aragog began making their way towards one of the groups on either side of the cavern.

Two of them were felled to centaur archers while Harry knocked another two out with a particularly large fire ball. The rest were taken down swiftly by individuals.

For the first time, there was no longer any sound of spiders scuttling. Only the hooves of the centaurs and very heavy breathing could be heard.

Harry and Ron, however, were not going to forget about Aragog. "Keep your aim on the big one," the redhead grunted.  
"Amelia, some fresh air if you don't mind?" Harry called to the woman on the top of the five foot ledge.

"Of course," she said whilst brandishing her wand. "Aerus ventosus,"

The effect was immediately notable as the gas, smoke, and dust was swept out of the underground cavern. Bubblehead charms didn't make it any easier to see through smoke, after all.

"Lux lucis coma," Harry cast next. His spell took effect in the form of a ball of silver light that emitted rays bright enough to illuminate the entire area.

Closest to the large arachnid was Balthazar, who, with a spear handed to him by one of his warriors, stepped forward closer to Aragog.

"Great spider," the centaur called loudly. "Your time in this forest has come to an end. Rise and face me!"

Yet, Aragog did not even stir.

Sharing a look with Ron, Harry directed the ball of silver light closer to Balthazar and the centaurs gathering behind their commander with weapons drawn.

"Hm," Lucas wondered before sending out a pulse of baby blue magic that passed through the larger unmoving spider. "It is as I thought - he is dead,"

"Dead?" Blaise parroted.

"For no more than a half hour,"

"He must have been too weak to fight off the effects of the gas," Ron theorized. "That and the smoke was pretty bad in his corner; looks like he's halfway out of his little hidey-hole."

"I don't think that qualifies as little, not with the amount of his children he had pouring out of there," Harry pointed out. "Though it makes sense for him to be weak. He's been around since Voldemort's Hogwarts years — Aragog's at least fifty-five years old."

"Many years even for a magical spider," Bane agreed thoughtfully. "Then it seems the spiders time in this forest has come to an end."

"Not just yet," Harry denied. "Ron, get your torch and start singing anything that even looks like a spider or an egg. Wall to wall, ceiling to floor. Lucas, return to the castle and get the Hannah and Tracey to meet us in the usual clearing in the forest. Tell them to bring whoever and whatever the need to harvest a bunch of spider parts. Blaise, come help me levitate Aragog out of here."

As he spoke, he levitated four large dead spiders up to the edge and set them in front of Amelia.

"We'll bring those back too,"

"You would take them for what purpose?" Bane asked, feet stomping in agitation (as he always did when near humans).

"Some parts of them are valuable potions ingredients. I know at least two healing potions that use them so we're not going to waste the chance while we've got it," Harry said with a shrug before turning to Balthazar. "Would your people have any use of some of the harvested parts? We can deliver them to you once it's done,"

"I believe our healers would have interest in their uses," the centaur agreed with a nod of his head. "They are waiting for my warriors now with cures for these creatures venom. We must go now."

"None of your men were seriously wounded?"

"Nothing the light of the moon will not heal," he answered before making his way somewhat awkwardly back to the top of the ledge.

Harry blinked at that bit of centaur-sounding nonsense. It'd been awhile since he'd heard it; the warrior centaurs heads were less, shall we say, in the stars.

"Your people fought well today," he said as the rest of his warriors joined him and prepared to leave, some looking worser for ware and most looking dirty and scuffed.

"We fought well together," Harry corrected.

"Perhaps we shall do so again," Balthazar agreed with a slight bow before he and his men turned and exited back into the forest proper.

Once they were gone, Harry and Blaise levitated Aragog up to Amelia. She moved his body outside with those of his fallen children while the other two climbed up to the ledge.

"I think you got everything, Ron," Harry called down to insane redhead a moment later. He was spinning in a circle, laughing (cackling) every now and then, while spewing fire in every direction. Even the ceiling was alight; the only thing that wasn't was the small shielded area Ron was standing in and even that was already singed.

"Alright, alright," he agreed while turning it off and rejoining the group away from the active fires. "I think we did good,"  
"You look a little woozy, mate," Harry commented. "Let's get out of here and get you an antivenin,"

"Come on, Weasley," Blaise urged when Ron still didn't move.

"Do you think you could give me a hand putting out these fires first?" he scratched his head. "Don't reckon we should leave them going,"

Harry snorted while the Slytherin just rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was well into the early morning hours when Ron and Harry finally fell back into their beds. The spider bodies had been harvested and then incinerated. Except for Aragog (whom was only harvested for his venom) — Harry left him beside Hagrid's hut on a large conjured bed of flowers with a note that said 'Condolences from a friend.'

Ron thought it was ridiculous but Harry thought the half giant deserved the closure.

"I swear, if I have to go to a spider funeral because you wouldn't let me burn the bloody thing, you'll end up with a thousand spiders in your bed,"

Knowing that spider threats weren't something Ron delivered lightly (considering his own strong phobia), it was with a trudging sense of 'why me' that Harry attended Aragog's funeral in Hagrid's pumpkin patch on his own during his off period the next day. Even Hermione wouldn't attend citing, funnily enough, a study date with Ron.

"I cried foul but Hermione still wouldn't come," Harry bemoaned to Harper and Noreen who were sitting at a small round study table in the DA cathedral loft later that day.

"So you had to sit through a twenty minute spider eulogy alone?" the fifth year Gryffindor Harper Lee asked with a laugh. "The day after you killed said spider?"

"Well Hagrid doesn't know that, does he?" Harry defended. "Besides, it was the gas that got to him anyhow. Blame Ron,"

"Blame the twins, more like,"

"Speaking of those two," Noreen said. "Did you see how excited they were about the acromantula venom you gave them?"

"I didn't like it a bit," Harper agreed. "Last time they got a new liquid to experiment with, they pranked Ginny and ended up coating our entire dorm with blue slime that smelt like stink sap and tasted like lemons,"

"What?" Noreen laughed incredulously. The small, dark-haired brunette had blue eyes that sparkled in a lively manner every time she talked. "You tasted it?"

"I had my mouth open when it went off," she defended. "It's not like I wanted to,"

"Any side effects?" Harry asked curiously.

"An orange tongue,"

"Weird," he said, scratching his head.

"I know,"

"So, why'd you skip out on lunch?" Noreen asked Harry.

"I wasn't going to join the traitors after they abandoned me to a spider funeral," he huffed before cracking a grin. "That and said funeral ran over and I didn't get back inside until everyone was already in the Great Hall."

"Didn't want to deal with the staring upon entrance?" the fifth year Ravenclaw asked perceptively.

"Exactly," he confirmed. "What about you two? I know you aren't up here just to listen to me complain,"

"We were doing some research for Susan on a couple ministry regulations she thinks might be a problem for any werewolf facilities," Noreen answered.

"We took down all the raw data, did some cross referencing, then sent it off to Lils," Harper continued elaborating.

"Gonna let Lilian find all the loopholes?"

"Yep," Harper agreed. "We give her the raw data and she makes sense of the nonsense,"

"Speaking of nonsense," Noreen said as she stood and shouldered her bag. "I've gotta see a blonde about a bird. Or a fish. Or a bird fish. She wasn't very clear,"

"Luna?"

"Luna," Noreen agreed. "She's giving me a hand with some of the merpeople plans. At least I think she is. She said she was gonna lend me fin and I'm not sure if she was joking…"

"You'll figure it out," Harry shrugged.

"Thanks," the normally reserved Ravenclaw said with an eye roll.

"Anytime," the Gryffindor said helpfully. "Isn't Luna supposed to be working on that map we got from the woman in the forest?"

"She is but there's some complications," Noreen answered. "We have to align the points correctly and we don't know where to start,"

"They said one of the spots was Hogwarts; I thought it'd be easy to line up from there."

"No," the slim raven shook her head. "Hogwarts isn't on any map other than ours and even we can't pinpoint where exactly on a standard map it is. We don't know where exactly in Britain the rest of the spots correlate to. It's a puzzle, that's all,"

"I'm sure Luna will get it," Harry shrugged.

"I'm sure," Noreen agreed. "I better get going to see her though,"

"You coming, Harper?"

"Yeah, sure," the Gryffindor agreed. "Why not?"

"Hope Luna doesn't slap you with a fish fin," Harry said with a jaunty wave while he settled into one of the chairs that had just been vacated. "Have fun,"

They laughed at his remark and Harper made a rather unkind hand gesture in good humor before walking away with Noreen.

"Back at you!" he shouted while he pulled out his charms essay.

Time to crack down. He'd gotten a little behind with the busy week he'd been having and he had three more inches to write on his assignment that was due next period. The joys of being a Hogwarts student — war or not, there's not break from homework.

* * *

Monday night after classes found Harry enjoying a lovely cup of tea. He was lounging on his previously unused chaise in front of the warm fire in his office at Firewall castle. One foot was on the blue and cream carpet, toes curled into the luxuriously material loosely, while the other was up on the chaise. On the small table beside him, three completed essays sat. It had taken him forever but he was finally done and now he could finish his tea.

Just as he'd set his empty cup onto the tray, Winky popped back into the room. She was wearing a tiny crimson dress with little green trees hemmed into the edge, forgoing the usual miniature armor and robes set the house elves usually favored. It seemed she was already feeling the Christmas spirit.

"Master Harry be needing anything else?"

"Maybe a sandwich?" Harry requested. "And more tea on my desk, please,"

"Winky be being right back," she said with a sharp nod and a determined look.

He shook his head at the dedicated little elf before rising from the chaise with a long stretch. He crossed the room, ignoring the cold grey flagstones under his feet, and settled in behind his desk. He'd finished his Hogwarts paperwork but now he needed to work on all of his other paperwork.

It started with signing some checks for Mr. Dunbar — his company had started construction on the basement. The goblins had carved out the shell of the four floor basement but it was more like an elaborate cave system. It was Mr. Dunbar's job to add walls, floors, and plumbing to make it look just as nice as the rest of Firewall.

Once he'd finished that, the folder containing Augusta (and technically his) creature rights proposal became his next point of interest. There was so much information contained within those 42 pages and most of it was in language that gave him a headache. Thus, he made his own plain-speak translation. Then he reread that copy many times before beginning marking down ideas, suggestions, problems, and questions.

"Master's sandwich and tea," Winky said as she popped back in with a floating serving tray.

"Let me clear off the desk some," he said as he pushed copies he needed to file to one side and put a few things into their assorted out trays. "There we are,"

Winky set down the tray and bowed out of the room after blushing at Harry's thanks and praise.

Harry rubbed his hands together as he prepared to eat his sandwich. He'd taken two bites when a powder blue pocket folder popped into existence above his in tray. It landed with an auspiciously loud sound.

Harry sighed.

That would be the beginning of the veela's paperwork. It was gonna be a long night even with the special ink from Gringotts and the signature spell from his family grimoire.

"Best get to it," he said while pushing away the sandwich with a forlorn look. "Work, work, work," he muttered before pulling the deceptively heavy folder in front of him.

* * *

In the DA Cathedral, a low fire burning in the hearthside and one small candle were the only sources of light. The others had been extinguished at curfew which was now thirty minutes past.

Sally Smith still had a few more plans to hammer out before she'd return to the Hufflepuff common room. She didn't want to leave them tomorrow — she wanted them on Hooch's desk by morning. The Quidditch professor probably knew the stands better than anyone else so she'd have some good insights on the quickest way to evacuate the students.

It was another five minutes before Sally sat back in the cushy chair and let her head fall back slightly, cracking her neck. As she did, her eyes caught on the interactive map of Hogwarts on the wall next to her.

What was Draco Malfoy doing sneaking out of his common room?

Pursuing her lips, she grabbed a clean sheet of parchment and noted the date and time. She proceeded to track and note his route through the castle until he reached his apparent destination.

"What?" she said aloud.

His dot had disappeared right in the middle of the seventh floor corridor. What was going on?

Fretting, she debated about waking someone up but decided against it. By all accounts, Malfoy was still in the castle and he'd have to return to the dorms eventually. Setting an alert on the map to go off as soon as his name appeared again, she set back to her paperwork.

* * *

It was two hours later that his dot reappeared on the fourth floor in a little used, dead end side corridor.

Sally noted this with shock before hurriedly noting down exactly where it was at. If she remembered correctly, there was a landscape portrait that was typically empty on that particular stretch of wall.

While it was too late to do anything about it now, she'd leave a note for Gareth, Sally-Anne, and Ron. They'd see it tomorrow.

* * *

"It's weird," Gareth said to Sally on their shared free period before lunch as they watched the map replay Draco's path last night. "I've been keeping up watch on him since we get back but I never thought the bugger would be ballsy enough to trek from the dungeons to the top floor after curfew,"

"Why not?" Sally asked. "We do it."

"True," he said. "But still…"

"What hours have you been tracking him from?"

"Pretty much curfew hours only," Gareth answered. "Blaise's been helping since he shares a dorm with a bugger and has an unhealthy attachment to his copy of the map already."

"He's not in charge of the castle security squad for nothing," Sally said. "Obviously, we'll need to have a meeting tonight."

"Agreed,"

* * *

Near the blank stretch of wall that marked the entrance to the Slytherin common room, a disillusioned figure sat under one of carved arches of Hogwarts dungeon.

Though you couldn't tell it (as the betraying shimmer of the disillusionment charm could hardly be seen in the dark), the figure was very uncomfortable. His butt was both numb and cold and he didn't quite enjoy the sensation. He was very tired but the wakefulness charm took care of that at the cost of a cheery mood.

All in all, Dean Thomas was not too pleased to have drawn the short stick on Malfoy watch. If (Ha. If.) Malfoy was causing trouble, he'd be the first one cursing the ferret as retribution for hours of butt numbing boredom.

In the end, he wasted his Wednesday for nothing. The blonde junior death eater hadn't even left his dorm room for so much as a midnight piss according to Blaise and the monitoring charms he'd set.

When dawn broke, a thoroughly displeased Dean Thomas retired to his bed for four hours rest. Thankfully, his first period was free and you could bet he was skipping breakfast.

* * *

"Weird," Ron said to Dean at lunch the next day. "Maybe this is a one off thing?"

"It's not," he denied. "Haven't you checked your journal? Gareth and Blaise went through hours of the maps recordings last night while I was on watch,"

"Explains why they look as zombified as you," Harry muttered before going back to his meal.

"Haven't had a chance to go over the journal between practical lessons and my mum's early morning essay on how much trouble I'll be in for running away over the summer. Apparently, I'll have no desserts this break, Christmas or no Christmas," Ron grumbled. "Anyways, what'd they find?"

"We've only got up to last Wednesday; he disappeared in the same place last Thursday and reappeared on the fourth floor,"

"Hm," Ron said before shoveling food in his mouth with only slightly more decorum than he'd ever had. "You taking watch again tonight?"

"Ruddy hell no," his dark skinned dorm mate disagreed vehemently. "It's Zabini's turn tonight. Except that lazy bastard gets to do it from the common room. I swear I still can't feel my bum."

"You could've used a cushioning charm…" Harry told him.

"I didn't have one of the twin's stealth bombs to conceal the magic and I didn't want to take any chances outside of Snape's common room,"

"Why didn't you have one?"

"Apparently they have a recently discovered shelf life," the teen answered. "We'll have more by tomorrow,"

"That needs to hit the journals," Harry spoke up again. "Can't have everyone carrying expired products,"

"I'll have the twins do it," his ginger friend said. "It's their product, they'll be able to give us an exact shelf life and probably a way to check if any of them are still any good. No point wasting."

Professor Flitwick entered the great hall a little late and walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to get to his seat.

The cluster of DA students quickly let their privacy wards fall while returning to normal conversation. The sharp charms professor would probably be able to tell if he walked right through a privacy ward as advanced as the one they used. Talking about the DA in the Great Hall was risky business, after all.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked while blinking, looking around. "Shouldn't she have been here from ancient runes by now?"

Ron checked the watch he'd taken to wearing, a gift from the twins on his last birthday charmed with a few special features. It was great now that all of the hidden pranks had been sprung.

"Reckon she should be, yeah. Should we go look for her?"

Harry frowned slightly but shook his head. "Probably just being paranoid,"

"Not paranoia when they're really out to get you," Ron muttered, repeating a phrase he'd picked up from Moody during the summer before fifth year spent in Grimmauld place.

Shooting a quick privacy charm, Ron tapped his ear to activate the communication unit all DA members had taken to wearing in case of emergency.

"Hermione," he muttered to activate it.

He listened to something for a few moments before his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Did she answer?" Harry asked, concerned.

He nodded. "Guys, turn your thingies on and get Hermione,"

Harry, Dean, and Neville (who, up until now, had been silently reading a herbology book) all tapped their ears and said the young witches name.

One by one, as they pieced together both sides of the conversation Hermione was having with another girl, their eyebrows rose.

"Interesting…"

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a very long time since my update, five months or so, but I have not abandoned this story. Sometimes the level of detail and amount of plot development I've already planned out gets away from me and makes it hard to return to this story. I thank you all for your continued support and hopefully your renewed interest.**


	17. Of Surprise Rescues

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**  
 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

At that nights DA meeting, Hermione had withdrawn the memories related to the days events and placed them into the presentation pensieve that was now playing for everyone to see.

Hermione's Memory:

It was breakfast in the Great Hall. A great black owl had delivered a letter to a cooly surprised Slytherin girl and caused a minor disturbance with its exit. Its wings caused such powerful buffets of air that many students had to rearrange their own letters or newspapers. It was this that attracted Hermione's attention.

What kept her attention was the girls reaction.

Her hands fisted around the obviously expensive piece of parchment bearing some sort of black wax seal. Her jaw clenched, trembled, and her face reddened as she momentarily forgot to breathe. Her eyes watered for a brief moment before she seemed to force composure. Her face went cold, almost dead, in an impressive display of occlumency that Hermione easily recognized.

The memory faded and shifted until it showed the hall outside of the girls bathroom near the Ancient Rune's classroom. Hermione walked into the washroom to find the Slytherin girl bent over the sink, running water almost covering the panicky breathing and sobs.

The two girls met eyes in the mirror before the Slytherin hastily feigned washing up and conspicuously dried her hands and face with a napkin.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked before the girl could beat her retreat.

"I don't need any help from the likes of you, Granger,"

"But you do need help?" the Gryffindor couldn't help but ask. The only answer was the slamming of the heavy bathroom door.

The next memory was of Hermione's Ancient Rune's class. According to the clock it was near the end of the period.

Hermione was sitting behind and to the left of the Slytherin girl from before and was watching her carefully. Her cold mask, however, gave nothing away.

When the bell rang, the girl exited the room at a quick pace behind the main body of the class. Hermione's eyes caught on the heavy cream of a parchment sticking out of one of the textbooks hanging out of the girl's half-closed bag.

It was clear the brunette witch had a moment of indecision and struggle but the DA watched as she activated her wrist holster and then used her wand to quickly slide the folded letter from between the pages of the textbook. She let it fall to the ground, as no one else had noticed, and discreetly picked it up on her way out of the classroom.

Stopping a corridor away in a hidden alcove behind a tapestry, Hermione read the letter by wand light. The DA listened as actual-Hermione read the letter aloud.

By the end of it, all they could say was "Bloody fuck." They didn't have long to simmer in their surprise, however, as the next and last memory began playing.

Hermione had cornered the girl in question in the corner of the library further from Madam Pince. In one hand she held the open letter and in the other she held her wand.

"Granger, what are you-"

"Shh," Hermione shushed her with a jab of her wand before beginning a complicated wand movement.

The Slytherin girl had a long moment to worry about being on the business end of Hermione Granger's wand. Everyone, even the Slytherins, knew that wasn't the best place to be.

A momentarily visible transparent shield of magic appeared in a bubble around them before fading from view.

"There," Hermione said as she put away her wand. "Now we can't be overheard,"

"You stole my letter," she said, snatching said letter and stuffing it into her pocket.

"It came out of your bag," Hermione said in such a way that she wasn't really lying.

The other girl didn't seem to believe it but glanced over it in favor of other things. Namely, leaving.

"I have nothing to say to you,"

At this point, Hermione reached up conspicuously and tapped her ear once to answer Ron's call.

"Good, then shut up and listen," the Gryffindor said forcefully. "That letter I was holding in my hand is from the Dark Lord himself, isn't it?"

"That's none of your business," she deflected. "It's just a prank or something from my sister. That's all it is…"

"No, it isn't," Hermione cut her off. "And you don't have a sister,"

"I do," she spat back.

"Then why have I never heard of her?"

Brown eyes met brown for a long moment before the taller girl huffed. "Because she's a squib,"

"Oh," Hermione blinked before blinking again and reaching up to her ear once more . "Ohh. Oh. Oh no…that's what the Dark Lord meant about purifying your line. He's holding your parents hostage and threatening your sister."

Tears bubbled in her eyes at the reminder of the terrifying letter.

"Millicent," Hermione said as gently as she could to the Bulstrode heiress without being patronizing. "If you let me, I promise I can help you."

"And how are you going to help me?" she spat back, feeling cornered but still willing to listen on the barest chance of saving her family.

"Do you know who my best friend is?"

Of course Millicent knew Harry Potter was her best friend; everyone knew that. But why would the Gryffindor golden boy help a Slytherin?

"Millicent," Hermione called as she attempted to regain the girl's attention. "Bulstrode, hey,"

Her eyes came to focus and she flushed slightly at her lapse in attention.

"Yeah, I know who your best friend is Granger. What's he going to do to help me?"

"Find out. Be outside your common room an hour after curfew,"

"But-"

Hermione didn't let Millicent finish her sentence. According to her charm, the librarian was approaching and she needed to be at lunch.

The open mouthed snake was left to watch the intelligent brunette witch stride away as if nothing had ever happened.

The memories ended and the projection pensieve turned off.

"I'm sorry about setting a meeting without consulting anyone,"

"You only had the one chance, Mione," Ron assured her. "Don't think anyone blames you. Besides, this is a good bit of intel."

"Well," Harry said in summation. "We've got a lot to talk about before we can even think about talking to Ms. Bulstrode. To start — Daphne, pull the file you made up on her. Have we ever heard anything about her squib sister?"

"Nothing," the elegant blonde girl said as she rose from her conjured royal purple armchair to walk over to the DA file cabinets. "And I've even been inside Bulstrode manor a few times at holiday events and parties and such."

"Then let's do our research guys," Harry said as he looked around at the many faces of his friends and allies. "We haven't got too long,"

* * *

"While we still have time," Harry interjected some time later as discussion on Millicent Bulstrode came to a close. "Luna, what have you got on that map from the woman in the forest?"

"The map is more…complex than I originally thought," the slim blonde said to the group at large. "We have no starting point, no idea of which spot in the High Realm correlates to Hogwarts or any other point."

She spread out a large map with Hogwarts marked roughly at the center. Even as Lord Gryffindor, Harry hadn't been able to mark the location of the castle more clearly than that. Around that point were concentric circles that didn't make much sense to anyone other than Luna.

"Depending on the way the High Realm map is rotated, the points we are looking for are somewhere along here," she explained. "If we could narrow down even one more of those dots, we could align the map and we'd know exactly where to look."

"We're going to need to get back to researching Tom Riddle," Harry said as he rubbed his jaw line. "If these dark spots have anything to do with him, their physical locations may have some significance to him too."

"I have not yet explored that option," Luna told them.

"Then that's what we'll do," Harry nodded.

"I'll add in some of my personal research too," Colin Creevey piped up.

"Personal research?" Hermione asked with interest.

"On the Dark Lord's childhood and Hogwarts years," the blonde Gryffindor noted. "I've been writing an article on all of it I just need more verifiable sources."

"You have?" Su Li, one of those who were part of the informal press squad group, asked.

"In case we ever want to release it,"

"It'd piss him right off," Ron said with a frown.

"That's why I haven't suggested it yet," Colin agreed.

"Actually," Harry thought with a heavy indentation in his brow. "That may come in handy very soon. Work on getting it finished, Collin,"

"You got it," the younger Gryffindor agreed with some surprise.

"Why would we want to piss him off again?" Ron asked with some concern.

"The creature bill that we've been working on is going to be revealed over Christmas break; that's already gonna piss him off. If we release an article about his muggle heritage, it may distract his followers and confuse any other neutral dark swing votes we've been worrying about."

"That isn't a bad idea," Daphne Greengrass agreed speculatively. "Sow dissent in the ranks and further distract the Dark Lord. We must be careful and prepared though; he will surely make some display of force after that."

"Against who? Muggles, wizards, or newspapers and journalists?" Ella Wilkins asked.

"There's a lot of variables," Harry agreed with a wince. "And there's no way to know who he'll strike at if not all of them. It's just an idea at the moment that we can talk about more later. For now, I believe we have a certain Slytherin to talk to."

They looked at the clock and, indeed, the time had come for Hermione to meet the girl outside of her common room. The Gryffindor bookworm stood up and began putting away her papers from notes during the meeting. She was readying herself to make the trek into the dungeons when Harry stood from his seat.

"I'll go," Harry said, stopping her with a gentle hand on the arm.

"She's expecting me,"

"Didn't you pretty much drop my name? I think Bulstrode will be okay with the switch,"

Hermione gave her long time friend a look that said she clearly knew there was some reason for Harry wanting to go meet the girl in the dungeons in her stead. She raised a well-plucked eyebrow that said she clearly wanted an explanation.

"Blaise already laid eyes on Malfoy tonight — he's disappeared in that corridor and there's no telling when he'll go back to his dorm. I don't want you right outside the Slytherin common room tonight."

"Harry-"

"I know you're perfectly capable Hermione but I'd rather do it. Get the semi-circle sitting room behind Seasil's portrait ready?"

She stared him down for a few more seconds before nodding in agreement. He wasn't being ridiculous and insisting she stay in the common room or cathedral, at least.

As she turned, Harry looked towards Ron and waved his hand, flicking two fingers towards Hermione. The redhead nodded without question, already planning on keeping watch on their friend, and began quickly trotting after the brunette. A few minutes later, Harry exited the room as well then made his way into the heart of Hogwart's dungeons.

* * *

When Millicent Bulstrode stepped out of her common room at the appointed time, she looked around hesitantly. After several careful sweeps of the area in front of her, she was sure that Hermione Granger wasn't going to show up. Just as she was about to step back into her common room, a shadowy figure stepped up next to her.

She couldn't help but jump and let out an undignified meep. "Bloody hell-" she cursed before composing herself with typical Slytherin repose. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

She couldn't identify any features because the male figure was cloaked in shadows from head to toe. Like, cloaked with literal shadows. They seemed to stick to him and swirl around him in a way that made it impossible to narrow down even his skin tone.

"Not to worry, Ms. Bulstrode," one of the most recognizable voices in the school said as he took her elbow. "Our contact is waiting for us,"

"Why didn't she come herself?" she asked the guy she now recognized as Harry Potter.

"Because I decided to come on my own,"

As if hearing something, his hand flew up to his ear and his head jerked towards one of the upcoming corners of the dark dungeon corridor. Then, Millicent saw someone else's shadow.

"In here," Harry hissed while pulling sharply on her elbow. He drug her into a small alcove hidden behind a column; unless you were standing right by it, you didn't notice that there was a gap big enough for a person to fit behind it hiding an alcove.

"Huh," Millicent whispered as she looked around the ovular alcove. It was a tight but comfortable enough fit with two people. "I didn't even know this was here,"

"I like to think I know a fair bit about this castle," Harry said with some humor as he watched Professor Snape pass by. "Now let's go, he won't come back this way just yet."

They snuck back out of the alcove and stole up the staircase, slipping into a secret passage behind a tapestry that led up to the next level of Hogwarts and allowed them to avoid the main staircase. Eventually, their long trek led them to a portrait of a tree on a shrub-covered hill.

Harry waited for a long moment before he rolled his eyes lightly.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

Slowly, a small figure rose from the bushes. All Millicent could see were a pair of eyes and a wild head of hair, leaves, and twigs.

"Good evening, Seasil," he greeted the small figure. "Dei gratia,"

The little girl slid back down into her bush very slowly with a distrustful gaze, portrait swinging open at the same pace. Inside, Millicent could see a well lit Hufflepuff themed semicircle sitting room.

"Please, go on in," Harry said politely while he held the portrait open for her.

She peered between him and the room distrustfully before she caught sight of a familiar head of hair. She'd been tempted to call it bushy but Granger's hair had sleeked down considerably since first year. With one more look around the empty corridor, the broad shouldered girl stooped down and entered the room. The Gryffindor sixth year stepped in behind her, pulling the portrait shut as he did. She definitely noticed him casting complex privacy wards to protect their coming conversation.

"Granger," Millicent greeted as politely as she could.

"Hello, Ms. Bulstrode," Hermione greeted more formally than she usually did, causing the Slytherin teen's eyebrow to raise.

"What do you want?"

"To help you," Harry answered. "And to defeat the Dark Lord,"

"I can't help with that,"

"Defeating the Dark Lord also involves ruining as many of his plots as we can," Harry said with a wink before he sat down on the plush ottoman across from the couch Millicent had warily sat down on. "Including his trying to hurt and manipulate your family."

She didn't say anything, just holding her gaze distrustfully.

"Why don't you just listen to what I have to say, okay?" Harry asked. "Then, if you decide you want our help, you can sign this secrecy contract and we can take you to people who can help more,"

"More Gryffindors?"

Harry shrugged. "Find out."

She held his eyes with stone cold seriousness for a long moment. She was weighing her choices and their consequences and his credibility all at once, thoughts raging like a storm. Eventually, she reached a concession with herself and gave him one sharp nod.

"Alright, Potter,"

"Thank you," he said seriously. "Now…"

* * *

Millicent signed the contract. She needed to just to know if he could back up his assurances that he could help with this if she would let him. All in all, it couldn't hurt too bad to keep a secret for the Gryffindor golden boy. If it turned out he could help her, signing the contract was a good idea. If not, than she didn't really lose anything. As soon as she'd finished signing it, Hermione had rolled it up and tapped it with her wand causing it to disappear.

"Let's go," Harry said as he stood and held out a hand to help her up.

She took it warily again but he ignored her reserve and helped her to her feet before letting go of her hand and gesturing to the door.

"Come on," he urged. "We don't have too long,"

She followed them through the winding corridors of Hogwarts until they reached a portrait set into the wall and hidden behind a door (apparently to protect the austere Lady Margrave's zealously guarded privacy; "This is my bedchamber, after all, and I am a Lady!").

"Welcome," Harry said with a grin. "To the DA,"

The portrait swung open and Hermione and Harry stepped into the clearly large room beyond it.

"Watch your step," Hermione warned. In the end, her warning didn't matter much because Millicent still stumbled upon entrance to the obviously well used gigantic room.

"What…" she spun around, taking in the well stocked hospital area, dueling platform, desks strewn with paperwork, huge tomes, and interesting whirring devices with wide eyes. "What is this place?"

Her eyes landed on a cluster of people around a table by a large fireplace. She also recognized a happily waving boy in a portrait as former Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory.

"Hello, Millicent," her dorm mate greeted her.

"Daphne?" she blinked in shock. "Lilian?" she asked again when she caught sight of the slim dark haired Slytherin Lilian Moon.

"Hey Milly," she greeted with a wink.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at the mixed house group in front of her. "And who are all of you?" she asked as she looked at the ten or so very intimidating looking adults.

Aside from Daphne and Lilian from Slytherin, Neville, Ron, Sally-Anne Perks, Susan Bones, and Megan Jones were there. She didn't recognize any of the adults though the oldest looked somewhat familiar and intimidating in a gentlemanly way.

"This is Lucas Masson and his second in command Marcus Theron," Harry introduced the older man and his right hand who looked just as intimidating though more rugged. "With them are Marcus' team — we can get down to introductions later."

"We need some of your blood, Millicent,"

"What?" she gawked at Sally-Anne. Blood was _not_ something you asked someone for, especially not a pureblood heiress.

"We need to take a look at the wards on Bulstrode Manor,"

"Why?"

"If we get that, we can see if there are any Death Eaters inside," Harry answered. "We have a device that will examine your wards and then add them to our map here," he pointed to the map spread out on the table. "That way we know if they get attacked or if someone inside needs help,"

"How is that going to help my family?" she asked in a low voice.

"It's going to give us a map of the property and probably the house on this smaller parchment we've prepared," Ron Weasley answered. "We need to know what we're looking at."

"So you need my blood to get access to the wards,"

"Yes," Sally-Anne agreed. "It won't give us any control over them, just information,"

"Okay…" Millicent agreed hesitantly.

Ron placed a device that looked sort of like a bear trap with a gem in the center in front of Millicent and handed her a pin to prick her finger. "Just rub your finger over the gem,"

"How does it work?"

"Craven here," Marcus spoke up as he gestured to a burly, brutish looking man. "Will find the ward line around the manor and push half of this device through it. The other half will stick out so the device can get info from inside the wards and send it back out of them,"

She nodded in understanding and pricked her finger. She rubbed it over the orangey gem and watched as is flared with red light and absorbed her blood. She could see it floating in the amber gem like a dark ruby at its core.

"Okay," she said.

"Here," Daphne said as she grabbed Millicent's hand with both of hers. She focused very, very hard and her hands started to glow with a yellowy light. The pinprick on Millicent's finger stopped stinging and closed over with the blood disappearing.

"Wandless?" Harry whistled. "Nicely done, Daph,"

"Can't let you be the only one who can do a wandless healing spell or two," she bantered back while Millicent looked at them both in mild shock. It may have only been a pinprick but that spell would have healed any minor cut and her dorm mate of six years had done it wandlessly.

"What is going on here?" Millicent asked in shock as Craven portkeyed out of Hogwarts with the device in tow. "He can't do that. This is- what is going on?"

"We're fighting a war," Neville answered her. "And we're gonna win it,"

"But I thought you two were neutral," Millicent said as she stared between Lilian and Daphne.

"Things changed," Lilian answered. "I didn't like where our world was going so I got involved,"

"But," Millicent looked at Susan Bones and Lucas Masson. "How?"

"Study group originally," Harry answered. "But when Cedric died things changed,"

"Changed a lot," Megan agreed as she looked at Cedric's painting with no small amount of nostalgia.

"This school is bound to be the center focus of the war because Dumbledore and Voldemort are intent on making it so," the Boy-Who-Lived continued. "And you've been here long enough to realize, Millicent, that if you don't learn to protect yourself on your own then you never will. We learned to protect ourselves, each other, and those around us who cannot defend themselves. Hence our name, the Defense Association,"

"How are you supposed to be able to rescue my family?"

"I can't tell you that until I know what we're looking at," Harry said truthfully. "But I can guarantee that we'll try and that we'll be more effective than any of the Ministry or Dumbledore's people ever would be,"

"Is that acceptable?" Daphne Greengrass asked her dorm mate seriously.

"Yes, I think it is," Millicent said as she looked around the strange, surprising room. Little did she know, she'd become quite familiar with it in the future as today marked the beginning of her involvement in the DA.

* * *

The next four hours gave the Slytherin newcomer a lot of perspective.

For one, she was far out of her depth. The complexity of the arithmancy and runic configurations they were discussing flew right over her head. Secondly, the communication between them all was impossible to follow as pocket conversations sprung up then split apart moment to moment. They all had a part of some sort though she certainly couldn't figure out what it was.

By no means was she left to observe quietly, however. They wanted her help getting a better picture of the layout of each room of the house and the grounds — she'd been surprised to see a perfect floor plan of her home interspersed with moving dots. To her relief, it seemed her family was alive if imprisoned in their own tower. Unlike most English purebloods, the Bulstrode's invested in a dungeon tower rather than basement; their gothic home was very unique.

"It seems control of the wards has transferred recently," Bill Weasley said with a furrowed brow. "That means we'll have to take them down completely,"

"Only defensive wards transfer," Craven said as he pointed to a specific spot in the ward scheme. "Sub wards and offensive wards are still reactive to the girl's blood,"

"What does that mean?" Millicent asked as she tried not to take offense at being called a girl by the burly Russian mercenary (she'd gotten a more clear answer on who the intimidating adults were).

"It means the wards can be turned on them if we can lower the defensive ones," Bill answered for Craven. "But we have to get your family out first otherwise the wards will turn on them too. Thankfully, it seems the elves have already left. Your family has a very…violent ward scheme,"

"It was my great grandfather's proudest accomplishment," she said with a smirk.

"I'll apologize ahead of time for the havoc that we're about to unleash on them," the elder redhead returned as he turned back to his pages. "Thankfully, we can get decently far into the estate before reaching the defensive wards. The offensive wards are the outer wards and can only be triggered by your father whom, I assume, does not have his wand to do so. Since we don't have any ill intent towards your family and we're not muggles, we shouldn't trigger the passive wards."

"How long is this going to take you?" Harry asked. "How long is Voldemort going to be willing to wait, really?"

"He needs me to get my father to do what he wants," Millicent voiced without a trace of the fear she probably felt. "If he kills my father, I'll inherit. My sister cannot inherit nor can my mother as a stipulation of her bridal contract. But I know my father — he is too proud to allow that man to be the end of our family's name and status."

"But if he could get his hands on you…"

"He could blackmail my father into doing whatever he wants,"

"Which is the exact reason you won't be going anywhere near him or his Death Eaters,"

"I'm going with you to save my family,"

"No, you are not," Harry shot her down seriously. "We have trained together for years. We have the tools, the skills, and the experience with these sorts of things. Until you've trained with us, we're not going to put you in the line of fire."

"There's currently twenty Death Eaters in your house," Ron took over. "Your family is locked in the tallest tower in a room with no windows with guards outside their cell and on the stairs and all over the rest of the estate and we've got a limited amount of time to get them out. As an extra bonus, the entire tower is protected by separate anti apparition and portkey wards so we'll have to fly them out. That'll be hard enough for our broom teams without having to change their flight formations and maneuvers."

"We need your insight, not your wand," Hermione told her.

After a long moment of contemplating the words of each member of the so called golden trio, Millicent nodded shortly.

"Alright, good," Harry returned the nod. "Back on track. Bill, how long will it take you?"

"I need at least till the morning to figure out the best way to crack this scheme while leaving the offensive wards up and not triggering them. Once I figure that out, it'll probably take me half an hour with an extra wand to actually bring down the wards on site. Once you're out, I can trigger the offensive wards remotely through the device with Millicent's blood."

"Then let's get planning," Harry said as he pulled one of the copies of the maps of the grounds closer to himself. "We have until morning to finalize our plans. Then we've got classes after which we should probably try to rest until after curfew. That's when we'll go. Katie, get Oliver here because we're gonna need both broom squads in the air on this one,"

She nodded in agreement as everyone settled in to begin consulting the maps and throwing out ideas whilst Bill continued his ward work. Hermione took the liberty to start bringing Millicent up to speed on some relevant things (like signing the Firewall contract and learning the secret).

The night passed quickly into morning and the next day came and went. Soon, it was time to carry out their mission.

* * *

"Squad Six, be advised you have two targets approaching from the northwest," Ron said as he held a finger to his headset and paced around the map area of the DA Cathedral. "It's the same patrol from fifteen minutes ago,"

"I'll be done in five minutes," Bill's strained voice came over the headset.

"You said that five minutes ago," Dirk, the hit wizard who had volunteered to be Bill's backup wand, snarked in an equally stressed voice. He was helping power the complex spell Bill was using to slowly sap the defensive wards.

"Shall I obliviate them again?" Deidre asked.

"Negative," Harry's voice came over the comms. "Neutralize them before they raise any alarm,"

There was silence after that as Ron watched the map tersely and Harry finished arranging the rest of his gear. As soon as the wards fell, he'd be moving in with squads one and two. Squad six, Marcus Theron's squad, was the first to go in and stealthily begin bringing down the wards. They essentially were guarding Bill and making sure he had the chance to do his job.

"Target's down," Claus Dubois reported.

Ron could tell that the Death Eaters were alive but subdued based on the way their dots had stopped moving.

"Truss them up for now but make sure that they don't interfere later."

"They'll be out for at least eight hours," Claus assured him.

"Ward falling in five, four, three, two-" there was a loud noise that sounded like some sort of electrical discharge and a couple of curses from the DA members near the ward line.

"Activate portkeys," Marcus ordered.

A second later, squad six had vacated with two exhausted ward breakers in tow.

"Squad six clear," Marcus reported once his portkey landed in Firewall with all bodies accounted for.

"Squad one and two, move in," Harry ordered before he and the twenty other squad members portkeyed away.

They landed in formation in front of the huge gates of Bulstrode manor. The first thing they noticed was the strong sense of ozone in the air; the scent of discharged wards. No more time was wasted getting acclimated as they moved into positions. The two squads split immediately to stand on either side of the tall brick perimeter walls. On a prearranged signal, three people from each squad cast a battering ram spell that sent the ornate gate flying inwards and announced their arrival.

"You've got five on the grounds moving towards the front gate now," Sally Anne alerted them on the comms. "They've probably sent for reinforcements already."

"Shields," Harry barked from his place beside Neville who led squad one.

Impressively strong shields rose as Harry conjured multiple large slabs of stone to catch any impending expected unforgivables.

"Secondary shielders, be ready to direct debris towards incoming spells," Susan Bones ordered her squad from the right.

"Visual contact," Marie Janice called out from her place flanking Neville. "Tear gas in,"

"Stun bomb in," Eddie Carmichael called from the other side of the gate.

The tear gas cartridge began dispensing thick quantities of yellowy smoke that the investigating Death Eaters were not prepared for. The stun bomb entered the middle of the fray yet and when it went off, it created a ball of stunning spell red fire. It seemed to merge with the smoke before combusting with a strong shock wave that attracted the attention of every death eater in the manor.

"Bloody fuck," Harry cursed as he took in the crater where three Death Eaters used to be.

Their shields had held and protected them from the blast but the other two Death Eaters hadn't been so lucky and had to pick themselves up off of the ground and put out the fires on their robes. They began shooting spells towards the gate as they retreated to the front doors.

Attracted no doubt by the explosion, shellfire was raining down from the second and third floor windows while spells began coming at them from the now open entry doors of the gothic Bulstrode manor.

"Battering spells," Susan directed her squad. "On my mark — And, fire!"

At the same time, Neville had directed his squad to begin targeting the people on the upper floors of the manor. Ginny was taking particular pleasure in launching conjured glass shards through the open windows (their glass having been blasted out). On the other side of the gap in the walls, Alice Tolipan was doing the same thing with sharp beaked, bloodthirsty birds towards the lower levels. Susan's group pushed forward slightly, relying on their shields and levitated physical objects to cover them as they dealt massive blows to the front of the occupied manor.

"Ron, report,"

"Most of the Death Eaters are focused on you right now," he reported. "Two have left the prison tower but two are still right below the only entry to the cells. I don't they'll leave that spot until the tower falls around their ears."

"That's not going to happen," Harry said as he thought of the three hostages held inside. "Move onto the next phase,"  
"Squad seven, move in and find cover on the lower roof tops,"

Katie Bell's team, whom had been waiting over the hill well outside of the view of the Bulstrode manor, took to the skies and flew in tight formation around the back of the property and outside of the view of those Death Eaters focused on the front of the property.

They edged lower to the rooftops and broke off into splinter groups, landing on the peaked eaves surrounding the tower at the center of the manor. From there, they could see the entry windows that the second squad would use to enter the level below the cells and retrieve the Bulstrode family. They'd be able to provide cover fire if need be while Oliver's squad retreated with the family.

"Squad seven in position," Katie Bell reported.

"Squa-" Harry next order was cut off by a long, pitchy scream. Another, shorter scream joined it a second later and everyone privy to the sound stopped breathing.

"Secondary shield," Susan's voice ordered not a half second later. "Pull back to cover,"

"Lavender's been hit, unidentified. EMP activated," Hannah's hurried voice ordered, the short acronym (for emergency medical portkey) being the keyword that activated Lavender Brown's portkey. She was whisked away quickly directly to the infirmary.

"Received," Lanuaria's short voice answered as she confirmed the patient arrived in the wing.

"Providing cover," Neville's brisk, short breathed voice growled as he cast every powerful wide area spell he could towards the front of the manor. "Drawing fire," he declared as he reached into his tactical belt and readied himself.

Neville ran across the open space where the gate used to stand and ran towards Susan's group with their battered shields. He banished the twins tear gas towards the front doors then immediately banished the stun bomb in right behind it. Then, he ducked and rolled into the middle of Susan's squad and raised his own strong bunker shield to reinforce theirs.

The effects of his banished Weasley twin creations began just after. Like before, the intermingling was spectacular and the resulting explosion seemed to have shook the house and temporarily stunned the Death Eaters raining down spells from the upper levels. Though they regained their senses soon, it gave the second squad the time it needed to pull back and retake cover on the other side of the tall brick wall.

"Squad seven, move in now," Harry ordered. From the same field Katie's team had been in, Oliver Wood and his squad took to the air and approached the gothic manor.

"Lisa, you're hurt," Hannah noted as she took in the blood pouring out of the girl's right shoulder. "EM-"

"Don't you dare, Abbot," the usually mild mannered bookish Ravenclaw snapped. "I'll activate my own portkey if I need to,"

Hannah pointed her almond colored wand sternly at the Ravenclaw. "That's bleeding too much."

Lisa pointed her own wand at the wound and stemmed the flow of blood immediately. Only her wince gave way how much the spell had stung. Hannah rolled her eyes and waved her own wand over the wound with a short chant; even with the spells impacting the other side of the wall they were covering behind, she managed the complex healing spell and the wound began to seal shut.

"It's bound to reopen, you need a potion for something that deep," Hannah warned.

"Doesn't need to hold long," Lisa assured her as she began waving her wand in a sweeping motion with a few complicated twists.

Harry watched with some interest as she formed a complex illusion right then and there and sent what looked like two groups of five DA members running in opposite diagonal directions to low garden walls closer to the front doors. The Death Eaters on the first floor took the bait and began focusing their fire on the two approaching illusions, none of them noticing that their spells had no effect and simps flew through the illusions.

That left them open right down the middle for Harry who didn't fail to deliver with a handy spell he'd picked up from one of the family grimoires. The concussive battle magic blew through the center of them and threw them across the lawn and further into the entry hall.

"Squad seven, are you in place?"

"Confirm," Oliver shouted over the wind he was experiencing from his place outside of the tower. "Sending tear gas in through the window,"

"Do not follow it up with a stun bomb," Harry warned. "They interact; it'll bring down the whole tower."

"Blimey," one of the twins said.

"Didn't know they did that…"

Oliver vanished the glass in one of the windows and immediately followed it up with two vials of tear gas. Their hoods were appropriately charmed so the vapors would have no effect on the rescuers so overkill seemed like a safe bet.

"Move in," he ordered his squad.

From the other side of the four walled tower, Viktor Krum vanished the glass to another window and flew into the smokey room. As the one other window in the room was vanished by Roger Davies, smoke began to vent out of the room and they got a clear sight of the two coughing and wheezing Death Eaters guarding the entrance to the cell tower. They were both rather burly but right now the DA had the advantage.

Viktor pulled no quarter as he sent out a dark lashing curse he'd picked up at Durmstrang. It caught both of the men across the face and further inhibited their ability to see if the tear gas had not been enough. This did not prevent them from firing off spells, however, and they had to move quickly to disarm the men before they either brought down the tower or clipped one of them out of luck.

It was Sophie Roper who got the drop on them as she flew into the tower from outside and felled them both with the concussion spell Graham Romsey swore by.

"Guards down," Oliver reported. "Hold this room while I secure the prisoners," he gestured for Krum to join him and the two began making their way up the narrow cells.

"Guys," Sally-Anne said urgently with worry in her tone.

"They've got reinforcements incoming — they will outflank you," Ron warned urgently. "Retreat, I repeat, ground squads retreat. Pull back now,"

Susan and Neville hesitated only for a second before they activated their squad portkeys; as the leaders, they could trigger all of their squads portkeys and it was their responsibility to do so quickly and get them to safety.

Harry didn't trigger his portkey; he disillusioned himself and pulled out his broom, taking to the sky and the tree line over where he was sure the Death Eater's reinforcement would appear. After that, he began speaking into his comm.

"Katie, Oliver, you have no ground support. You need to get in and out now before they erect any new anti portkey spells,"

"Oh we'll give them something else to think about," the Weasley twins said in scary unison as they broke formation around the tower and flew lower towards the eaves Katie's squad was occupying.

"Think we should test the-"

"Oh you know we should, Forge," Gred said grimly, interrupting his brother for once as the Death Eaters portkeyed in with at least twenty more to their number. It did not appear that the Dark Lord himself was amongst them, however, so they counted their blessings.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast," Harry ordered tensely from his place twenty five feet away,"

"Got any stun bombs and tear gas?" one of the twins asked Harry.

"A few,"

"Lend us a hand then, brother,"

Harry's lips twitched upwards slightly at the sentiment before be readied the items in question.

"Launching," one of the twins shouted before there was a sound of something highly pressurized releasing and a burst of fire and light.

"We've found the Bulstrodes," Oliver said with relief in his tone. "They're mostly unharmed."

There wasn't an answer on the comms as the sounds of the Weasley twins new invention drowned most everything out. The hostages in front of them looked quite shocked and scared by everything they'd been hearing from outside of their cell.

"Who are you?" the man asked as he stood in front of his thin looking wife and daughter, his heavy set frame more than enough to block them from view.

"We're saving you but we have very very little time," Oliver answered. "Your daughter said to tell you: argumentum."

The Latin word for evidence — Mr. Bulstrode blinked then nodded in acceptance. That was a code word between himself and his daughter. The proof is the evidence.

Krum pulled their cell apart with a dark spell that no one had time to question as he rushed them out. "Move, now. Move move move,"

"K," Oliver said into his comm, using only Katie's initial as he was currently speaking without the benefit of the hoods silencing charm (so he could speak to the Bulstrodes). "We'll be exiting with the Bulstrodes in less than a minute. Your team can retreat to safety,"

"Negative," she responded strongly. "We will provide cover on the retreat. Exit the western window and do it quick. The light show is starting to die down,"

"Oh no it's not," Harry said as he threw another handful of tear gas and stun bombs into the mix.

"Lord Bulstrode," Oliver said respectfully as the reached the room with the windows again in which two purple clad DA members waited. "Can you fly?"

"I was a beater in my day," he answered, nodding.

"Good," Oliver said as he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a spare broom that was identical to theirs. "Then get on,"

"What about us?" the Lady Bulstrode asked softly while clutching her daughter to her side.

"You will ride with us; you are light enough to fly fast with us," Viktor explained as he mounted his broom and held his arm out to us.

The little girl shook her head in fear, eyes wide and clearly traumatized.

"Guys, you need to move," Harry ordered seriously.

"What is name?" Viktor asked the little girl who did not answer.

"Sarah,"

"Sarah, you will be my flying friend, yes?" he said. "We go to safety, away from here,"

Lady Bulstrode got with the program as she saw the explosions rocketing across the one beautiful gardens of their manor. She lifted Sarah from under the arms and placed her on the broom in front of Viktor. He cast a clever spell that kept her firmly to his front, cast a disillusionment spell, and then hovered just on the edge of the western window.

"Just stay in the middle with us," Oliver ordered as he mounted his broom behind Viktor and gestured to the Lady Bulstrode. "Let's go,"

She climbed onto the room clumsily and gasped when he adjusted her with little regard for politeness. Oliver cast the same spell disillusionment over her and himself then over her husband. He was just to her side on his own broom with the two other purple robed figures just behind them. They were taking positions by the other two windows; they would provide cover if needed from the northern and eastern window as the hostage group cleared the tower then take up the rear.

"K, we're moving out," Oliver said to his support on the rooftops.

"Preparing to cover,"

"Go," Oliver ordered.

And with that, Viktor nudged his broom over the edge of the window and nosed it down sharply before leveling out.

Justin Steele met him and flanked his side that was closest to the fighting below. Oliver joined him a second later with the slightly unsteady Lord Bulstrode with him.

"Move out,"

"Portkeying out," Harry reported as the twins signaled the end to their assault.

Fred and George returned to their group as Harry disappeared from the angry and panicked group of Death Eaters. They flanked the sides of the rescue team as Sophie and Roger took up the rear and moved below Oliver, Viktor, and the elder Bulstrode.

"Squad, mount, wands at ready," Katie ordered. She gave her squad perhaps five seconds to do so as the main group began flying away from the tower and towards the hills and trees to a different field from the first one that they'd scoped out earlier. "Take to the skies and cover low, fast. Wands at the ready,"

Lady Bulstrode screamed in fright when she'd seen the ten cloaked figures approach their group so quickly and intently. Oliver had shouted into her ear "They're friendly!" but her heart didn't stop pounding even when she recognized that they were wearing the same cloaks as their rescuers. How were there so many of them? They stayed below the group to block any fire that they might take but it seemed that they had made it away safely.

By the time the Death Eaters thought to look to the skies, they were specks on the horizon and rapidly disappearing.

"We are clear of ward perimeter," Sophie said into the comms as she, the furthest back of the large group in the air, cleared the wards.

"Clear to activate," Bill's tired but still ready voice asked. There was a beat of silence to allow any one possibly within the wards to answer. When nothing came, Harry spoke.

"Clear,"

"Activating offensive wards now," he said.

In the distance behind him, the wards crackled with a sickly yellow light as Millicent's blood within the device activated them. They'd certainly given the remaining Death Eater's something to think about.

"Move ahead," Katie ordered her squad a short distance later as they approached the clear field. "Set a perimeter,"

They set down in a circle with their wands drawn. It seemed safe enough so Katie gave Oliver the go ahead to touch down.

As soon as they did, Oliver and Katie shared a nod.

"Portkeying out," they said aloud so the Bulstrodes could hear.

A second later, the two team captains activated their group portkeys and the entire group disappeared from the field. The only evidence they left was a portkey trail that the Death Eaters would never be able to follow thanks to a fidelius.

* * *

The disorientation that the Bulstrode's felt upon their landing was unlike anything that they'd ever felt before and it only served to add to their panic. They could not see anything but they could hear voices. They could not even feel the ground under their feet even though it surely must be there. Lady Bulstrode and her young daughter were even more panicked because them could still feel the hooded figures behind them when they swung their arms.

"Calm," the sharp voice of a young woman answered. "Please, calm. No one here is going to hurt you."

"Mother, Father," Millicent called loudly.

Her voice stopped their panic long enough for Hermione to get a word in.

"Firewall Castle is located on the red island in the North Sea of Scotland,"

As they all processed those words, even little Sarah (who clung to her mothers legs as soon as she could see), the large hall they were in came into view. It was spectacularly decorated but what was more shocking was the infirmary they could see through the open double doors as well as the sheer number of those purple robe wearing individuals either in that room or in the room around them.

"What is going on here?" her father asked in shock as he dropped the broom he was holding.

Oliver picked it up as if it were an infant and glared lightly at the elder Bulstrode though no one took notice. They preferred not to pay attention to Oliver when he began petting and/or talking to his brooms.

"What is this place? Who are you?" he followed up as he turned and looked at Oliver and Viktor and the woman who had spoken.

"This is Firewall Castle, a fidelius protected safe house for people who need refuge from this ongoing war. This is the headquarters of our fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers and we are the Defense Association,"

"Wha-" Lady Bulstrode looked at some of the unhooded figures who were walking hurriedly to and fro. "Some of them look like students!"

"Some of us are," Hermione answered bluntly. "Some of us work for the ministry. Some of us are hit wizards, mercenaries. Some of us are mothers and fathers and all of us want a brighter future, better lives for ourselves and our families."

"This is Harry Potter's group," Millicent told her family bluntly.

"Harry Potter?" his father asked in shock as he looked around. "What?"

"Harry is occupied at the moment," Hermione said as she cast a worried glance towards the hospital wing. "But if you'll follow me, I can answer more of your questions and we can go over the secrecy contracts. Do you require medical attention first?"

Lord Bulstrode looked to his wife and his youngest daughter (who looked to be about eight or nine if very small) whom didn't signal yes so he declined and followed the young woman on the promise of more information. They were scraped and bruised but more interested in answers.

Still, wherever they were was better than being imprisoned in his own home. It was better to find answers than to let distrust and paranoia overwhelm him. These people had gone to all the trouble to rescue them, after all, so they were probably safe.

As Millicent joined his side and he placed a hand on the shoulder of the young woman he had thought he'd never see again, he thought that he'd do just about whatever these people asked if they'd protect his girls.

* * *

In the hospital wing two hours later in the wee hours of the morning, Harry stood several feet away from the bed of Lavender Brown with a very cold, hard expression on his face.

Inside, his guilt was killing him. It was his fault this vibrant young woman was laying on this hospital bed looking so very pale and weak. Her mother, Kathleen, and her father, Frederick, were at her bedside within the privacy curtain that silenced any outside noise. They just clung to her hand and watched her with creased, worried brows. They didn't blame Harry (knowing that this was their daughters choice and supporting the strong young woman) but he felt that they should.

He'd been standing like this for awhile. Susan had joined him for a time, as torn up as this as he was as she was Lavender's squad leader, but she had eventually left for some reason or another.

"She will recover," Lanuaria told him softly as she came to stand at his side. "She only needs rest."

"That curse, it almost killed her,"

"Yes," the healer did not lie. "But that is why you hired me."

"If she hadn't gotten to you in time, she would be dead," he said again, eyes never leaving the face of the girl he'd known since he was eleven. "It stopped her heart, constricted her lungs, and began turning her magic against her."

"You can continue thinking about what could have been or you can think about what is. That she is alive, that she will recover completely; that you saved a family without any loss of life on our side. You are not to blame, Harry. She fights for this cause the same as you and puts her life on the line for it too. She is not doing it for you but because it is the right thing to do," she said seriously. "You have responsibilities right now. If you insist on feeling guilty, do it later. Your people need their rest but they are waiting for you. Go to them, congratulate them, and then get some rest yourself. Healer's orders."

His emerald eyes didn't break from Lavender for a long moment. When they did, he allowed them to slide shut slowly. He practiced his occlumency techniques quickly and centered himself. She was right; he needed to get the Bulstrode's fully settled as he was sure they'd want to talk to him and he needed to speak to the DA, to the squads who were probably in ballroom now comparing stories. Lavender was undoubtedly in good hands.

"You're right," he said to the healer when he opened his eyes.

"One more thing," she stopped him as he turned to leave. "Ms. Brown will need at least two days to recover, perhaps three, and she shouldn't use magic until then. I need to keep her here under observation. That means the entire weekend, Monday, and possibly Tuesday."

"Understood," he nodded shortly while he began thinking on this new problem. "Keep me updated. I want to know when she wakes."

"I will keep her under until Sunday night,"

He nodded then turned and made his way to the ballroom, caplet swishing as he did. As expected, he found a multitude of DA members gathered in the hall sharing refreshments and talking amongst themselves. They quieted when he entered and he took a moment to catalog faces; Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and a few other uninvolved in the mission directly had shown up as well. Ron and Sally-Anne had come over from Hogwarts with Sally Smith and Gareth.

"How's Lavender?" Susan asked quietly.

"She will need to recover for a few days," he answered. "But she will, fully,"

"What about class on Monday?" Hermione asked worriedly. "We might be able to say she's sick this weekend and locked in the dorms but that won't work when classes start."

"That is the first thing I wanted to discuss," Harry said. "Tonks?"

"Want me to impersonate her for a few days?"

"Think you can stay under Dumbledore's radar?"

"As long as I stay out of the Great Hall for too long and stay near people who know I'm not Lavender, I can do it," she answered, already using her metamorphic abilities to shift the length of her bubblegum colored hair. "You'll have to convince Madam Bones though,"

"I needed to brief her on this tomorrow morning any how,"

"You mean today," Ron corrected helpfully.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned. "Yes, today. On that note,"

He turned to look at the assembled members of the DA, some of whom looked a little worse for wear.

"Today I saw some of the bravest individuals I have had the privilege of meeting succeed through skill and team work alone. Against all odds and expectations, we have accomplished what we set out to do. Another family is safe from the Dark Lord and another blow has been dealt to his forces,"

He smiled tiredly at them all and somewhat forcedly; they could all tell that he was tired, stressed, and affected deeply by Lavender's near death encounter.

"But, we are all tired. Soon, though probably not this weekend, we will meet and review memories of the event. Until then, I encourage you to rest up and make sure you get all of your wounds treated even if they are just scrapes or scratches."

He stepped back and behind Ron, Hermione stepping up next to them as the room began dispersing and people began returning to their rooms, homes, or Hogwarts (for the students). Tonks remained as did Lavender's dorm mates.

"I'm going to go see Lavender," Tonks called to Harry with a wave as she, Marie, Fay, and Parvati began heading towards the hospital wing. "Then to Hogwarts,"

"Thank you," he said one more time. "I'll talk to Amelia first thing,"

"You look exhausted," Hermione noted.

"I used battle magic tonight,"

"From the Potter grimoire?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "The concussive one. It took the wind out of me,"

"Not as much as it took the wind out of them," Neville said as he stepped up onto the platform at the end of the ballroom. "You alright mate?"

"Exhausted but otherwise fine," he assured him. "Was another else hurt?"

"Nothing major," Ron denied. "Lisa Turpin's shoulder was the worst — wouldn't let Hannah portkey her out though. It'll take a couple days to heal; she's already back at Hogwarts under strict orders from Healer Silva."

"Good," Harry nodded with satisfaction. "Now where are the Bulstrodes?"

"I explained as much as I could to them loosely then I set them up with one of the suites. Daphne looked them over before she and Millicent headed back to the Slytherin dorms," Hermione answered. "Millicent will be back tomorrow after lunch to talk with you and her family; I figured that would give you time to rest and do whatever else you needed to do,"

"You're a lifesaver," Harry said gratefully.

"Now let's get you back to the dorm, mate," Ron said worriedly as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder to provide support in case his friend needed it.

"Yeah, let's," Harry agreed with the only thought on his mind now being a long night of rest and recovery.

* * *

 **Since I took so long between updates, I felt like a second chapter was in order today. This is currently all I have written but my muse has woken up a little in regards to this story. Enjoy please leave me your thoughts, comments, and questions in a review. Thank you all for your continued readership and support.**


	18. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**

 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

When Harry emerged from his dorm at nearly ten in the morning that next morning, it was only because Ron had tempted him with the promise of a hot shower and a bacon and egg sandwich in the common room.

He came down to find the common room occupied by a lot of redheads and a couple of other Gryffindor DA members. He noticed an interesting ward when he crossed the threshold into the room.

"Aversion ward?" he queried after he'd passed it and stepped into their privacy bubble.

"A mild one," Tonks answered from her place on the couch next to Fay Dunbar and Hermione. She looked and spoke like Lavender, however, and the reminder of his injured friend had him wincing. "Just to encourage the kiddies to go outside and play or study depending on their inclination,"

"I wouldn't mind learning that one," he said as he tried to focus on what was in front of him and immediately ahead; Lanuaria was right when she said that he couldn't waste time on guilt. When Lavender awoke, he'd apologize until he was blue in the face.

"Harry," Ginny nudged him as she was lounging in the chair closest to him. "Hey,"  
Emerald eyes refocused and landed on the lithe redhead; he could see her DA gauntlets peeking out of her robe and could tell that all of the people around him were combat ready. Just another sign of this war.

"Yeah, sorry," he shook his head.

"What's up?" Ginny asked him with some concern as she swung her legs off of the arm of the chair and righted herself. "You alright?"

"I'm fi-" Harry swallowed the rest of his sentence as the eyes of all of his friends narrowed at him. "I'm worried about," he glanced meaningfully at Tonks who looked, by all appearances, to be Lavender Brown.

"We all are," Fay told him. "But we know she'll be okay. She's literally got the best healer in the nation looking after her every minute,"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I know,"

"You just still feel guilty," Ginny filled in.

He didn't answer but it was clear that she'd hit the nail on the head based off of the way he crossed his arms and sat back in the chair he'd claimed. Hermione looked ready to jump in and tell him just why he shouldn't feel guilty but she was cut off by Lucy Hurst, the seventh year who'd been sitting quietly by the fire.

"He's not the only one," she said as she looked at the merrily flickering fire.

Everyone looked at her in confusion while silently prodding her to continue.

"I was her shield and I failed," the blonde girl with normal cheery features explained with a long furrow in her brow. "I should have known I needed to cycle out with Michael but I didn't and Lisa and Lavender got hurt because of me,"

"Lucy, the one thing we've drilled on everyone is not to rely entirely on shields no matter how much we typically trust them. Lisa dodged like she should have but Lavender got blindsided," Harry spoke up immediately. "Shields break. We know that — it's no one's fault but the Death Eaters who fired those spells."

He held her eyes for a moment before continuing.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Just like I shouldn't blame myself, I guess," he cracked a weak smile. "Even if I feel like I've drug you all into this,"

The solid smack Harry received upside the head was delivered by the only Weasley woman in the room. The glare she gave him was far too reminiscent of her mother and made her three present brothers cringe in fear.

"When are you going to get it through your head that this isn't your fault? If you had never been born, most of us would probably still be dealing with Death Eater's right now and that's if we weren't all dead. They killed my uncles well before you were born and many other families too."

Harry was momentarily taken aback by the irritation in her tone but realized the truth in the words none the less.  
"If anything, you've given us the tools to survive," she said before retaking seat. "Some of us will get hurt. Some of us might die. Every. Single. One of us," she punctuated with a growl. "Knows that. So quit with the hero complex, Potter, and be grateful you've got loyal people by your side instead of questioning it."

"I-" Harry cleared his throat. "Um, you're right,"

"That's right I'm right," she huffed with an eye roll. "Don't know why my brothers are always so surprised by that,"

The tension lightened from there and conversation continued for awhile on more relaxed topics. Harry also got the promised egg sandwich. Around eleven thirty, they lowered the aversion and privacy wards then went off to do their own things. Tonks as Lavender would be staying close to one or more of her dorm mates at all times while re-familiarizing herself with Monday and Tuesday's coursework using Lavender's wand.

"Amelia is expecting you before noon in her study at the Manor," Hermione told him quietly while handing him a brown folder. "Requests for time off or sick leave depending on what excuse Amelia prefers."

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he slipped them into the ever-expanded pocket of his custom school robes. "I'm gonna get going on that now then meet the Bulstrodes either for or after lunch."

"I'll meet you there with Millicent; Ron will be here to cover for us if needed,"

He nodded in agreement and waved to his friends before slipping out of the common room, into the Cathedral, and then, ultimately, out of Hogwarts. From there, Bones Manor was just a floo away.

* * *

Harry had been seated and served tea in Amelia's study by a house elf as soon as he'd arrived. The woman herself took a few more minutes to join him but when she did it was with a rather rushed air.

"Hello, Amelia," he greeted familiarly (she'd told him to call her Amelia). "Are you alright?"

"There is not a word for the degree of busy I currently am," she answered as she sat and began serving her tea.

"Then thank you doubly for making time for this meeting,"

"After last nights stunt?" she scoffed. "I had to,"

"We kept you updated to the best of our ability," he told her with a light frown. "You know we don't act like this without consulting the full group unless we have to. We had a limited time to make things happen and we got everyone we needed on hand. Things went as best as they could have,"

"Susan briefed me last night around midnight," Amelia nodded. "I've seen the memory. They did well. Ms. Brown…"

"Will make a full recovery," he said shortly.

"Her injury could have been avoided if you waited to act," Amelia said. "Perhaps the aurors could have been of some assistance as well,"

"Lavender is injured because we acted so forthrightly, yes. All the same, an eight year old girl and her parents are alive. Lavender was willing to make that exchange from the moment she agreed to the mission. The same exchange Susan or any one of us would have made," Harry said strongly. "And would the aurors truly have been able to help? We had to tear down the family wards first and by all external appearances, nothing seemed to be wrong. Ministry protocol wouldn't have been forgiving on that if Voldemort's lackeys decided to push the issue after the fact,"

Madam Bones' keen eyes locked on the young man before her carefully as she sipped her tea before she nodded at him.

"You're right. Which is why I'm congratulating you on a job well done."

Harry blinked then cracked a smile. "Thanks, I guess,"

"You should be proud of your people,"

"They're our people if anything," Harry shook his head. "But I am proud of them all."

"Remus and Sirius left for Snowdon today," the woman commented. "Did you happen to hear more of their plan?"

"Remus has made the journey up the mountain once or twice — the muggles have some established paths that he and Sirius will take. I believe theirs is called the Watkin Path. They will split off from there for the werewolves warded section of the mountainside. They should touch base before they cross territory lines, probably in about three more hours.

"Let us hope their hike goes well then,"

"Let's hope that their reception is warm," Harry said as he fretted about how the other werewolves may react. Still, they needed to try extending this olive branch eventually before the wolves were swayed to the Dark Lord's side.

"Indeed," Amelia checked her watch before taking one more sip of her tea and setting it down. "I've got to get back soon. I wanted to give you this,"

She handed him a thick file which he recognized as a copy of an auror case file.

"Everything we've got on the cleanup outside of the Bulstrode estate,"

"Outside of?" Harry asked as he stood and began following her to the floo room.

"The estate is completely locked down; full stasis and a secondary ward stone system was triggered by it. Looks like it'd take at least two family members to open it back up if it's anything like the standard familial manors and their lockdowns."

"The offensive wards triggered that?"

"Looks like," she agreed. "They fried a whole lot of Death Eaters too,"

"How many?"

"Check the file," she said as she handed him a pot of floo powder. "Based on what I saw in Susan's memories, though, some of them definitely got away,"

"Thank you, Amelia," he said as he secured the file and took a handful of powder. "I'll see you soon,"

"Surely," she agreed as she grabbed her own handful of powder and he stepped into the fire. It was a disorienting trip as ever but it ended quickly with him walking somewhat smoothly out of the fireplace in Firewall.

* * *

"Harry, just in time for lunch," Mr. Robert Fletchley (Justin Finch-Fletchley's father) said when he noticed him. "Care to join me, lad?"

"I'm actually here to see the Bulstrode's, Mr. Fletchley,"

"Call me Robert," he said scoldingly, pointing at his clean cut salt-and-pepper hair. "I've got enough gray hair to remind me of my age. Don't need your help too,"

"Got it, Robert," Harry laughed.

"Anyhow, think I saw my wife showing the Bulstrodes to the dining hall. Seemed a bit stiff though, those two. Their girl's a shy one,"

"They'll loosen up," he smiled. "Well, hopefully. I haven't even met them yet."

They walked and chatted for a bit about life on Firewall. There were a few more adjustments required for their family seeing as he and his wife were muggles and had never been exposed to so much magic at once before. They were enjoying it though, especially connecting to other parents who had faced or were facing similar problems.

Soon enough, they found the dining hall and Robert led Harry over to his wife and the Bulstrode family. They were seated with their daughter huddled between them but had not yet served themselves, eyes wide and taking in the sheer amount of people and families around them.

"Hello," Harry said softly from behind them as he somewhat unconsciously put up a wandless muffling charm to dull the outside world.

Lord and Lady Bulstrode turned from their chairs with their eyes widening as they realized who was behind them. It was one thing to have a young woman say Harry Potter would be meeting them; it was another to actually see it. Still, they were purebloods to the bone and collected themselves quickly lest they lose some sort of face.

"Lord and Lady Bulstrode, I am Lord Harry James Potter," he introduced formally while bowing appropriately lowly and respectfully. "It is a pleasure to welcome you to my home and extend the hospitality of my Houses,"

"House Bulstrode is honored to accept your hospitalities," Lord Bulstrode responded. Internally, he wondered at the plural; was Harry Potter Lord to more than one House?

"I know you have just gotten settled but perhaps you would care to move to somewhere more secluded?" Harry offered. "That way we can more easily discuss amongst ourselves over lunch?"

"Please, lead the way," Lord Greengrass agreed as he stood and pulled out his wife's chair. Their daughter remained near enough hidden in her mother's skirts.

They exited the dining hall and walked a bit away from it before Harry called for a house elf.

"Winky?"

The small elf appeared in her hand sewn red dress with a green leaf pattern and immediately began walking alongside Harry.

"Yes, Master?"

"Would you please set up lunch in my study for six, please?"

"Yes, Master," she agreed happily as she noticed the new Lord and Lady who had arrived. Impressing Lords and Ladies had been one of her duties as a Crouch elf when they visited the politicians household. "What shall Winky be serving?"

"Anything we serve in the dining hall," Harry answered as he gestured vaguely towards the room; he knew there was some sort of lunch menu that was switched up regularly.

Winky nodded at that and then popped away, probably viewing it as a personal challenge to have it all set up before they reached the study. As it was in the east wing on the third floor, the odds were in her favor.

"You have a lovely home, Lord Potter,"

"Please, just call me Harry, Lady Bulstrode," he asked her with as youthful of a smile as he could manage. "I am as old as your other daughter and you are my guests,"

"Then you must call me Edith,"

"And Ainsley," Lord Bulstrode added after a beat.

As Harry was ahead of them, they didn't see his brow raise. He honestly hadn't expected the Slytherin couple to be so friendly. Perhaps the Bulstrodes were more neutral than they'd thought.

"Of course," he agreed. "And thank you for the compliment to my home. I give all of the credit to either my associates or my elves. I can't keep track about who does what around here,"

"There are a surprising amount of others here," Ainsley noted. "Far more than I expected based on our talks with Ms…"

"Granger," Harry filled in. "Hermione — that's who you talked to last night. I apologize for not meeting with you sooner,"

"We cannot blame you," he said as he looked to his wife while remembering the light show they'd caught glimpses of.

"How is your friend, the one who was injured rescuing us?"

"Lavender is doing as well as she can; she is in a medical coma and is expected to make a full recovery within a few days. Healer Silva will see to that,"

"Lanuaria Silva?" Edith asked while blinking in surprise.

"One in the same," he agreed. "You might be surprised by who you find here. A lot of people wanted out of the shadow of Voldemort,"

"So this truly is a safe house,"

"And a base of operations," he agreed. "In our efforts against Voldemort. You saw some of those efforts last night."

"Forgive any offense, but, how did one so young come to be so well trained?"

"Most of us have been in a study group together for a few years before Voldemort returned and we sought more advanced training. We've all worked very hard with a variety of teachers including our peers and professionals to get to where we are,"

"It is most impressive,"

"Thank you," Harry accepted graciously as he rounded the corner and led them towards his study doors at the end.

Much to his surprise, they swung open grandly when he neared them to admit himself and his guests. He felt a tingle of house elf magic and wondered just what Winky was up to. When he entered the study, he had to stop and blink.

All of the dark blue curtains had been drawn open to allow light to flood in from the four tall windows. All of the floor candelabras had been replaced with more ornate silver ones which were all fully lit as was the chandelier overhead. His chaise had been removed and the blue and cream rug had been placed more in the center of the sitting area near the fire. A rectangular table that wasn't too large had been set up over the rug with six upholstered chairs. To Harry's surprise, Winky had gone the full nine yards in setting up a sapphire blue satin tablecloth and white lace runner with crystal goblets and fine china. The white lilies at the base of two tall, merrily burning candles as the centerpiece was the most elegant touch.

"Well," Harry blinked as he looked around. "Winky outdid herself. Please, have a seat. Millicent and Hermione just arrived via portkey so they should be here soon."

Rather than allow there to be any awkward silence, Harry turned the conversation towards the youngest person in the room.

"Hello there," he greeted the girl who was sitting on the opposite end of the table from him next to the other end chair her father occupied.

Sarah was a rather small girl for her age (it seemed she took after her mother where Millicent took after her father) and had mousy brown hair and shifty brown eyes. Harry recognized the look; it was how he used to look when he'd been suddenly confronted with more social situations than he could handle.

"My names Harry," he introduced again. "If you didn't hear. I don't think you introduced yourself — what's your name?"

She looked to her parents as if to confirm she should answer the question.

"Go on," her mother prodded quietly but not unkindly.

"My name is Sarah," she said in a soft voice.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sarah," he said with a kind smile. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight," she answered after looking to her parents again.

"And what do you like to do?"

"Reading and writing," she answered slowly as if confused as to why this stranger would take any interest in her interests. "I also like horses,"

"Have you ever ridden?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"We had a large stable on the estate," Lady Bulstrode added when it became clear Sarah didn't know what else to say. "And a considerable amount of horses,"

"What happened to them?" he asked with curiosity.

"The elves moved them to our summer home when we ordered the evacuation of the grounds,"

"But you didn't make it out?"

"They came through the floo," he shook his head. "In the family wing none the less. Though I suppose they must have been just outside the ward line too. I still do not know how they turned our wards against us."

"We're interested in knowing how they did it too," Harry answered. "They only turned the defensive wards against you, the ones that kept them out. The offensive wards were still active; that may be why they used the floo. They avoided having to cross them."

"They were lucky,"

"It might make you feel better to know they weren't so lucky," the younger man corrected him. "Our curse breaker activated the still intact offensive wards once all of ours were out. Apparently, it dealt them some serious blows."

"Grandfather Barrington would certainly be glad to hear it,"

"After they finished discharging, they triggered the manor's lockdown procedure."

Edith and Ainsley looked relieved to hear that; if the manor was in lockdown, it was essentially in stasis. Even if the roof had been blown off, the elements wouldn't damage it any further. They could leave it that way indefinitely and repair it after the war.

"Hermione and Millicent are arriving," Harry said.

As was custom, he and Ainsley stood and remained standing until both of the girls had sat down after a few quick greetings.

"Is it safe for all of you to be out of Hogwarts?" Edith asked with some worry after she finally let go of her eldest daughter's hand.

"Our dorm mates and friends are covering for us; it's a weekend anyways so students are harder to keep track of," Hermione answered smoothly. "We'll be returning after lunch any how,"

As soon as Hermione said the word lunch, a tinkling bell sounded then small individual soups and salads appeared in front of each of them.

Hermione and Harry blinked and shared a look.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Which elf did you ask to serve lunch?"

"Winky," he answered in a tone that implied he knew she thought he'd asked Dobby (he had asked Dobby once and ended up eating his meal off of literal gold plates the elf had apparently retrieved from one of his vaults).

"Oh,"

"Is something wrong?" Millicent asked with a raised brow as she looked at the elegantly presented starters.

"Lunch isn't normally served in courses," Harry said with a twitch of his lips. "But I believe Winky may be doing her best to impress our guests. Certainly worked on me," he muttered as he took a small sip of his soup.

Once he had, his guests also began to eat. It was customary in some circles to wait for the host to begin eating to follow suit.

Conversation remained light until the salads disappeared and were replaced with an artfully displayed chicken and cream sauce dish. The goblets were filled with wine or sparkling juice based off of preference and things began to take a turn towards the serious.

"How did you get involved in this?" Ainsley asked while looking between Millicent and Harry.

"The Dark Lord, he sent a letter," Millicent said slightly with only the lightest tremor in her tone to allude to the fear she'd felt previously.

"But with this group?" he asked his daughter.

"That would actually be my doing, sir," Hermione interjected. "I saw Millicent receive the letter and encountered her later in the bathroom worrying over it."

"She also later stole said letter," Millicent muttered. "And cornered me in the library,"

"It slid out of your bag at the end of class," Hermione maintained.

"Whatever you say," the Slytherin said contritely but with no real bite.

"Once I knew the nature of the letter," the intelligent young witch continued as if she'd been uninterrupted. "I brought it to the rest of the DA and brought Millicent to talk to everyone that night."

"That's where our tacticians and ward expert took over,"

"How did you get access to our wards?" Ainsley asked with concern.

"My blood,"

Before the man could worry, Hermione continued. "A couple of drops were placed on a device which was then able to get a read on your wards and send the information back to us. Because she is the heir and recognized by the wards, we were able to get things like the manors floor plans and the locations of people in the houses."

"I have never heard of such a device,"

"It is one that was created by a Russian expert and modified to work with our mapping spells," Harry answered. "They are not common, to say the least."

"Where is this device now?"

"Still at your manor," Harry answered. "Buried underground on the middle of the ward line under it's own set of wards."

"So you still have access to our manor's wards?"

"Monitoring only especially considering the lock down," he answered truthfully. "We can remove the device at any time but, assuming you don't take issue with it, we'd like to leave it so we know if anyone pokes around the estate again,"

Ainsley shared a look with his wife before nodding his head to show his lack of disagreement. "For now, I do not see a problem with it,"

"It looks and sounds as if you are very organized…" Edith noted as she thought about the way the people on brooms had moved during their rescue and the amount of them she'd seen after their arrival at the castle.

"That's because we are," Harry said bluntly. "More than the Ministry, more than Dumbledore, and hopefully more than the Dark Lord."

He'd seen Dumbledore's planning in action and Amelia herself admitted that the DA, mostly school children or not, was even better prepared than the Ministry simply because they were acting and thinking and actually putting plans on paper and then into play.

"But why help us?"

"Any number of reasons. It being the right thing to do with us being the only people willing and able to do it. It saves an innocent family with a young child. It eases the burden on a school mate, even if they aren't someone I know beyond their name," he said while directing a look towards Millicent.

"Every life saved is a win," Hermione said while looking towards Harry then their guests. "That's why we worked so hard getting the fidelius up on this place and moving in families who needed protection,"

"You placed the fidelius yourselves?" Ainsley asked in shock.

"We had three grounders and Hermione, our secret keeper," Harry confirmed. "It's been standing for near enough two and a half years now and holding very strong,"

"All of the wards are strong here," Sarah spoke up for the first time as she looked around.

Harry raised a brow at that and gave the quiet, squib child a curious look. While he didn't care any different what she was, it was interesting that she displayed an aptitude towards feeling magic when she didn't have much of her own.

"Sarah is good at sensing certain things when it comes to wards and enchantments," Edith answered after an unsure glance between her youngest and her husband.

"That's very unique," Hermione praised while giving the young girl a smile.

"But yes, the wards are strong here. That's why we'd ask you to consider staying for the foreseeable future. You saw the dining hall; there's a lot of families who have already done so."

"The manor is locked down," Edith said in a leading tone while looking to her husband.

"And if they could break through our defenses there, they could do it elsewhere," he thought aloud. "If you are extending the invitation, we would accept it."

"Excellent," Harry said earnestly.

"I fear we would never be safe otherwise. I seem to have angered him more than I thought,"

"What happened?"

"I recently killed a bill they found highly…favorable while it was still in the planning stages. It would have seen more restrictions placed on underaged muggleborns and half-bloods living in the muggle world over the summer; they would have been required to leave their wands at Hogwarts,"

"Leaving them defenseless in the summer months," Harry said while furrowing his brow. He hadn't heard of anything like that; it was good that he apparently would never have to. "How did you get rid of it?"

Ainsley hesitated for a moment before allowing his lips to twitch into a devilish grin. The man was definitely a Slytherin.

"I greased more palms than he could and convinced the significant voting blocks that such a bill would not be in their favor."

"I commend you on that," Harry said as he emptied his cup and shook his head. Conversation stalled for a moment and it was clearly time to move onto sunnier topics.

"Why don't we tell you more about living here?" Hermione asked with a bright smile. "My parents and I live here too,"

By then, their meals had been finished and their wine glasses had all been emptied. They hadn't been refilled as it was midday and considered excessive to drink too much. Dinner was, of course, no holds barred.

Another tinkling bell chimed and their used utensils disappeared and were shortly replaced with stemmed dessert cups filled with a light tropical fruit salad in a honeyed syrup. Glasses of sweet tropical juice were also provided.

Harry still blinked in surprise at the quality of presentation his elf had aimed for and achieved. He'd have to get her something nice; perhaps a few rolls of new fabric for her to sew with.

Soon, they'd finished their desserts and Hermione had run out of things to tell them about. Harry was more than ready to be getting back to Hogwarts to drop off the file from Amelia and get caught up on homework.

"Before I go," he said once they'd all stood and made ready to leave. "Winky,"

The little elf appeared very quickly and curtsied politely.

"Yes, Master?"

"You did a wonderful job on lunch, firstly," Harry said with a smile.

"Quite," Edith agreed with a nod of her head; she hadn't seen a wizard compliment his elf so freely before but she did believe in credit where it was due.

The little elf looked happy enough to burst but still contained herself.

"Thank you, Madam, Master," she said with twitching ears. "What can Winky be doing for yous?"

"Is there a suite available in the tower with three bedrooms?"

"Yes, Master,"

"Then would you prepare the suite for them and then show them the way?"

"Yes, sirs, right away," the little elf said before disappearing.

"Do you think your elves managed to save any of your things?"

"Unlikely," Ainsley disagreed. "They would have only saved key items from my study. Though we still have access to our vaults,"

"Then would it be remiss to arrange a shopping trip in the next couple of days?"

"If possible, it would be quite appreciated. I'm afraid we will have to replace our wands as well,"

"Hermione, could you shoot a message to Adriana Delia and see if she can plan something out? It'll have to be overseas, of course, and somewhere with a credible wand maker,"

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed.

Edith's jaw did flat out drop at that. "Adriana Delia?"

"Oh, yes," Harry said with a light chuckle. "You're not the first to have that reaction. It seems Blaise's mum is a bit more famous than I thought,"

"Infamous," Ainsley muttered while hiding a shudder. He was glad he was a married man — that was the only way to avoid the black widow.

Hermione's lips twitched as she had found the woman quite intimidating too until they'd formed a sort of rapport (caused by Adriana arranging so many excursions in the first place and Hermione running the administrative aspects of many things). If Hermione allowed the woman to intimidate her and run roughshod over her, most of Firewall's planned excursions would be to Cancun or the Bahamas.

Winky reappeared soon after and announced that she was ready to lead the Lord and Lady to their rooms.

"I hope you settle in well," Harry told them. "Also note that your elves are more than welcome here but they may have trouble finding you until you call them. Hermione may be able to help with that but they also have to sign a contract that you will have to sign as well."

"I see your security is absolute," Edith commented; it was rare that anyone thought to hold house elves to secrecy contracts.

"Thank you," Ainsley said graciously. "For more than just that, Lo- Harry," he corrected. "There is a debt-"

"Let me stop you there," Harry interrupted before he finished his sentence and formally indebted his family to Harry. Life debts were weird and backwards and he didn't want to deal with them more than he had to. "There is no debt between us, now nor ever. There were many more than just me involved anyways. I'm just glad to see you all safe,"

Ainsley smiled more warmly than anyone might have expected him to as he held out his hand then shook Harry's firmly.  
"You are a very bright young man, Harry," he complimented. "If House Bulstrode can lend any aid, be it political or otherwise, you know where to find us,"

Harry smiled back at that as did Hermione — that was very good news especially considering the fact that they'd be entering the political field in a big way here soon with the creature legislation bill Augusta (and many others) had been working so hard on. Lord Bulstrode would be a powerful ally in that regard.

"I'll be taking my leave then," Harry said as he bowed slightly, nodded to Hermione, and then exited his study to make his way back to Hogwarts.

Hopefully he'd be able to get some studying in before he met up with some of the DA members in the Cathedral later. There was apparently some discussing to be had on the topic of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"The room he is using is called the Come and Go room," Harry said as he strode into the Cathedral and interrupted a conversation between all of their tacticians, squad leaders, and anyone else with a moment to spare and an interest in what that Death Eater was doing. "Also known as the Room of Requirement. It can become whatever you need it to become whether that's a chamber pot or a bedroom or a place to study,"

"How do you know?" Zacharias Smith asked with interest that was matched by many of the other DA members.

"Room like that could be right useful," Dean Thomas added.

"I asked the Hogwarts elves," the famous teen said with a head shake. "Almost didn't think to ask them until I realized they probably know more about this school than any of us."

"What else do we know about it?"

"Not much more than that," he said with a frown. "All they could say is that it always gave them cleaning supplies when they needed it."

"Somehow I doubt that is what Draco Malfoy is using it for," Hermione frowned.

"Ha, as if the git knew how to clean anything other than his own nose," Ron huffed.

"Point still remains," Harry said as he sat down. "We still need to figure out what he's doing and why. If he's doing it after curfew this consistently, it must be something for the Dark Lord."

"I want to know how he's getting around," Sally-Anne interjected as she looked at one of the maps replaying Draco's entrance and exit from the secret room. "He came out on the fourth floor corridor here,"

"And we checked," Hestia Carrow spoke up.

"There are no passages there," her twin, Flora, finished.

"At least not usually," Harry agreed. "But it's possible that this room can create secret passages as needed,"

"That's some serious magic," Blaise Zabini said. "Even for Hogwarts,"

"There's entire corridors that only pop up on the weekends and doors that are only doors on Tuesday," Zara Valli, the leader of squad three and near enough the Hufflepuff princess, contributed to the discussion. "It isn't so unbelievable to think there's a room that can create passageways to anywhere in the castle."

"What I want to know is; why haven't we heard of it before?" Megan Jones asked.

"There must be a specific way to access it," Harry theorized. "Blaise, next time someone tails Malfoy tell them to stick a little closer. We need to know if he uses a password or some secret button or lever or spell to get inside of that room."

"We'll keep a closer tail," Blaise confirmed. "Hestia and Flora have agreed to be his shadow for awhile."

Harry nodded, pleased with that. "Make you sure girls are getting enough rest; get someone else to cover him whenever needed,"

"We will," the grey eyed twins agreed in unison.

"Luna, have you made any progress with the map from the huldra?"

"No," the pale blonde answered. "But I did get some information on the huldra themselves,"

"Anything interesting?"

"They are thought to be forest spirits and are myths even in our world," she answered. "There haven't been any sightings for at least three hundred years but there are still stories of fearsome lionesses who guard the woods against those who are not one with nature. It seems they only appear during times of great trouble,"

"The centaurs said that Gryffindor himself was known to run with a 'promiscuous lioness,'" Blaise remembered with some interest. "Think its true?"

"Likely," she nodded. "They are known to be seductive and Gryffindor did live in a time full of war and conflict; perhaps something drew them out of their realm in Gryffindor's time like Tom Riddle has drawn them out now."

"Guardians of their realm, so to say," Hermione mused aloud.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" Wayne Hopkins wondered.

"Doubtful," Luna shook her head. "They have helped us as much as they can; why would they return?"

"Could've helped a little more and gave us an exact map," Seamus grumbled.

"Hoops, man," Dean said to his dorm mate. "You've gotta jump through them,"

Seamus frowned slightly but nodded in agreement.

"I think we should focus on places of importance to Voldemort and work from there," Harry said. "Decoding the map matters more than figuring out who exactly the huldra are or what their motivation is. The centaurs seem to trust her slightly so she's probably true to her word; that map has something to do with the dark tosser and might be the key to taking him down forever."

"Agreed," Ron nodded.

"Hey," Susan said to Luna thoughtfully. "Maybe think about any landmarks with historical significance, muggle or otherwise, that fall on the lines you drew? If the Dark Lord were to hide something, maybe he'd hide it somewhere grandiose."

"Not a bad idea," Lilian Moon said thoughtfully. "I'll work on that, Luna,"

"With two moons on the project, our way should be lit even quicker," the blonde whose namesake was also the moon said in her airy tone. The DA recognized that as Luna's retreat from serious conversation back into her usual candor.

"Lucas," Ron asked as he looked towards the established frenchman. "Have we got any more information on Albania?"

"We have a development," he granted with an inclination of his head. "Brock," he nodded towards a tanned mercenary with a collection of brutal burn scars. "Has received an invitation to the meeting."

Everyone leaned in closer as that sentence peaked their interest. Amelia Bones especially was paying close attention; she'd been looking for any in into that event since she'd first heard of it.

"From Mercer?" she asked.

"Non," he shook his head. "Brock could explain better than I,"

The mercenary cleared his throat gruffly before looking around for a moment. When he spoke, it was with a rough Australian accent.

"Fellow I used to work with by the name of Sutler runs in the same circles as Mercer. When he sent the word out about Albania, he asked a few people to spread the word to trustworthy likeminded individuals. Sutler was one of 'em and he asked me,"

"Sutler doesn't know Brock is connected to me," Lucas said. "And neither does Mercer."

"When is the meeting?"

"On the evening of the Winter Solstice,"

"Which falls on the day Hogwarts releases for Christmas break," Hermione said after some quick math. "That's soon,"

"What are you wanting to do with that information?" Harry asked as he looked between Brock and Lucas. "That's going to be a very dangerous place to be,"

"Aye," Brock agreed. "But the intel will be good,"

"I don't like you going alone,"

"Sutler encouraged me to bring my partner,"

"Who would that be?"

Brock shrugged. "There is not a specific partner. He just knows I rarely work alone,"

"Who from your group could go with him?" Ron asked. "Aren't most of you on Mercer's radar?"

"Pretty much everyone else," Brock confirmed with a frown. "That's the problem,"

"None of the students are going to be able to go," Lucas picked back up.

"That goes without saying," Harry agreed. "We still have some non-student options though. None of the graduated Weasley's though, too recognizable and a glamor on anyone would get you busted immediately."

"I would go," Viktor Krum said in his heavily accented voice. "But I am too recognizable, da?"

"Da," Craven answered him. "You may have stopped playing Quidditch but you are still famous,"

"I could do it," Tonks volunteered. "I mean, they can't detect a metamorphmagus, can they?"

"There are ways to but none I would think they'd use for a meeting on this scale," Lucas mused. "It could work…"

"Boss?" Tonks asked as she looked towards Madam Bones.

The austere woman held her gaze for a moment before nodding shortly. "This is too valuable of a chance to pass up. Your alias would need to be airtight though."

"If she is French, my papa could pull some strings on paperworks," Fleur volunteered.

"No," Ron shot down immediately. "She can't be French; Mercer is French and probably keeps close tabs on any talent coming out of there."

"Something slavic," Brock said. "That's the region Sutler thinks I'm in anyhow."

"The records are much spottier there, easier to forage," Amelia agreed. "How is your Russian, auror?"

"Passably conversational," she answered bluntly; it was only that good because there'd been this guy once and he'd made Russian sound incredibly sexy- er, well, that didn't matter much. "My accent isn't bad though,"

"Russian woman are few of words anyways," Craven waved a hand. "I will introduce you to my babushka, she will tell you everything you need to know,"

"Maybe she can help me pick a Russian looking face," Tonks mused.

"While you guys focus on character development," Harry interrupted, looking between the normally stoic Russian man and the auror with a strange look. "We can focus on the logistics. How long is it going to take to push the alias through?"

"A week at minimum," Lucas answered while Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Well we've got exactly a week so we'll be cutting it close. Can you two get that done?" Harry asked while looking between Lucas and the elder Bones whom nodded in the positive. "Good. Then this meeting is dismissed; I've got to get to bed as does anyone on the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Match in the morning,"

There were various sounds of agreement and lots of chattering as the meeting broke up. Harry said his goodbyes quickly and made his way to bed, exhaustion cloaking his body like it did most days. It was time to get some rest.

* * *

"Harry,"

"Uhh uhh," he groaned at whoever was trying to wake him.

"Mate, you gotta wake up,"

"Grrr,"

Ron lobbed a pillow at the lump on the bed which had his long time friend jerking up with a groan.

"Bloody hell, what?"

"Come on, it's time for the match,"

Harry actually woke up when he registered that; Quidditch.

"Damn it all," he groaned as he fell back. He didn't stay laying down much longer though, knowing he'd just end up trying to close his eyes and sleep more. Rolling out of bed he got to his feet and faced his redheaded friend. "Is it bad that I'd rather just go back to sleep?"

"You can sleep after the match,"

"Yeah right," Harry snorted. "Not with the amount of homework I have due tomorrow."

Ron tossed him his robes and even began pulling out his socks and shoes.

"I can get dressed, you know,"

"Yes but we're running late and you're slow,"

"I am not slow,"

"Like a turtle, mate," Ron teased as he tossed Harry his socks. "Meet me downstairs; don't forget your broom,"

Harry took a few more minutes to get ready after his friend left the dorm but eventually joined Hermione and Ron downstairs as well as Ginny. She was wearing her Quidditch uniform and had her chaser's gloves hanging out of her pocket.

They trooped down to breakfast together whilst chattering idly, Harry waking up and joining in the conversation with a measure of good cheer that continued through breakfast. Eventually, though, it was time for the match and most of the school trekked down to the pitch.

"All security squads in position," all of the DA (who were wearing their comms pretty much 24/7 now) heard Blaise say just before the match started.

After that, Harry wasn't focusing much on the comm chatter pertaining to the security on the ground. He was throwing himself into the well rehearsed search patterns with his eyes sharply roving over the pitch attempting to catch a glint of gold.

"And Robbins scores for Gryffindor within the first three minutes," Dean Thomas' announced. "Look at the three of them go in the Hawkshead formation, bullying their way past the Ravenclaw's defense!"

There was a deafening cheer from the Gryffindor side of the pitch before the game developed into a frenzy of flying maneuvers and excited announcing.

"Hey Cho," Harry shouted as he flew in a tight corkscrew around her just to show off. "How's your morning?"

"Get your own airspace, Harry," the Ravenclaw seeker and long time DA member huffed at him before he flew away and started doubling back.

"Oh fine," he huffed. "Be that way,"

She rolled her eyes and grumbled at his showmanship before swerving towards him.

"Looks like Chang is warning Potter off," Dean announced to the crowd. "Is the Gryffindor seeker taunting her?"

Harry swerved back then dropped under her before rolling to the right quickly to avoid the bludger sent at him by one of the Ravenclaw beaters.

"I think the Ravenclaw beaters have a message for Harry Potter — stay away from our seeker, mate!"

There were a few titters from the crowd at the improvised banter Dean had created before their attention turned back onto the match. The chasers were remarkably well matched but the Gryffindors still maintained a twenty point lead.

"It looks like fifth year keeper Grant Page has figured out the Gryffindor's girls scoring tactics; that's the third block he's executed in a row,"

Harry took a moment to check the score when his eyes caught a glint of gold hovering above it in the glare of the sun. As if sensing his awareness of it, it darted to the right behind the scoreboard and Gryffindor hoops.

Before he even registered what he was doing, he was burning hot across the pitch towards it. He was unwilling to let the elusive ball out of his sight and blew by Cho in his pursuit. She immediately turned tail and began following him with no hesitation. It didn't take long for her keen eyes to pick out the golden snitch as well as then the chase was on.

They were darting around each other, neither bumping the other but both trying to edge forward or impair the other's ability to make the sharp turns the snitch was forcing them to make.

"Look at them go," Dean cheered. "Careful, players, it doesn't look like Chang or Potter care much who fly through right now, friend or foe. I might be wrong but it looks like they just interrupted the beginnings of a Parkin's Pincer from the Gryffindor chasers. I would've liked to see if Page could've kept them out of the hoops!"

Dean was right — the seekers didn't care what plays they'd interrupted for either team.

They were head to head, neck to neck, racing for the little golden ball. The competitive seekers were jostling for the perfect position to snag the snitch out of the air from but neither could find it. The winged ball was doing everything it could to confuse them, changing direction swiftly and erratically.

As if sensing the end was near, it began rising as fast as it's tiny wings would take it with the seekers hot on its trail.

With a tiny corkscrew, it alluded Cho's outstretched fingers and then dove down the space between them and back towards the pitch.

Neither Cho nor Harry spared a moment of thought. Their brooms were pointed steeply towards the ground as they pushed the two identical (DA issue) racing brooms towards the pitch and the glimmer of gold flying towards it.

Their brooms began to shudder lightly in their hands but neither of them stopped. Cho pulled up lightly to compensate but Harry didn't. That slight compensation she made pushed him ahead in their race and as they zoomed past the spectators bleachers, the Ravenclaw seeker began pulling her broom to a hard stop.

Harry waited that extra second, pushing his broom to the max, before he pulled up hard on the handle and came out of his dive with a single wild, momentum-fueled roll. When he righted himself, he snagged the snitch out of the air where it too had bottomed out of its dive.

"And Potter has got the snitch!"

The shouts of the crowd exploded in his ears as the intensity of his race for the snitch faded and players began landing all around him. Cho was the first to reach him and stuck out her hand to shake his own (the one that wasn't holding the snitch).

"Well played," she commented only somewhat grudgingly before rolling her eyes. "I swear, it's not even fair letting you play,"

"Aw, come on," he said with good humor as he chuckled. "You almost had me that time. Thought you had won before the snitch started the dive,"

"I thought I had too," she cursed with a head shake and a laugh. "Bloody hell, I swear I felt its wings,"

Their talk was cut short but the swarming of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who none to gently lifted Harry onto their shoulders. Cho just laughed as he protested and was carried away towards the edges of the pitch. At first, Harry thought they were taking him towards the exit.

"Aw, ruddy hell," Harry cursed as he tried to get loose. "Let me down!"

"Not gonna happen," Ritchie, one of the beaters, laughed at him. "You're getting paraded around the pitch at least once!"

"Ginny!" Harry pleaded. "Ron, mate,"

Ron and Ginny looked at each other for a second before placing their hands under Harry's shoulder's and pushing him up more.

"Hoist him higher!" Ginny shouted. "Wave him in the wind, boys!"

"Traitors!"

The excitement after the match didn't die down until lunch and it wasn't until after then that he was able to get away from Hogwarts (publicly feigning the need for a nap until dinner) and back to Firewall.

His first stop was into the infirmary where he found Lavender, still prone and unconscious, with her mother at her side.  
"How is she, Mrs. Brown?"

"It's Kathleen, Harry," the tired looked mother said sternly. "Don't start with that now because you're feeling guilty,"  
"How'd you know?"

"It was all over your face the first night and it still is now," Lavender's mom told him. "Even though you're not the one who needs to feel guilty — it's those Death Eater scum that do," she said passionately.

The normally kind woman took a deep breath and stroked Lavender's hair off of her forehead.

"Lanuaria says she's doing well and can wake up tonight; she's already stopped giving her the coma inducement potion,"  
"So she could wake up any minute?"

"It'll probably be a couple of hours,"

"Okay," Harry said after giving his long time friend and housemate another once over. "I'll be in my study working until then. Send for me as soon as she stirs?"

"I think your elf will do that,"

"Huh?"

"Winky, was it?"

"She's been here?"

"She said she was checking on Lavender for the Master," Kathleen answered. "She's here every two hours. Woke up last night and found her wiping her brow with a cool rag — Winky is quite the darling,"

"I didn't tell her to do that, though I am sure she'll come and get me knowing that," Harry said with a soft smile.  
"Huh," Kathleen said. "Wonder why she's been so vigilant then,"

"I think they bonded over dress designs when Lav worked on the robes for the elves that match ours,"

"Sounds like my girl,"

"Where's Mr. Frederick?" Harry asked as he noted the absence of Lavender's father.

"He had to stop in at the firm for a few hours," she answered, referring to the employment firm they ran. "He'll be back soon,"

"Ah," Harry said as he stood. "Alright. Well, I'll be seeing you soon,"

She nodded then turned back to her daughter, holding the girl's limp hand. Harry watched for another long moment before he turned and began making his way towards his study. As he did, he wondered if his mother would have sat by his bedside as vigilantly as Kathleen had sat by her daughter.

He pushed those thoughts away once he reached his study and turned them towards his coursework. He had a bit more catching up to do.

* * *

It was nearly three hours later that Winky popped into his study and announced that Missus Lavender would finally be waking up. He thanked her then opened his DA journal, jotting in a quick note so everyone knew she was waking up. They knew not to flock to the infirmary but her dorm mates (and Tonks, her body double), would be showing up.

He finished writing a note to Remus and Sirius. They hadn't been heard from aside from a two word "we're okay" since they'd veered from the muggle walking path and entered the warded, hard to access Snowdon Pack preserve. They were taking talks slowly as they still hadn't been allowed to speak with the pack elders yet and present their offer or case. Remus thought the waiting game was a test of their reserve and of their patience as well as a silent snub.

Once finished, Harry closed and pocketed his journal then left his study. When he made his way to the infirmary, everyone was already there. Tonks had returned to one of her normal faces but was still sporting Lavender's body and robes. Lanuaria had the area around Lavender cleared of everyone except Kathleen and Frederick.

"One more invigoration draught should do it," Lanuaria muttered before waving her wand at a dark teal potion and presumably spelling it into Lavender's stomach.

It was only a few more moments before the girl was waking up with a soft groan. No one spoke until she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked in a dry voice with a tongue that felt like cotton and lead. Her gaze fell on Lanuaria next. "Healer Silver?"

She tried to correct her pronunciation of Lanuaria's name but the healer simply pressed a potion to her lips which she swallowed without complaint.

"How are you feeling Ms. Brown?"

"Like I've been drained dry," she answered as she tried and failed to push herself up onto the pillows. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a suffocating sapping curse," the healer answered. "On Friday night at the Bulstrode estate."

"I remember the fight," she said, brow furrowing. "I was trying to get a flare curse off through one of the second floor windows…"

"Do you remember what happened after?" Harry asked her in a calm voice.

"I think…there was a flash?" she tried to remember. "I think it was a shield falling but it was so bright. I don't remember anything after that."

"The shield discharge must have blinded you," Marie, her dorm mate, said aloud. "That's why you didn't see the spell coming from the front lawn,"

"Are Millicent's parents okay?" Lavender asked in concern as she remembered their exact objective.

"Everything went as planned and they're here, safe," Harry answered.

"Oh thank Merlin," the Gryffindor girl murmured as she relaxed fully back into her pillows.

Her mom squeezed her hand tightly, Lavender looking up to meet her eyes. "Oh, mom…are you okay?"

Her mom huffed out a shaky breath before her husband steadied her with an arm around her shoulders. "You're the one sitting in a hospital bed and you're asking me if I'm okay,"

"I think I've gotten more rest this weekend than you have," Lavender joked lightly, easing the tension.

Harry sat back for awhile and watched as Lanuaria ran more tests and as friends and family interacted with the girl they were glad to see whole and in one piece.

At some point, Lavender reached up and felt her normally silky locks.

"Oh my-" she broke off in horror. "My hair! Where's my frizz-away spray?"

Everyone laughed at that. Oh yeah — Lavender was back.

* * *

Eventually, it was just Tonks, Harry, and Lavender's parents left around the girl's bedside.

"You had me worried, princess," Frederick said before he leaned over and hugged his daughter as much as he could. She blushed, looking at the auror in the room and at her friend.

"Dad," she whined quietly.

"Right, right," he backed away with a gruff chuckle.

"How's everything, Harry?"

"Better now that you're up," he said honestly. "Look, Lav-"

"If you apologize for something you didn't do, I may just have to break Lanuaria's no magic rule."

"I don't think so, Ms. Brown," said healer scolded as she rounded the corner. "Though I may just curse him for you,"

"That would suffice. You know any plucking charms?"

"Oi," Harry protested. "I wasn't going to apologize for something I didn't do," he lied. "I was just going to say that I was sorry you got hurt,"

"Uh huh," she said while looking at him distrustfully. "I know you, Harry. Don't you dare beat yourself up over this. I got hurt because I didn't see the spell coming and because Death Eaters are arse holes. Not because of you or anything you've done. You didn't ask me or anyone else to fight for you so you're not to blame when we get hurt. How long is it going to take you to get through your head?"

"Not too much longer," he promised with a head scratch. "I think I've heard that speech thrice over now."

"Well hopefully the third time's the charm,"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm glad you're well though."

"Thanks," she accepted. "So, what's up Tonks?"

In response, Tonks shifted back into looking exactly like Lavender.

"At least my hair lives on vigorously through you," the Gryffindor said as she took in Tonk's copy of her image. "I'm guessing you're covering for me in school?"

"Right in one," she agreed in a perfect imitation of Lavender's voice.

"That's creepy," Lavender said with wide eyes.

"Very," her parents agreed.

"What, you never wanted twins?" Lavender asked them with a wink.

"Goodness gracious, no," her mother answered immediately. "Don't know what I would've done with two of you,"

"I wouldn't of survived," her father agreed. "Would have been a nightmare,"

"Oi, you two," the girl poked at them. "Anyways. Thanks for covering for me, Tonks,"

"You know it," the auror waved off. "Besides, it's fun staying in the Gryffindor dorms. I've only done that once,"

"Oh?" Harry asked with interest.

Tonks, with Lavender's face, blushed scarlet (actually scarlet, not just a saying) then looked away. "Anyways, it's no trouble,"

"If I can do anything to help, let me know," the recovering girl said.

"Actually, I wanted to go over a few things with you. Maybe go over a couple memories just so I don't get any suspicion out of the more observant professionals."

"Sure — occlumency or pensieve?"

"Occlumency if Lanuaria approves," Tonk answered. "It'll make it easier for me to copy you if I live through the memories, so to say, rather than view them in a bowl,"

"She should be fine for some light mental magics," Lanuaria confirmed after a few more diagnostic charms. "As long as you stop when you're tired,"

"Then I'd never start," Lavender quipped.

Kathleen and her father gave her a concerned look but she pushed past it. "We best get started now, Tonks, cause I'll probably be sleeping soon,"

"You got it,"

"Need anything else Harry?" Lavender asked.

Harry gave her one more once over, assuring himself she was okay, before he shook his head decisively. "No, you just focusing on getting better. Give Winky a call if you need anything, she's been tending to you quite a bit according to your mum,"

"Really?" Lavender asked in the standard 'aww how cute' voice.

"Let me tell you," her mom began animatedly, eager converse with her daughter.

Harry slipped out of the hospital as they began chatting for a moment and Tonks pulled out a chair. Lavender was in good hands; for now, he needed to return to his study and finish signing the last round of the veela's contracts.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter for you wonderful people! Over 150 reviews and over 800 favorites and follows. I cannot thank you enough for your support, be it wordless or otherwise.**  
 **The ending of this chapter may feel a little rushed. That's because it was initially the middle of a chapter until that chapter became too large. So, I split it in half and decided to post two chapters in one day. On that note — read on and enjoy!**


	19. French Visitation

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**  
 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

Tuesday evening found Harry and most of the Hogwarts DA members gathered in various places around the cathedral. Flora and Hestia Carrow had the floor at the moment. Flora, who's ash brown hair was neatly parted and pinned to the side, was currently speaking. Her twin, who's hair was braided over her shoulder, was sitting quietly by her side.

"We rounded the corner as the door appeared; it just sort of grew out of the wall right across from the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy," Flora recounted last night's bout of tailing Malfoy.

"The troll ballet guy?" Oliver Rivers asked.

"Yes," Hestia answered from her place by her sisters elbow.

"How quickly did the door appear and how large was it?" Morag asked curiously.

"It appeared in five to eight seconds and was roughly a quarter smaller than the doors to the Great Hall — sizable."

"Quite," the Ravenclaw muttered. "That's some serious magic even for Hogwarts. Sometimes you can hear the castle rearranging itself, you know? It takes a little bit of time, a minute at minimum, from what I've noticed."

"You're right," Stephen Cornfoot agreed with her. "That's some serious power especially if it's creating secret passageways for him too. We could use something like that at our disposal."

"Wait…" Hermione muttered, thinking quickly. No one heard her quiet statement so conversation continue. She didn't hear it anyways, reviewing pages of books she'd read months and years ago in her mind (with no small amount of help from Occlumency) as she searched out something that was niggling at her memory.

"I've got it!" she shouted triumphantly a moment later.

Ron stopped talking mid sentence and looked at her with some surprise at her sudden outburst.

"Oh, sorry, Ron,"

"It's alright, Mione," he assured her. "What brilliant thing have you figured out now?"

"Remember that book, Harry, the one in the Gryffindor vault?"

"Weren't there a few books in there?"

"The one the goblins mentioned specifically,"

"Gryffindor's personal codex?" he clarified, receiving a nod. "What about it?"

"In it, it talked about the Heart of Hogwarts, the truest point of the seven ley lines that interest the grounds. It talks about that being the spirit of Hogwarts, the strength of Hogwarts. I assumed it meant the great ward stone in the lower dungeons, the ones blocked off from most of the school. What if it meant this room?"

"You think the come and go room is the Heart of Hogwarts?" Harry asked, remembering vaguely the passage she spoke of.

"I think so, it would make sense," she theorized rapidly. "Gryffindor said they retreated there when the castle fell under siege by Moragon's armies. It had enough space to house the occupants of the castle and the village while also allowing the founders to control the defenses and wards of the castle. A sort of castle command center; They described it as a physical, tangible place."

"Then why would it be a loo? Or a cleaning cupboard?" Ron asked, blinking.

"Because it's meant to serve any purpose the castle's occupants might need," Hermione answered.

"But why would it be accessible to people like Draco Malfoy?" Zara Valli tacked on.

"Because Hogwarts opens her Heart to all her students," Harry answered as he recalled more of the text from Gryffindor's codex. "It's in the founding charter of the school, that is.

"I doubt it would open up the full functionality of the room to anyone other than an heir," Hermione theorized again.

"We need to get access to that room," Harry decided. "And we need to deny access to Draco Malfoy."

"No," Daphne shot down immediately. "We need to know what he's doing first. He's been doing it all year, sacrificing his precious beauty sleep, so it must be important. It must be for the Dark Lord,"

"I agree," Ron nodded. "We need to know the ferret is up to. Once we do, then we can try and lock him out."

"Getting access to the room isn't a bad idea though," Blaise commented from his place on Daphne's right. "We can scope it out when he's not there,"

"Agreed," everyone seconded.

"We'll make our first attempt tomorrow night. Malfoy hasn't made a trip two nights in row yet so we have a window," the dark skinned Slytherin decided. "Flora, Hestia, which one of you is on guard tonight?"

"I am," Hestia answered.

"I can cover the common room while you two explore the area," her twin spoke up.

"You were on duty last night," Harry noted. "You sure you're okay two nights in a row?"

"I will be fine," the slim Slytherin assured him. "Dean has agreed to take tomorrows watch so both I and my sister will be able to recuperate lost sleep,"

Harry nodded shortly at that, knowing better than to argue with either of the efficient if eerie Carrow twins.

* * *

"How did it go last night?" Harry wrote in his DA journal to Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin and Hestia had gone to explore the seventh floor corridor the night before and Harry had been waiting to hear about the outcome.

"No success," the answer came in his elegant scrawl. "Magical detection scans don't even yield evidence of a secret room,"

"If the nature of the room is what we think, then maybe it won't show up on detection scans until there's someone inside," Hermione's tidy writing appeared beneath their own.

Harry spared a glance at his friend who was sitting on the other side of Ron in History of Magic. The redhead was napping between them while they pursued either independent study (Hermione) or side projects (Harry). Blaise was somewhere else in the school attending a different class.

"Could be," Harry agreed. "The room may not exist unless its needed,"

"I'll talk to the twins," Blaise said in reference to the Carrow girls. "See if they can get a detection charm off while Draco is locked inside."

"As long as they're careful," Harry wrote.

"Malfoy may ward the corridor," Hermione agreed. "Or have a lookout of his own."

"Indeed," Blaise agreed.

The jotted notes between the DA members stopped after that as Blaise presumably got involved in his own class. Harry went back to combing through the DA journal to bring himself up to speed on all of their side projects while Hermione went back to listening to Binns with one ear while taking notes from the textbook.

Ron snored violently, almost waking Neville in the process, and classes carried on at Hogwarts.

* * *

"…plus an extra foot on which of Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfigurations limit the uses of this spell," McGonagall finished assigning.

Harry sat as patiently as he could in the last class of the day, checking his watch surreptitiously. Appoline Delacour was due to arrive at Firewall very soon to tour the new, unfinished basement and he most certainly would not be being late.

"…and that will be due on Friday before you leave for Christmas break," she said as she finished her lecture and sat back down behind her desk in preparation for the last period of the day. "Class dismissed,"

Harry rose quickly, bag already packed, and began internally readying himself for the coming meeting. Thankfully, he had a free period where most people had one more class.

"Mr. Potter," the voice of his stern professor stopped him as he stepped into the aisle and towards the door.

The hurried teen froze in his tracks and gave a nearly imperceptible sigh. Hermione and Ron, who knew why he was rushing, gave him a slightly worried look. He gave them a quick 'move forward' hand sign and turned back to his professor. He knew the two would take care of everything and explain his tardiness to Appoline if worse came to worst.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You have a free period next, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered politely while forcing any expression of displeasure away. He had nothing against McGonagall (except the mindless follower of Dumbledore part) but he was in a rush. He wouldn't be rude and let her notice his impatience though.

"Good, come sit," she said. "I also have a free period this block,"

"Is everything alright, Professor?" he asked as he pulled up a chair from a desk in the front row.

"Of course, Potter," she agreed with a wry smile.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "We just don't really talk unless something is wrong,"

"While that may have been the case in the past, I am also your Head of House," she began as she reached into her desk and pulled out a sheaf of parchment and some pamphlets. "As such, I have a few duties. One of those is making sure you are on your ideal career path and taking all of the necessary classes."

"Didn't you do this last year?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Yes but you missed your career appointment as you were in the hospital wing,"

"Oh, yeah," he remembered. "I flew into a bludger,"

"Indeed," she agreed. "Because of that your meeting got rescheduled. So, we shall have the meeting now,"

"Uhm, okay," he agreed. "Why now?"

"Because I have just finished the fifth year's meetings and found your incomplete forms," she answered before raising a brow at his questioning. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, professor," he said as he looked at the array of pamphlets she was leafing through.

She nodded then continued pursuing the pamphlets, pulling out one here or there between looking at Harry appraisingly. He thought she was pulling out things she thought would be a good match for him.

"Have you had any thoughts about what you might want to do after leaving Hogwarts?" she asked after she had prepared her things.

"No, ma'am, not really,"

"Not really?" she raised another brow. "You've picked OWL and NEWT classes and you still don't know what you want to do?"

"I really hadn't planned on getting a traditional job, Professor,"

"What?" she blinked in shock.

"I hadn't planned on getting a traditional job," he restated. "As it is, my life plan roughly stands at: survive Hogwarts, kill Voldemort, then live happily ever after."

"Happily ever…" she mumbled to herself a few incredulous comments, shook her head, then turned to him. "Mr. Potter, your role in this war not withstanding, planning to live happily ever after is not planning for your future,"

"Maybe not," he shrugged. "But if he kills me, at least I won't have wasted what little time I have on a ten year plan,"

"Foresight is important," she told him seriously. "What if you survive this war and then can't access any of the career paths you're interested in because you didn't take the time now to plan a comprehensive education?" the stern Scotswoman asked rhetorically as she continued. "On that note, I noticed you aren't taking potions this year. Potion's is one of Hogwarts core classes; while it may not be a requirement for you to take it, it is a requirement for most major career paths. Aurors, healers, herbologists, and many other jobs require a potions NEWT. Why did you drop the class, Potter?"

"Professor, you and I both know that Severus Snape is incapable of teaching me potions. He's arguably incapable of teaching to anyone who isn't a Slytherin."

"But you got an O on your potions OWL — he can't bar you from his NEWT class."

"I have no interest in being anywhere near that man, Professor, and no letter grade is going to convince me to sit and suffer his abuses."

McGonagall almost opened her mouth to defend Snape (like Dumbledore would have) but she closed it after a moment, tilted her head, then nodded slightly. He wasn't wrong.

"Regardless of Severus' teaching ability," she continued with pursed lips. "Hogwarts still offers a self study course in potions. If you began now and over the break, you could be caught up and back on track as far as the sixth year syllabus goes,"

"No, thank you, Professor," he denied.

He definitely did not need more coursework; he was already nearly at NEWT level in potions because of the DA study groups and his own independent study. He hadn't let Snape make him hate the subject, after all. It was like magical cooking (a skill he enjoyed even if he had learned because of the Dursley's) but potions was more challenging and rewarding.

"Do you realize how many career paths you'll be cutting off or severely limiting?" McGonagall asked. "As it is, your only elective is Care of Magical Creatures,"

"Professor, I've already told you that I don't plan to take up a normal job," he said firmly, unwilling to be pushed around in this regard. He was sure that McGonagall was used to hearing half-assed plans from students all the time and had to convince them to put more stock in their futures but he wasn't her standard case.

"What will you do with your life?" she asked. "How will you sustain yourself?"

"Professor McGonagall, I am Lord Potter," he said while blinking at her in genuine shock. He hadn't thought she was worried about him supporting himself. "Sustaining myself will never be an issue."

"So you'll live off your family's money?" she asked with an arched brow an unimpressed look. "Even your father, as lackadaisical as he was, got a job as an auror after he graduated."

Alright. That had irritated him.

"Live off of my family's money?" he asked after a false start with clearly ruffled feathers. His eye twitched once almost imperceptibly. McGonagall could tell she'd offended the Gryffindor but Harry could similarly tell that she didn't regret it as she still thought she was right. "Did you know that my father was never Lord Potter, Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm sorry?"

"My father never wore this ring," he said as he placed his hand on her desk where the heavy gold and ruby ring rested and glinted in the light. "The last Potter to wear it was my grandfather; my father chose to postpone assuming the Lordship, I assume, to focus on the war effort. He died before he could."

"I did not know that," she admitted. "But that does not change-"

Harry interrupted, for once having little regard for politeness after she'd insulted him. She may have been doing it with the best intentions but he still wouldn't be content until he'd made his point.

"If you'll excuse me," he cut her off. "But I wasn't finished speaking, ma'am,"

Her mouth closed with a barely audible snap as she looked at him with some surprise. In all her years, she'd never been asked to stop speaking by a student in such a way. Harry took advantage of her moment of shock to reach into his backpack and pull out a very large book that was both wider, longer, and thicker than most standard texts.

He set it out on her desk with a loud thump that managed to shake the sturdy table. That shook her from her momentary stupor and she focused in on the book with some interest and confusion.

"This is the Potter family ledger," he explained to her as her eyes landed on the emblazoned crest upon the cover. "It goes with me everywhere,"

"I fail to see its relevance to this conversation,"

"This book is my full time job, Professor," he explained as he pulled three visibly thick scrolls from his bag as well. "This is what I plan to do with my future and what I already do with most of my free time in the present."

He placed the scrolls off to the side of the book one by one as he listed what they were. "This was November's summary report for my account's activities. This here is September's and this is October's. Every month, I compare the current report against the past months activities to track my profit margin and any changes. I adjust at least thirty different interest rates for various contracts and businesses associated with my family so that they accommodate for market inflation. I consult a team of brokers and goblins on investments, figuring out which stock I need to sell and which stocks I need more of. I answer at least five letters a week on matters of finance and manage a host of other projects associated with my family from repairing individual properties to managing our farms and greenhouses."

While he did not open either the book or the scrolls, their size alone made it clear just how much work he put into this.  
"My family's holdings have been left untouched for nearly two decades since my grandparent's death. My father did not reinvest or even set precedents with the goblins before his death to allow them to manage the family finances. For two decades, our vaults have stagnated while our investment portfolio's decayed," he traced the edges of the heavy book. "And now, after all of the lords and ladies to have had a hand on this book, of all the sons who have been taught to use it by their fathers and their fathers before them, I am the last person alive who can even open it. Do you know what that feels like, Professor?"

The austere older woman said nothing, focused on her very serious student and captivated by the intensity he was putting off.

"It feels like I have a legacy resting on my shoulders that is hundreds of years old. It feels like the fate of the Potter name rests on me because if I die, it dies with me. It is my job to ensure that the wealth my family has worked to accumulate for more than a century is not wasted or misused. It is my job to ensure that everything my family has built does not die with me. It is my job, my full-time, life long career, to be the Lord Potter, to be the protector of my family."

He swept the scrolls back into his bag and packed away the Potter ledger as well.

"But my family is gone. All that's left of them is the birthright that they have left me. So no, I will not pursue a traditional career. The amount of money I would add to my vaults by having a conventional job is a pittance compared to the amount of money I could add by fixing the state of my financial affairs,"

"I see you have thought this out far more than I thought you had, Mr. P- Lord Potter," she corrected.

"You can call me Harry, Professor, or whatever you usually would," he said with a half smile at her. "But yeah, I have. My family is my future, ma'am, not a ministry job or anything else. If I decided to pursue something specific, I'm sure I'll be able to learn whatever I need. I have my entire life to study magic in depth; I only have a few years to defeat Voldemort."

"A few years?" she asked in confusion, surprised by the addition of the Dark Lord to their conversation. As an Order member, she could think of no reason Voldemort needed to be taken care of in that time frame.

"The sooner the better, obviously," he shrugged as he stood and shouldered his bag. "I'm afraid that taking any more time with that would do irreparable damage to our world. Voldemort is a madman who would see the world burn around his ears if someone doesn't stop him."

"I fear you are not wrong,"

"I know I'm not," he said as he put the desk chair he'd drawn up in front of her desk back in place. "Plus, I want my twenties free from this bastard at minimum."

She shook her head once more, not bothering to scold him for his language. Bastard wasn't a strong enough word for that, that, that mhac na galla. Her internal monologue got progressively more Scottish after calling him a son of a bitch wasn't sufficient. She was pulled away from the burgeoning train of thought by her pupil.

"If that's all, professor?"

"It is," she agreed as she gestured to her door. "In a rush to be somewhere?"

"I have a date with a very pretty girl," he answered on the spot as he stepped through the door. "See ya later, Professor!"

His words brought on a wave of nostalgia for the older Professor. He'd sounded so much like his father just there but, as she'd learned today, he was much more mature than that. It had honestly helped solidify her perspective of the young man quite a bit — she hadn't been sure what to think since the Umbridge debacle in September. Perhaps she should talk to Albus about this conversation; knowing he was showing so much maturity might help ease some of the Headmaster's worries about the boy.

McGonagall went back to her office to think on the outcome of the meeting some more. It wasn't often that a student surprised her so much. She'd have to keep an eye on Mr. Potter to see just how else he surprised her.

* * *

Harry was twenty minutes late to his meeting with Appoline. He created a personal one-time portkey into his rooms at Firewall and got dressed there quickly. Winky and Dobby had met him like clockwork, the two working in tandem to get him dressed and brought up to speed.

Apparently, Appoline and Fleur had arrived together and were touring the upper castle with a small group of the DA. They were en route to the receiving room in front of the infirmary now — apparently they'd covered most of the common's areas on the first two floors.

Harry once more took advantage of being in charge of most of the wards on the castle and apparated down into a side hall then began making his way to the entry hall. From there, he walked into the east wing and found, as his elves had said, the group coming down the staircase near the infirmary.

"Lady Delacour," he said greeted the regal looking veela clad in blue silks as she descended the stairs.

"Lord Gryffindor," she returned politely as she glanced him over and could find no fault in his presentation. His tardiness, however…

"My sincerest apologies for my tardiness," he said as he executed a deep bow over her extended hand which he then kissed the back of. "I am afraid I was held up by an unexpected meeting I could not refuse however much I may have wished to,"

"It is good that you are here now," she accepted, looking moderately more pleased as he'd appropriately apologized.

"Fleur and all of your, ahem, friends were able hosts. I am almost sorry you were not more late — the rooftop patio and pool was our next stop,"

He looked at Hermione, Ron, Susan, and, surprisingly, Penelope Clearwater. She'd moved to Firewall recently with Percy Weasley, who'd had some realizations about the Ministry but was still nervous about reconnecting with his parents (joining the DA had certainly helped reconnect him with his brothers).

Gauging the expressions of his friends, he'd say everything was going well. Ron didn't seem to be struggling with any of the allure radiating off of Appoline either.

"I am glad to hear you have enjoyed your visit thus far even with my tardiness," he said with a nod. "Perhaps we will be able to finish off our trip on the rooftops so that you don't miss them,"

"Perhaps," she agreed as she took his offered arm. "Which way to these basements?"

"Saying basements makes them sound so morbid," Harry said in a lightly chiding tone. "We've been referring to it as the lower castle as it sounds…"

"Less like basement?"

"Yes, exactly," Harry asked before turning to the group behind her. "Will any of you be coming with us?"

"I was actually going to see about visiting my parents," Penny said as she stepped away from the group and towards the fireplace. "It was lovely to meet you, Lady Delacour,"

"And you, dear," the woman said kindly.

"I've got to get back to Hogwarts," Susan denied, giving Appoline a polite curtesy. "Ma'am,"

"I'll escort you, Susan," Ron volunteered. "See you in the common room later, Mione?"

"Of course," the brunette said, blushing as Ron brushed his lips against her cheek before going to stand by Susan. The two disappeared back to the castle with a quietly spoken portkey activation phrase.

"You'll be staying then, Hermione?" Harry clarified.

"Yes," she nodded her head, withdrawing her DA notebook and holding it to her chest like one might see a secretary do her clipboard. While she was much more than that to Harry, she'd be playing a sort of backup role while he fraternized with Appoline.

"This way, my Lady," Harry said kindly as he led her down the hallway that lead back towards the eastern tower. "You'll find that there are four entrances into the basement on the ground floor, most of them out of doors looking exactly like this except the one in the library, which is a bit smaller."

They turned left until they came to the end of a very short corridor. The double doors he had spoken of were there. It was a pretty set of doors, all cherry wood panels and polished hinges decorated with intricately patterned brass designs. They swung open as the group approached and revealed, rather than a long flight of stairs, a very long windowed hallway.

At this, Appoline raised a brow.

"Rather than stairs, a complex enchantment has been worked to make the downwards decline seem like a long hallway," he explained.

"And the windows, where are the scenes drawn from?" she asked as she scanned the picturesque valley ringed by tall mountains to the left and the right. She could see the end of the hall up ahead.

"I believe the best view is just up ahead," he evaded with a small smile.

She entertained his non-answer for a few moments more as the views from the windows shifted. They were approaching a sort of narrow crevasse in the wall. The hallway even seemed to be a bit narrower and closed in too. Then, they reached a sharp U-turn and she could see the beautiful landscape painted before her like a panorama.

"The French alps?" she recognized immediately; their view reflected a grassy embankment along a meadow side that was following the mountainside downward. The corridor was now noticeably sloping and she could see another set of well-lit doors at the end.

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed. "Each of the other entrances has a similar but unique view of its own."

"An extravagant allusion, Lord Gryffindor,"

"It was Hermione's idea, actually," he nodded towards the brunette who was walking silently alongside to Harry's right.

"Oh?"

"I don't particularly enjoy being underground for extended periods of time myself," the younger witch admitted. "With an illusion like this, it makes it easy to forget that you are, in fact, below sea level."

The doors in front of them swung open on their approach yet again and Appoline once more found herself more than surprised by what she found.

They came out onto a U shaped balcony overlooking a grandiose room. The ceiling above her was tall but it became even taller over the main portion of the room. There, it opened into a large three domed ceiling with a swirling pinkish purple galactic pattern fresco adorning it. Combined with the columns and marble, well — It honestly looked like a little piece of the Palace of Versailles (she'd been on multiple occasions).

From the marble floors to the color scheme and decor, it was a marked difference from the upper levels of the red brick castle. There were also clearly more modern muggle touches worked in (as the builders had designed the space from scratch and could accommodate for electrical wiring more easily) including numerous crystal chandeliers, sconces, and even air-conditioning.

The walls and windows made the most difference. The windows were all wider and brighter (their enchanted showing something other than Scotland's turbulent coast) with grand French curtains drawn back elegantly. The walls were covered in sheetrock, all painted in calming or neutral colors, instead of stone which gave all of the rooms a much more modern feel. Some of them even had clean, white wood beadboard wainscoting on their lower halves.

"We based the design for the central area around the Great Hall Ballroom at Versailles," Hermione said informatively. "Of course, this is moderately smaller, less ostentatious, and bordered by balconies on the four higher levels."

Appoline could see what she meant as she came to the edge of the marble railing placed between the many marble columns supporting the ceiling.

She looked down and saw that they were on the tallest balcony. There were three identical U shaped balconies below her on which she'd be able to see anyone who was also looking down at the ballroom on the bottommost floor. She blinked in some surprise at what she saw there.

There, on the back wall facing all of the balconies (left, right, and center) were seven delicate, cushioned, throne like walnut chairs with gold filigree.

"We recognize how important rites and ceremonies are to your people," Harry told her as he came to stand by her side. "And how it would be trying to have your people separated by five separate floors — this is the only way we could think to bring them somewhat together so that you could address everyone at once if need be."

Appoline said something quietly to her daughter in French. Roughly translated, Harry thought she was conveying shock at the beauty and thought.

"You have certainly captured the spirit of France," she acknowledged as she looked around the balcony and noticed the casually placed high back chairs and the French curtains in a pastel blue over the windows. In doing so, she noticed a set of stairs to the left and the right going down.

"Would you like to continue the tour?"

"Please," she agreed, gesturing for him to lead the way.

"Let's go on down to the next floor," he guided her towards the stair case to the right. "This floor is all two bedroom suites and individual bedrooms; it's much smaller than the other levels as the castle's main kitchen was here as part of the pre-existing structure."

"I see," she nodded. "So this floor is all bedrooms and kitchens?"

"Mostly. The kitchens and house elf quarters are unconnected to this portion of the lower castle," he answered her.

"Ah,"

"However, If you will look to those doors," Harry pointed to a wide door at the back of the balcony opposite of where she'd entered. He then pointed to the other side of the balcony, across the divide over the ballroom ground floor, at an identical door.

"Yes?"

"Those lead to a large commons area that is nearly identical on each floor. There's also various small library studies, commons areas, three gyms, and some game rooms. At least one on each side of the stairs on each floor."

She nodded her understanding and they continued downwards where the set up was the same but there was no large double door back to the main castle. Instead, there was a tall lancet arch leading down a hallway.

"The fourth and second floors each house a large dining room," he said as he lead her towards the large set of doors near the stairs.

"What of the upstairs dining room?"

"That is, of course, always open to you and is constantly stocked with food even in the wee hours," Harry answered. "Fleur explained to me that younger veela cannot always control their allure. She thought it would be a good idea to have dining areas down here so that life can still continue on as normally as possible."

The doors opened and they toured the inside quickly. There were two long tables that kept with the elegant French style that the rest of the rooms architecture displayed. The tour sped up slightly from there as Appoline expressed an interest in the bedrooms and suites and was given a tour.

"It looks as if it is already complete here,"

Harry and Hermione shared a look then a light laugh.

"We wanted it to," Hermione explained. "That's why we're showing you selective rooms that are complete and furnished."

"Are all of the rooms not so?"

"Many of the bathrooms still require fixtures and tiling and most all of the rooms need to be furnished," Harry answered truthfully. "But the rooms generally follow the same design so you are still receiving the full tour,"

"I see," she agreed with a soft smile to ease her daughter's worried face; she could tell that her oldest child was worried about what her mother thought. It seemed her Fleurette had had a hand in this project. "What of this large commons room on every floor that you pointed out earlier?"

"That's actually our final stop," Harry answered. "Right this way,"

The door opened for them again and they came out into a large, long sunroom that looked as if it were built onto the exterior of an illusionary Firewall in the mountains of the French Alps. More shocking than the view from the glass sunroom was the interior.

The half they were currently standing on near the doors was paved with smooth cobblestones with some small lunch tables and many sofas and chairs placed about. The back half of the room was all lush thick grass bordered by well maintained flowerbeds.

That's when Appoline noticed a rather dirty looking young man knelt down in the flower bed fussing with a bed of red flowers that had yet to bloom though looked somehow ready to pop.

"Come on, ladies," he hedged as he tickled their leaves and the sepals around the buds. "Don't clam up on me now."

The flowers remained stubbornly inactive as Appoline was not versed enough in Herbology to be sure what this odd young man was asking them to do.

"Maybe the sugar water…" he mused as he pulled out a spray bottle and spritzed the entire bed of the red, lily-like flowers with tulip-like leaves and stems.

The sugar water seemed to work as before their eyes the collection of red flowers, fifteen or so, bloomed to their fullest. When they did, silver filaments folding out like curling, bouncing strings and began tapping against each other. The sounds they produced were like the tinkling of a thousand tiny bells and all seemed to harmonize with one another. The teenager tending to them watching with a warm, satisfied grin.

"Hello, Neville,"

"Harry," the startled teen said as his head jerked over his shoulder in surprise. He scrambled to his feet with as much poise as he could manage, dusting himself off with the help of his quickly unholstered and re-holstered wand. "I thought you'd be a little longer, I'm sorry. Must have lost track of time,"

"It's no trouble," Harry waved off. "Lady Delacour, this is Heir Neville Longbottom,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady," he said as he bowed deeply and kissed the back of her extended hand much like Harry had. He had been trained by his grandmother from a young age for these sorts of situations.

"What was it you were doing to those plants?"

"Coercing the silver tongued lilies into blooming; they're stubborn plants and hardly bloom without a bit of incentive."  
"You make it sound as if plants have personality,"

"The first time a Venomous Tentacula wrapped itself around my neck, I learned that plants have personality," Neville laughed lightly. "Although you won't find any plants like that in here,"

Appoline smiled lightly at that and continued her perusal of the room. Her eyes landed on a sign that had her yet again raising a brow.

"Les Toilettes Publiques pour Animaux?" she read out. "An animal bathroom?"

"Or a dog walking area," Harry confirmed. "We anticipated possession of some household pets and we already had a similar room set aside upstairs for pet owners."

"You have certainly thought out nearly every aspect of our stay here," she complimented.

"I would be a poor host if I did not,"

"Certainly no one can say you are that,"

"Non," Fleur agreed. "Harry takes wonderful care of us all,"

"So this is where you live, Fleurette?" Appoline asked, not too sharply but certainly with some interest. "I thought you had said you had your own flat,"

"That had been my plan," Fleur nodded with some mild reticence. "Until I was introduced to the DA."

"What prompted the move here?"

"It is a fortress, mother," the young French woman said as she looked around. "And all of my friends are here,"

"What of your friends at the convent?"

"You know that there are not many," Fleur huffed. "Most of those girls, well, ils sont aussi stupide que une valise sans poignée."

Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly at the insult towards the girls he assumed Fleur was brought up around. He hadn't ever heard the phrase 'they're as stupid as a suitcase without a handle' before.

"Fleur," Appoline scolded whilst noting in her head that Harry Potter spoke more French than she had thought.

He'd taken a private interest in the language following the Triwizard Tournament and considered himself slightly more fluent than the average tourist. Unfortunately, due to a lack of practice, he didn't speak much more than a few basic phrases though he understood plenty. Honestly, he was excited to have the veela at Firewall simply for the practice.

"You know they do not like me because I am more beautiful than they are when I am only half veela," she sniffed. "And besides, the convent is not close to Gringotts, mother, my work."

Appoline, though her eyes may have rolled slightly skyward at her eldest's arrogance, did agree. The girls in Fleur's age range had quickly closed her out once they realized that Fleur was the number one competitor for attention without truly trying.

"This is true, ma belle," the elder woman agreed as they finished lightly circling the grass lawn.

Her heels left no indents in the grass and she could tell it was plush. She could also sense extensive sanitizing and vanishing enchantments.

"So tell me, where is it you stay here?"

 **(A/N: I'm following British floor numbering. It goes: Ground floor, first floor, second floor, etc.)**

"I had a room on the first floor," she answered. "However, I have recently moved into the lower level."

"Here?" Appoline asked.

"Oui," Fleur confirmed.

"We have prepared family suites for yourself and the other matriarchs. The bottom level is reserved for you and your guards and contains offices and a conference room for your needs," Hermione explained.

"Perhaps Fleur could give you the tour of the Delacour suite?" Harry suggested. "While Hermione and I go ahead to the roof and see to the arrangement of afternoon tea?"

"This sounds like a lovely idea," Appoline agreed.

Like a gentleman, Harry gracefully relinquished Appoline's arm to her daughter then stepped back with a bow.

"I shall look forward to conversing over lunch, my Lady,"

"As will I," the older (though not noticeably aside from a grace that only came with years) blonde woman said with a respectful head nod before Fleur began excitedly leading her mother out of the garden like room.

The young veela had spent some time working with the Dunbar's on design elements as well as decorating her own family's suite when the space became available. She'd apparently made away with a few choice items from her family estate in France (which had been mostly sealed up) to add a touch of home to the foreign place.

Harry offered his arm to Hermione who took it with a light smile. They waited until they were a respectable distance away from the two French women (whom they could still hear thanks to the open space and balconies between all five levels in combination with marble floors and their loud voices) to begin conversing among themselves.

"That went really, really well," Hermione said happily.

"Mostly because this place looks incredible," Harry said as he looked around with admiration. "Seriously — how'd they do this so fast?"

"The goblins were willing to come back and do the stonework on most of the floors and columns in the major areas. You didn't hear? It's not like you missed that meeting. Though that may have just been in the journals and reports, now that I think about it,"

"Hermione, I read the things that are flagged as far as Mr. Dunbar's building reports go. Otherwise, I trust that you've checked them over and that they're ready for signing. I have too much paperwork in front of me to read his entire spending report."

Hermione tilted her head and shrugged while raising her brow, signaling her agreement. He did see quite a lot of papers on his desk.

"Speaking of," he asked as he looked around and again noted the opulence of the room and now accounting for part of it being goblin designed. "How much did this end up costing me?" he remembered signing a few bank drafts for a hundred thousand galleons here or there but he hadn't kept an eye on the tally much aside from mindlessly calculating the numbers on a monthly basis. Account totals were what mattered, not specific projects when it came to DA money.

Hermione cleared her throat then opened her notebook to find a specific page. She found it, read something, opened her mouth, then stopped. She cleared her throat again then closed the journal and looked at Harry.

"Luna assures me we can afford it,"

"Hermione," he began, mild worry beginning to grow on his features. "How much?"

"756,000 galleons before most of the furnishing has been done,"

Harry almost felt the need to sit in one of the no doubt expensive chairs lining the upper balcony.

"What?"

"Forty percent of that is the cost of excavation," Hermione explained. "The rest is the building materials and labor,"

"How much of it is the goblin's fee?"

"The excavation, obviously, then about," she waved her finger in the air like she was writing out a math equation.

"Seventeen percent for their labor on the interior,"

"Crikey," he said, shaking his head while aligning those numbers with some of his financial statements. "Luna's right though, we can afford it,"

"She's expecting quite the windfall next quarter too," Hermione told him. "Seeing as Weasley Wizard Wheezes is about to get an auror contract for some of the devices we're already carrying, she's definitely right."

"She thinks we'll make our money back on this project by this quarter? That's more than just a windfall, Hermione,"

"With a profit margin, apparently,"

"I'd like if she were right," he said as they began making their way back to the main castle from a set of doors on the third floor. "It won't hurt us if we don't but I dislike pulling so much from our coffers. I didn't think this project would be quite so…expensive."

"You wanted four more levels dug out under a castle on an island in the sea; that's an expensive undertaking on it's own. Take into account the design of the interior…well, yes, there's quite a price tag."

"Spose so," he agreed. "Better start paying more attention to these things. I thought the lower levels were going to look like all of the other floors of the castle anyways. You know, red brick and wood? Meant to ask about that last week but it slipped my mind."

"They were, originally, but we felt the veela would feel more at home-"

"In a recreation of the ballroom of Versailles? A literal palace?" Harry tittered for a second. "I guess you and whoever was included in that 'we' made the right choice. Appoline looked impressed quite a few times. Modernizing the place was a good touch,"

"Yeah, we figured heavy solid wood doors and cold stone hallways weren't the way to go. Especially after seeing the convent,"

"Too true," Harry agreed.

"Plus, while we got Firewall up and running with electricity, wi-fi, and television, we can't fully convert over to muggle lighting and central air units because the castle simply wasn't built for it,"

That had been a real struggle when Dunbar construction had started work on Firewall the first time but that hadn't been a problem with the basement (even if you'd think it more difficult being underground). Still, the upper levels of Firewall had the same quality of amenities and comfort. The main difference is simply that the architecture was vastly different. The lower levels resembled a little piece of France.

"Split up here?" Harry asked his best friend as they reached the upper levels of Firewall. "I'm gonna go change into a lighter set of robes — I feel so stuffy in these," he complained as he picked at the heavy, luxurious fabric.

"Sure, I'll get Winky to set up a table upstairs. There's probably someone in the pool though,"

"That's fine," Harry waved off as he headed for a staircase and Hermione made for the main entryway. "It doesn't need to be private, informal is good,"

"See you on the roof," she waved as they separated.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Harry coming off of the stairs onto the pool lounge roof area. It was your fairly standard patio (as standard as magical round tower-top pool decks can be) with lots of seating. It also had thick climate control wards that kept the frosty Scottish winter at bay.

As as bonus feature, the Dunbar's had built a small deck atop the stairwell covering that extended over the patio a bit. It provided shade for those underneath and room for about five tables above deck. That's where he found Hermione set up, though it had been cleared off for one larger round table.

There were only a few people up there, two of which were girls absorbed in reading their magazines on the loungers. He vaguely recognized one of them as Macy, Fay Dunbar's cousin.

"Hey, Brando," he greeted the quiet mercenary who was sitting offside of the pool while watching his three children play in the shallow end of the pool. Harry had found out not long ago that Brando and Marcy were married and had three children.

"Harry," he greeted, eyes flickering back to his kids after a respectful nod.

After that short interaction, Harry went around to the short set of stairs up to the deck and climbed up them. He'd just gotten a look at the artful light-lunch display and tea set up Hermione had arranged (with help from Winky) when Fleur and her mother arrived. They looked pleased after their chat and tour of the Delacour suite in the lower levels.

"Welcome, ladies," Harry bowed, his more comfortable cotton robe of dark blue buttoned tightly around his form.

"Hello," Hermione greeted as well.

Harry pulled out Hermione's chair as Fleur and Appoline climbed the stairs then did the same for the french women.

"Welcome to the rooftop pool and gardens," Harry said to Appoline while gesturing out to their view of the pool and the many carefully tended vines and thornless rose bushes here or there.

"It is very nice," she acknowledged. "You have seen the rooftop gardens of the convent, yes?"

"I remember them from our trip," Harry agreed.

"They are beautiful," Hermione added.

"You should see the gardens at our family manor," Fleur joined. "They are incredible — my grandmother on papa's side called them her crowning glory,"

"I would love to see more of France, actually,"

"Me too," Hermione agreed with Harry. "Even having been once on vacation, I feel like I haven't seen enough,"

Conversation continued on like that for many minutes as tea was served and many small finger foods were consumed. Eventually, it moved on to many different things like the differences between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons or the French and British Ministries. Appoline found herself surprisingly engaged by Hermione and her well developed ideas and interesting new approaches. Eventually, conversation tapered down and tea drew to a close.

"I must ask," Harry asked after a lull. "How did you find your suite downstairs?"

"I was very surprised," Appoline admitted more freely than she answered most questions (she had to consider most of them carefully since she was acting as the voice of the seven Matriarchs).

"Pleasantly yes?"

"Oh, yes," the older woman agreed with an incline of her head. "Fleur decorated our sitting room with furniture from my favorite room of the manor,"

"The bedroom too,"

"Imagine my surprise when I find our family elf, Bellsy, placing some of my robes into the closet in this bedroom,"  
Harry chuckled lightly at that. "Fleur spoke with me about keying in the family elves — I am sure there are many more of you who will want to do the same thing."

"Surely," Appoline agreed. "Is there room enough for them?"

"The house elf quarters aren't even at half capacity," Harry assured her. "There's plenty of room."

"That will probably help take the strain off of the manor elves anyhow," Hermione added. "They're already looking after so many people."

"They're definitely hard workers," Harry agreed. "I definitely need to do something nice for Christmas for all of them,"

Hermione looked like she'd already been thinking of it. Meanwhile, their guest listened with some surprise at how well they treated (and how highly they thought of) their servants. She marked it as a point in their favor.

As conversation lulled again, she checked her watch.

"I believe I should be taking my leave now," she said as she pulled her napkin from her lap and folded it neatly. "I must thank you for your impeccable hosting and the company, monsieur, mademoiselle,"

Harry stood gracefully and offered her a hand as she moved to stand up.

"It was an honor to host you, Madame, and I look forward to doing so again in the near future. I hope you were pleased with the accommodations as they've been prepared and we are most eagerly awaiting any correspondence."

"Of course, Lord Gryffindor," she agreed. "I'm sure the council will get back to you soon."

"Fleur, you would not mind escorting your mother to the entryway, would you?"

"Of course not," the fair haired maiden agreed before beginning to lead her mother towards the stairs.

"Thank you again for coming, Lady Delacour,"

She inclined her head gently then smiled at both Harry and Hermione.

"I'm sure I will see you both soon — perhaps on a less formal footing. Farewell,"

"Au revoir," Hermione returned with a flush smile; it always felt awkward attempting to work in a phrase with a native speaker.

When he heard the door to the stairwell shut tightly, Harry collapsed back into the padded outdoor chair. Immediately, he began undoing the buttons on the robe.

"I thought this thing would be cool enough considering it's December but I was bloody wrong," he huffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics and poured herself another cup of still steaming tea.

"That went well,"

"Thought so too," he agreed.

"Hopefully the other Matriarchs are as impressed as she seemed to be," she said. "Assuming Lady Delacour shares her memories in a pensive."

"We'll just have to wait and see,"

Over the sounds of three splashing children, Hermione and Harry clinked tea cups to toast to a successful meeting with, effectively, a French ambassador (even if she was Fleur's mum).

"So…" Harry trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You're writing up the report on this one, right?" he asked hopefully.

She chunked a piece of bagel at him then shook her head. "Yeah, I've got this one,"

"You're a lifesaver,"

"Uh huh,"

Harry just grinned and chunked her bagel back at her.

* * *

 **(A/N:) Hopefully, you enjoyed this new installment of Amicus Protectio Fortis.**

 **I know the detail on the Lower Castle was probably a bit much but I put a lot of work into the conceptualization of that area. I also hand drew out all five levels with all of its 317 bedrooms. I also completed the maps for the Upper Castle and the towers (147 bedrooms). So, I wasn't going to exclude the detail on it (if you can forgive that).**

 **Winter break begins next chapter! Stay tuned.**


	20. The Seventh Floor Corridor

**Disclaimer: All aspects of the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I shamelessly twist, bend, and snap this universe to suit my own needs.**  
 **Summary: Harry recognized the need for the DA in his first year rather than his fifth. With a group of powerful friends, unexpected allies, and the planning to overcome age old enemies and meddling Headmasters as well, can these students traverse the dangerous halls of Hogwarts and the world outside of them? Can they defeat the Dark Lord and his followers while fighting for communal reform?**

* * *

The hallowed halls of Hogwarts played host only to the sounds of whistling wind on this late December night. Torches cast lively shadows on the walls and portraits slept soundly in their frames. There was no one in sight.

That did not, however, mean that no one was there.

A young man was creeping through the halls under the weak cover of a disillusionment charm. On occasion, it would flicker and betray his location to his silent watcher. She had been on his tail since he had left the common room and hadn't missed a beat as she followed his convoluted path. As much as he kept casting furtive glances over his shoulder, blue eyes shining with paranoia, he had no hope of seeing through the Weasley twins' stealth bomb she was currently sporting.

'Of course,' she grimaced as Malfoy whipped around a corner after putting on a burst of speed. 'That means I can't match his speed.' Moving much faster would disrupt the intricate magic of the device.

"He's taken the passageway behind Big Mouthed Bertrand," Blaise Zabini's voice sounded in her ear as she did her best to catch up.

"Dammit," she cursed near silently.

She could already hear the occupant of the portrait starting up as he swung shut. She wouldn't be able to use the same route to follow her quarry with the way that portrait was known to act. Still, Draco Malfoy didn't have a hope of evading Flora even without her handy copy of the Marauder's Map or the voice in her ear.

"Why, you ruffian, to wake me at this hour!" the robust form of Big Mouth Bertrand, cheeks all ruddy with an unimpressive beard and mustache, was complaining. "You ought have at least spared a 'how do you do?' before making yourself welcome. The disrespect…"

He had heaved himself up out of his great chair (which creaked under the strain for effect) and continued gesticulating wildly.

"He'll wake the whole corridor at this rate," Flora growled.

"Not even Cordeleode Catrain was such a heathen, I say," Bertrand continued before he fell back into his chair that nearly buckled under the weight. "And he cheats on our dice games! That's not all he cheated on either. Why, I should tell you about the night of our tourney — Cordeleode arrived twenty-five minutes late with Ausgustana Susierre on his arm. Let me tell you, that bedswerver was not invited!"

"Take the hidden stairs behind the false column between the third and fourth door on your right — you can catch up," Blaise said over the noise the portrait was raising.

She didn't hesitate to listen to the suggestion of her squad captain, pressing her back to the false wall and laying her palms flat against it. She wiggled her fingers, tickling two particular stones, and the wall shuddered behind her before a gap opened up and swallowed her whole. In the commotion raised by Big Mouthed Bertrand, none of the other portraits noticed the brief fluctuation of the wall.

On the other side of the wall in the complete darkness of the hidden passageway, Flora deactivated the stealth bomb and lit her wand. She climbed the narrow stairs at a run until she came to the top of them where she reactivated her stealth device. Checking her map, she saw that Draco was behind her now by one corridor. She exited the secret stairs quickly then remained against the wall (that had once been her secret exit door) while watching the map for her quarry. He was passing her within a few moments and she was following him once more, closer this time.

"Nicely done," Blaise complimented from his place in the Slytherin dorms.

She allowed a brief smile to touch her lips but did not answer her captain, remaining close to the disillusioned form of Draco Malfoy. While she did have a magical map, she preferred to use her own two eyes in exercises like this and tracking a mostly invisible target was simply not the easier thing to do.

"Then again," Flora noted to herself as the blonde teen stumbled and scuffed his shoe along the ground loudly. If there had been a teacher nearby, they'd have had him right there. "He isn't the most skilled and stealthy of targets anyways,"

The two continued their hike through the halls of Hogwarts for a few minutes more, only once having to deviate from their path to avoid Mrs. Norris. Flora, of course, was undetectable to the cat as long as they didn't touch but Draco apparently stunk to high hell based on the yowling the angrily feline aimed his way.

"He's not always this bad at this," Flora muttered to Blaise.

"Stress. This is probably the last time he'll visit before Christmas break,"

"Is he staying?" she asked as she followed him up another set of stairs and hurried slightly so they didn't move before she could get onto them.

"No," Blaise denied. "If he is, he has yet to write his name down on the sign-up sheet."

"Hm,"

Conversation halted there as they neared the corridor the Room of Requirement was supposed to be in. The stretch of wall was at the end of a three-way intersection of corridors that (unless invisible) provided no great places to hide. Normally, Flora would hang back but she stuck as close as she dared this time.

Withdrawing her wand, she cast an intricate spell over her eyes. As soon as she did, she could feel the headache building as the magic made her eyes a hundred times more sensitive to everything. It served its purpose though — she could clearly see the solid form of Draco Malfoy as he moved towards a blank stretch of wall between two inset pillars. It looked no more magical than all of the other walls of Hogwarts.

Then, he paced. Once, twice, three times. Flora wondered for a brief moment what he was doing but in a few moments her question was answered by a veritable explosion of magic in her eyesight. A door seemed to be forming in front of him but she couldn't see anything any longer as her vision whited out.

The spell that made her eyes magically sensitive enough to see through a disillusionment spell had worked too well. The visual centers of her brain were just not prepared for the input from the amount of magic that comes from Hogwarts creating an entire room in seconds.

The strength of her throbbing headache reached a crescendo before her vision blacked out and she fell to the ground, still ensconced within her privacy bubble, and passed out.

All Blaise her over the comms was a pained "oh" and the sound of her hitting the cold flagstones.

* * *

"Oh bloody-" Blaise cursed when Flora didn't respond to his calls. After a few seconds of rapid thought, he took a moment to see to strengthening and re-sealing the wards over his four poster bed. Then, he focused back on his comm unit and said aloud:"Potter,"

There was no answer.

"Potter!" he yelled louder.

"Wuh?" the sleepy voice of their fearless leader came. "Wuh's happening?"

"Something happened; Flora seems to be unconscious in the Room of Requirements corridor,"

"What?" Harry asked, instantly alert. "Did Malfoy-"

"No, I don't know what happened but she's alone in the corridor for now,"

"Meet me in the Cathedral,"

"Okay," Blaise agreed.

He debated summoning his clothes from outside of his bed but decided against it. With a wiggle and a wave of his wand, the shrunken trunk attached to his amulet began to glow to match his wand before he finished off the spell. In seconds, he was fully dressed in the DA armor. It wasn't long after that that he triggered his portkey and disappeared from the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

"Graham is on his way," Harry said from where he waited by one of the false-walls that let out closer to the seventh floor corridor. "Still watching her on the map?"

"Hasn't left my sight," he confirmed as he double checked — the prone form of Flora Carrow had not moved an inch.

"Then let's go get her. Disillusionment spells?" Harry asked, knowing that the Weasley's stealth bomb would require them to move much too slowly. His invisibility cloak had its own drawbacks as well (namely being too short to cover him or anyone else adequately on the move).

Blaise nodded jerkily before applying the aforementioned spell.

"Just follow me," Harry told him. "And keep an eye on the map."

The unlikely duo, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, pushed open the false wall and came out into an empty corridor. From there, they moved as quickly and as they could through the winding corridors. To Blaise's surprise, Harry cut into multiple secret passageways (two that weren't even on the map, which Blaise made a note to have added later). Because of this, they made good time.

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly as they waited behind a tapestry alcove for Professor Sinistra to pass by.

"Fine," the Slytherin answered as he checked his heavy silver watch, enchanted hands ticking away. The fine piece of jewelry had been a gift from Daphne for his birthday.

Harry raised a brow at the non-answer which had Blaise letting off a half-hearted shrug.

"Worrying about Flora?" Harry guessed in one.

"Yeah," he agreed past the knot in his throat. If anything had happened to her on an assignment he'd given her…

"Feeling the guilt of responsibility?"

"Something like that,"

"Flora is going to be okay," Harry assured him. "These things, whatever it was, happen and all we can do is try not to blame ourselves when they do. Let's go,"

A few minutes later, Blaise and Harry arrived in the seventh floor corridor. They both double-checked the map then Harry began walking towards where they knew her to be.

Even if she was under the cover of a stealth device, Harry had an easy time finding her. Once you knew exactly how to spot one of the Weasley twins' stealth bombs, they were easier to find than a candle in the nighttime.

"Got her," the Gryffindor said as he knelt down.

Blaise nodded but didn't turn to look, busy watching their backs and holding his wand aloft. Harry quickly began searching for the circular tablet-like device that Flora had somewhere on her person. He tried to be as proper as possible while reaching blindly towards the young woman's body and after a few awkward moments, he felt the rune-inscribed marble under his fingers and found the deactivation switch.

The stealth ward fell and the invisible girl was suddenly before their eyes. To Harry's concern, there was blood running from her nose, some fresh and some drying all down her cheek and neck. It looked very dramatic and he checked for any further damage but found none obvious to him or his standard spells.

"No signs of dark magic, no signs of external trauma. She should be fine to portkey," Harry reported brusquely.

He slid his arms underneath her knees and shoulders then lifted her up into the bridal style position with ease. He trained so much for defense and for Quidditch that he really was quite fit. It also helped that Flora was a thin, slip of a girl.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Blaise agreed.

Harry activated his portkey first and was whisked away from the shadowy hallway. A split second later (after assuring that the injured girl and his leader had both made it away), Blaise activated his own and was swept away to join them.

* * *

"-get her in a bed," Blaise heard Graham tell Harry as the healer walked alongside the unconscious girl and their leader. The healer looked sleep-mussed but alert in his DA robes.

Blaise joined them rapidly and came to stand silently at Harry's side as Graham ran diagnostic after diagnostic. The dirty-blonde healer had a furrowed brow, all traces of fatigue erased from his face. He was muttering under his breath as he tapped his wand to a piece of parchment and studied the spell readout.

"It looks like she used an ocular enhancement that got overpowered to a high degree,"

"Think she used it to watch Malfoy and the room?" Harry asked immediately, frowning. "A room like that would be blinding under any sort of mage sight."

"Her brain couldn't handle it," Graham agreed. "The nosebleed was probably the worst of it though. Aside from some bruising from the fall she took passing out, there's no other real damage and certainly none permanent."

"So she'll be okay?"

"She will. I'm going to give her a half-dose of Baruffio's and an oculus potion then a full dose of a headache and sleeping potion."

"She'll need to stay here overnight?" Harry asked, knowing that Baruffio's Brain Elixir took some time to run its course.

"No," Graham said with a head shake. "If she weren't a Slytherin, I'd say it'd be easier to let her sleep it off here. As it is, it's up to you two to get her back to the dorms."

"Thanks, Graham," Harry said with a nod towards the seventh year Hufflepuff healer.

He nodded then went to gather all of the potions that he needed from the cabinets. Blaise and Harry began discussing the plan for returning the prone Slytherin to her dorm whilst he treated her. When he was done, he handed two potions to the dark-skinned Slytherin sixth year.

"Wiggenweld potion to wake her up tomorrow," he explained as he handed over the dark green vial. "And a headache brew if she wakes up with a banger,"

"Thank you," Blaise said sincerely.

"She's ready to go," Graham said before he clapped Harry on the shoulder and began to take his leave. "I'm gonna head back to bed myself. Night, boys,"

"Night," the Gryffindor called back before joining Blaise at Flora's bedside.

She had regained some color and her ash brown hair was no longer plastered to her face. The dried blood from her nose bleed was gone too, no stain upon her robes.

"You carrying her or am I?" Harry asked.

"We are wizards, you know," Blaise told Harry with a raised brow. "We could levitate her,"

"I don't have fine enough control with that particular spell to hide her in secret passages at a split seconds notice if need be,"

"That fair," Blaise admitted; some of those spaces were tight and would be difficult to maneuver a unconscious girl who's as stiff as a board (an effect of the spell). "You carry her then,"

Harry picked her up with about as much ease as he had before then headed towards the Cathedral exit that would take them closest to the Slytherin dorms. "Let's go then,"

"Can you activate your own device?" Blaise asked as he nodded towards Harry's lack of free hand.

"Yeah, I've got it," he confirmed as he awkwardly clicked it on and disappeared from sight. Blaise did the same then opened the exit, allowing the three of them to climb out of the portrait hole slowly.

The pace was dragging and Harry's arms began to tire before the reached the ground floor. He considered levitating her for a moment until Blaise signaled and they pulled closer to the walls of the shadowy corridor.

Snape himself rounded the corner from behind them, robes billowing, and strode briskly past them and towards the Entry Hall and the stairs to the greater dungeons. Harry managed to stifle his dislike internally as he scowled at the greasy professor. The man did not, of course, notice it and simply continued on his path with his bat-like cloak.

Once they were clear, they began their trek carefully through the main hall and down into the dungeons. Snape had moved away from them quickly and no other professors really patrolled down there.

"Blaise," Harry said through his comms, speaking in a low voice even though no one should be able to hear through the silencing ward. "Have you woken Hestia yet?"

"Not yet," he answered shortly. "I will now,"

The Slytherin said her name then called it a little more loudly to wake the girl who hopefully slept with her ear piece in like most of the DA. It came with a handy feature to silence all general chatter except direct calls when one needed to sleep and it was waterproof so most people didn't remove them all too often.

"Zabini?" the cooly alert voice of Hestia came after a brief, bleary moan. "What's happened?"

"Accident; Flora's mage sight charm got overloaded," he answered. "She's fine, we're almost back to the dorms. Come down to the common room and make sure it's empty."

She didn't protest or say anything. It took a couple of minutes, by which time Blaise and co. were almost right outside of the Slytherin dorms.

Blaise heard Hestia cast a couple of detection charms before she spoke again. "It's clear,"

"Let's go," Blaise said to Harry. "Banesberry,"

The door to the Slytherin common room appeared when the sixth year prefect spoke the poisonous password. He stepped in first and was followed quickly by Harry with Flora.

Blaise dropped his stealth charm quickly enough once he found the common room mostly empty and was immediately made victim of Hestia's most keen and cold stare. It was a sort of dead-eyed, vulture-like stare that he was fairly positive she picked up from her infamous aunt and uncle.

"Where is my sister?"

Harry managed to cancel his stealth ward just then, revealing the unconscious twin sister to the worried fifth year Slytherin in front of them.

"Harry? Wh- Flora!" she cried out softly as she ran up to Harry, whom was holding her sister bridal-style once more. "Is she okay?"

"Graham treated her, she'll be fine in the morning," Harry answered. "Her brain couldn't handle the input from the spell so she passed out and had a bit of a nosebleed. She's on Baruffio's Brain Elixir, an oculus potion, and some headache and sleeping draughts."

"Right now, she needs to be in the dorms. Are you room-mates asleep?"

"I made sure of it," Hestia said with a cold smirk and a twirl of the dark-wooded wand that Harry realized had been in her hand the entire time. "I'll take her up. Get out of here, Potter,"

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said as he held out his arms (and the unconscious girl) towards Hestia. She waved her wand and cast the spell over her sister to mobilize her. "Don't forget the potions, Blaise," Harry reminded.

Blaise nodded and began to softly explain the two potions to Hestia following her curious look. Harry, tired as he was, gave them a wave and a nod then activated his portkey to the Cathedral.

It was a very short walk from the tower using the very first entrance to the Cathedral they'd ever found. He fell back into bed with an exhausted sigh and fell back into the deep sleep he'd been in before the mini-catastrophe.

* * *

It was the next day during his first class that Harry read the discussion in the section of the DA journal dedicated to Malfoy Monitoring. Typically, the castle security team wrote most of the posts but everyone was taking a particular interest in figuring out exactly what in the hell the blonde was up to.

"He just paced back and forth a few times and the door appeared," Flora had written in the instant-chat section in addition to the full report she'd written up in History of Magic. "Then, of course, I got blinded…"

She'd endured many a ribbing (amongst even more well-wishes) when she awoke that morning. News in the DA spread near instantaneously thanks to the journals and almost everyone checked theirs frequently. Flora would most certainly not be using that charm again anytime soon or without proper forethought and reasoning.

"Could be a pattern on the floor," Collin theorized. "Or a specific tile."

"It's a room that gives you what you require, right?" Kevin Entwhistle clarified. "Maybe you have to focus on what you require,"

"I'll check it out tonight," Harry decided. "There won't be time tomorrow before the leaving feast and the train to London."

"I'll go as well," Blaise insisted.

"Alright," he agreed. "Hermione, have you found anything else in the Gryffindor books about the Heart of Hogwarts?"

"Not yet but I'm still searching,"

"Keep us in the loop,"

"Of course,"

After that, Professor McGonagall asked that they clear their desks for a quick practical on a spell for next years syllabus — it may be the last class-day of term, but she would stand for no nonsense!

* * *

Harry and Blaise met in the Cathedral later that night. They both wore outfits similar to the ones they had worn on the centaur hunt; black trousers and matching long-sleeved shirts. Harry had also pulled out a black beanie for the occasion which was pulled down above his brow. Once they had both activated the relevant stealth devices, they began making their way to the seventh floor corridor.

"Hestia on snake watch tonight?" Harry asked curiously as they pulled into a hidden alcove to avoid Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," Blaise confirmed. "He's not moved an inch from his dorms,"

"Then let's see what this mystery room is all about," Harry said with a gleam in his emerald eyes as they climbed the final set of stairs and neared their destination.

Despite his connection to the school, he didn't feel much of anything when they approached the stretch of wall in question. He could feel something whenever he walked by most secret doors or portraits with rooms behind them; here, he felt nothing outside of the normal spectrum of Hogwarts' magic.

"Detection charms?"

"Mhm," Harry said in a low tone with a sharp nod that Blaise didn't see.

The two team mates began scouring the area around them with detection charms of all sorts. Though it had been done before and not yielded any results, they still did a basic preliminary inspection. They looked for any evidence of hidden rooms, pulled at every loose stone, ran their fingers over every crack, and still felt nothing.

"Flora said she saw him pace back and forth, right?" Harry asked.

"I'll try,"

Harry stepped back and began to observe Blaise. It was difficult, not being able to perfectly see his team mate, but he could detect the stealth magic the dark skinned boy was using and extrapolated his position and movements from there. He saw Blaise pace back and forth a few times but nothing happened.

"Nothing," he said in a frustrated tone.

"Let me try," Harry decided thoughtfully. The two traded places and Harry began to pace after a long moment of staring at the wall. "Maybe it's like Kevin said — think about what you want,"

"I want to know what Draco Malfoy was doing in here," he thought as he began pacing. He focused on the thought, repeating it in his mind a few times for good measure. He watched the wall out of the corner of his eyes to see if it reacted. It did not.

"Drat," Harry cursed mildly as he began pacing more quickly.

Blaise watched with a furrowed brow as Harry tried to figure out the secret of the mysterious room.

"I just need a room," he groaned in his head. "A secret room in the castle. That's what I need."

Frustrated as he was by the lack of response from the wall, he almost didn't notice he'd succeeded. Blaise's small intake of breath had alerted him to the change. A small, round-top door had appeared right in front of Harry quite quickly indeed.

"Doesn't look as big as the doors Flora saw,"

"One way to find out…"

Harry pushed open the door with no struggle and revealed inside…

"What?" Harry groaned

"It's- it's-" Blaise stuttered before shaking his head. "A broom cupboard? Why in Salazar's name would you ask for that?"

"Do you see any brooms?" Harry asked with some snark as he glared at the small, empty, windowless room. "It's just a room."

"What did you do?"

"I don't know," he gave a shrug to the Slytherin's question. "I was thinking,"

"What, exactly, were you thinking?"

"Well first I thought about wanting to know what Malfoy was doing,"

"Then?"

"I got frustrated and thought about how all I needed was a room, a secret one. Since obviously Malfoy is doing something secretive,"

Blaise looked at the small room thoughtfully then shut the door. To their surprise, it disappeared.

"I don't think that's the secret room Draco was using," he mused. "But I think the castle did give you what you asked for. Try again."

"Erm…" Harry paced back and forth for a second before a large double door appeared. This one sounded closer to Flora's descriptions than the others.

Blaise blinked at it for a second before pushing one side of the door open. It swung in more easily than he would have thought and revealed a pretty spot-on replica of the Yule Ball in the Great Hall during their fourth year complete with snow, ice sculptures.

"Dare I ask?"

"I wanted to check the size capabilities," Harry answered as he looked around in surprise. "I didn't expect this much detail…"

The edged out of the large ballroom and shut the door. Again, it disappeared.

"You think it would have disappeared with one of us still inside?" Blaise asked. "I mean, it does when Draco goes in but I assume the room is still present if he is inside…"

They shared a look for a moment before Harry shrugged. "Dunno, let's find out."

The pacing process was repeated and when Harry opened the door, he found a miniature replica of the Gryffindor common room. He stepped in and then closed the door between himself and Blaise.

"Door's still there," Blaise said after a few long moments before opening it to make his point.

"Then how does Malfoy do it?"

"Maybe you need to ask for a private room? If it can create a whole ballroom apparently from your memory, maybe it can restrict access."

They tried again while adding a specifier that only Harry should be allowed in. This time, when he entered the room the door disappeared behind him. As much as Blaise paced in front of the wall, he could not get in.

"Try asking for a different room," Harry said suddenly from his place on the very comfy armchair in front of a roaring fire inside the room. "See if two people can use it separately at the same time,"

"Got it," Blaise agreed. His answer came a few moments later. "No luck,"

"Interesting," Harry said as he got up and exited the room. The door disappeared behind him. "We need to test the capabilities of this room but we need more than two people to do it. I want at least three people to find out if it can block and allow certain people and what happens if they try to access it at the same time…" he mused aloud.

"We still didn't figure out what Malfoy was doing though," Blaise pointed out.

"I think that the room is kinda like an interrogation. Useless you have the right questions, you aren't going to get anywhere. It won't create a room for us when we ask for the one he was using so we're going to need to be more specific."

Blaise thought on that for a moment before agreeing. "I think you may be right — I'll brainstorm with the team and see what we can do. Although…we may not know what he was doing, but we know for sure that he never exited out the same way he came in. I'd like to test that capability,"

Harry watched as Blaise paced back and forth until an odd door appeared in front of him. It was perfectly circular and had a horizontal handle that they had to pull up on to open. The hatch stayed in place once they'd raised it and revealed the dark, scary looking tunnel to somewhere below.

"What did you ask for?"

"A way back to the Slytherin dorms…"

"You don't think that goes directly there, do you?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he looked at the room with some surprise.

"It's delivered on everything else?"

"Well," Harry reached out blindly and poked Blaise. "Go on,"

"What?"

"Try it,"

"No way in hell!"

"You asked for it," Harry pointed out.

"I am not jumping down an unknown, unlit tunnel!"

"Live a little, Zabini,"

"I am not a Gryffindor, Potter," he drawled with no real bite (they tended to switch between first names and surnames depending on their mood or the situation). "I do not go rushing headlong, literally, into the unknown whilst hoping for the best."

"I trust the castle," Harry said, shaking his head. "Go on. Once you're gone, I'll go straight back to my dorms from here. It'll be cake,"

"I do not see how this will be at all related to confections,"

Harry rolled his eyes though his year mate didn't have the pleasure of seeing it. "It's a muggle saying that means it'll be really easy."

"You have no way of knowing that," Blaise pointed out. "We didn't even think about asking for a secret passage until a minute ago! Who knows if it works?"

"Never did Draco any harm,"

"Draco doesn't exit the room each time. He enters the room and hours later reappears elsewhere,"

"Hm," Harry mused. "Judging by the way the room seems to function, he'd have to ask for a secret exit when he…'thinks up' the room. So you're right, this is different. But, I will argue that it's the same room and that its secret passage creating functions probably work the same way,"

"Ugh," the normally composed pureblood heir rolled his eyes. "Why am I stuck with you?"

"Because you let a pretty girl con you into joining the club," Harry deadpanned. "You picked her, got stuck with me."  
Blaise's jaw clenched slightly and then he just shook his head. "For Daphne," Harry heard him mutter.

"That's right," he agreed cheerily. "Now, grab your wand and your manhood then jump on down that tunnel. For Daphne,"

"Bloody Gryffindor," Blaise muttered before begrudgingly acquiescing. Despite the fact that he wasn't jumping with joy over it, he realized that it was important to find out the functions of this room and that it wouldn't be the best idea to have Harry test it just in case it did lead directly to the Slytherin dorm rooms. Unfortunately (for him), he (unlike Harry) didn't think about closing the door and having Harry ask for a passage to the Gryffindor commons then testing it that way.

So, away Blaise Zabini went down a very long, very steep, very dark slide all the way into the deepest depths of the castle.

* * *

"So..." Harry prodded over the comms a full minute and thirteen seconds later (he'd timed it with a light giggle as Blaise shoved off down the tunnel). The Slytherin had appeared smack dab in the middle of the Slytherin dorms on the map so Harry knew he had completed his journey.

"You and I are not friends,"

"Don't say things you don't mean," Harry chastised in good humor before turning his tone more serious (with equal parts curiousness). "Where did it let you out?"

"In the corridor leading to the boys dormitories," he answered in a low, terse voice. "Right in front of the bathroom I use to drop the stealth devices and change clothes before bed."

"So pretty much exactly where you wanted?"

"Pretty much,"

"Was there a painting there or anything?"

"It's typically just a sort of decorative arch carving like all the other walls in this corridor,"

"Interesting," Harry mused. "Well. Suppose this is goodnight then,"

"Couldn't have come a moment sooner," Blaise said as he grumbled something about reckless Gryffindors and trips worse than a Gringotts cart. Right before he signed off, the Slytherin spoke up. "I took the plunge, Potter, you're taking the paperwork. You hear me?"

"Aye aye, boss," he said, borrowing a phrase Nymphadora Tonks liked to use during meetings whenever Amelia Bones or Harry spoke.

Blaise grumbled something that sounded vaguely Snape like before muttering a civil goodnight.

"Ta," Harry laughed before cutting off the private comm link he'd initiated with Blaise.

Inwardly, he made a personal note to make sure Blaise got to experience a muggle rollercoaster somehow (he didn't quite remember if Blaise had been in on the Disney trip). After all, he seemed to enjoy the eight-plus story slide to the Dungeons. Harry chuckled to himself again.

Harry closed the hatch to Blaise's secret passageway and waited for it to disappear before he started to pace again. A plain door appeared and when he opened it, he found stairs going up.

"Aw, come on," Harry groaned as he looked around at the castle at large (he knew the old girl was sentient and she would hear him regardless of any stealth ward). "Stairs? He got a slide."

He may have imagined it but Harry was pretty sure the flight of stairs got a bit longer at his question. He swallowed any further complaints and began his trek towards his dorms. He supposed that was his punishment for enjoying ribbing Blaise so much. That wasn't to say it was malicious, of course — it was all good natured.

Harry's stairs ended at another door that ended up being on the other side of another portrait just offside of the Fat Lady. He decided not to think about the fact that it may have been quicker for him to just portkey to the Cathedral then walk from there and accept that the castle also liked to play tricks on him. He should have known that by now simply by the amount of random trick stairs and disappearing doors all around Hogwarts.

It wasn't until he was about to go up to his dorm that he stopped and groaned. He still had paperwork to do as he'd agreed with Blaise to write up the report in the journals.

"Oh," he groaned. "I am so sleeping on the train tomorrow."

* * *

 **(A/N:) I know that this was a very short chapter but it's July 31, 2017 today and I felt the need to celebrate the birthday of Harry Potter! I know it's a bit silly but I think it's fun and a good way to celebrate the wonderful works of J.K. Rowling. The next chapter will kick off the beginning of Winter Break.**

 **Thank you all so very much for your continued readership and support. It has certainly fueled my continued efforts and creativity with this story. As ever, please feel free to leave thoughts, questions, and comments in the review section or PM me directly!**


End file.
